Respuesta: ¡Nada!
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: (continuacion de: amigos enemigos o pareja?) amatista debe de ganar esta ultima ronda, debe recordar a sus amigos, al amor de su vida y a su hija, al igual que ellos deben recordarla a ella, sin embargo no todo es tan malo como parece, esta ultima ronda le ayudara a saber, si realmente alguna vez fue algo de jeff, o si la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre fue "nada"
1. Chapter 1

**Primer cap :D espero que les gusté :3 dejen comentarios de lo qe les pareció :3 los el en otro cap :3**

* * *

><p>~5 de julio, 23:46 hrs~<p>

Mi nombre, es amatista, tengo una edad que ni siquiera yo se pronunciar, pertenezco a un juego, que nunca en podido acabar, hasta ahora.

-la verdad, sigo sin entender nada, de hecho, para serles sincera, ni siquiera se en que me metí -dijo alice mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano.

Ahora mismo estábamos en un Starbucks, que estaba cerca del edificio en donde nos estábamos quedando todas, Shina había dicho que para lograr que todo saliera bien en esta ronda del juego, debíamos conocernos y tenernos confianza, aun cuando ella fue la que dijo que debíamos conformarnos con lo que escarlata nos había dicho, ¿que la hizo cambiar de idea?, la insistencia de alice por saber que estaba pasando, tal vez a estas alturas, la pobre ya se ha de estar retractando de querer saber que pasa, sin embargo ahora que Shina le esta explicando, no se va a dar por vencida hasta que todas las dudas de alice queden disueltas.

-ok... Empecemos desde el principio, ¿te parece? Se qué es difícil entender la historia en la versión "resumida", pero es que sí te la cuento toda, con sumo detalle, créeme que no acabaríamos sí no hasta dentro de un año, así que por favor, sólo trata de entender esta vez ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Shina algo cansada, esta era la tercera vez que Shina contaba todo

-muy bien... -respondió alice mientras tomaba su café con ambas manos y miraba atenta a Shina.

-bueno, empecemos desde el principio, ósea, con amatista, ella es la hija de Lucifer, fue creada a base de energía Infernal y celestial, ella nació con el propósito de destruir a dios, ¿hasta aquí hay alguna duda? -dijo Shina

-si, una, ¿como pudo ser creada a base de energía de dios y del demonio, si es sólo hija del demonio?

-como seguramente sabes, existen ángeles caídos, esos ángeles, como todos, tenían una parte de dios dentro de ellos, lo que hizo Lucifer con esa energía, fue juntarla con energía suya y usarla para crear a amatista, ¿hasta aquí todo bien?

-si...

-ok, sigamos... El día en el que amatista fue liberada, fue el día en que Lucifer y dios iban a pelear, ya sabes, el día del juicio final, cuando por fin el bien y el mal iban a tener su última pelea. el plan de Lucifer, fue que amatista liberara todo su poder en medio de la guerra, para así acabar con dios, Lucifer le dio a amatista la apariencia de un humano, para que así dios no la lastimara, y no la lastimo, sin embargo el sabía lo que amatista era, y creyó que sí le daba más de su energía a amatista, esta podría consumir toda la energía infernal que había en su interior y así amatista sería un ser bondadoso, sin embargo no funciono, lo único que dios hizo, fue igualar el poder celestial con el infernal, y así crear una bomba de tiempo, ambas energías peleaban dentro de amatista, pues no podían convivir ambas dentro de ella, por lo que amatista tuvo que liberarlas, al hacer eso, lo único que amatista logro, fue que el poder que liberará matara todo lo que había a su paso, como una onda expansiva, ángeles, demonios, humanos, todos murieron ese día, incluso dios y Lucifer murieron, amatista quedo sola, sólo dos demonios lograron sobrevivir, y eso fue porque amatista, logro protegerlos, de alguna manera... ¿alguna duda?

-eeeeh... No... Creo que no... Continúa -dijo alice mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-muy bien, amatista ese día se volvió una diosa, la diosa del Apocalipsis, el poder de dios que había dentro de ella, la hizo una diosa, capaz de crear vida, y destruirla, con el tiempo, ella encontró un lugar en el universo en donde no había nada, era sólo un espacio en blanco, ese espacio era el centro del universo, ahí podías crear universos, a pesar de tener todo eso y saber todo eso, ella nunca se acostumbró mucho a la idea de ser una diosa...

-sigo sin acostumbrarme... -le dije a alice, interrumpiendo por un momento a Shina, ella sólo sonrió y siguió hablando

-como ella no quería ser diosa, decidió que lo mejor era crear a alguien que pudiera serlo, y es así como nacieron cristal, ónix, Esmeralda, escarlata, citrino y zafiro, las hijas de amatista, cada una era diosa de algo, amatista les enseño como crear universos, las crió hasta que la mayor aprendió a crear universos, después de eso, ella las dejo, y la mayor se hizo cargo de sus hermanas, enseñándoles como crear mundos, a partir de aqui, ya no se trata de amatista si no de sus hijas ¿de acuerdo? -alice la miro unos segundos y dijo

-¿porque?

-porque las abandone... Cuando aprendieron a ser diosas yo las deje... -respondí en vez de Shina, recordar eso, no era algo que me agradara, por eso yo no contaba la historia

-oh... Bueno, continúa... -dijo alice refiriéndose a Shina

-muy bien... Para las hijas de amatista la eternidad es muy aburrida, la verdad es que para muchos la eternidad es aburrida, sin embargo, ellas no podían hacer mucho más que seguir viviendo, trataron de hacer más divertida su existencia, creando un nuevo dios y un nuevo Lucifer, a base de lo que amatista les había contado, creyeron que sería divertido verlos pelear por los humanos, los crearon con el afán de que ellos controlarán todas las dimensiones, y ellas los controlarán a ellos, sin embargo eso no las entretuvo por mucho tiempo, y el aburrimiento las volvió a atormentar, el no tener nada que hacer fue una de las principales razones de porque empezaron las peleas entre ellas, escarlata era la más rebelde de todas, y cristal no podía con ella, fue cuestión de tiempo para que escarlata dejara su cargo de diosa de las mentes a su hermana gemela Esmeralda y ella se fuera al infierno que habían creado, donde se volvió diosa de los pecados

-la diosa que nos trajo aquí ¡¿es la de los pecados?! -dijo sorprendida alice

-que no te lo dijo? -le pregunte calmada

-¡no!

-te he repetido esto tres veces, y ¡¿hasta ahora lo entiendes?! -dijo Shina frustrada

-no puse mucha atención, a lo mucho que te escuchaba era hasta la parte en que me decías que amatista era hija de Lucifer... -Shina suspiro cansada, mientras tomaba su cabeza con su mano derecha

-bueno, me alegra saber que esta vez pusiste atención hasta esta parte... Muy bien, te seguiré contando... pasó el tiempo y las cinco que quedaban se seguían aburriendo, todo lo contrario a escarlata que se lo pasaba de lo más divertido en el infierno, la más pequeña de todas las hermanas, zafiro, tuvo la idea de hacer un juego, pon mucha atención a partir de aquí ¿ok? -dijo Shina en voz alta, para que alice no se distrajera -el juego consistía en que un alma humana pasara por muchas vidas, en cada vida que viviera, una de las diosas lucharía por la felicidad de esa alma y otra por su desgracia, es aquí cuando amatista entra otra vez a formar parte de la historia, el alma que harían pasar por varias vidas, fue fusionada con amatista, amatista callo como el subconsciente de esa alma ¿hasta aquí hay algo que no entiendas?

-¡si! ¿Que no se supone que amatista se había ido?

-si, ella desapareció, o al menos eso creían sus hijas, ninguna de ellas sabía donde estaba, sin embargo, zafiro logro encontrarla

-¿y que amatista no opuso resistencia?

-no, porque cuando zafiro la encontró, la encontró dormida, después de que amatista se fuera y dejara a sus hijas, callo en un profundo sueño... Y la razón... Bueno, digamos que, ella al igual que tu, tiene problemas en su cabeza... -alice me miro sorprendida, seguramente Shina se refería a infernal, celestial, yandere y yangire, lo que paso en ese tiempo, fue que me encerré en mi propia mente, junto con ellas, no sabía que hacer, mi vida ya no tenía sentido, me hubiera suicidado, si en ese entones hubiera sabido como, alice dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Shina y esta siguió con la historia -ok, en cuanto zafiro la encontró, lo que hizo fue meter a amatista en el alma humana, amatista quedo dentro del alma, en un plano subconsciente de este, después de hacer esto, el juego comenzó, por supuesto, también invitaron a escarlata, sólo que su papel en el juego, no era como jugadora, si no como una especie de árbitro, como ella odiaba a todas sus hermanas por igual, no iba a ponerse de lado de nadie, el juego empezó con sereniti, la primera ronda fue su vida, luego siguió con alice, si, lo se, se llama igual que tu, después fui yo

-¿tu también formaste parte del juego? -pregunto alice

-sip, yo fui la tercera ronda, luego el juego siguió con satoku, después con María, luego con Lina, después con akima, luego con analis, de ella siguió violeta, después fue bluefire, o al menos así le decíamos por su carácter y sí cabello azul jaja, luego fue Rene, de Rene siguió Luciana, después fue darkne, luego vino mako, después ririchiki y al último estuvo Lulú, Lulú fue la que rompió con la fluidez del juego, ella sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue capaz de unir su cuerpo y su alma en uno sólo, y lo que hizo fue, crear su propia reencarnación, las hijas de amatista no sabían como es que Lulú pudo lograr eso, trataron como pudieron de detenerla, sin embargo el poder de Lulú y su determinación fue tanta, que logró incluso absorber también a las jugadoras de su ronda, y a las observadoras, después de eso, ella busco un cuerpo nuevo, un cuerpo que no tuviera alma, y lo encontró, y ahí su vida volvió a empezar, después de eso, con el paso de los años, Lulú reacciono y supo todo lo que había hecho y poco a poco, logró despertar todas sus vidas pasadas, a mi y a las demás

-¿como es que logró despertar a todas las vidas pasadas, si todas son una sola? -dijo alice empezando de nuevo a perderse, se veía que muy apenas lograba entender todo

-bueno, lo que pasa es algo curioso, veraz, es cierto que sólo es un alma, sin embargo, lo que hace que cada una de nosotras seamos diferentes en cada una de nuestras vidas, es que el alma original lo que hace es dividirse, en la primera ronda, el alma humana se dividió en dos, para así crear a sereniti, cuando esa alma murió, no se volvió a unir con el otro pedazo para hacer una, si no que se quedo en un plano subcontinente, como con amatista, luego en la segunda vida, el alma humana se volvió a dividir y paso lo mismo que con sereniti cuando murió, se unió a ella y a amatista en el plano subconsciente, y así fue, durante las 16 reencarnaciones, por eso todas pudieron lograr "despertar", cuando Lulú logró despertar a amatista, ella nos ayudo a volver a la vida, a nuestras familias, desgraciadamente, para que eso pudiera pasar, Lulú tuvo que liberar antes a las hijas de amatista, al principio creímos que eran buenas, pues no se veían peligrosas, ni malas, creímos que podíamos ser amigas de ellas, pero nos equivocamos, citrino y zafiro también trajeron a escarlata y ella convenció a sus hermanas de que volvieran a retomar el juego, trataron de encerrarnos y esclavizarnos, y una guerra se desato, guerra en la cual morí, y mi prima, mikoto, semi-diosa, hija de cristal y mi tío, hizo que renaciera en una dimensión diferente, al final, ellas "ganaron", encerraron a todos, menos a mi, dentro de amatista, esta vez, ellos están en una parte subconsciente de su alma, al parecer este momento que estamos viviendo, es la última ronda del juego, y tu y yo estamos ahora formando parte de ella, si encontramos a los tipos de las fotos que nos dio escarlata, podremos acabar este juego y yo podré obtener libertad, al igual que mis vidas pasadas, y sus familias... Ahora, que te volví a explicar todo, ¿lo entendiste?

-si... Creo, su vida es más revuelta que lo que hay en mi cabeza... Aún que debo decir que no me lo creo del todo...

-es comprensible, todas pasamos por lo mismo, ninguna de nosotras al principio se creía la historia, mucho menos cuando amatista despertó y no contó su historia y la de sus hijas, sin embargo, nos gusté o no, es la realidad que vivimos, realidad que tu también ahora vas a vivir... -alice suspiro cansada, es muy difícil que alguien acepte algo como esto a la primera, sin embargo como dijo Shina, es la realidad que vivimos, nos gusté o no.

Para cuándo dieron las 24:30, nosotras ya estábamos saliendo de Starbucks, habíamos pagado lo que habíamos comido, y ahora estábamos dispuestas a pasear un rato, sólo salíamos en la noche, pues ni Shina, ni yo salimos durante el día, y alice no sale a menos que una de nosotras valla con ella, me da algo de pena y lástima por ella, tener que sacrificar su comodidad y el tener que acostumbrarse a nuestro tipo de "horario", sólo porque ella no puede salir a la calle sola, porque no conoce ni la ciudad, ni la época, debe ser duro y cansado para ella.

Caminamos por un largo rato, alice miraba atenta todo, de vez en cuando, nos preguntaba por ciertas cosas, y Shina o yo le respondíamos, Shina entro a una tienda y salió a los pocos minutos con dos periódicos en la mano, le entrego uno a alice y el otro se lo quedo ella, alice lo miro confundida y dijo

-¿y esto para que?

-bueno, han pasado ya cinco o seis días desde que estamos aquí...

-seis... -dijo alice

-como sea, llevamos aquí bastante y aún no buscamos a los sujetos de las fotos, y como los sujetos que me tocaron, son una bola de fenómenos, supongo que en el periódico debe de por lo menos venir un artículo que hable de ellos, no lo se, tal vez estos sujetos pertenecen a una especie de circo de fenómenos, debería de aparecer en el periódico publicidad o algo así, claro es sólo un ejemplo...

-buen punto...

alice abrió el periódico y comenzó a buscar por todas las secciones, al igual que Shina, yo por mi parte, me dedique a seguir caminando, poco a poco me fui adelantando, comencé a ver los edificios, algunos eran departamentos y otros eran varios locales, en los que se podían ver personas bebiendo y comiendo, era obvio que las calles estuvieran llenas a esta hora, era viernes por la noche, seguramente muchos estarían ahora mismo saliendo con amigos y demás, dirigí mi vista a un callejón, se veía sucio y no puedo ni imaginarme a que puede oler, se podía ver una puerta, que seguramente era la puerta trasera de uno de los restaurantes que había, de entre la oscuridad, vi una silueta, no alcance a distinguirla bien, vi como la silueta tomaba algo que parecía ser una persona, luego hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano, no me tomo mucho tiempo comprender que se trataba de un asesino, me hubiera quedado viendo la escena, si no fuera porque el grito de Shina alarmo al sujeto y este salió corriendo del lugar, gire mi cabeza hacia ella, pensé que tal vez había visto la misma escena que yo, sin embargo esa idea quedo descartada, cuando la vi con el periódico en las manos, gritando como loca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿que pasa? -pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-¡rammstein va a venir este mes a tocar a la ciudad! ¡Y dentro de dos meses va a venir mago de oz! -yo golpee mi frente con mi mano, tan fuerte que seguro y me dejaba una mancha roja en esta

-¿sólo es eso...?

-como que "¿sólo es eso?" ¡Por el demonio amatista! ¡Van a venir! Tengo que conseguir dinero, ¡como sea! Y ¡tu! -dijo Shina mientras corría hacia alice y la tomaba del cuello con su brazo -¡tu tienes que venir conmigo a ambos conciertos! ¡Será genial alice! Te mostrare lo que es la música de verdad, no se que música escuchaban en tus tiempos, ¡pero te aseguro que no es nada comparada con la de este tiempo!

-eeeeh... ¿Que? -alice me miro extrañada, yo solo le sonríe y le dije

-tranquila, siempre es así... Pero Shina, no tienes dinero, al menos no el suficiente...

-¡ya veré como lo consigo! Pero de que tengo que ir a esos dos conciertos, ¡tengo que ir!

-jaja bueno como sea... Sigamos -las tres rápido me alcanzaron y seguimos caminando -por cierto, Shina, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

-¿eh? No, no encontré nada relaciona... -Shina dejo de hablar, y se detuvo enfrente del callejón, alice y yo nos detuvimos enfrente de ella.

-¿que pasa? -dijo alice mientras se acercaba a Shina, ella no contesto, simplemente se limitó a entrar al callejón, alice y yo la seguimos sin más que hacer -¿aquí huele peor que el bar de nanny? -nos detuvimos hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura, y al lado de este, había un cuerpo, era el de una chica, la pobre parecía haber recibido varias apuñaladas en el estómago, Shina se agachó hasta estar a la altura del cuerpo y dijo

-es reciente... La sangre huele fresca...

-yo vi cuando la mataron... -dije con voz sería

-¿le viste la cara?

-no

-y ¿que haremos con la chica? -dijo alice mientras se cubría la nariz con la mano

-esperar a que los oficiales la encuentren... Si la llevamos nosotros o si los esperamos a que vengan, creerán que nosotras la matamos... Es mejor dejarla... Tal vez pudimos haber hecho algo sí, hubiéramos visto al tipo o tipa... Nos hubieras dicho amatista...

-igual la chica iba a morir algún día... Además cuando los vi, la tipa ya estaba siendo atacada, de hecho tu grito hizo que el o la culpable se fuera...

-Oooh... Ya veo... Como sea, tienes razón... Tarde o temprano la chica iba a morir... Vámonos de este lugar, me empieza a dar hambre... -Shina se levantó del suelo, alice y yo comenzamos a caminar, y Shina iba detrás nuestra, cuando ya estábamos a más de un metro del cuerpo, Shina se detuvo en seco y corrió de vuelta a este

-¿y ahora que? -dije algo cansada, el olor de ese callejón hacia que me doliera la cabeza, y al parecer a alice también, Shina estaba otra vez en el cuerpo de la chica, pero esta vez estaba esculcando los bolsillos de la chica

-¡lotería! -Shina saco de la chaqueta de la chica, un monedero de color rojo.

-sabes, si no nos arrestan por asesinato, lo harán por robo...

-pensarán que fue el asesino -dijo Shina mientras guardaba el monedero en el bolsillo de su chamarra y caminaba hasta nosotras -de todos modos, si yo no le robaba, lo iban a hacer los que la recogieran, yo puedo usar mejor ese dinero...

-¿en que? ¿En boletos para un concierto?

-¡exacto! Mientras yo me gastó esto en boletos para alice y para mi, ellos podrían estarselo gastando en cerveza y putas...

-los policías han cambiado mucho... -dijo alice con un tono de decepción

-bienvenida al siglo XXI

Después de eso, las tres seguimos caminando, esta vez, rumbo a nuestro departamento, en todo el camino, no puede dejar de pensar en la pobre chica, me preguntaba si tendría familia, para los humanos, la vida es muy corta.

~toby pov~

Vi pasar al trío de chicas, vi que la de cabello rosa con negro le robó la billetera a mi víctima, me reí un poco, no reaccionaron como esperaba.

-¿tuviste suerte? -dijo una voz a mi espalda, era eyeless, el y yo, llevamos estamos juntos desde que salimos de la cápsula, no hemos encontrado a nadie, ni a nina, Jane, laughing, a nadie, y no hemos vuelto a ver a jeff o liu, quien sabe qe será de ellos

-no... ¿Y tu?

-no... Con la de hoy, llevo nueve chicas que se parecen, pero no son ella...

-jaja... Yo llevo once... Y tampoco ninguna es... Pero... Creo que encontré una que puede ser ella...

-¿y quien es? -yo hice un ademan con la mano, para que se acercara a la orilla del edificio, en cuanto estuvo a mi lado, apunte al trío de chicas que habían estado frente a mi anterior víctima

-la chica de allá, la que está en medio de la de cabello rosa y la de cabello morado... Tiene el cabello café oscuro... Como el de ella

-¿pudiste verle los ojos?

-no, pero tenemos que intentar ver si es ella... Su compleción es idéntica... Puede ser ella

-recemos porque así sea... Recemos porque sea ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Holi :3 esto fue el poner cap, para los que tiene aún dudas sobre amatista y su pasado, aquí esta :D los veo en otro cap bye :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**listoooo :3 me tarde mucho, lo siento jeje ^^u pero bueno aquí esta :D espero que les gusté, comenten que les parece y ya! Los dejo leer :3**

* * *

><p>~alice pov~<p>

Amatista, Shina y yo, ya habíamos llegado al departamento, amatista se fue a su habitación, y Shina estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, leyendo un libro.

-me voy a recostar a mi cuarto... Nos vemos luego... -le dije a Shina, no hablaba mucho con ella, sin embargo parecía ser buena persona

-si claro, hasta mañana alice.

Camine hasta mi habitación, la cual estaba frente a la habitación de amatista, y tenía una ventana muy bonita, que me permitía ver la ciudad, tenía una vista muy hermosa, no puedo decir lo mismo de la habitación de Shina, que su ventana queda directo al callejón que hay al lado del edificio, o la de amatista, cuya habitación no tiene ventanas, sin embargo, parece que a ninguna le importa mucho su habitación, no se como amatista puede soportar estar en una habitación sin ventanas, yo simplemente no podría. En sólo seis días logre que mi habitación oscura y fría no me recordara tanto al psiquiátrico, o a mi cuarto en la casa houndsditch, una de las paredes estaba llena de mis dibujos, y en otra pared había un armario, en el cual había ropa que Shina y amatista me habían comprado, en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, había una lámpara, que iluminaba un poco la habitación, lo único intacto eran las paredes, cuyo tapizado aún se veía rasgado, pero eso era porque había quitado las partes sobrantes de este, me acerque a mi cama y me recosté en ella, a mi lado apareció cheshire, ahora tiene una apariencia más humana, la cual le molesta y a mi me hace reír cuando se queja

-¿donde habías estado todo el día? -le dije aún recostada, estaba boca abajo, por lo cual no podía verlo

-paseando por la ciudad... He visto muchas cosas... Pronto no necesitas de amatista o Shina para salir a la calle.

-claro, no necesitare de ellas, cuando quiera que me vean con un tipo de piel gris y todo flaco, por lo poco que he visto, tu apariencia no es muy normal ante algunas personas...

-y el cabello de color morado y rosa ¿si es normal? -me respondió de modo sarcástico

-no se muchas cosas de este lugar... Además... Será difícil que pueda entender algo de este tiempo, parece que Shina y amatista no ven lo mismo que yo...

-a ¿sí? ¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?

-hace tres días, mientras caminaba con Shina y amatista a comprar ropa para mi y para ellas, me encontré la cabeza de una bestia extraña, ¡se comía a las persona! Rápido saqué el cuchillo que escarlata me había dado, iba a matar a esa cosa, sin embargo Shina me detuvo y amatista trato de quitarme el cuchillo, pero este le quemó la mano, ambas me regañaron, trate de explicarles lo que pasaba, pero ambas me miraban extraño, Shina me dijo que eso era un local... Que ahí vendían joyería, me sentí como Don Quijote esa vez...

-tu mente está deteriorada, no ves las cosas con claridad alice... Puede que eso te afecte en un futuro no muy cercano... De hecho, desde que estoy yo también aquí, ya no puedo ver más el país de las maravillas... Necesitamos hacer algo con tu cabeza... Necesitamos que el país de las maravillas se quede en tu mente otra vez... Y que el mundo real puedas verlo como se supone que los demás lo ven...

-no creo que eso sea posible... El doctor Bumby destruyo mi mente... Es un daño irreversible...

-tal vez alguien que haya estudiado lo mismo que el, te pueda ayudar...

-¡no me acercare nunca más a un psiquiatra o a un psicólogo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de personas como esas!

-son otros tiempos, alice, tal vez en esta época, los doctores como esos te pueden ayudar...

-no lo creo, hoy antes de venir nos encontramos con una chica muerta... Shina y amatista me dijeron que los polis ya no son como en mi tiempo, parecen más corruptos... Si ellos son así, ¿que puedo esperarme de los médicos?

-tal parece que tendré que ser tus ojos...

-no estoy ciega, me basto yo sola para saber sí me encuentro en peligro o no, así que no tienes que ser nada

-ya veremos sí sabes distinguir el peligro cuando lo tengas en frente... Por cierto, los sujetos de las fotos... ¿Los has encontrado ya?

-no... Dos de las fotos tienen a niños en ellas... Tal vez debería buscar en orfanatos o algo así...

-¿que te dice que son huérfanos?

-¿porque me pondrían a buscar a niños con familia? Las órdenes de escarlata, en resumidas cuentas eran: "busca a estas personas y llévalas ante mi madre" ¿porque tendría que buscar a niños con familia?

-buen punto... Te ayudare, buscare a los niños, lo que queda de la noche, vendré cuando amanezca...

-muy bien, suerte... -después de decir eso, cheshire desapareció, al parecer el verse como humano, no afecta el que pueda ir y venir cuando quiera

Me acomode en una mejor posición en la cama, tome las sábanas y me cobije con estas, tenía bastante sueño, aún no podía acostumbrarme del todo bien a permanecer despierta en la noche, el tratar de permanecer despierta, me había causado tener ojeras, aún más negras que las que tenía antes, cerré los ojos, y comencé a relajarme, poco a poco comencé a divagar.

me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, a mi alrededor aparecieron imágenes confusas, de colores vivos y brillantes, comencé a escuchar la voz de mi madre, la voz de mi padre, y a mi hermana, sin embargo esta sonaba como la de la reina roja, sonaba enojada y repetía una y otra vez:

-no le diste sentido a tu vida... ¡NOS HAS CONDENADO! -¡no fue mi culpa! -grite asustada a la nada, pronto la voz de la reina, fue remplazada por la asquerosa voz del juguetero

-aunque me hayas derrotado, me he llevado lejos de ti, cosas que te importaban, el daño está hecho, debiste hacerme caso y olvidar...

-¡CÁLLENSE! -la voz de la reina y del juguetero, fueron calladas por la de la oruga, y con su voz, poco a poco la oscuridad se iba

-tu sufrimiento no nos salvara, alice, busca ayuda, alguien tiene que ayudarte a superar todo, has salvado al país de las maravillas, y a la vez te has salvado, pero la destrucción que dejo atrás el tren infernal, aún prevalece, debes de reparar todo eso, y para eso necesitas ayuda.

-¿¡pero quien me puede ayudar en esto?!

-¡los locos dirigen el psiquiátrico! -dijo la voz nerviosa y fuerte de sombrerero -¡esa frase puede ayudarte más de lo que crees! Claro, suponiendo que sepas a que loco pedir ayuda, si pides ayuda a la persona equivocada lo único que lograras será terminar más desquiciada de lo que ya estas, no te ofendas, ¡tienes que hacer algo alice! Sin embargo, ¡nadie te asegura que te gusté lo que tengas que hacer para salvarnos a todos, y a ti!

-¡¿que se supone que significa eso?! -grite casi rompiendo en llanto

-¡significa, que tienes que despertar! ¡Despierta!

Después de escuchar eso, desperté, creí que el sol ya había salido, y que al primero al que vería sería a shechire, pero me equivoque, vi por la ventana, y el cielo aún estaba oscuro, y a la primera persona que vi frente a mi, no fue a shechire, ni Shina o Amatista, ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba frente a mi era una persona real, frente a mi, había lo que parecía ser un chico, no podía verle la cara, tenía como unas gafas amarillas, y su boca estaba cubierta por algo así como un bozal.

-no eres ella... -dijo el chico, con lo que parecía ser un tono entre molesto y decepcionado

-¿que...? -el chico saco un hacha, y en un rápido movimiento trato de atacarme, sin embargo, alcancé a mover mi cabeza, haciendo que su hacha se clavará en mi almohada -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grite lo más fuerte que pude, necesitaba ayuda, mi cuchillo estaba en la mesita de noche, y el chico no me permitía moverme mucho.

El chico puso su mano en mi boca, callando así mi grito, volvió a alzar su hacha sobre mi cabeza de nuevo, creí que me mataría, sin embargo, una katana se posicionó en el cuello del chico, mire al portador de esta, o mejor dicho portadora, Shina estaba al lado de ambos, sosteniendo la katana.

-sí yo fuera tu... Correría... -los ojos de Shina se veía fríos, y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa divertida, no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado, no escuche ni siquiera la puerta abrirse

-jejeje... La que debería de correr eres tu... -le respondió el chico con voz divertida

Shina no le respondió, ella se limitó a darle una patada en un costado, esto hizo que el chico chocara contra la pared y yo así pudiera quedar libre, me levanté de la cama, y rápido tome mi cuchillo, el chico se levantó de la mi cama y sacó otra hacha, aparte de la que ya tenía, la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana, impidió que lo pudiéramos ver con claridad, sólo veíamos su silueta.

-tienes diez segundos para que salgas de aquí y corras... -dijo Shina con voz divertida

-jajaja, no me subestimes idiota... No sabes con quien te enfrentas

-y por lo que veo tu tampoco, lo que te dije no fue ni una advertencia, ni una amenaza, fue una orden, antes de que mueras intenta divertirme...

-¡¿pero quien te crees?!

-¡jajajajajajajaja! -Shina río como desquiciada mientras corría hacia el chico y lo tiraba por la ventana, el problema es que Shina también callo por esta, me asome rápido por la ventana, sólo para ver como el chico y Shina caían al pavimento, Al parecer el chico callo encima de Shina, lo cual amortiguo la caída, y empeorar el impacto de Shina

-hay no... ¡Amatista! -salí corriendo de mi cuarto, a penas cruce la puerta me encontré con amatista, que salía de su cuarto

-¿qué paso? -me dijo confundida por mi grito

-¡un tipo raro entro a mi habitación e intento matarme! ¡Luego Shina llego a ayudarme, un cosa llevo a la otra y ambos terminaron saliendo por la ventana!

-¡vamos abajo! -amatista y yo corrimos a las escaleras del edificio, si tomábamos el elevador era probable que nos tardáramos más, y que para cuando llegáramos, Shina ya estuviera muerta.

~fin alice pov~

~toby pov~

-¡aaarg...! ¡Puta madre! Que horrible caída... -me comencé a levantar del suelo, había caído encima de la chica idiota, lo cual causo que no recibiera mucho daño, si acaso solo tendría un par de moretones.

Voltee a ver a la chica, no se veía que pudiera estar viva, su cráneo estaba aplastado, al menos la parte que había impactado contra el pavimento lo estaba, parecía tener las piernas, y la espalda rota, realmente se veía horrible, comencé a caminar, ya luego mataría a la chica de ojos verdes, por el momento había logrado matar a una, seguro que eyeless no iba a estar muy contento con saber que no era la chica indicada

-ya llevamos muchas chicas... Eyeless me va a matar si sabe que no era ella...

-veamos si yo no te mato primero... -esas palabras hicieron que se me helara la sangre, gire rápidamente y me encontré con la chica de hace unos minutos, levantada, y con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro

-¡¿pero que carajo?! ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?

-Jajajaja... Te dije que corrieras y te veo aun aquí parado... -a la chica le comenzaron a tronar los huesos, y poco a poco se podía ver como sus piernas rotas se curaban, al igual que su cráneo y su espalda -¿quien eres?

-responde tu primero, ¿quien o que eres...?

-jajaja, soy muchas cosas, tantas que hasta flojera me da decirte... Pero si quieres, te aseguro el hecho de que no me podrás matar...

-me llamo toby, ticci toby...

-bueno toby... ¿Un último deseo?

-¡ALTO! -una voz interrumpió a la chica, del edificio salía una chica de cabello morado y la chica de ojos verdes -¡no lo mates...!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿PORQUE?!

-no podemos matar a nadie... Lo último que quiero es que te encierren... -esa voz... Reconozco esa voz.

-no veo que este sujetó tenga ese inconveniente...

-no, pero a mi no me interesa lo que a el le pase... -comencé a alejarme del lugar, no es que estuviera huyendo, era una retirada estratégica.

-¡hey! ¿Y tu a donde vas? -gire mi cabeza de nuevo hacia ellas, pero no encontré a la dueña de la voz, cuando volví a girar al frente, me encontré a la chica del cabello rosa, sus ojos ya no eran negros como antes, ahora se veían rojos, -no creas que te has librado de que te mate... Amatista puede que quiera que estés vivo, pero para tu mala suerte yo no sigo órdenes de nadie...

-¡espera..! ¿Dijiste amatista? -no podía creerlo, ¡¿ella conocía a amatista?!

-si, ¡¿que acaso estas sordo...?! Espera un minuto... Yo te he visto antes... ¡Eres uno de ellos!

-¿que...?

-¡pero claro! Como estoy idiota, ¡eres uno de ellos!

-¡¿pero de que chingados hablas?! Espera, espera, ¡eso no me interesa! ¡¿Dónde esta amatista?!

-¡¿que acaso eres ciego?! Parece que tus lentes te distorsionan la visión, la chica atrás de ti de cabello morado, ¿no te dice nada? -volví a mirar hacia atrás, la chica de ojos verdes me miraba extraño, al igual que la chica de cabello morado -parece que estas muy confundido... ¿Te parece sí hablamos adentro? -la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a caminar de regreso al edificio, acompañada de las otras dos chicas, decidí seguirlas, llevaba días buscando a amatista junto con eyeless, sin ningún éxito, no perdía nada con ver si ella era realmente amatista, después de todo, la chica de cabello rosa tenía razón, además, los ojos de aquella chica se parecían mucho al ojo morado de amatista.

~fin toby pov~

~amatista pov~

Los cuatro subimos hasta el apartamento, el chico parecía desconcertado, y no lo culpo, pues aunque no se ve que le tenga medio a Shina, los humanos tienen algo así como un censor de auras, algunos más desarrollados que otros, y cabe destacar, que Shina no es la persona con el aura más pura y bondadosa, cuando todos entramos al apartamento, Shina fue a su habitación, alice se sentó en un sillón de la sala, al igual que el chico, y yo me quede parada cerca de la puerta de entrada, Shina llego con unas fotos en su mano, luego se sentó al lado de alice y dijo:

-¡muy bien! Esto es importante... Eeeh... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-toby...

-¡muy bien toby! Tu conoces a amatista ¿no?

-si...

-al igual que este sujetó, ¿no? -Shina saco de entré las fotos, una de un tipo con una máscara azul-si... El es eyeless jack... ¿Porque tienes fotos de nosotros?

-¡oh! No es sólo de ustedes, pero eso lo veremos después, verás yo estoy aquí, para llevarte ante amatista, y que tu la recuerdes, al igual que ella te recuerde a ti... Esas son las instrucciones que recibí... Escarlata dijo, que tu ya la recordabas, así que era menos trabajo...-¿escarlata? ¡¿Trabajas para ella?! -el chico comenzó de nuevo a alterarse, Shina sólo lo miro fastidiada y le dijo-no... ¿Porque trabajaría para ella?

-bueno... te pareces a ella... -respondió el chico en un susurro, yo sólo contuve una pequeña risa, debía admitir que ellas se parecían, obviamente en apariencia no, pero en la personalidad si, para la desgracia del chico, yo no fui la única que lo escucho, Shina apretó los puños enojada, tratando de calmarse, cabe destacar que ella no es una persona muy paciente, al menos no con los desconocidos

-bueno, al parecer sabes muchas cosas, dime que conoces de amatista...

-se que tiene seis hijas, que son diosas, al igual que ella, eyeless me contó, que ella era la diosa del Apocalipsis, y que tiene algo así como un trastorno de personalidad múltiple... -en ese momento Shina dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona, no me esperaba otra cosa de ella, la verdad es que tanto orochi como ella, siempre me molestaban con eso -cuando la conocí, ella tenía el cabello castaño, y un poco negro, y sus ojos eran de diferente color cada uno, uno era café oscuro y el otro morado... Eso es todo lo que se...

-la amatista que describes, no es como la que yo conozco... Obviamente me refiero en la apariencia... Lo demás concuerda. -Shina miro al chico por un segundo, parecía que estaba analizando si lo que decía, realmente era verdad, o si sólo repetía información que le dijeron, y comprendo que dudé si el dice la verdad o no, después de todo, nadie asegura que el no es un obstáculo que puso escarlata para evitar que yo ganara esta ronda

Shina dirigió su vista a mi, y con esta me dio a entender de que quería que me acercara a ellos, comencé a caminar directo a ellos, me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, que estaban más apartados del resto, el chico me miro detenidamente y yo no le despegué la vista de encima, Shina también me miro y me dijo -amatista... Al parecer este chico si te conoce... Y parece que conoce bastante de ti, sin embargo... Sabes cual es la dinámica de esto... No servirá de nada que el te recuerde si tu no lo haces, y no quiero que te sobré esfuerces, quiero que seas honesta, así que... ¿tu lo conoces? -mire al chico por un par de segundos, vi detenidamente todo de el, desde la vestimenta hasta el modo de moverse y de mirar, sin embargo...

-no... No se quien es... -vi como alice bajaba la cabeza decepcionado y como Shina masajeaba con su mano su entrecejo, el chico al contrario, no se veía muy decepcionado.

-bueno... No hay problema amatista, estoy segura de que lo recordarás... Sólo daté tiempo

-no hay nada que recordar... -dijo el chico de forma algo fastidiada

-¿de que hablas? -contesto Shina algo molesta

-ella no es amatista... No se parece en nada a la amatista que yo conozco...

-es ella... Mira, te seré clara ¿ok? Esto es así, escarlata me dijo que mi trabajo era buscar unas personas, y que estas tenían que recordar a amatista y amatista recordarlas a ellas, me imagino que esas personas deben ser amigos de Amatista, o mínimo conocidos, el caso es que tu y tu amigo están entre esas fotos... Estas son las demás fotos que me dio escarlata... Lo siento alice. -después de decir eso, Shina arrojo en la mesa unas fotos, de inmediato la expresión del chico cambio, de una sería a una sorprendida, Shina abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, sin embargo el grito desesperado de alice la interrumpió, haciendo que Shina volviera a fastidiarse y a volver a masajear su entrecejo

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡ESTOY CIEGA, ESTOY CIEGA! -alice gritaba desesperada mientras ponía sus manos en sus ojos, yo voltee a ver a Shina algo molesta y le dije

-¿la dejaste ciega...?

-¡escarlata me dijo que no podía dejar que alice viera mis fotos! ¡Era eso o noquearla!

-hay por mi padre... Devuelvele la vista en cuanto el tipo este salga del shock... -el chico comenzó a reír, no era ni una risa nerviosa, ni desquiciada, parecía una risa pura, como si estuviera realmente feliz, al principio pensé que se estaba riendo de nosotras, pero esa idea quedo descartada muy rápido

-si eres ella... Sólo ella es así de despreocupada... -Shina alzó la vista y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, yo por mi parte seguía igual, aún no lo recordaba, pero bueno, al menos ya voy a la mitad.

Después de una noche tan extraña, el sol llego, el chico, o mejor dicho, toby, ya se había ido, quedo con Shina en trae la próxima noche a ese tal eyeless jack, al parecer estaba decidido en ayudarnos, y en saber más sobre la ronda que estaban jugando. Sólo me queda esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**holiiii :3 al fin lo termine, ya meró se acercan las partes de jeff y amatista jajaja xD hasta ahora ha sido pura locura :3 pero bueno! Aquí está el cap espero que les gusté ;3**

* * *

><p>~Shina pov, 17 de julio, 8:30 pm~<p>

Desesperación; esa simple palabra es la que me describe en este momento, creí que sería fácil cuidar a amatista y alice, sin embargo me olvide de un pequeño, e insignificante detalle, y es que: alice necesita comer, por mi parte, puedo permanecer mucho tiempo sin comer, morirme de hambre no es una opción para mi, sin embargo, alice no cuenta con eso, para mi gran desgracia, ella no puede vivir de aire, amatista por otro lado, no me da esos problemas, al igual que yo, el morir de hambre, no es una opción para ella, sin embargo, los problemas que ella tiene son otros, hable con toby y eyeless hace unos cuantos días, y me dijeron que los otros sujetos de las fotos son asesinos, pero que algunos los conocían como creepypastas, me puse a investigar y encontré mucha información, eyeless y toby me dijieron los nombres de los sujetos en las fotos, al igual que con alice, después yo me puse a investigar, hasta ahora he visto la historia de bastantes, más no de todos aún, le pregunte a toby y eyeless: ¿como fue que estas historias están en la internet? Y ¿quien las puso ahí?, Ellos me dijieron que no sabían, que fue una sorpresa para ellos, ahí fue cuando lo comprendí todo, de verdad que escarlata y sus hermanas tiene un modo muy cínico de jugar, pero, lo de menos es que esos sujetos sean asesinos, lo que me preocupa es que, amatista llegue a encontrarlos sin que yo o alice estemos ahí con ella, no se que tan poderosos son, los creepypastas no me dan una idea muy clara, sin embargo amatista es incapaz de matar a una cucaracha, literalmente hablando, ella no odia a las cucarachas, extrañamente les tiene respetó, es bastante extraño, pero, regresando al tema: ella puede lastimar a quien quiera si la provocan, ella tiene algo así como una ley que dice: "no matare a nadie que no lo merezca, o que no me haga nada a mi y a los que amo" si llega a hacer algo fuera de esa regla, hay que preocuparse, pues eso significa que no es amatista, si no yangire, y eso tampoco es lo peor con respecto a amatista, descubrí que dos de los sujetos que tiene que busca alice son abadon y Lilith, dos demonios, que no son mucho de mi agrado, y tampoco del agrado de amatista, se preguntarán ¿cómo supe que ellos estaban en las fotos que tiene alice? Bueno, fue fácil saberlo, cuando alice le mostró a amatista las fotos de quien ella tenía que encontrar, amatista grito lo más fuerte que los pulmones le permitieron, armo berrinche como nunca antes lo había hecho, y es que ella, no puede ver a esos dos ni en pintura, estoy desesperada por ayuda, si alguien pudiera hacerse cargo de que alice coma, o de acompañarla a la tienda por comida, no estaría así de estresada, al principio creí que shechire podía ayudarme, pero resulta que alice es una cabeza dura, y no quiere ayuda de shechire a menos que ella la pida, algo que parece que nunca sucederá. Muchos creerían que yo nunca me preocuparía por nadie, aparte de mi, sin embargo, hay dos grandes razones, por la cual me preocupo, la primera: desde el accidente en el centro comercial, supe que no puedo dejar a alice sola, su cerebro la traiciona, y la segunda es: lo que tengo de soberbia, lo tengo de maternal, aveces no se ni como yo me aguanto. Pero bueno, ahora mismo estoy en un mini súper, hasta ahora llevo algo de comida enlatada y un poco de jugo, no se que le gusté cenar a alice, pero a juzgar por como vivía antes, esto no debe de desagradarle, una vez con todo en la mano, pase a la caja registradora, no había mucha gente, entre semana las cosas se calman a partir de las 7:30 pm, eso es algo bueno, un sujeto entro por la puerta, bueno esto mueve un poco todo, puse mis cosas en la caja y espere a que el tipo las cobrara y las metiera en bolsas. Mientras que el sujeto que acababa de entrar se colocaba detrás de mi.

-¿es todo señorita? -pregunto el chico, no debe de tener más de 21 años, se ve joven

-sip -dije mientras tomaba las bolsas con mi mano derecha

-muy bien, serían... -el chico no pudo terminar la frace, pues antes de que lo hiciera yo ya le había volado los sesos con una pistola, el arma tenía silenciador, por lo cual no hizo ruido, abrí la caja registradora y saqué el dinero, luego lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, antes de que cruzara la puerta me detuve -¡oh!, casi lo olvido... -gire sobre mis talones y apunté el arma al chico, el cual extrañamente no se veía asustado -faltas tu...

-sabes... La última vez que alguien me apunto con un arma, el sujeto término muerto... -el chico tenía una chamarra blanca, y tenía puesto el gorro, lo cual ocultaba un poco su rostro y no me dejaba verlo del todo bien

-si, bueno, la última vez que alguien me desafío, término sin ojos y con una vara de madera atravesada en cada oído...

-Jajajaja, ¿que acaso no sabes quien soy? -el chico sonaba loco, el se quitó la capucha dejando ver así su rostro, de inmediato lo reconocí, era uno de a los que tenía que buscar, ¿como dijo toby que se llamaba?

-¿una mala imitación del guason?

-¡¿pero que?! Le estas hablando hablando al asesino más buscado del país...

-si, pues parece que tu puesto será arrebatado por una mejor imitación del guason

-ah, ¿si? Y ¿quien es?

-yo.

Le dispare en el hombro haciendo que este se sostuviera el brazo, y apartada la vista de mi un momento, luego le disparé en la pierna izquierda, logrando así que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, aproveche esto para salir de la tienda, saqué mi celular y marque a la policía.

-departamento de policía, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-están saltando el mini súper de la calle cuervos, esquina con la avenida rayo -trate de sonar alarmada pero a la vez sería, para que la chica no pensara que esto era una llamada de broma

-muy bien, ¿cuantas personas son?

-es sólo uno, mato al cajero, hace no mucho se escucharon disparos, estaba pasando cuando vi todo, ¡apresúrense por favor!

-muy bien señorita, tres de nuestras unidades están cerca, no pierda la calma, gracias por llamar

-de nada... -en mi cara se formó una sonrisa, colgué la llamada, y luego destruí el celular en pedazos, después tire los pedazos en un bote de basura que estaba cerca, las luces rojas y azules se acercaban al lugar, mi sonrisa se amplió más, mientras veía como algunos policías apuntaban al interior de la tienda -Veamos si vale la pena pelear el puesto... Si sale vivo, entones valdrá la pena.

Seguí tranquilamente mi camino, no podía esperar para contarle a toby y eyeless lo que paso, veamos como reaccionan cuando les diga que su amigo ahora mismo debe de estar corriendo como puede o de camino a la cárcel, no tarde mucho en llegar al departamento, abrí la puerta y vi a alice y shechire sentados frente al televisor, eyeless estaba en la cocina y toby estaba hablando con amatista, deje las cosas en la cocina, eyeless se acercó a las bolsas y comenzó a sacar la comida que había, se preguntarán ¿que hacen toby y eyeless aquí? Bueno, de vez en cuando viene, no se porque, pero hay días en los que los encuentro aquí, y días en los que no.

-¿que es esto? -pregunto eyeless mientras veía todo lo que había en la bolsa

-comida para alice...

-¿pretendes que viva de comida enlatada?

-bueno, yo no se cocinar y no se que le gusté, así que sólo traje esto... Dime, ¿sabes cocinar?

-¿eh? Si, un poco...

-muy bien, hazle de comer a alice -comencé a caminar directo a la sala que era en donde estaban alice y shechire, sólo escuche como eyeless suspiraba resignado, y sacaba las cosas para comenzar a hacer de comer -¡hey alice! Pásame el control

-¿que es eso? -me pregunto algo asustada, creo que desde que la deje temporalmente ciega me tiene miedo

-con lo que cambias las imágenes en la caja mágica de enfrente...

-¡Oooh! Ok... Aquí tienes... -me lanzo el control y yo alcance a tomarlo, luego comencé a cambiar los canales, hasta que me tope con un noticiero -valla aquí si que se mueven rápido...

-¿de que hablas? -me pregunto toby

-observa el televisor... -en las noticias habían muchas personas, algunas patrullas, y varios oficiales revisando el supermercado en el que estaba hace sólo unos momentos, la señora de la televisión, estaba entrevistando a uno de los oficiales, el cual se veía algo frustrado

-díganos que paso exactamente oficial -dijo la señora de televisor mientras apuntaba el micrófono al hombre

-recibimos una orden del departamento de policía, diciéndonos que había lo que parecía ser un robo a mano armada, en el mini súper de esta calle, la llamada que informo esto fue anónima o al menos la joven ni siquiera dijo su nombre por lo alarmada que estaba, cuando llegamos, encontramos un charco de sangre al otro lado del mostrador, y al cajero muerto, a partir del charco se forma un rastro de sangre, que pensamos puede ser de la testigo que vio toda la escena, o del ladrón que pudo salir herido durante el atraco, sin embargo optamos más por que puede ser del ladrón, ya que el rastro se pierde un par de calles antes de llegar al bosque, cerca de los edificios abandonados.

-entonces ¿no alcanzaron a ver al ladrón?

-no, pero sospechamos que sea uno de los más buscados, se han reportado muchos asesinatos por uno en especial, y sospechamos que sea el.

-¿alguna sugerencia para cuidarnos de este asesino?

-las mismas de siempre, cierren y aseguren puertas y ventanas durante la noche, y tengan precaución al salir.

-muchas gracias oficial, en otras noticias... -comencé a bajar el volumen de la televisión y dirigí mi vista a toby, que miraba incrédulo el reportaje.

-¿que ese no es el mini súper al cual fuiste hace un par de minutos?

-sip... Afortunadamente estaba uno de tus amigos para cubrirme

-espera... ¿Como que para cubrirte? Shina, ¿que hiciste? -dijo amatista, mientras me miraba enojada

-robar la comida, el dinero de la caja, matar al cajero y dispararle a un tipo dos veces. -amatista tomo su entrecejo con su mano derecha y agacho su cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

-nunca cambias, y aunque eso me alegra, te juro que tu aveces me das más problemas que los que me daban mis hijas...

-la responsable aquí soy yo... Aveces... El caso es que tu también estas igual o incluso me atrevería a decir que peor que yo, en cuanto a berrinches y caprichos se trata, así que estamos a mano.

-¿a quien fue al que inculpaste? -pregunto finalmente toby

-a este. -dije mientras le lanzaba la foto de la mala imitación del guason

-¿inculpaste a jeff? ¿Cómo hiciste para salir sin un rasguño?

-yo no aviso antes de disparar... -dije con un tono obvio, y es que es cierto, ¡¿quien demonios avisa antes de disparar?!

-pero... El es uno de los amigos de amatista... Es... O era su... ¡Espera! ¡Eyeless! -toby comenzó a alterarse, pareciera que apenas acababa de recordar algo.

-¿que pasa? -pregunto confundido eyeless, que seguía en la cocina

-¡el bebe!

-¿cuál bebe toby? ¿De que hablas?

-¡el bebe!, ¡el bebe eyeless! ¡El bebe de amatista! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?! ¡Pasamos este tiempo buscando sólo a amatista, olvidando por completo que cuando la conocí y cuando tu la volviste a ver ella estaba embarazada! ¡¿Que no lo recuerdas?! ¡Eso fue hace como cuatro meses más o menos! ¡El bebe de amatista! ¡¿que paso con el?!

-espera, ¿conocen al bebe? -pregunte algo confundida -¿lo han visto? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿que paso?

-nunca vimos al bebe... -dijo eyeless algo consternado -Nosotros... Nosotros fuimos capturados por zafiro y citrino... Junto con jeff y liu... Luego de ahí, todo se torna un poco borroso, luego los recuerdos se vuelven claros, en el momento en que salimos de unas cápsulas, y nos topamos con jeff y liu, y estos... Actuaban extraños... Los dejamos... Y toby y yo decidimos ir en busca de amatista y los demás... Pero nunca encontramos a ninguno, hasta ahora, que encontramos a amatista... No sabemos que paso con el bebe... Sí nació... O sí amatista... Lo perdió...

-¿bebe...? -Amatista estaba igual o más consternada que eyeless y toby, -¡¿tengo un bebe?! ¿Tu sabías esto? -dijo mientras me miraba

-si, escarlata me dijo que tenía que buscar a una persona que no estaba entre las fotos que yo tenía, que esa persona era tu hija, y que la reconocería porque en su cabello tiene un mechón de pelo morado, como el tuyo... Fue todo lo que me dijo... Eso significa que no perdiste al bebe, -dije mientras miraba a eyeless y toby -sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Como tuviste un bebe? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Y quien es el padre?

-eso es fácil, jeff es el padre. -dijo toby mientras me miraba un poco más relajado

-¿que? -dije algo incrédula, al igual que amatista

-ese chico... ¿Es el padre de mi hija? -dijo amatista mientras hacia un gesto gracioso y de asco a la vez, mientras veía la foto

-tienen que estar bromeando... -dije mientras veía sería a toby y eyeless que ahora ya estaba en la sala también

-no bromeamos... El es el padre del bebe... -contesto eyeless

-¡¿que acaso este tipo me violo?! -dijo amatista algo enojada

-eeeeh no... El era tu novio... O algo así...

-¡muy bien! Ahora si quiero recordarlos a todos y todo sobré ustedes... Tengo que ver como es que todo término así...

-igual yo... Y aparte también tengo que saber la historia de este tipo, y de ese tal liu...

-pero... Espera Shina, si ese sujeto es el novio de amatista... -dijo por primera vez en la conversación alice

-¡ERA! -dijo amatista algo enojada y confundida

-y el padre de la bebe de amatista... -continuo alice -¿que eso no significa que le disparaste a la persona equivocada? Sin mencionar que es uno de los que tenemos que traer ante amatista y procurar que obviamente viva, técnicamente metiste la pata... ¿No?

-mmmmmm... Nop... verás, estoy aquí para ayudar a amatista a ganar esta ronda, sin embargo, bien puedo matar a cualquiera que odie, sea necesario para ganar o no, y eso es por una simple razón, y es "diversión", como veraz... Soy algo egoísta, y caprichosa y aún sabiendo eso, amatista pidió mi ayuda, por el momento solo quiero matar el tiempo, y si mientras hago eso también obtengo el beneficio de encontrar a esas personas, pues es algo bueno, sin embargo... Sí uno de ellos no me cae bien... No dudare en matarlo, aún cuando eso signifiqué la derrota... Claro que podría abstenerme de hacerles daño... Si ALGUIEN me hiciera un favor... -dije mientras miraba a amatista

-eso es chantaje... -dijo algo enojada -¿que es lo que quieres?

-permiso para poder robar un banco...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-vamos amatista... Veraz, quiero dinero, para ir a un concierto, además de que lo necesito para alimentar a alice, sin embargo no obtendré el dinero trabajando, es muy aburrido, además de que sí no puedo matar a nadie de las fotos mínimo los molestare, a los que odie claro esta... Sólo necesito que me dejes robar un banco y matar a algunos cuantos civiles y trabajadores, eso es todo... Juro por lo que sea, que no me atraparan, así que...

-Shina... Aunque te diga que no, no me harás caso...

-lo vez alice, ella me conoce -dije con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a alice, la cual me observaba algo confundida

-¿y esto como molestara jeff? -dijo toby algo confundido

-bueno, al parecer el esta muy orgulloso de su puesto como uno de los más buscados del país, así que le arrebataré ese puesto, no dudo que algunos de sus amigos también estén entre esos más buscados, así que sería como matar más de dos pájaros en un solo tiro, vez, ¡todos ganamos!

-es un buen plan... -dijo algo asombrado eyeless

-sólo unos cuantos de nosotros matamos, algo así como "anónimamente" así que, tu plan puede funcionar...

-muy bien, ahora la parte divertida, hay que conseguir quien me ayude...

-yo no lo haré... -dijo rápidamente amatista

-¡¿queeeeee?! ¿Porque...? -dije con voz decepcionada

-ya hice mucho por ti al dejarte hacer esto, no haré más...

-bien... -dije algo resignada -shechire ¿me ayudas?

-si claro -respondió despreocupado

-¿y tu alice?

-pues parece que no tengo de otra... Quien sabe, tu plan puede beneficiarme a mi también.

-¡muy bien! Ya tengo el banco fijado, y el plan casi listo, sólo falta decirles a ustedes cual es...

-¿cuando haremos todo esto? -pregunto shechire

-en dos días...

~fin Shina pov~

~jeff pov~

¡Puta madre! No me esperaba una jodida noche como esta, llegue como pude a mi cabaña, en la cual estaba smile y laila, Smile la trajo hace no mucho tiempo, y ahora se está quedando con nosotros, nunca hace mal tener un compañero más, la placa en su cuello no dice nada más que su nombre, así que técnicamente ahora es mía, mi hombro y mi pierna ya estaban vendados, la sangre ya se había detenido, si esto empeoraba tendría que ir al hospital a que me cocieran las heridas, pero no quería eso, así que sólo tenía que esperar a que las heridas mejoren, di de comer a laila y a smile, luego encendí el televisor en el noticiero, algunos policías me habían seguido pero logre perderlos antes de llegar al bosque, esa niña estúpida arruino todo mi plan, al final no logre obtener los cigarrillos que quería.

-parece que tendré que esperar un tiempo para volver a salir... -dije en voz alta, mientras miraba a smile, que de alguna forma parecía comprender mi frustración -¿que habrá querido decir con remplazo? ¡BAH! Como si me importara... Maldita loca habladora... Si la vuelvo a ver, le daré una visita en la noche, deseara nunca haberse metido conmigo...

No esperaba que esa chica fuera tan estúpida como para meterse conmigo, pero siempre tiene que haber alguien más estúpido que la plana de Jane.

~fin pov jeff~

~Shina pov, 19 de julio, 3:15 pm~

Todo estaba listo, alice y shechire sabían su posición y el plan, y todo parecía perfecto, porque así lo era, vestimenta: algo casual, pero elegante para mi, y para alice, le conseguí una réplica del vestido que usaba cuando se iba a su país de las maravillas, en cuanto a shechire, le conseguí un traje, blanco, con corbata color morado, se ve divertido, y al parecer no le gusta demasiado, se ve incómodo, Armas: yo tengo una par de pistolas automáticas, disparan hermoso, es un disparo rápido y limpio, alice tiene su cuchillo, y shechire, fue difícil encontrar un arma la cual le gustará y se adaptará a ella, pero al final vimos que se acomoda bastante bien con un fusil de francotirador, su habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer cada que quiere le ayuda mucho, además tiene buen pulso, se acomoda rápido, el plan es sencillo, shechire esta desde arriba, disparara a todo aquel que quiera entrar o salir del edificio, alice y yo entraremos por la puerta de enfrente, ella se dirigirá a la puerta trasera y yo me encargare de matar a todos los guardias.

-¿lista alice?

-supongo... Sabes no soy del todo buena en estas cosas...

-bueno ya mataste una vez a alguien, en el mundo real, además ya es tarde para retractarse...

-matas un perro y te dicen mata perros... -dijo en un susurro algo molesta

-jajaja desgraciadamente así es el mundo... -ambas entramos por la puerta de enfrente, cuando entramos algunos se nos quedaron viendo y otros nos ignoraron -bueno, a trabajar... Ten.- le lancé un antifaz de color azul, yo me puse uno negro mientras colocaba mi celular en el suelo, mientras se reproducía la canción de "ich will" de "rammstein" y si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es "si", soy un tanto teatral para cosas como estas, saqué el arma y dispare al guardia que hasta ahora no había echo nada más que mirarnos con extrañeza, fue un tiro limpio en la cabeza, dispare un par de veces al cielo, para llama más la atención, mientras todos nos veían, alice se abrió camino hasta la puerta trasera -ok, quiero hacer esto rápido, en 5 min todos van a morir, así que les sugeriría que aprovechen este tiempo para hablar a sus familiares, o a su gato, si es que viven solos, si alguien trata de salir... -apunté el arma a uno de los guardias que estaba en el fondo, dispare y le de directo al ojo, de verdad amo mi puntería -terminara como el...

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba la caja fuerte, shechire apareció a mi lado, el llevaba una máscara morada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la máscara le cubría toda la cara lo cual hacia más fácil el ocultar su piel gris que es muy característica de el, todos los rehenes estaba en el suelo, y los cajeros y demás trabajadores del banco estaban escondidos detrás de sus escritorios, algunos hicieron caso a mi sugerencia y comenzaron a llamar por teléfono, la policía o sus familiares, daba igual a quien llamarán, el final sería el mismo.

-quiero hacer esto rápido, así que empieza a matarlos a todos, prepárate por sí viene la policía, aunque dudo que este aquí en menos de 5 min.

-de acuerdo, le diré a alice que me ayude...

-Dile que mate a los que están cerca de la puerta trasera, que no se mueva demasiado lejos... Oh y... - deje de hablar al ver como una mujer trataba de activar la alarma silenciosa, tome la mano de la mujer y la guíe hasta el botón, la mujer temblaba estaba asustada, y yo estaba que me moría de la risa, -no queremos que lleguen tarde ¿verdad? -tome el arma y le disparé en la boca a la mujer, luego seguí mi camino -shechire, no quiero errores...

-no los habrá... -shechire desapareció justo cuando yo ya había llegado a la caja fuerte, saqué mi katana, la cual llevaba en una funda en mi espalda -veamos si aún recuerdo como hacer esto... -comencé a concentrarme, en el pasado, yo podía controlar el rayo, fue un don que me dio amatista, sin embargo desde que reencarne he perdido la práctica, así que a partir de aquí, no se sí todo saldrá bien, chispas comenzaron a salir de mi brazo, y poco a poco empece a ver como pequeños rayos salían de mi mano y rodeaban la espada, no tarde mucho en hacer que todos los rayos cubrieran mi brazo y la espada, haciendo la ver de un azul brillante -¡lo logre! Ahora la parte divertida... -alce en alto la katana, y luego la deje caer en el espacio que había entre la enorme puerta de metal y el marco de esta, poco a poco comencé a mover la espada hacia abajo y rodeando la parte en donde estaba el seguro de la puerta, en sólo un minuto ya tenía la puerta abierta, frente a mi estaba bastante dinero, más del que necesito, pero la cantidad era poca, al menos para mi, conmigo aplica la frase de "la avaricia rompió el saco". Llene tres maletas de dinero, pesaba más que yo, o al menos eso creo, corrí de vuelta a con alice y shechire, y vi que la mayoría de las personas ya estaban muertas, quedaban sólo dos cajeras, las cuales acabe rápidamente, alice corrió hacia mi y shechire apareció a mi lado, le di una mochila a cada uno, y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la salida, abrí un portal en el suelo, por el cual pasaríamos para llegar al departamento, mire las cámaras de seguridad y me di cuenta de que aún seguían filmando

-¡vamos se nos hace tarde! -grito shechire mientras ayudaba a alice a entrar al portal, la pobre apenas y podía con la mochila

-¡ya voy! -tome el celular y lo guarde en la mochila junto con el dinero, luego vi hacia la cámara y me quite el antifaz, dejando expuesta mi cara, sonreí divertida y camine hacia shechire que en cuanto vio que me acercaba salto hacia el portal, se preguntarán, ¿porque me deje ver?, bueno, es que ese es mi plan, que me reconozcan, y que sepan quien soy, soy del tipo de personas a las que les gusta que le den el mérito por algo, ademas, no es como que el color de mi cabello sea muy común, después de que shechire salto al portal, cruce yo, y aparecí en el departamento, en donde amatista, ayudaba a alice con la mochila, cerré el portal y puse mi mochila en la mesa, amatista me vio algo sería pero sabía que se moría por preguntarme como estuvo todo

-¿y bien? -dijo mientras poco a poco su cara sería iba siendo remplazada por una sonrisa

-todo salió perfecto...

~fin Shina pov~

~jeff pov, 20 de julio, 6:00 am~

Mis heridas estaban mejor, ya no me dolían y las he mantenido lo más limpias posible para evitar molestas infecciones, smile estaba a mi lado, mordisqueando un brazo, es bueno saber que mi condición no afecta el que el pueda salir a divertirse, laila estaba dormida en el sofá individual, y yo estaba viendo la televisión, cambiaba y cambiaba de canal hasta que me tope con un noticiero, el cual hablaba del robo a un banco, estaban entrevistando al jefe de policía, el cual se veía más que molesto, subí el volumen y comencé a escuchar la noticia solo por curiosidad, la entrevista al oficial pareciera que fue hecha ayer, y estaban trasmitiendo la noticia hoy.

-¿tiene alguna idea de como lucían los asaltantes?

-las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron todo, parece que no se molestaron ni siquiera en apagar las cámaras, esto va más allá de lo que puedo llegar a imaginar, estos sujetos son por demás extraños...

-¿cree que el banco nos permitiría mostrar al airé las cintas de grabación?

-claro que si, de hecho, diría que tiene que mostrar las grabaciones, por sí alguien llega a verlos, a una de las chicas en especial...

-muy bien gracias... -la parte del reportaje acabo, y la imagen del noticiero volvió al estudio, en el cual ahora los conductores hablaban

-este fue el reportaje que nuestra compañera hizo ayer al jefe de policía, el banco nos mandó las grabaciones de las cámaras, las cuales les mostráremos ahora, recomendamos discreción, pues... Son algo fuertes...

Después de eso, comenzaron a verse las grabaciones, las cuales no tenían sonido, parece que las cámaras del banco no captan sonido, en los vídeos se ve como aparecen tres sujetos, dos chicas y un chico, cada uno vestido de forma o muy elegante o muy extraña, sin embargo la vestimenta no es lo que llama mi atención, si no cierta cabellera rosa con negro, que pertenece a una chica, que hubiera deseado no conocer, el video sigue avanzando y puedo ver como estos tres sujetos acaban con todos en el banco, los rehenes llaman por teléfono, y ellos no hacen nada, sólo van acabando con ellos uno por uno, en la parte de arriba puedo ver como el chico apunta con su arma y dispara sin titubear a todos los que intentan acercarse a la salida, y veo como la chica con el vestido raro, corta las gargantas y atraviesa los pechos de los rehenes, algo que me llamo la atención es que la chica de cabello rosa ayuda a una de los rehenes a activar lo que parece ser la alarma de robo, luego se ve como esta abriendo la bóveda con su espada que parece que emite luz, o rayos, o algo parecido, saca tres mochilas enormes llenas de dinero y luego ella se dirigir hacia sus compañeros y les entrega una mochila a cada uno, luego los tres se van, pero la chica de cabello rosa no sale sin antes sonreír a la cámara de seguridad y quitarse el antifaz, ¡era la misma perra que me disparó! ¡En menos de cinco minutos esa desgraciada casi vacío el banco y mato a más personas de las que yo logro matar en una sola noche! Me hervía la sangre, y estaba que echaba humo, esa maldita tiene que pagar.

-esa perra tiene que irse a dormir...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, entes de que digan algo, no, no puede a ver algo entre Shina y jeff, se que en este cap parecio que puede haber esa posibilidad pero no es así, se parecen demasiado y eso es lo que quiero usar para que Shina mantenga alejado a jeff de amatista... Ups spoiler xD pero bueno, eso era todo xp comenten que les pareció y yo los veo en el siguiente cap ^^ bye :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**holaaaaaa :3 bueno ants de empezar queria responder una pregunta a jenn the killer, ya que no tiene cuenta aqui, no le puedo contestar jaja, pero si por aqui, laila esta viva porque escarlata de dio vida de nuevo, recuerda que ella dijo que reviviria a todos sus amigos, entre ellos estan laila y smie, y smile esta con laila, porque cuando revivieron ambos se encontraron, ahora aclarado este pundo jaja, que comience el cap :3**

* * *

><p>~Amatista pov, 21 de julio, 3:15 pm~<p>

La historia de Shina fue genial, no me canso de escucharla y por supuesto no esperaba menos de ella , sin embargo espero que se sepa controlar, no siempre es así de imprudente, cuando se pone sería es muy madura, sin embargo creo que el asunto de los conciertos la puso algo loca, ella en verdad adora a esas dos bandas, forman parte de una larga lista que ella tiene cuyos cantantes y bandas no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro, así como le gusta rammstein, mago de oz, slipknot, marilyn manson y system of a down, también le gusta lady gaga y katy perry, y así como le gustan ellas, le gusta porta y así como le gusta porta le gusta vivaldi, y así es con muchos otros, esos son sólo resaltando algunos de los más importantes para ella, conmigo es igual, la mayoría de mis gustos son los mismos que los de ella, ella fue mi maestra en música, literalmente hablando, ella me enseño a tocar muchos instrumentos, como el violin, la batería, flauta transversal, guitarra, piano, bajo y chelo, soy muy unida a ella, es por eso que cuando murió me afectó mucho, para mis hijas, la muerte de Shina sólo duro un año, pero para mi, fueron más, fueron como 16 años, si lo pongo en calendario humano, aunque no me acuerdo que paso en esos años, todo esta muy confuso, y todo es por esta ronda, sin embargo es por eso que la escogí para ayudarme, aún sabiendo que pasarían este tipo de cosas, se que puedo confiar en ella cuando la necesite. ahora ella y alice están sacando todo el dinero, y lo están contando y shechire lo esta acomodando dentro de varios muebles, las razones son obvios, al principio Shina quería gastarlo en los boletos, y en muchas cosas más, sin embargo le dije que teníamos que contarlo y esconderlo, si no, el dinero se nos iría en sólo tres días.

-¿y ahora que harás? -le pregunte mientras seguía cambiando de canal, a mi me daba flojera ayudar con el dinero -me imagino que tu plan aún no acaba, y si ya acabo pues que plan más malo.

-jajaja, no aún no se acaba, sin embargo creo que voy a tener que interferir en que la segunda parte se lleve a cabo.

-¿que segunda parte?

-veraz, la segunda parte era que uno de los asesinos vinieran a matarme, en especial la mala imitación del guason, pues a el fue al que le había avisado que esto sucedería...

-¿mala imitación del guason? -preguntaron eyeless y toby

-si, el sujeto de la sonrisa enorme y piel blanca, con chamarra blanca

-ah ya... Jeff

-si, jefferson, el tiene que venir a matarme... -eyeless trataba de reprimir su risa, cosa que toby no logró, el estaba que se orinaba de la risa

-no se llama jefferson, se llama jeffrey... -le corrigió eyeless aún tratando de aguantar la risa

-¡pues ese! ¡Me vale el nombre! El caso es, que la segunda parte de mi plan es que venga a matarme, luego yo lo secuestro y le metemos una buena terapia de electroshock, luego te lo presentamos y vemos si te recuerda, es una forma de traer a alguien sin tener que buscarlo, sin embargo parece que de todos modos voy a tener que buscarlo, porque han pasado más de tres días y aún no está aquí...

-¿le dijiste donde vivimos? -le pregunte algo preocupada, no me gustaría tener que pasar por lo mismo que pasamos cuando toby llego

-mmmm... Nop...

-por eso no viene, no puedes ir a un lugar el cual ni siquiera sabes donde esta... -le dijo eyeless con un tono obvio, y es que es cierto.

-¡que se ponga a buscar! ¡Para eso tiene piernas para caminar!

-le disparaste en una pierna... -dijo toby el cual aún parecía estarse riendo, pero ya estaba más calmado

-fuera de mi casa... -respondió Shina enojada, mientras apuntaba la puerta de salida

-tienen razón, Shina, no puedes esperar a alguien que ni siquiera sabe donde vives -le dije tratando de no hacerla enojar más, si algo odia es que le digan que este mal, es algo terca.

-bueno, entonces, eyeless y toby vallan por el.

-¡¿que?! Qué parte de: "hace mucho que no lo vemos" ¿no entendiste? Si no fuera así, creemos que ya habríamos traído a todos para que amatista los recordara y viceversa... -dijo algo molesto eyeless

-el vive en el bosque, la policía siguió su rastro de sangre hasta unas cuadras antes del bosque, no puedo hacer más por ustedes, así que, ¡órale!, ¡vallan por el! -Shina comenzó a empujar a toby y eyeless hasta la puerta, hasta que finalmente logró sacarlos, luego cerró la puerta antes de que uno de ellos pudiera protestar -listo, problema resuelto... -Shina regreso a contar el dinero, y yo cambie de canal hasta encontrar algo que me entretuviera.

~fin amatista pov~

~eyeless pov~

Estábamos fuera del departamento, Shina no nos había dado tiempo de protestar, y no nos iba a dejar entrar hasta que fuéramos por jeff, sin embargo hay un pequeño detalle, y es que el no va a querer venir con nosotros, toby y yo caminamos hacia las escaleras, este edificio en su mayoría está abandonado, muy pocas personas viven aquí, así que no hay que preocuparse por que alguien nos vea.

-¿y que haremos para traer a jeff? -me dijo mientras salíamos del edifico y comenzábamos a caminar rumbo al bosque, quedaba algo lejos, tal vez demasiado, pero no teníamos otra alternativa mas que ir

-no lo se... pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de pelear, tengo un trato con jeff, que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de romper, aun cuando el no se acuerde de dicho trato.

-¿un trato? ¿de que trata?

-fue hace mucho, hace cinco o seis meses mas o menos, amatista y jeff habían tenido una riña, jeff termino encerrándola, y no la dejaba salir para nada, sin embargo ella quería salir, y quería ir por sus cosas, como ropa, su violín, unos peluches y una consola de xbox que había dejado en mi casa, un día ella y jeff llegaron a mi casa con una charola llena de cupcakes, que tenían hígado, riñones, intestinos y demás órganos humanos, amatista no lo ofreció a nina, ben, sally y a mi como ofrenda de paz de parte de jeff, jeff me odia y digamos que a mi tampoco me cae del todo bien, sin embargo la razón de porque jeff me odia es porque piensa que le quite a nina, antes, ellos dos eran tan unidos como lo son unos hermanos, sin embargo, cuando empece a salir con nina, ella se alejo un poco de jeff, y jeff se enojo, y empezó a ignorar a nina, hasta que el solo la alejo de su lado, nina estaba triste, y hasta ese día siguió estándolo, si no fuera porque jeff vino a mi con una propuesta...

-flash back-

nina, sally, ben y amatista, estaban comiendo los cupcakes, se veían felices, en especial nina, que hace mucho no vea una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro a pesar de que al igual que jeff tenga una permanente, yo tome uno de los cupcakes que tenían riñones dentro, sabían bien, a amatista se le daba la cocina, jeff por su parte estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de salida, mirándonos pensativo, se veía algo molesto, sin embargo no puedo esperar una cara diferente si esta con nosotros, jeff salio de la casa e hizo un ademan con su mano, dándome a entender de que lo siguiera, yo deje el cupcake a medio comer en la mesa, y seguí a jeff, una vez fuera de la casa el comenzó a hablar.

-tengo que pedirte un favor...

-¿cual es? -pregunte con una voz seria y fría como la suya

-necesito que cuides a amatista cuando yo no pueda, es muy seguro de que ella te visitara un par de veces, a ti, a nina, a ben y sally, no la puedo mantener encerrada siempre, ella encontrara una forma de salirse con la suya, el ejemplo mas claro es este, que me convenció de venir aquí a traerles una ofrenda de "paz", lo único que quiero es que le eches uno de los ojos que no tienes, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

-si, si, quieres que sea su niñero cuando tu no puedas, sin embargo, a cambio tu tienes que hacer algo por mi...

-¿que cosa?

-quiero que dejes atrás tus estúpidos celos, y tu jodida idea de que yo aleje a nina de ti, cuando el único culpable fuiste tu, ella esta triste, se siente culpable porque cree que es su culpa que tu ya no le vuelvas a hablar...

-pues no es su culpa... ¡es tuya!

-no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, yo no te quite a tu hermana, es solo que tu eres demasiado estúpido para ver que lo único que le sucedió a nina es que se enamoro, ella no te quiere fuera de su vida, y nunca planeo remplazarte conmigo, eres lo mas cercano a una familia que le queda, pues después de todo tu la hiciste lo que es, sin embargo eso no te daba el derecho a evitar que conociera otras personas, eres como su hermano, y aunque yo sea su novio, tu ocupas un lugar que no podré llenar... lo único que quiero es que veas la realidad y dejes de comportarte como un imbécil... a cambio yo cuidare a amatista... -jeff me miro pensativo, pero al mismo tiempo enojado, el sabía que yo tenia razón, y eso era lo que le molestaba, que alguien mas tuviera razón y no el, jeff emitió un gran suspiro y extendió su mano hacia mi mientras me decía:

-es un trato...

-es un trato. -dije yo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y sellábamos el acuerdo

despues de eso ambos entramos de nuevo a la casa y jeff cambio su actitud completamente con nina, literalmente en un segundo cambio todo, nina se veía algo confundida pero a la vez feliz, y amatista sospechaba de nuestro trato pero nunca se entero de nada.

-fin flash back-

-eso fue lo que paso, no tengo intenciones de pelear con jeff, porque se que tanto a amatista, como a nina no les gustaria, tambien es por eso, que te arrastre a que me ayudaras a encontrar a amatista, pues tengo que cuidarla mientras jeff no esta...

-ya veo... debes de querer mucho a nina para estar dispuesto a hacer estas cosas...

-jajaja, no tienes ni idea... pero bueno, ya llegamos... -observe atento el claro que estaba enfrente nuestro, la cabaña en la que se estaba quedando jeff era la misma, así que no fue difícil llegar.

-¿siempre supiste que jeff estaba aquí? -me pregunto toby

-si, sin embargo no había venido aquí porque no es como que tenga mucho que hacer aquí, nada me obliga a tener que visitarlo...

-sabes, pudimos traer a shina y a aliceaquíi desde hace mucho, en vez de tener que hace esto...

-discúlpame por querer aplazar el momento en que mi trasero sería golpeado... -dije con un tono de sarcasmo

-entonces... ¿mentiste cuando dijiste que no sabias donde estaba jeff?

-seeh -conteste despreocupado mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-y ¿ahora que? ¿tocamos o entramos asi nada mas? -abri la puerta, si jeff tenia una herida de bala en la pierna, lo mas seguro es que no se pueda mover, o al menos no tan rapido como siempre, lo cual nos da una ventaja

al entrar nos encontramos con dos perros, uno era smile, y el otro era laila, me sorprende que jeff la tenga, tendría que preguntarle como es que la tiene, pues el no recuerda nada, según palabras de shina, así que es algo extraño, smile empezó a gruñirnos, al igual que laila, lo que alerto a jeff, que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con su cuchillo en la mano.

-¿que hacen aquí? -se veía enojado, y se comprende, yo también lo estaría si alguien me hubiera disparado en el brazo y en la pierna

-¡hey! jeff... veníamos a hablar contigo... -dije un poco calmado, sin embargo aun inquieto por la forma en que laila y smile nos gruñían

-¡no tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de ustedes! larguense de mi casa ahora...

-que mal genio... veníamos a hacerte un favor. -dijo toby con una voz de superioridad, algo que seguramente haría enojar a jeff, -nos enteramos de que una chica te disparo, y te dejo así como estas, y que por si fuera poco hace no mucho asalto un banco... parece que esa niña te busca pelea...

-¿que saben ustedes de esa pequeña idiota?

-sabemos que seguro te gustaría devolverle el favor... así que veníamos a decirte en donde vive...

-¡¿ustedes saben donde se encuentra la idiota pelo de chicle?!

-jajaja, pero por supuesto... pero primero... ¿nos invitas a entrar? -jeff frunció el ceño, luego chasqueo los dedos y smile y laila dejaron de gruñirnos, sea, cual sea el plan de toby, espero y le este funcionando.

-vamos entren... -jeff camino hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón individual, yo y toby nos sentamos enfrente de el, en uno de los sillones para tres personas, luego de esto jeff nos miro seriamente, esperando a que habláramos, la puerta se cerro, luego smile y laila se pusieron a un lado de jeff -¿y bien...?

-claro, veraz jeff, la chica a la que buscas, se llama shina, como te habrás dado cuenta ella y sus amigos no son humanos normales, así que supongo que sabes a lo que te atienes, ella vive en un departamento, el edificio de su departamento esta en la calle de la hoja, es el tercer edificio a partir de la avenida del fuego, su departamento esta en el quinto piso, para tu suerte, el departamento tiene dos ventanas, la ventana que da al callejón del edifico es la de la habitación de shina...

-... ¿esperan que les crea? para empezar ¿como es que saben todo eso?

-nos pusimos a investigar, fue difícil encontrarla créeme...

-si claro, ¿y porque me dicen esto a mi?

-porque tu eres el que puede matarla, no me dirás que no te dolio al menos un poquito el orgullo al ver como esa niña mataba mas personas que tu en solo cinco minutos, porque para serte sincero, a mi y a eyeless si nos dolió, ¿verdad eyeless?

-si, claro, ademas, como a ti te disparo, creímos que te molestarías mas, si nosotros la matábamos primero, así que vinimos a decirte...

-...sigo sin creerles...

-mira, que te parece si vas a la dirección que te decimos, si no la encuentras, puedes venir y golpearnos todo lo que quieras -dijo toby despreocupado

-¿están tan confiados? mas vale que se preparen por si me están mintiendo... pues desearan estar muertos, menos tu eyeless, tu ya estas muerto jaja...

-confía en nosotros jeff, no te estamos mintiendo...

-¿confiar en ustedes? primero muerto, sin embargo no pierdo nada al ir, de hecho gano mucho aun cuando esa mocosa no este ahí

-bueno, nos vemos jeff, luego nos cuentas como te fue -toby y yo nos levantamos del sillón y comenzamos a avanzar hasta la puerta, la abrimos y salimos, apenas salimos respire lo mas hondo que pude,

-parece que funciono... a la próxima dime lo que tienes planeado decir...

-te estas portando como un gallina...

-que gracioso toby... no buscar pelea ya lo dije, y si algo tenemos en común jeff y yo es nuestro mal carácter, asi que mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

-jajaja, como digas, volvamos, veamos si shina nos deja entrar...

~fin eyeless pov~

~amatista pov~

-¡listo! al fin terminamos... -shina, shechire y alice por fin habían terminado, alice se tiro en el sillón y cerro los ojos esperando poder dormirse un poco.

-quien diría que contar dinero es tan aburrido y cansado... -alice estaba realmente cansada, despues de todo era demasiado dinero, shechire no se quedaba atras, pues el fue el que tuvo que esconder el dinero, el pobre llego a un punto en el que se estreso porque ya no había lugares en donde esconder el dinero.

-y ¿cuanto dinero es? -le pregunte a shina que era la única que parecía no estar tan fastidiada

-30 mil millones... no en vano las malditas mochilas pesaban tanto... ¿que horas son?

-no se, déjame ver... -cambie de canal hasta que encontré un noticiero, en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla había un reloj que decía la hora -son las 5:40 de la tarde...

-¿donde podrán estar toby y eyeless? no creo que puedan tardar tanto en traer a una sola persona... -la puerta sonó, en cuanto shina acabo de hablar -al fin... -ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero en cuanto vio a toby y eyeless la cerro

-¿que paso? -le pregunte algo consternada, las voces de eyeless y toby detrás de la puerta de entrada resolvieron muchas de mis dudas

-¡heeeeey! ¡dejanos entrar! -grito toby mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta

-¡no lo trajeron! ¡ni de coñá los voy a dejar entrar!

-no lo trajimos pero le dijimos donde vives... eso es bastante, ¿no? -dijo eyeless, un poco mas calmado que toby, el cual aun seguía golpeando la puerta, shina camino de regreso a la puerta y la abrió, los miro por un segundo y dijo

-¿le dieron bien la direccion?

-si

-y ¿se aseguraron de que viniera?

-si, así es... no me sorprendería que viniera esta misma noche, aunque su pierna aun esta algo mal, así que tal vez tengas que esperar un poco...

-¡aaarhg! perfecto... al menos lograron que viniera eso es algo.

-¿ya nos dejas pasar?

-nop -shina les cerro la puerta en la cara, tan fuerte que seguro les dejara una marca, en todo caso de que no se hayan quitado de en medio

-shina... déjalos entrar... -dije con una voz severa, shina solo resoplo y abrió la puerta

-gracias... -dijeron toby y eyeless mientras entraban al departamento.

todo el día shina se la paso molestando a eyeless y toby, y alice y shechire se quedaron dormidos en los sillones, asi fue hasta las ocho de la noche, que fue cuando toby y eyeless se fueron, y cuando shina cargo a alice y yo a shechire que aun seguían dormidos, los llevamos a la habitación de alice y los recostamos en la cama, luego salimos, fue uno de los días mas tranquilos que he tenido.

-me voy a dormir, ¿tu que harás?

-tengo un libro que leer, encontré una novela en internet, hace un par de días, y no he tenido tiempo de leerla, cuando me aburra tal vez también me valla a dormir un rato...

-ok, hasta mañana shina

-hasta mañana amatista, descansa.

después de eso yo entre a mi habitación y shina se fue a la sala, mi habitación es algo pequeña, sin embargo es suficiente para mi, no tiene ventanas, pero no es como que necesite mucho de una, me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir o al menos a descansar los ojos, ya que no duermo muy seguido, pasaron una, dos, tres horas, y yo aun no me aburría, al contrario, me puse a ver que había en mi loca cabeza, tenia que ver una forma de acordarme de eyeless y toby, sin embargo no había nada en mi cabeza, al menos no en mi consciente, tendría que ver mi subconsciente, sin embargo eso tendría que hacerlo con ayuda de shina, ya que si logro entrar y recordarlos, en el momento en el que salga podría olvidar todo, y necesito que shina este para que vea mi mente, pero eso lo discutiría con ella otro día, seguí inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche algo extraño en mi cuarto y sentí una presión en mi cuello, abri lentamente mis ojos y cuando estos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, me encontré con el chico que shina había inculpado, su rostro era mas terrorífico en persona, y sinceramente, debo admitir que me dieron escalofríos cuando me di cuenta que tenia su cuchillo en mi cuello, subí lentamente mi mano izquierda, tratando de no alarmarlo mucho

-¿quien eres? -dije tratando de no sonar temerosa

-¡¿quien eres tu?! ¡¿donde esta tu amiga, la de pelo rosa?! -se veía molesto, y desesperado, bueno el plan de shina había funcionado, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer calmar a este chico, mi mano ya había subido lo suficiente como para alcanzar la suya, la cual sostenía el cuchillo en mi cuello, tome con sumo cuidado su mano, el reacciono mal e hizo mas presión en mi cuello, logrando que me sintiera un poco asfixiada

-tranquilo... no te voy a hacer nada ¿ok...? solo cálmate un poco, se que debes de estar enojado, y fastidiado... solo levantate poco a poco de enzima mío, nada malo pasara... -en ningún momento le quite los ojos de encima, y el tampoco aparto su vista de los míos, mientras pudiera mantenerlo así, nada malo pasaría, no es como estar hipnotizado o algo así, lo único que hago es tratar de calmarlo, comencé a empujarlo hacia atrás, logrando que este se sentara en mis piernas, yo poco a poco me iba levantando de la cama, cuando por fin ambos quedamos sentados, empece a remover su cuchillo de mi cuello, poco a poco comenzó a dejar de luchar por volver a subir su cuchillo a mi cuello, una buena señal -muy bien... mi nombre es amatista... ¿cual es el tuyo?

-me llamo jeff...

-ok... mucho gusto... dime ¿porque buscas a shina?

-¿es amiga tuya? -dijo con una voz un poco mas enojada

-si... y lo que te haya hecho, te pido disculpas, ¿hay una forma en que te pueda compensar?, para que no le hagas daño...

-tu amiga me disparo... no creo que puedas hacer nada por mi...

-ya veo... ¿en donde te disparo?

-en el hombro y en la pierna... -mire su sudadera y vi que tenia un agujero, y una mancha de sangre, toque su hombro con mi mano libre, pues la izquierda aun sostenía su mano con el cuchillo, y temía que si lo soltaba pudiera pasarme algo.

-esto no te dolerá, pero te hará sentir raro... -comencé a curar su herida, use la suficiente energía para que cerrara por completo, el solo me veía atento, cuando termine, el removió su chamarra y su camiseta negra y vio la piel en donde antes estaba su herida, ya no quedaba nada, sin embargo había un pequeño circulo de color crema, que resaltaba entre toda la piel blanca, ese pequeño circulo era piel sana

-wooow... ¿como hiciste eso...?

-tu piel... no es blanca originalmente... ¿porque?

-me queme la piel con lejía y alcohol... hace mucho tiempo... pero aun no me contestas...

-oh... ya veo, bueno, eso se puede arreglar... -no tenia planeado explicarle lo que soy, así que seguí ignorando sus preguntas, toque un poco la piel con mi dedo indice, y esta poco a poco comenzó a ser tan blanca como el resto de su piel -listo... ahí esta -le sonreí tratando de inspirarle confianza, el solo me miro extrañado y me dijo

-no me tienes miedo... eres rara... jaja...

-gracias, supongo... -moví mi mano hasta su pierna, directo al lugar en el que había un agujero en su pantalón, he hice lo mismo que con la herida de su brazo, cuanto termine, sentí como la mano que sostenía su cuchillo, lo soltaba -listo, tu pierna ya esta bien también... y también es blanca...

-eres muy curiosa, no solo en como te comportas, si no como eres...

-¿he? ¿que quieres decir?

-bueno, no veo todos los días a una chica de cabello y ojos morado y piel de un color gris claro... sin mencionar que has curado mis heridas con lo que parece ser magia... seguro estoy soñando...

-no, no estas soñando... y si te gusta pensar que es magia, pues si, es magia... sabes, creo que si viste el reportaje de shina, esto no deberia de impresionarte tanto...

-shina es... ¿la chica del pelo de chicle?

-jeje, que no te oiga decir eso, o te arrancara la cabeza... eres gracioso jajaja..

-y tu eres extraña, por mucho... sabes conozco gente curiosa, pero nunca a alguien como tu...

-jajaja -no podía creer que estaba hablando animadamente con el sujeto que aparentemente era el padre de una hija que ni recuerdo, eso si que me molestaba, pero lo que mas me molestaba, era que aun sabiendo eso, yo no podía dejar de sentirme a gusto a su lado "tal vez esa es la razón por la cual tuviste una hija con el" la voz burlona de infernal retumbaba en mi cabeza y me molestaba, estaba a punto de contestarle, pero la voz de yangire resonó ahora diciéndome: "por cierto, ¿ya te diste cuenta que el chico espeluznante tomo tu mano?" "y ¿que tu no has soltado la de el?" dijo después la voz de yandere, ¿que no se supone que ella es la que por lo general esta mas de mi lado? pero, ¡espera! ¡tiene razón! volví a la realidad y separe mi mano de la suya, el me miro extrañado, sus ojos eran muy raros, se veían, calmados, pero también podía ver una especie de locura psicópata, eso ojos... no, esa forma de mirar... la he visto antes.

-alejate de ella, mala imitación del guason... -la voz de shina sonó en mi habitación, gracias a mis difuntos padres, ya esta aquí.

-¡TU! -jeff tomo su cuchillo y rápidamente se levanto de mi cama y se puso frente a shina, que sostenía su katana fuertemente con su mano derecha, ambos se veían furiosos, y pareciera que en cualquier momento la pelea iba a estallar, jeff se dirigió rápidamente a shina, la cual interpuso su katana entre el cuchillo de jeff y su cara, shina se dejo caer y puso su pie en el estomago de jeff, logrando así sacarlo de mi cuarto y hacer que se estrellara en la puerta de la habitación de alice, rápidamente sale di mi cama y me dirigí hacia ellos, jeff se había parado del suelo y ahora estaba mirando a shina de una forma desquiciada, estaba furioso podía verlo, shina sonrío igual de desquiciada que el, si no detenía esto, jeff podía acabar muerto, y necesito que este vivo, si no, no podré ganar esta ronda, shina estaba a punto de atacar a jeff pero yo me interpuse en ambos y grite:

-¡alto! -shina se detuvo y escuche a mi espalda como sehabríaa la puerta de la habitación de shina, voltee y me encontré a jeff saliendo por la ventana

-¡esta escapando! -grito shina mientras corría hacia su habitación, para cuando ambas llegamos a su habitación y nos asomamos por la ventana, no vimos a nadie -¡aaaaaah! ¡¿como pudo escapar?!

-déjalo, ya luego lo encontraremos... le preguntaremos a eyeless donde vive, y luego iremos por el...

-¡¿pero que te sucede amatista?!

-¿a mi? ¡¿pero que te sucede a ti?! ¡lo ibas a matar shina, y lo necesitamos vivo!

-¡no hablo de eso! ¡¿que no viste sus ojos?!

-¿que?

-amatista, ¡esta loco! ¡creí que reconocerías ese tipo de mirada de inmediato! ¡son como los ojos de yandere! no se que hablaste con el, pero esto esta mal...

-¡¿que?! ¡pero no hable nada con el! solo trate de que no me matara, ¡eso es todo!

-amatista... esto esta mal... de verdad que esta mal, dime que hiciste, que le dijiste dime todo con sumo detalle... -shina comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, se sentó en una silla que había en la mesa, yo hice lo mismo y me senté enfrente de ella, comencé a contarle todo, con sumo detalle, incluso lo que infernal, yandere y yangire me habían dicho, no ganaba nada con ocultarle algo, pues a fin de cuentas ella leería mi mente, y prefiero decírselo yo, cuando termine de contarle todo, shina quedo pensativa por un momento, luego empezo a hablar.

-ok, si todos los años que desperdicie en mi vida pasada siendo psiquiatra me sirvieron de algo... puedo decir, que al no tenerle miedo a la mala imitación del guason, lo que hiciste fue darle aceptación, después de que leí la novela que te dije que leería me puse a buscar los creepypastas de los amigos de toby y eyeless, solo los que me faltaban leer, y uno de ellos fue el de el, al parecer lo conocen como jeff the killer, leí su historia, y digamos que su sufrimiento no es demasiado, sin embargo lo que lo hizo desquiciado fue que el hecho de que todo eso paso en la adolescencia, etapa de su vida en la que todos los humanos son más sensibles, ya sabes, asuntos de hormonas y muchos pedos psicológicos por los cuales todos pasamos alguna vez, incluso yo... Ahora que lo pienso yo no sufrí cosas como la suyas, y termine peor que el...

-tu vida fue manipulada por mis hijas, lo que tu sufriste no cuenta, no fueron asares del destino...

-bueno, lo que el sufrió tampoco cuenta como azares del destino, el junto con los demás de sus amigos son los favoritos de citrino, seguro escarlata no te lo dijo o ¿si?

-no, eso no lo sabía...

-bueno, ellos al igual que yo, son favoritos de tus hijas, así que, en resumidas cuentas, lo que el vivió puede que también lo hayan controlado... Al igual que mi vida... ¡Pero aún así todo eso no importa! La razón por la cual todo esto es malo, es porque le disté aceptación al psicópata de pacotilla, cosa que se le a negado incluso por su propia madre, según su creepypasta, además, si combinamos eso con el "atractio" que tienes por naturaleza, básicamente lo que tenemos es un yandere... Más vale que te cuides... O tu habilidad natural de supervivencia será la causa de tu muerte...

-que no se supone que la yandere debería ser... Yo, en todo caso, por tener a yandere dentro de mi... Ya tengo suficiente con ella y con su amor aún incondicional hacia abadon como para tener que lidiar con otro... ¡Y que además es un asesino psicópata!

-tendría que darle terapia para saber si es igual que yandere... Por el momento, más vale prevenir que lamentar... Les diré a eyeless y a toby que vallan con su amigo, y traten de averiguar algo, que vean como se comporta, ya sabrán ellos como hacerle, pero hay que ver sí has implantado la semilla de la obsesión en el o no...

-¿semilla de la obsesión? Suena como sí yo fuera un virus... O algo parecido...

-digamos que eres algo así, el "atractio" en un algo muy poderoso, que puede usarse para tu propio bien o para tu propio mal, depende de con quien lo uses...

-bueno yo no lo controlo... Así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer...

-es por eso que lo hago sonar como un virus...

-ya veo... Pero eso no le quita el hecho de que suene mal...

-si lo se... Pero bueno, por el momento sería bueno que descansáramos un poco, ha sido un día muy agitado...

-estoy contigo... Buenas noches Shina -comencé a caminar de regreso a mi habitación y Shina se fue a la suya, espero que Shina se equivoque en su deducción, de verdad que espero eso...

~fin amatista pov~

~jeff pov~

Estaba en mi casa, había tardado un poco en llegar, pues quedaba bastante lejos, además de que me estampe un par de veces con algunos postes y árboles en el camino para llegar a mi casa, desde que salí de ese maldito departamento no pedo sacar a esa chica extraña de mi cabeza, y lo peor de todo, es que no pude matar a la pelo de chicle, esa chica, amatista, de verdad que es rara, y lo peor es que no se como pudo lograr que no le hiciera nada, es una chica sumamente interesante, pero a la vez estresante, me estresa demasiado el no saber que hizo para lograr que me tranquilizara, y que todas las ganas de matar a esa pelo de chicle, se esfumarán sólo con mirarme, con esos ojos hermosos de color violeta, espera... ¡¿Acabo de decir "hermosos"?! Wtf?! Algo de verdad anda mal conmigo, sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy loco, tengo que saber que esta pasando conmigo, a este paso nunca voy a poder estar en paz, pues cada vez que me descuido, a mi cabeza viene su rostro... Esa chica... Es demasiado para mi, se ve buena, paciente, dulce, por un momento, mientras hablaba con ella, sentí una paz que hace mucho no sentía, una paz y una calma que sólo llega a mi por pequeños momentos cuando acabo con la vida de alguien, la odio por meterse en mi cabeza y por no poder sacarla, la odio a más no poder.

Después de eso, comenzaron a pasar los días, pensé que tal vez si me alejaba de la ciudad un par de días, y ocupaba mi mente en algo distinto, podría calmarme, y ella desaparecería, pero me equivoque... Lo único que sucedió fue que, su imagen se aferró más a mi cabeza, es como si fuera un virus, algo que no puedo quitar, pasaron dos días, y eyeless y toby comenzaron a visitarme más seguido, de verdad ese par de idiotas tienen suerte, no pude darles la paliza de su vida, pues ninguno de ellos me mintió, efectivamente la dirección de en donde vivía la pelo de chicle era cierta, no se que quieren aquí ambos, con este ya es el tercer día en que me visitan, y no es muy bueno para mi salud mental, el que dos idiotas vengan a joderme tan seguido, hace que este todo el tiempo encabronado, y ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que este par de imbéciles vengan a joderme también, me han preguntado muchas cosas, la que más seguido me preguntan es ¿como me fue matando a la pelo de chicle?, les respondí que no la mate, luego ellos me preguntaron ¿porque?, y ahí fue cuando ya no les respondí nada, no tenía planeado decirles que no mate a la idiota esa, sólo porque me quede hablando como pendejo con una de sus amigas, trataba de sacarla de mi cabeza, y de evitar que se pegara a mi como un jodido cáncer o ¡yo que se!

Al quintó día, me di por vencido y les conté que me pasaba, tal vez ellos sepan como puedo sacármela de la cabeza, sin embargo solo escucharon atentamente, y nada más, no me dijeron que hacer, ni me dijieron que chingados le pasa a mi cabeza, simplemente escucharon, realmente tan desesperado estaba que recurrí a decirle mi problema a la persona que más odio en el mundo, ósea eyeless, ¡y todo para que el pendejo no me diga nada! ¡Esto de verdad es una tortura! Después de eso pasaron dos días más... Y decidí que si no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, pues no lucharía, dejaría que estuviera ahí, necesitaba la paz que sus ojos me daban sólo con verme, necesitaba verla de nuevo, sin embargo, llegar hasta ella, me costaría mucho, tenía que pasar a la loca de su amiga, la pelo de chicle, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo, sin embargo, nada me aseguraba que iba a tener éxito.

-creo que ya no importa... ¿Cierto smile? -smile mi miro curioso, el por supuesto no sabía de que hablo, no puede leerme la mente, sin embargo, hablar con el, aún cuando se que no puede ni entenderme, ni mucho menos contestarme, me hace sentir menos idiota porque se que estoy hablando conmigo mismo -creo que no pierdo nada al intentarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>listooooo hasta aquí el cap :3 espero que les hay gustado :3 dejen comentarios de que les pareció y si tiene alguna duda pregutenme y con gusto se las resuelvo ;3, bueno eso es todo de mi parte por el momento, los veo en el siguiente cap :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaaaaaa :3 les recomiendo que en el momento en que ponga el link de youtube para ver el concierto, lo vean al mismo tiempo en que leen esto, o minimo lo escuchen al mismo tiempo, sin mas que decirles, disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

><p>~Amatista pov, 28 de julio, 10:00 am~<p>

Eran las malditas 10:00 de la mañana y yo estaba que me moría de sueño, sin embargo, Shina nos despertó temprano, porque dijo que quería que la acompañáramos a comprar los boletos para el concierto, en dos días era el concierto de rammstein, y a partir de ahí, en dos días más, era el concierto de mago de oz, me sorprende que se levantará tan temprano para ir sólo por unos boletos, cuando bien puede ir más tarde, cuando el sol caiga sería un buen ejemplo, en vez de eso, estamos aquí, Shina cubierta hasta las orejas de ropa para que no le de el sol, no tan literalmente claro, sólo trae una chamarra negra, unos pantalones negros, botines, y su cabello lo trae suelto, y este le cubre la mayoría de la cara, aparte para que no la reconozcan, uso magia para hacer que se le viera completamente negro, y como si no fuera suficiente trae lentes oscuros para que el sol no la ciegue, hace mucho que no ve la luz del sol, a una hora tan temprana, yo por mi parte tengo una chamarra púrpura, unos pantalones de mesclilla azules, con unas botas blancas, también traigo lentes oscuros, lo bueno de este lugar, es que el clima no es tan extremó, a pesar de que hay sol, no hace calor, el clima es fresco, alice es la única que no esta vestida como nosotras, ella tiene una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo, y unos pantalones negros, y sus botas negras que no le pueden faltar

-¿crees que aún pueda haber boletos? -dijo alice

-si, antes de venir me metí en la página oficial, y aún había boletos, pero son muy pocos, así que hay que darse prisa... -Shina comenzó a acelerar el paso, y por ende yo y alice tuvimos que hacer lo mismo

-tengo mucho sueño... ¿Era tan necesario que viniéramos? -dije mientras caminaba detrás de Shina, me iba a quejar hasta que me aburriera, lo cual nunca pasa

-si, era muy necesario... Ahora deja de quejarte...

-¡no! Ahora podría estar durmiendo muy en paz... Y en vez de eso me traes hasta casi al otro lado de la ciudad, para ir por unos boletos, cuando tu y alice pudieron ir y venir...

-ni loca, cosa que ya estoy, te voy a dejar sola en el departamento...

-¿porque? No es como que alguien pueda hacerme algo...

-si, si pueden... Digo... ¡Ya camina!, luego hablamos...

-¿que? ¿De que hablas?

-luego te digo, vamos, ya estamos cerca...

-y ¿cuantos boletos vamos a comprar? -dijo alice tratando de calmar el ambiente

-cuatro, por sí shechire quiere venir, listo llegamos... -estábamos en el lugar en donde se iba a llevar a cabo el concierto, fuimos directo a la recepción del lugar, en la cual se veían varias personas, Shina nos tomo de las manos a ambas, y comenzó a correr, prácticamente nos llevaba arrastrando, llegamos y Shina comenzó a saltar como loca, y a hablar rápido -¡cuatro boletos para el concierto de rammstein y cuatro para el de mago de oz que es dentro de cuatro días!

-muy bien, serían... $6000

-¡si aquí tiene! -Shina entrego el dinero aún emocionada, cuando la señorita le dio los boletos, Shina los tomo y comenzó a brincar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¡si, si! ¡Los tengo al fin!

-¿ahora ya podemos irnos? aun tengo sueño... -dije algo fastidiada, me empezaba a doler la cabeza por no dormir

-¡si, claro! -shina comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aun feliz, sin embargo antes de que saliera a la calle, tome los boletos que tenia en su mano y se los quite, ella me miro confundida y se veia algo molesta, sin embargo antes de que dijera algo le dije

-yo los cuido, con la suerte que tienes, terminaras perdiendo los boletos, asi que mejor los cuido yo...

-buen punto... ¡bueno volvamos a casa! ya estoy arta de tener el cabello negro, no es que no me guste, sin embargo no me trae buenos recuerdos -shina comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, siendo seguida por alice, yo fui la ultima en salir, cuando sali, me encontre con una niña de 15 años, no es que yo sea mucho mayor que ella al menos en apariencia, sin embargo tengo la maña de llamar niña o niño a cualquiera, aveces incluso a shina le digo asi, la chica miraba los carteles arriba de la puerta del lugar, con lo que parecía ser tristesa o decepccion, la mire por un segundo y le dije

-¿te gustan esos grupos? -ella reacciono, y giro rapidamente hacia mi, me miraba con lo que parecia ser desconfianza, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que le hablen con normalidad

-si... algo... -dijo aun algo desconfiada e insegura, parecia antisocial, sin embargo se veia inofensiva.

-¿vas a ir a los conciertos que daran?

-no... desgraciadamente no podre, no tengo el dinero...

-¿te gustaria ir? -le dije con toda la calma del mundo, ella me miro con mas desconfiaza, lo cual es obvio, no todo los dias un extraño se te acerca y te habla -ten... -le dije mientras le extendia la mano con dos boletos en la mano, uno de cada concierto que se daría, ella me miro extrañada, y tomo los boletos, sin embargo parecia confundida y molesta

-bien, bien, ¿cual es el truco? ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio?

-¿yo? nada...

-entonces... ¿porque me los das?

-nos sobran eso boletos, y se ve que quieres ir...

-bueno... gracias, supongo, sin embargo no puedo aceptarlos, aun cuando me los des, no puedo asegurar que ire, mis padres nunca me dajarian ir...

-escápate, el concierto es muy noche, empieza a las 10:00 y calculo que tal vez termine hasta las 11:00 o 12:00 de la noche, no creo que se den cuenta de que te fuiste...

-...no es tan mala idea... gracias... -hizo una pausa, y me miro curiosa, esperando a que yo le dijera mi nombre

-amatista... amatista cain... -dije mientras le extendía mi mano en señal de saludo

-mucho gusto... soy jessica, jessica adams -dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me saludaba

-¡AMATISTAAA! ¡APRESURATE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! -grito shina desde casi ya el otro lado de la calle

-bueno, parece que me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el concierto jessica

-nos vemos, gracias de nuevo... -ella se giro y comenzo a caminar en la direccion opuesta a la mia, la vi de espaldas, y vi que tenia una bolsa de plastico en su mano derecha, mire atentamente, y vi que en la bolsa habia lo que parecia ser un animal, mas específicamente, la cabeza de un perro, algo manchada de sangre -curioso... -dije mientras sonreía divertida -una niña muy curiosa

comence a caminar hacia shina y alice, las cuales me miraban algo molestas, sobretodo shina

-¿que hacías? -me pregunto shina mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

-hablaba con una niña...

-no puedes hablar con extraños... -me dijo algo molesta -y menos darle a ese extraño ¡dos boletos que yo compre!

-vamos es solo una niña, ademas se veia algo, no lo se ilusionada por ir...

-aun asi... no sabes quien es, o a quien conoce... ¡ademas yo compre esos boletos! ¡y esos dos eran para shechire!

-bueno no creo que a shachire le hubiera gustado ir, no sabemos si le gusta ese tipo de musica, lo mismo es con alice, sin embargo ella se ve de mente abierta, y... ¡eso te sacas por levantarme tan temprano y traerme a hasta este lugar...! sin embargo, ahora que recuerdo, tu me ibas a explicar algo...

-ah ¿si? ¿que cosa?

-no te hagas, pendeja... has estado muy sobre-protectora estos dias, incluso mas de lo habitual ¿porque?

-¿no puedes esperar a llegar al departamento para que te lo diga?

-no... -shina suspiro y me miro algo molesta sin embargo se resigno a hablar

-la semilla ha sido plantada... -fue lo único que dijo, no le entendí al principio, pero luego recorde lo que paso hace cinco dias atras y la sangre se me heló

-¿estas segura? -dije con algo de seriedad

-no al 100% pero si al menos un 85%...

-¿de que estan hablando? -dijo alice algo confundida

-a ti luego te explico con mas calma alice, no te preocupes, por el momento eso es todo lo que amatista debe saber...

no me podia creer lo que shina decia, ahora que iba a hacer, no es que me moleste, al igual que ella tengo facilidad para tratar a personas locas, y eso es de naturaleza, sin embargo, lo que me preocupaba, era que shina pudiera hacer una locura, me preocupaba que ella pudiera matar a jeff, si lo hacia no ganaria el juego, y no tengo intención de quedarme estancada en este lugar, y lo que mas me desesperaba de ella, es que a pesar de todo se ve muy, pero muy calmada, no se ve tan preocupada y alterada como esperaba verla, eso solo quiere decir algo, y es que tiene un plan, un plan que no se si sea el mejor, o no.

~fin amatista pov~

~alice pov~

no sabia muy bien de lo que shina y amatista estaban hablando, seguro que de algo me perdi y ni cuenta me di, tenia que averiguarlo, o esperar a que shina me dijiera que ocurria, sin embargo nunca he sido muy pasiente que digamos

-y... ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo algo alterada amatista, se veia desconcertada, y temerosa sobre todo

-tu no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo bajo control...

-¡no! ¡eso es lo que me preocupa! ¡aveces no se que esperarme de ti shina! eres demasiado inpredecible, y con lo que fuiste en tu vida pasada, eres mas peligrosa, no porque hayas aprendido cosas nuevas, si no porque aseguraste lo que ya sabias, cuando trabajaste en el psiquiatrico, eras la loca que lo dirigia...

-era la loca que dirige el psiquiatrico... que gran incongruencia ¿no? -dijo shina divertida, pero no de una buena manera, su sonrisa era algo amenazante y daba miedo.

hubiera pasado por alto lo que dijeron shina y amatista, si no hubiera recordado en ese momento lo que el sombrerero me dijo en aquel sueño, "¡los locos dirigen el psiquiatrico!" retumbo la frace del sombrerero en mi cabeza, shina, podia ayudarme, si no me equivocaba, ella podia ayudarme, podia lograr que mi mente no estuviera rota, podia repararla, ahora solo tenia que decirle, y todo saldria mejor

-sin embargo, yo no soy la unica a la que le queda ese sobrenombre mi querida amatista -dijo shina aun con una sonrisa algo escalofriante -tu eres la diosa mayor, tu dirigiste alguna vez a tus hijas, seis locas, que por si fuera poco, dirigían 16 personas... entre ellas yo... si te pones a verlo, tu eres la loca, a la conocen como dios, que dirige este psiquiatrico llamado vagamente "vida", solo porque tu eres el origen...

ahora si estaba confundida, una de las dos me podia ayudar pero no sabia cual, recorde que el sombrerero tambien me habia dicho, que tenia que saber a quien pedirle ayuda, una de ellas me podia ayudar, y la otra solo haria que mi mente terminara mas rota de lo que ya estaba, ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer, era por el momento no decir nada, y saber como mover mis decisiones, el destino de mi mente, dependía ahora en mi dicecion, ¿que pasaria si tomaba una decicion errónea?, llegamos al departamento y amatista se fue directamente a su habitación a dormir, yo me sente en la mesa, y shina se sento a mi lado

-bueno, ¿quieres escuchar lo que esta pasando? -dijo shina mientra me miraba con curiosidad

-si claro... -no sabia que hacer, algo estaba confuso, ¿podia confiar en ella?, o ¿no? y lo mismo era con amatista, ¿podia confiar en ella o no? tal vez... necesitaba hablarlo con shechire primero...

shina comenzo a contarme lo que paso hace cinco dias, debi de tener el sueño pesado esa vez porque en ningún momento escuche nada, me contó lo que sospechaba y lo que podía pasar si eso era verdad, me conto que habia mandado a toby y a eyeless con ese tal jeff, a ver lo que pasaba, y asi fue como supo si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto o falso, me conto porque paso eso, segun sus teorios y me hablo de un plan para capturar a jeff y evitar que le hiciera daño a amatista, dijo que no debia decirle nada a amatista o interferiría en el plan, que por el momento solo debia estar atenta y seguir su plan, que luego ya se preocuparía por calmar a amatista si llegaba a enojarse, no me parecia del todo bien su idea, sin embargo, parecia que era lo mejor que podiamos hacer, por el momento.

-¿eyeless y toby ya saben del plan? -le pregunte algo preocupada

-si, fueron los primeros a los que les dije, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-¿como estas tan segura?

-yo pence el plan, así que saldrá bien...

-eres algo egocéntrica... -le dije arriesgandome a hacerla enojar, sin embargo paso algo que no me esperaba

-¿solo algo? yo crei que mas que eso jajaja...

shina es algo rara, es muy divertida tambien, sin embargo es impredecible y se me hace muy dificil saber que es lo que realmente piensa, por eso no se si realmente puedo confiar en ella, solo el tiempo puede responderme, al igual que con amatista...

~fin alice pov~

~amatista pov, 30 de julio 9:45 pm~

-¡vamos shina! ¡ya vamos tarde!

-¡ya voy, ya voy!

shina salió corriendo de su habitación, llevaba una camisa de tirantes de color negro y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color, pero que tenian las costuras de color rojo, tambien tenia unas zapatillas converse rojas que resaltaban mucho, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, y decidió dejarse el cabello rosa, no uso magia para cambiarlo de color, yo por mi parte traía puesta una blusa de manga largas con rallas moradas y blancas, y llevaba agarrado mi cabello en una especie de chongo, pero alguno que otro cabello estaba suelto, al menos era menos cabello el que estaba suelto, tenia puesta unas mallas negras y arriba una falda igual de negra, y tenia unas botas altas de color azul oscuro, alice llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y una blusa negra, y arriba de la blusa negra llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo, ademas le quedaba algo grande, lo cual se veía bien en ella, ella decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, ya todas listas, shina abrió un portal, el cual nos llevo hasta una cuadra lejos de donde se llevaria a cabo el concierto.

-listo, ya llegamos... -dijo shina con una sonrisa

-no tendríamos que haber hecho esto si hubieras estado lista mas rápido

-te quejas demasiado amatista... vamos, por hoy disfruta el concierto y no te quejes tanto -shina y alice comenzaron a avanzar a la fila en la que se estaban entregando los boletos para entrar, por suerte la fila se movía bastante rápido, asi que no nos quedamos quietos en un lugar mucho tiempo.

por fin entramos al enorme lugar, nuestros boletos tenían anotado el puesto en el cual íbamos a estar, así que solo teníamos que encontrarlo

-exactamente ¿en donde se supone que vamos a estar?

-en la parte de abajo, cerca del escenario...

-por eso costaban tanto los jodidos boletos... -dije entre dientes

-¿que?

-nada shina olvidado, lleguemos rápido... -comenzamos a caminar entre la gente hasta que encontramos un buen lugar, choque mi hombro con una chica por equivocación, gire y le dije -lo siento, no me... -vi bien a la chica y era jessica, le sonreí y le dije -hola, parece que si viniste... -ella me miro y me sonrío luego dijo

-si, tu idea funciono, nunca se enteraron jaja... -las personas comenzaron a alborotarse, mire hacia el escenario y vi que estaba iluminado, el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar (aqui un concierto para quien lo quiera ver :3 watch?v=rr7ymJwx4-Q es mi favorito X3 ademas se escucha muy bien ^^ se que es del 2005 pero imaginen que es contemporáneo XD)

-¡vamos amatista!¡muévete! -grito shina desde enfrente

-¡ya voy! ¿vienes o te vas por tu cuenta? -le pegunte a jessica

-voy contigo... -me dijo decidida,

ambas comenzamos a avanzar hasta donde estaban shina y alice, shina tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y alice simplemente estaba seria, se empezó a escuchar musica de fondo, de hecho conocía bien esa canción, "reise reise", muy buena canción para empezar, todos comenzaron a gritar y a levantar los brazos, y shina estaba mas alborotada que nunca, del escenario callo lo que parecía ser una cortina enorme y del otro lado se vieron a todos tocando, alice simplemente abrió los ojos algo impactada, por el estrepitoso sonido obviamente, y shina estaba gritando de emoción, yo estaba igual que ella, comencé a gritar y a cantar junto con shina, ambas felices de la visa, y jessica se veía que simplemente disfrutaba de la musica. cuando acabo la canción alice estaba a punto de decirnos algo, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca, comenzó la segunda canción, "links 123", era la canción que seguía, shina y yo estábamos ambas abrazadas, cada una con un brazo detrás del cuello de la otra, nos movíamos rítmicamente de un lado a otro y brincábamos de vez en cuando, gritando a todo pulmón la letra pero sobre todo el coro, alice estaba que no entendía nada, y es obvio, la pobre sabe español solo porque escarlata la ayudo con eso, hizo que cuando nos escuchara nos entendiera, y que cuando hablara hablara nuestro idioma, es lo mas rápido que alguien puede aprender un idioma ajeno, sin embargo eso no es universal, eso es solo con el español, lo que significa que no entiende ni un carajo lo que dice la letra, y así termino la segunda canción, apenas empezo la tercera que era "keine lust", shinadecidióo tomar también a alice y obligarla a moverse al ritmo de la musica

-no estés de aguada -dijo en tono divertido shina -no me dirás que no son geniales -continuo diciéndolo mientras comenzábamos a saltar todas al ritmo que la guitarra marcaba

-¡¿al menos entiendes lo que dice la letra?! -dijo con el tono de voz mas alto que podía, ya que la musica hacia mucho ruido

-¡por supuesto! ¡que eso no te importe mucho por el momento, tu disfruta! ¡luego si te gusto el concierto te digo que decía cada una de las canciones!

alice se alzo de hombros e hizo lo que creí que no haría, se dejo llevar por la musica, comenzó a brincar igual que nosotras y a tararear las canciones, después de eso comenzó la canción de "feuer frei", todo iba muy bien, alice seguía brincando y bailando con nosotras, sin embargo, lo divertido empezó ya casi terminando la canción cuando el vocalista y los dos guitarristas lanzaban fuego con artefactos especiales que habían en su boca, alice se quedo con la bocaabiertaa cuando vio eso, y eso fue lo que basto para que se uniera completamente a nosotras y estuviera tan eufórica como shina y como yo, en cuanto a jessica, basto que comenzara la canción de "asche zu asche", para también comenzara a cantar a todo pulmón la letra, fue muy genial, estábamos todas felices, o al menos emocionadas, y pude ver a alice divertirse, nunca pensé que podría gustarle este tipo de musica, las partes que mas le emocionaban a alice era cuando habían llamas en los micrófonos o cuando habia fuego en el escenario, tal vez tenga algo de piromana, siguio la cancion de morgenstern y las cuatro alzamos los brazos y comenzamos a cantar, sobretodo shina y yo, que sabíamos la letra, de la parte de arriba comenzó a salir fuego y ahí fue cuando alice comenzó a saltar con ambos brazos en alto mientras gritaba.

-Morgenstern ach, scheine!, auf die liebste meine, wirf ein warmes licht, auf ihr ungesicht, sag ihr sie ist nicht alleine -repetimos shina, jessica y yo, mientras alice tarareaba esa parte, fue divertido, demasiado, sin embargo apenas y todo comenzaba, la siguiente canción fue "mein teil" lo supimos las tres apenas escuchamos la parte inicial, shina se acerco a alice y le dijo

-¡esto te va a encantar! ¡y si quieres cantar algo solo di mein teil en el coro! -los guitarristas empezaron, y luego de ellos salió el vocalista vestido de cocinero, arrastrando una hoya gigante, y en su mano un cuchillo que en realidad era un micrófono, la canción empezó y después de un rato, como a mitad, el vocalista tomo un lanzallamas y lo apunto hacia el caldero en donde estaba el tecladista, alice se emociono cuando vio como lanzaba fuego a la parte de abajo como si lo estuviera cocinando, y tal como dijo shina, comenzó a cantar el coro a todo pulmon.

-¡mein teil!-cantaba alice o mejor dicho gritaba, seguro que para mañana no iba a poder hablar, al igual que nosotras

cuando salió el tecladista de la hoya, lanzando humo, en el rostro de alice se formo una sonrisa divertida por el modo en el que se movía, aun cuando shina y yo sabíamos que tenia algo en los brazos que lanzaba eso, alice parecía creérselo, después de eso, la canción finalizo, y los guitarristas comenzaron a tocar la siguiente canción, la canción era "stein um stein", una que al principioparecíaa calmada, alice comenzó a moverse menos frenéticamente, al igual que yo, pero en cuando comenzó el coro, shina nos tomo del cuello y nos movió hacia adelante y atrás como lo hacia el vocalista, sin duda, ni yo ni alice, podíamos ganarle en entusiasmo, shina canto el coro mientras nos empujaba hacia adelante, yo tome a jessica igual que shina me tenia tomada a mi, e hice que se uniera a nosotras, el ritmo era el mas lento y como mas pesado, por eso en esta canción no brincamos ni nada por el estilo, tampoco hubo fuego, todo estaba sumido en una luz azul brillante, todo se "calmo" por un momento, pero solo hasta que escuchamos al guitarrista, la canción de "los" empezó, con guitarra acústica, esta vez seria todo como que mas clásico, o amenos lo mas clásico que puedes escuchar de esta banda, shina golpeaba sus palmas contra sus piernas, al igual que alice, mientras reía al ver al tecladista bailar y quedarse inmóvil de repente, jessica y yo moviamos la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, esta ya era sin duda una de las mejores noches de mi existencia.

~fin amatista pov~

~jeff pov~

estaba en medio de un concierto, rammstein, se llamaba la banda, tocaban bien, demasiado diría yo, me hubiera quedado disfrutando de la musica si no fuera porque estaba en este lugar por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien, toby y eyeless me dijeron que amatista estaría en este concierto, llevo moviéndome entre la gente por una media, y aun no la encuentro, ¡¿que tan dificil puede ser encontrar a una chica de cabello morado?! me distraje por un momento viendo hacia el escenario, viendo como el tecladista trataba de romper en dos el teclado, gracias a eso, fue que pude verla, entre todas las cabezas que había, vi una con cabellera morada (vean antes de leer esta parte, vean el video musical de du riechst so gut o veanlo al ultimo, pero tiene que verlo :3), la canción cambio a una nueva, no savia cual era, pero eso no importaba por el momento, comencé a abrirme paso entre todos los que habían, algunos no quisieron dejarme pasar pero simplemente los empuje, cuando finalmente llegue la vi saltando feliz como todos los demás que estaban en este concierto, iba a llamar su atención tocándola en el hombro, si no fuera porque a su lado estaba la pelo de chicle, en un momento los guitarristas tenían en sus brazos lo que parecían ser llamas azules o algo asi, la chica de cabello castaño se emociono y la de pelo de chicle volteo hacia ella, dejando a amatista sin vigilancia por unos momentos, aproveche ese momento para tomarla del hombro y arrastrarla lejos, ella me miro desconcertada y algo confundida, me quite la capucha que cubría mi rostro y le dije:

-hola... -ella me sonrio, sin embargo se veía diferente, su sonrisa se veía malvada, de cierta forma, ella se acerco hasta mi rápidamente y me abrazo, yo dude un poco, pero le devolví el abrazo, ella se acerco a mi oído y me dijo el coro el ultimo coro de la canción

-du riechst so gut... -después de eso, escuche una risa maliciosa, y como la canción acababa y empezaba otra, sin embargo apenas y pude escuchar la canción, pues sentí como alguien me golpeaba en la nuca, después de eso caí al suelo y antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento, vi como amatista, dejaba de ser ella, y tomaba la forma de la pelo de chicle.

~fin jeff pov~

~amatista pov~

la canción de "Benzin" fue la que me gusto mas, sin embargo eso cambio en el momento en el que la de "du hast" comenzó, comenzamos a saltar y a cantar, y es que, quien no se sepa esa maldita canción es un marica, en medio de la canción, me di cuenta de que shina no estaba, mire a alice y le dije

-¡¿sabes en donde esta shina?!

-¡no lo se! ¡wooooow que es eso! -dijo alice mientras veía los cables arriba de nosotros, de un momento a otro salió fuego y explosiones y fue ahi cuando me valió mierda en donde estaba shina, yo seguía disfrutando del concierto, pasaron varias canciones, "sehnsuchtt", luego "america", y "rammstein", que debo mencionar en esta ultima, cuando el vocalista tiene las lanzallamas en los brazos, alice comenzó a gritarme una y otra vez: "¡¿viste eso lo viste!?", nunca creí verla tan emocionada, para cuando empezó la canción de "sonne", vi como shina llegaba hasta nosotras corriendo

-¡menos mal que apenas esta empezando! -dijo emocionada y un poco cansada

-¡¿donde estabas?! -dije tratando de sonar mas fuerte que los gritos de la gente

-¡luego te digo! ¡por ahora hay que contar! -shina y yo comenzamos a contar, a pesar de que el vocalista no lo hicera, nosotras contamos en aleman, para la introduccion, y algunos de los que estaban ahi, nos seguian y contaban igual

-Eins, -comenzamos todas -Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Aus!

-Go To Sleep... -escuche a mi espalda, rápidamente gire la cabeza, sin embargo no a vi nadie, todos estaban en la canción, desconcertada, volví a ver al concierto, aun algo consternada por lo que había escuchado.

la canción siguió su curso, y shina y yo cantamos como los típicos borrachos que encienden musica y se ponen a cantar, finalmente la canción se acabo, y la que siguió fue "ich will", una que alice conocía bien, cuando llego el coro alice y shina comenzaron a cantar felices y hacer como si otra vez estuvieran asaltando ese banco, de repente alice hacia como si estuviera degollando a alguien, y shina como si estuviera disparando a ciertas personas, fue divertido verlas, por suerte jessica no vio nada fuera de lo normal en ellas, ella estaba muy sumida en ver el concierto, sin darnos cuenta, la multitud comenzó a moverse mucho y a empujarse unos a otros, y el final de oro fue cuando salieron chispas de la batería, una tonada calmada comenzó a sonar, y vimos al vocalista recostar su cabeza en el hombro del tecladista, nos envolvió una luz azul claro, y shina levanto su brazo al cielo mientras que abrazaba a alice, alice alzo su brazo también, y yo hice lo mismo que shina, solo que con jessica, pronto todas estábamos calmadas cantando tranquilamente y moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, la canción era "ohne dich", decir que era una de mis favoritas era mentira, porque a fin y al cabo todas son mis favoritas, no solo unas cuantas.

-¡me siento como en los juegos del hambre! -me dijo jessica divertida, refiriendose obviamente a que teníamos los brazos en el aire con una señal particular en las manos, tal y como sale en el libro y la película de los juegos del hambre

-¡jajajaja cierto! -seguimos disfrutando de la tonada hasta que esta llego a su fin, gire a shina y le dije -¡¿que horas son?!

-¡cerca de las doce! -empezamos a escuchar al vocalista cantar, era la cancion de "stripped", y como un interruptor ambas comenzamos a cantar como todos los demás fans

-¡Let me see you stripped, Let me hear you make decisions, without your television, let me hear you speaking just for me! -hubo un intermedio, en el cual el bajista se monto en una canoa infalible, y comenzó a andar sobre todos los del publico, fue genial, se acerco lo suficiente y pudimos transportarlo por un momento, de lo mas genial, de verdad que si, en ese momento supimos que ya iba a acabar el concierto, siempre hacen algo así ya cerca del final del concierto, o al menos la mayoría de las veces lo hacen.

después de esa canción, todo acabo, el concierto había terminado, fue lo mas divertido que pude haber hecho, todos los integrantes se despidieron del publico con una reverencia, después, todos se fueron, el ultimo en irse fue el tecladista, que fue elevado desde en donde estaba sentado, hasta la parte de arriba del escenario, alice aplaudió fervientemente, mientras que en shina se mostraba una sonrisa de lo mas amplía, poco a poco todas comenzamos a irnos, fuimos las primeras en salir, pues shina no quería estar atorada entre tanta gente, jessica también nos acompaño hasta la salida, una vez fuera shina dijo

-bueno... ¡esto fue de lo mas genial!

-ya lo creo... -dijo jessica con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, aqui nos despedimos jessica... -dije mientras le daba la mano -nos vemos en el concierto de mago de oz...

-hasta luego amatista... -dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano, y caminaba endirección contraria a la de nosotras.

-y ¿donde estuviste cuando te desapareciste? -le dije a shina que aun no quitaba su enorme sonrisa

-oooh, cuando lleguemos a casa lo veras...

caminamos y caminamos hasta que por fin llegamos al departamento, shina subió hasta nuestro piso, muy muy feliz, mientras que alice, estaba cayéndose de sueño, de verdad que gasto muchas energías brincando y gritando en el concierto, cuando por fin llegamos, shina abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y dijo

-¡listo! ¡llegamos! ¡vamos amatista sigueme, sigueme! -shina me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta su cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta, lo que vi me dejo helada, frente a mi, atado a una silla, con una camisa de fuerza, estaba jeff, tenia cinta en la boca, y se veía algo cansado, levanto la mirada, y cuando me vio, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, sin embargo no pudo zafarse, y mucho menos mover la silla, pues esta estaba clavada al suelo, shina tenia una sonrisa enorme, y a alice se le paso el sueño en cuanto vio la escena

-no esperaba verlo asi... -dijo alice algo asustada -me recuerda al psiquiatrico... no es lindo ver esto me voy... -alice salió por la puerta y se fue directo a su cuarto, yo estaba en shock, no podía creer nada de lo que veía, shina me miro y me dijo

-estaba en el concierto, lo que hice fue cambiar apariencia contigo, y engañarlo, luego toby y eyeless me ayudaron a traerlo aquí

-¡¿que?! ¡¿pero que hacia el en el concierto?!

-mande a toby y a eyeless con el, para que le dijeran que tu estarías en ese lugar, esta fue como una especie de prueba, si el llegaba, significa que efectivamente la semilla esta plantada, pero si no, era que yo me había equivocado en mi suposición, pero obviamente yo nunca me equivoco... el esta aqui, porque lo engañe, el quería raptarte y llevarte con el, pero... como yo planee esto, era obvio que yo ganara, ¿verdad? mala imitación del guaso... -shina le dedico una mirada burlona, que hizo rabiar a jeff -te dije que serias remplazado...

-esto... tiene que ser mentira... -dije mientras miraba a jeff

* * *

><p><strong>listoooo hasta aqui el cap :3, espero que les haya gustado XD los veo en otro cap, adios :3 cuidense y no se olviden de comentar<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**¡ATENCION LEMON EN ESTE CAP!**

**ahora que tengo su atencion...**

**quiero decirles que: lamento haberme tardado lol XD pero les confesare que lo que mas me retraso fue encontrar un concierto de mago de oz, desgraciadamente no encontre muchos, que tuvieran buen sonido, de hecho no encontre ninguno, sin embargo en vez de eso, les dejare el canal de youtube oficial de la banda para los que no la conozcan o no la encuentren, al final del cap les dejo el link, tambien les pondre unas de mis canciones favoritas de mago de oz, para que las escuchen a lo largo del cap, estas las pondre en el capitulo, claro si gustan ^^ sin mas que decirles que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>~amatista pov~<p>

No podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía, mi mente se negaba a creer que lo que estaba viendo realmente era cierto, en los ojos de jeff se reflejaban muchas cosas, dolor, tristeza, enojó, impotencia, incluso miedo, sin embargo esa no era la razón por la cual yo me sentía tan mal, no sentía pena, ni tristeza por ver que el estaba ahí, sentado e inmovilizado, sentía dolor y culpabilidad, porque, en el momento en el que el me vio, sus ojos parecían iluminarse, como si esperara que le dijera a shina que lo liberara, o como si el esperara a que sacara a shina y lo desatara, o que simplemente hiciera algo, eso era lo que me hacia sentir de alguna forma culpable.

-¿y que vas a hacer con el? -le dije a shina mientras desviaba mi mirada de jeff

-ver que tiene en su cabeza, tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos, por la malas si es preciso, muchas cosas no pueden hacerse por las buenas amatista, no podemos esperar simplemente a que el te recuerde, asi que tendremos que hakear su memoria...

-el tratar a los humanos como maquinas te llevara a cometer muchos errores en el futuro, si no sabes exactamente lo que haces, bien podrías terminar matándolo, o dejándolo como a un vegetal...

-echando a perder se aprende... -me respondió con una sonrisa -¿por que crees que primero lo estoy intentando con el y no contigo?

-¿también trataras de mover mi memoria?

-si, pero quiero estar bien segura de que haré las cosas bien, antes de que algo malo te pase

-me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi... -le respondí con un toque de sarcasmo -¿exactamente que le harás?

-bueno, habrá que buscarle la forma de activar su memoria, una clase de incentivo para su memoria, seria mucho mas fácil si supiéramos que vivió mientras te conoció, sin embargo como ninguna lo sabe, tendré que probar varias cosas...

-¿tienes idea de que puede ocurrir en el peor de los casos?, no me refiero a daños en el cerebro o daños en el cuerpo, me refiero a daños psicológicos...

-bueno, me imagino dos posibles finales para su mente, en el primero puede que termine olvidando incluso su nombre, y en el segundo, puede que termine algo traumatizado, no lo se, algo similar a la enfermedad que tenia satoku (una de las 16)

-¿tanto asi?

-si, puede que dependiendo de lo que le haga, no vuelva a querer matar a nadie en su vida, oooo que no quiera volver a ver el color rosa jajaja -shina se rió lo mas burlona y desquiciada posible, yo solo rodé los ojos, no iba a meterme en su camino, no es que no pudiera, si no que no quería, si tuviera que escoger entre salvar a jeff, o dejar a shina que sea como es, aun cuando eso signifique la muerte de personas inocentes... me iría por la opción de shina -aunque... también hay una tercera opción, si este sujeto resulta ser tan cabeza dura como yo, la tercera opción seria que todo lo que le haga, lo tome como incentivos para lograr su objetivo inicial, podría ser que termine alimentando la semilla que implantaste en el, sin embargo, solo el tiempo lo dirá...

-y ¿cuando empezaras?

-mañana, por el momento solo hay que irnos a dormir, o al menos tu deberías dormir... yo lo tendré en vigilancia

-muy bien... hasta mañana shina... -dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, shina se quedo adentro y me dijo

-hasta mañana amatista... di hasta mañana mala imitación del guason... -dijo ahora mientras miraba a jeff con una sonrisa escalofriante, jeff solo se limito a dirigirle una mirada llena de odio y furia a shina, y mirarme a mi con lo que parecía ser decepción.

salí del cuarto, y camine hasta el mio, pero antes de entrar, decidí ir a ver como estaba alice, cuando llegamos, ella dijo que ver a jeff le recordó a sus días en el psiquiátrico, no se veía muy bien que digamos, fui hasta su puerta y la toque tres veces, escuche la voz de shechire que me decía desde adentro "adelante" abrí la puerta y me encontré a alice en un rincón de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y con la vista algo perdida.

-hola alice... ¿estas bien?

-¿tengo cara de estarlo? -me dijo con voz nerviosa

-no, te vez terrible de hecho, se que ver a jeff asi te puso algo mal, me imagino lo que debiste de vivir en el psiquiátrico...

-jajaj... no puedes ni imaginarlo

-que es lo que te pone nerviosa, te vez... aparte de nerviosa, te vez como si te estuviera comiendo viva la culpa, o como si tuvieras remordimiento de algo, ¿que te ocurre exactamente alice?

-me siento mal... siento que la razón por la cual jeff este ahí es por mi culpa

-¿porque habría de ser tu culpa? tu no hiciste el plan, lo hizo shina

-si, pero, pude haber evitado todo esto, si te hubiera dicho su plan... este plan lo tiene desde que fuimos por los boletos para los conciertos, puede que desde antes incluso... si te hubiera dicho, nada de esto habría pasado...

-te equivocas... aunque me hubieras dicho... yo no habría hecho nada...

-¡¿que?! ¡¿porque?!

-porque no me corresponde hacer algo... pedí tu ayuda y la de shina, para esta ronda, yo no puedo decirles que hacer y que no, ya que puede que interfiera con su trabajo, yo no recuerdo nada de la ronda pasada, y aparentemente a los que tiene que buscar tampoco, su trabajo, tanto el de shina, como el tuyo, es buscar a esas personas y traerlas ante mi, sin embargo con eso no basta, el cargo adicional es que ustedes me ayuden a recordar, cosa que tu no puedes, ni yo tampoco, al menos no sola, shina es la única que puede ayudar, en ese caso, es por eso, que yo no puedo interferir en lo que ella haga...

-entonces... ¿que pasara con el?

-no sabría decirte... sin embargo, confió en que no hará nada que ponga en peligro la vida de jeff, podrá ser muchas cosas, sin embargo, ella sabe a quienes matar y a quienes no, jeff estará bien, no te aseguro de que no sufrirá, pero si que no morirá, sabes, ella no es tan mala, como aparenta... dale una oportunidad, intenta conocer su retorcida lógica, y veras que no es tan mala, hay que estar loco para entenderla, tu ya vas a mitad de camino... -le sonreí lo mas alegre posible, tratando de inspirale confianza, pero la verdad es, que ni yo puedo asegurar que jeff este vivo -nos vemos mañana alice... descansa, trata de dormir tranquila

-hasta mañana amatista... -alice no quito su posición, seguía en un rincón, no se veía con muchos ánimos de acostarse, decidí dejarla ahí, shechire en cuanto viera que se dormía, la recostaría en su cama, o ella sola se recostaría durante la noche sin darse cuenta, salí de la habitación y esta vez entre a la mía, me recosté en la cama, solo esperaba, no despertarme en la mañana escuchando los gritos de jeff... o los de alice.

a la mañana siguiente, desperté porque alguien toco mi puerta, como de costumbre no había dormido, me la pase todo lo que quedo de la noche, viendo los recuerdos de la vida de shina, todo lo que aprendió en su vida, y cuando revivió, tengo un pequeño lazo con su mente, pues hace tiempo yo estaba en su subconciente, asi que ver sus recuerdos no fue tan difícil, ya que en cierta forma, también son los míos, me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta, cuando abrí, me encontré con alice, y con shechire detrás de ella.

-¿que pasa alice?

-emmm, no encuentro a shina... y no se como hacer de comer, ¿me ayudarías a preparar algo de almorzar?

-claro, vamos a la cocina -alice y yo caminamos hasta que llegamos a la cocina, saque de la nevera, leche, un par de huevos y jamón, encendí la estufa y puse un sarten en ella -mira alice, te encañare a hacer huevo con jamon, es lo mas rápido y fácil que puedo hacer para ti, tu solo mira atentamente -comence a cortar el jamón y a freírlo en el sarten, luego de un rato, puse los huevos y los freí junto con el jamón, me daba risa ver como alice miraba lo que hacia como si fuera lo mas extraordinario del mundo, de verdad que sus expresiones me hacían reír, cuanto termine, serví dos platos con el huevo con jamón, y luego serví dos vasos con leche, los puse en la mesa y shechire rápidamente se acerco a comer, alice imito la acción de shechire y se sentó a comer también, yo me senté con ellos y encendí el televisor, cambie de canal hasta que encontré algo bueno, sin embargo aun asi no le puse mucha atención, era solo para que el departamento no se escuchara tan callado.

-¿sabes donde esta shina? -me pregunto alice mientras terminaba de comer

-tal vez siga en su cuarto, en cualquier momento saldrá... ¿porque? ¿la necesitas para algo?

-no... la verdad no... -en la televisión comenzó a escucharse una canción de rammstein, la de "sonne" para ser precisos, alice y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia el televisor y vimos que estaban pasando varios cortos del concierto de anoche -¿que dirán las canciones...? -dijo alice en un tono casi inaudible

-¿quieres saber que dicen las letras de las canciones que encauchamos ayer?

-claro... shina dijo que me diría que decían las letras, si es que me gustaba la música, pero creo que con lo de ayer no tuvo tiempo de decirme

-bueno, yo te diré que es lo que dicen... -tome la laptop que estaba en una esquina de la mesa, la encendí y rápidamente abrí "Google" -muy bien, la primera canción de ayer fue "reise reise", hoy aprenderás muchas cosas alice -le mostré la pantalla a alice y puse en el buscador "reise reise letra en español" -luego le das en enter... -le dije a alice mientras le mostraba cual era el botón de enter -después con el cursor pones la flecha de la pantalla sobre las letras que digan lo mismo que buscas, le das clic con este botón, y listo, la letra esta en español, para volver solo tienes que poner el cursor en la flecha de la esquina, la que apunta a la izquierda y podrás volver a hacer otra búsqueda... por el momento lee la letra de la canción luego te traigo una lista con todas las canciones que escuchamos ayer... -deje a alice con la laptop y yo me fui a buscar papel a mi recamara, sin embargo no encontré, luego recordé que a shina le encanta dibujar, asi que ella debería tener una pluma y una hoja, fui hasta su cuarto y toque la puerta

-adelante... -escuche la voz de shina desde el otro lado de la puerta, abrí y me encontré con jeff en la misma posición que ayer, shina estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, estaba afilándose las uñas -¿que se te ofrece amatista?

-¿tienes una hoja de papel y una pluma que me prestes?

-si claro -shina se levanto y se fue hasta su cómoda de la cual saco una libreta y una pluma, camino de regreso a mi, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a jeff y decirle -¡pendejo!, despierta y di buenos días... -jeff levanto la vista y miro a shina con enojo -oh cierto... -shina le quito la cinta de la boca y le dijo -ahora si, di buenos días...

-jódete pelo de chicle...

-yaaa valió verga... -dije en un susurro, shina se acerco a mi y me dio la libreta y la pluma

-no importa que escuches, no habrás esta puerta... dile eso a alice también...

-ok, solo trata de no matarlo

-sabes, una ventaja de ser bruja es que puedes matar y revivir a una persona cuantas veces se te de la gana

-nos vemos shina... -cerre la puerta y camine de vuelta a con alice, cuando llegue con ella comencé a hacer una lista de todas las canciones que escuchamos, luego, arranque la hoja y se la di -estas son todas las canciones , búscalas y luego me dices que te parecen, si a algo no le entiendes, puedes en vez de buscar la letra, buscar el significado.

-ok... -alice comenzó a buscar cada una de las letras y comenzó a leerlas, todo estuvo muy callado en la casa, hasta que escuche el grito de alice -¡¿pero que mierda?! ¡espero que la de keine lust no hable de lo que estoy pensando!

-si, si habla de eso... -le dije con voz despreocupada mientras seguía viendo la televisión -sigue buscando alice... -alice siguió buscando canciones

-parece que esa era la unica canción extraña... -dijo alice, con algo de alivio

-¿en cual vas?

-en la de "morgernstern"

-aun no llegas a "mein teil"... sabes algunas canciones tiene su razón, como su historia, mejor dicho, el video habla mas de lo que dice la canción, sin embargo para entenderle tienes que leer la traducción, si quieres ver realmente que dicen las canciones, tendrás que ver los vídeos musicales de las que lo tiene e investigar directamente que quisieron hablar con estas, es mucho trabajo.

-¿porque mejor no me dices lo que quiere decir cada canción?

-¿y que no aprendas como usar una computadora? mejor sigue buscando...

-ok, ok... para la de "main teil", ¿tendre que buscar video?

-sip...

-bueno... -no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a escuchar la canción, en poco tiempo la sorpresa de alice se hizo presente -¡que asco! ¡creo que voy a vomitar!

-jajajajaja -me solté riendo, no le vi la cara a alice, pero me la imaginaba -sabes, la letra de "sonne", es la unica que no tiene nada que ver con el video, asi que no importa mucho si lo vez, sin embargo busca una explicacion en internet, o ve el video si quieres -cuando empece a escuchar la cancion de sonne, supe que la curiosidad le gano a alice

-¡¿pero que carajo?! ¡¿blanca nieves es una drogadicta?!

-de oro, jaja

-¡¿y se muere...?! a no espera... ¡¿revive?!

-seeeh jajaja con razon shina te quería decir que decían las canciones... lo bueno es que las que escuchaste no son tan... como decirlo, feas a tus ojos... y oídos

-¿hay canciones peores?

-si, como la de "pussy" que habla explicitamente de sexo, sin metáforas ni nada, o la de "tier", que habla de incesto, incluso, si hubieran cantado la de "buck dich" el espectáculo hubiera estado genial jajaja, también la de "spiel mit mir", habla de incesto, y la de "mann gegen mann" habla de la homosexualidad, algo que en tu época esta satanisado a mas no poder, jajajaja

-¡pero que asco, son cosas, que... que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza! de todo eso la homosexualidad es lo menos asqueroso... ¡¿esta época esta tan loca que hablan de cosas como esa con tatal naturalidad?!

-no, la verdad no, de hecho esos temas esta prohibidos aun en esta época... excepto la homosexualidad esa esta como que "pasable" ante algunas sociedades...

-entonces ¿porque...?

-por algo que se llama libertad de expresión... y bien... ¿aun te gusta la musica? -alice me miro por un segundo, luego giro su vista a la pantalla y dijo

-si, aun me gusta la música -su cara mostraba felicidad y despreocupación, y sobretodo sinceridad

-bueno, déjame mostrarte unos vídeos mas -me levante del sillón y fui hasta con ella, abrí "youtube" y comencé a ver vídeos con ella, desde algunos "making of", hasta los vídeos ya terminados

~fin amatista pov~

~shina pov~

amatista se fue, yo cerré la puerta y me puse frente a jeff, este levanto la vista y me miro divertido, ya estaba bastante cabreada por como me había llamado, como para que el maldito gozara del beneficio de la vida solo porque es importante para esta maldita ronda, hice aparecer una silla delante de el, en la cual me senté, jeff no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de tener esa sonrisa siempre en el rostro, se nota cuando sonríe realmente y cuando no.

-y bien... ¿cual sera mi primera prueba? -dijo con voz arrogante

-sera sencillo... te haré preguntas y tu las responderás, miénteme y sufrirás las consecuencias...

-¿como sabrás si te miento o no?

-te leeré la mente, asi de sencillo...

-jajajaja... si realmente sabes leer la mente, dime ¿en que estoy pensando...?

-estas pensando en que en cualquier momento saldrás de aquí, ya que smile vendrá por ti, lo entrenaste para que te buscara si no llegabas una noche a casa... eso es lo que estas pensando...

-¡¿pero que demonios?! ¡¿que demonios eres?!

-yo soy muchas cosas... y tu eres solo un asesino... pero no perdamos mas tiempo en estas tonterías, empecemos... primera pregunta: ¿quienes viven contigo?

-solo mis mascotas... smile y laila...

-¿como son?

-no tengo porque decirte eso

-mala respuesta... -hice aparecer un clavo y un martillo, y con rapidez posicione el clavo en el hombro izquierdo de jeff y con el martillo metí el clavo completamente en su hombro, el soltó un grito fuerte de dolor, la sangre comenzó a salir de su hombro a montones, se movía tratando de liberarse, sin embargo esto solo empeoraba las cosas, al menos para el -ahora... te lo preguntare otra vez... ¿como son?

-¡vete al infierno!

-jajajaja, pero si de ahí vengo... solo porque me has hecho reír no te haré nada, esta vez, pero aun tengo la duda... -saque las fotos que escarlata me había dado, en las cuales aparecían dos perro, se las puse a jeff enfrente y le dije -¿son asi? ¿asi son tus mascotas?

-¡¿de donde sacaste eso?!

-eso es un si... muy bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, tu creepypasta habla de que tienes un hermano, llamado liu, y el tiene su propio creepypasta en el cual habla de como se volvió asesino, así que, mi pregunta es ¿donde esta tu hermano?

-no tengo ni puta idea... ¿crees que estaría al lado del hermano al que mate y que ahora me odia?

-buen punto, siguiente pregunta: ¿porque quieres a amatista?

-... no lo se...

-no es un respuesta... -comencé a golpear su hombro con el martillo una y otra vez, hasta que escuche un "crack" el chico gritaba y gritaba sin embargo en ningún momento me pidió que me detuviera, ni mucho menos, se trago todo el dolor, sin embargo no esperaba que pidiera misericordia después de todo es un asesino -¡si lo sabes! ¡di porque!

-¡no lo se! y aunque lo supiera ¡no te lo diría!

-aaaagh... bien... púdrete aquí, o mejor aun, púdrete en tus recuerdos... -le levante la cabeza e hice que me mirara a los ojos, en un segundo callo inconsciente, aunque no se notaba, por la falta de parpados, lo que le había hecho, fue mandarlo a sus recuerdos, a que reviviera una y otra vez, como mato a su familia, lo vería tantas veces, que llegaría a dolerle, sin embargo eso no era solo lo que le haría, metería a amatista en sus recuerdos, ahora el mataría a amatista -veamos que hace cuando despierte... -comencé a quitarle la camiza de fuerza, cuando logre quitarla, la lance lejos de la habitación, y a el lo deje tirado en el suelo, le quite los zapatos y lo deje en calcetines, luego amarre ambos pies a una de las patas de mi cama, uno arriba del otro, la ilusión en la que lo metí, no duro mucho, para cuando despertó, yo ya había acabado de amarrar sus pies, se despertó gritando una y otra vez "no" y "perdóname" en cuanto cobro el conocimiento completamente, y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que vio había sido falso, se lleno de ira y me vio con ojos que no expresaban otra cosa que no fuera ira, se levanto y trato de mover sus brazos hacia mi para seguramente estrangularme, sin embargo, el idiota se olvido del clavo en su hombro y de que el otro estaba roto, comenzó a gritar de dolor, al sentir sus dos hombros lastimados -si no me dices porque la quieres... el siguiente en tener un clavo enterrado sera tu dedo pulga...

-jódete... pelo de chicle...

-bien... -puse otro clavo en su dedo pulgar y comencé a clavarlo poco a poco, no le puse mucha fuera, espere a que el clavo se abriera poco a poco espacio entre la piel y el hueso de jeff, como era de suponerse, este grito todo lo que su garganta y sus pulmones le permitieron, finalmente el clavo le atravesó todo el dedo, sin embargo aun había distancia entre la cabeza del clavo y el dedo de jeff, seguí clavando, mas y mas, hasta que escuche como el clavo se enterraba en la pata de madera de mi cama -y ¿bien? ¿ya me lo dirás?

-si... ahora ya se porque la quiero... quiero llevármela, ¡para que no este al lado de una loca como tu!

-jaaajajajajaja, la alejaras de mi, ¡¿solo para mantenerla al lado de alguien igual de psicópata que yo?! jajajaja, eso si que es gracioso, aunque... fue una estupidez decir eso, si se va contigo, no estaría al lado de alguien igual de psicópata que yo, comparando, solo estará al lado de un ¡estúpido y temeroso gato! créeme, ella no vive conmigo porque me tenga miedo, si no porque me conoce, y aun mas importante, ella sabe que te estoy haciendo esto, y aun asi, no ha movido ni un dedo, solo para detenerme, aun cuando tiene el poder para hacerlo, ¿como quieres salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvada? ahora mismo estas pensando "no me interesa, aun asi yo la sacare de este lugar, la tendré al lado mio aunque sea por la fuerza, la encerrare y una vez me asegure de que nunca saldrá, vendré por esta loca y me vengare, luego haré que amatista se acostumbre a mi, no importa lo que piense, ella sera mia" eso estas pensando justo ahora, sin embargo, no importa que tanto te esfuerces, amatista se aburriría de ti en tan solo una hora, para ganártela, tienes que hacer muchas cosas, y la principal es llenar los zapatos de abadon, su exnovio, cosa que nadie puede hacer.

-¡sal de mi cabeza! ¡ y cierra ya la maldita boca bruja del averno!

-jajajajaja, ¿sabes lo que me impresiona de ti? ver que aun cuando te digo todo esto, que sin duda alguna, cada palabra es verdad, no hacen que tu pensamiento cambie... ¡eso es lo divertido de ver!

-¿quieres saber porque no cambio de parecer aun?

-jajajaja ¡vamos sorprenderme!

-porque el día en que la conocí, pude saber todo de ella, con tan solo verla a los ojos... tu nunca la conocerás, tendrías que vivir mil años para entender y ver lo que yo vi...

-jajajaja, pues que coincidencia, porque llevo mas de mil años conociéndola... y algo te puedo asegurar, y es que ella lo que siente por ti, es lastima, tal vez te aprecia, pero no como tu quieres que lo haga, y aun asi, su aprecio hacia ti, no es el suficiente, como para venir y contradecirme y decirme que me detenga, ¿sabes porque? porque ella me quiere mas a mi que lo que te puede llegar a querer, porque cuando todos le temían por lo que es, yo fui la única que no le demostró miedo... no importa lo que hagas, ella nunca te querrá tanto como me quiere a mi... -chasquee los dedos, y rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad, las heridas de jeff habían sanado, y ya no tenia ningún clavo ni tampoco ningún hueso roto, no había necesidad de amarrarlo de nuevo, aunque su mirada no lo aparentaba, su mente y su corazón estaban destrozados, sin embargo, su idea de querer llevarse a amatista, aun no desistía, aun no salia de su cabeza, no importara todo lo que le dijera, fuera verdad o fuera mentira, el seguiría igual.

todo eso ya no era culpa del "atractio" de amatista, esto ya iba mucho mas allá que eso, esto significaba un avance, no como el que esperaba, pero un avance es un avance, estaba fuera de mi habitación, ya era tarde, el sol parecía ocultarse, fui hasta la cocina y me encontré a amatista y a alice viendo vídeos musicales de rammstein en la laptop, abri la nevera y saque un embace de juego de naranja, me serví un poco en un vaso y tome un poco, amatista me vio y me dijo

-¿no lo mataste verdad?

-no... tampoco parece que le cause mucho daño a su cerebro, tiene un voluntad casi inquebrantable... sin embargo descubrí algo, la mala imitación del guason esta enamorado de ti...

-¡¿que?!

-sip... sin embargo el ni siquiera lo sabe completamente, por lo que vi en su mente, el solo te quiere, pero no sabe la razón, tengo una teoría de porque se enamoro de ti en tan solo siete dias...

-y ¿cual es?

-bueno, tu y todos los de las fotos tiene un pasado que ninguno de ustedes recuerda, uno puede mover los recuerdos, pero nunca los sentimientos, tal vez, la hija que tienes con el, no fue producto de una violación como lo piensas, si no que tuvieron a esa bebe concientemente, tal y como dijeron eyeless y toby, ustedes eran novios, eso también explicaría tu desesperada preocupación por asegurarte de que este convida... y de que yo no lo mate...

-¡¿que?! ¡sabes que tienes que estar convida, si no no podremos ganar esta ronda!

-bueno si ese fuera el caso, solo tienes que recordarlo y que el te recuerde, después de eso, y de que pase lo mismo con los tipos que nos falta encontrar, lo unico de lo que te tendrias que preocupar seria de ser feliz, por tu cuenta o con ellos, escarlata no especifico, y asi ganamos, sin embargo, seria de mucha ayuda que me dijeras en este momento si realmente eres feliz ahora, asi lo unico que tendriamos que hacer seria que ellos te recuerde y viceversa, asi que dime ¿eres feliz?

-... no...

-sip, eso creí, no te estoy diciendo que lo quieras solo porque yo te lo digo, la que realmente sabe si lo quiere, eres tu... yo solo te estoy diciendo las conclusiones y las teorías que hasta ahora he sacado con todo lo que he visto...

-y ¿ahora que haremos? ¿mañana harás lo mismo con el?

-no... mañana es el concierto de mago de oz, ni aunque el cielo se caiga a pedazos faltare a ese concierto

-¿y que haremos con el?

-lo dejare encerrado, pondré un hechizo que evitara que salga por la puerta o por la ventana, se quedara encerrado...

-ya veo... ¿le has dado algo de comer?

-¿porque debería?

-shina... -amatista me miro con ojos serios y que me decian "no te estoy preguntando, hazlo..."

-bien, bien... le daré algo... -deje el jugo en la nevera y el baso en la mesa, luego camine de regreso a mi cuarto, cuando abrí la puerta, me lo encontré sentado en la cama, en MI cama -ok... dos cosas mala imitacion del guason... primera: ¿te gustan los dulces? y segunda ¡largo de mi cama! -jeff levanto la mirada y como era de esperarse me miro con profundo odio

-no, no me gustan los dulces...

-pues que lastima -movi mi mano y de esta salio una luz, que luego hizo aparecer a mi lado una especie de carrito con comida, toda la mas dulce que puedes encontrar, pastel de fresa, de chocolate, flan de vainilla, brounis de chocolate cubiertos con chocolate derretido, y para beber, una jarra llena de jarabe -buen provecho idiota...

-no tengo porque comer esto...

-oh si que tienes que, amatista me dijo que te diera de comer, claro que no especifico que, asi que come... cuando termines todo esto desaparecerá, sin embargo si no te lo comes, todo esto pasaran de ser dulces, a ser suculentos platillos hechos con la carne de tus dos perros...

-¡¿pero que mierda?! ¡no te atreverías!

-mi querido idiota, si fui capaz de conseguir fotos de tus mascotas, y de hacer que esto apareciera frente a ti... ¿quien te asegura que lo que acabo de decir es mentira? nos vemos luego... -sali de la habitación dejando a jeff solo con su montaña de caramelos, lo de los perro era mentira, esta bien que puedo hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo al igual que amatista, tengo mis normas para matar, y una de ellas es, que no matare a animales, de ningún tipo.

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov, al dia siguiente~

al día siguiente, shina se la paso encerrada en su cuarto, como ayer, tuve que poner una barrera de sonido para no escuchar gritos o cosas por el estilo, y para que asi alice tampoco se asustara, llego la noche, 8:45 pm, este concierto empezaba mas temprano que el de rammstein, fui hasta la habitación de shina y toque la puerta un par de veces, no escuche respuesta, sin embargo recordé que había puesto la barrera de sonido, quite la barrera y volví a tocar la puerta, esta vez escuche la voz de shina.

-¡adelante! -abrí la puerta y me encontré a shina, sus ojos estaban rojos, y brillaban en la oscuridad, y al rededor de su pupila parecía estar formada una flor, con ocho petalos, esa es una técnica ilusoria, que aprendió de su maestra, eso fue cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser bruja.

-no pensé que usaras ilusiones en su contra...

-parecen servir mas que los daños a su cuerpo, tiene un efecto mas fuerte en su cerebro, sin embargo no es suficiente, su cerebro sigue bloqueado...

-bueno... solo venia a decirte que ya es tiempo de irnos, el concierto es en cinco minutos, alice y yo ya estamos listas, asi que solo faltas tu...

-ok, estoy lista en dos segundos -shina chasqueo los dedos y como dijo en dos segundos ya tenia puesta ropa limpia, un conjunto negro, e incluso un par de accesorios extra, como unas cuantas pulseras rojas y negras, en cuanto shina estuvo lista, jeff salio de la ilusion, se levanto del suelo agitado y sudando, sin mencionar que en su mirada se reflejaba miedo, levanto la vista rápidamente y en cuanto me vio su miedo disminuyo un poco

-dime shina... ¿en que tipo de ilusion lo metiste?

-en una en la que te mataba -me contesto despreocupada, me sonroje un poco, al saber que la razón de porque despertó tan temeroso y preocupado de la ilusión fue porque shina lo hizo ver que me mataba, tal vez, el no quiere hacerme daño, tal vez no es peligroso -bueno, ya estoy lista,vamonos amatista...

-si, ya voy... -vi como shina salia de la habitación, dejándome unos momento con jeff, me acerque un poco a el y le dije -lamento todo lo que shina te ha hecho pasar... -trate de tocarlo, pero en cuanto acerque mi mano a el, este se alejo rápidamente de mi.

-no... por favor... no quiero hacerte daño... -sonreí, mas no por empatia o algo parecido, si no porque su comentario me pareció divertido

-jeje... en todo caso la que deberia tener ese miedo soy yo... saldremos esta noche... vendremos tarde... nos vemos jeff -me levante y comence a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, sentí como el tomaba mi mano y me decia:

-no importa como... pero te sacare de este lugar... -después de eso, el soltó mi mano y me dejo ir, su comentario sonó extraño, pareciera que en vez de decírmelo para darme miedo, me lo decía para darme esperanza... como si el pensara que yo estaba en este lugar en contra de mi voluntad.

salí de la habitación de shina, y camine rumbo a la puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta, sin embargo cuando la veías lo que veías era un portal, en vez del pasillo afuera del departamento, alice fue la primera en pasar, shina comenzó a hacerme señas con la mano, diciéndome que me apresurara, corrí hasta la puerta y la pase, y detrás de mi, venia shina, la cual tomo la puerta de la casa y la cerro, al mismo tiempo que pasaba el portal, después de eso ambas aparecimos enfrente de la fila de espectadores, en la cual habían muy pocas personas, pues la mayoría ya estaba adentro.

-¡vamos, vamos! ¡están a punto de empezar! -shina corrió y yo y alice también detrás de ella, fuimos las ultimas de la fila, lo que significaba las ultimas en entrar al concierto, dimos los boletos y rápidamente entramos, una vez completamente dentro, comenzamos a buscar nuestros lugares, los cuales eran los mismo, afortunadamente, mientras llegábamos, se empezó a escuchar la apertura al concierto, el escenario estaba oscuro, aun no estaban los integrantes de la banda en sus lugares, la abertura era la melodía que se escucha antes de la canción de "xanandra", perteneciente al disco mas reciente que habían sacado

-¡shina! ¡¿pusiste la barrera en el departamento para que jeff no escapara?!-dije gritando, tratando de que me escuchara

-¡no! ¡hable con eyeless y toby, ellos iran a asegurarse de que jeff no salga, ademas shechire esta en la casa! ¡oye, esta canción es nueva, no la había escuchado antes!

-¡si, lo se! -dije elevando aun mas mi voz -¡de hecho, el cantante ya no es el mismo!

-¡¿que?! ¡¿jose andrea ya no canta?!

-¡no, ayer vimos eso alice y yo! ¡escuchamos unas cuantas canciones nuevas, el nuevo cantante canta bien a mi parecer! -la abertura acabo y todos comenzamos a ver el escenario, el cual de un momento a otro comenzó a estar lleno de luces, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento todos habían subido al escenario, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era ver el concierto, la canción que estaba sonando era la de "el libro de las sombras"

-¡pues veamos si es verdad! -me contesto mientras escuchaba la cancion, zeta, como se hacia llamar el nuevo cantante, cantaba bastante bien, y al publico parecia gustarle ( watch?v=hWY1_3dUdhI esta es la cancion, ademas de una parte del concierto que se hizo aqui en mexico :3),no tardo mucho para que todos se animaran y comenzaran a saltar, de verdad que era divertido, esta música es muy, muy diferente a rammstein, esta hace que te den ganas de brincar y bailar, de felicidad, es extraño, yo y alice que ya habiamos escuchado la letra, comenzamos a cantar la cancion, al tiempo en que brincábamos, de verdad que ayudaba el que ellos cantaran en español, después de esa canción comenzaron a tocar la de "H2Oz", comence a buscar con la mirada a jessica, sin embargo no la vi por ningun lado... tal vez estaba en otra parte... (lean el creepypasta de horror illusion :3 el dia en que horror llega, es el dia del concierto, para entender mejor este mensaje, lean su creepypasta ^^)

~fin amatista pov~

~jeff pov~

estaba solo, o al menos eso es lo que creía, no escuchaba nada fuera de esta habitación, y no estaba atado, es muy extraño que me hayan dejado aquí, me levante del suelo y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí un poco comencé a ver el lugar, buscando mas que nada a alguien, sin embargo no escuche nada, ni vi a nadie, estaba a punto de salir, si no fuera porque vi como la puerta principal se habría, y detrás de ella aparecían eyeless y toby.

-ese par de idiotas... -susurre al verlos, estaba mas que dispuesto a salir y darles una paliza que jamas olvidarían, sin embargo, un ruido me distrajo, o mejor dicho, un ladrido, me aleje de la puerta y camine hasta la ventana, me asome y vi que en el callejón de afuera estaban smile y laila, en cuanto me vieron, ambos comenzaron a mover la cola, -esos son mis perros... -dije en un susurro mientras ensanchaba mi sonrisa -¡encuentren una forma de entrar, la que sea no importa! -smile asintió y comenzó a salir del callejón, ahora solo tenia que esperar a escuchar como sus uñas y las de laila rasgaban la puerta del apartamento intentando entrar.

pasaron al rededor de cinco minutos, y por fin escuche las rasgaduras en la puerta, rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación y volví a abrir un poco la puerta, solo lo suficiente como para ver a toby dirigirse a esta y abrirla, sobre el salto laila, la cual tiro a toby en el suelo, empece a escuchar algo parecido al bufido de un gato, smile entro ladrando fuertemente, eyeless trato de acercarse a toby y ayudarlo, sin embargo lo único que logro fue que smile le gruñera y le mostrara los diente de una forma amenazante, ahí fue cuando comprendi que ya podía salir de la habitación, abrí completamente la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia ellos, con forme me acercaba, pude ver que con toby y eyeless estaba un chico de piel gris, con tatuajes extraños, el cual hacia un sonido similar al de un gato enojado, toby me miro y dijo

-valla que tienes bien entrenado a estos perros...

-laila, ataca... -laila comenzo a gruñir mas y poco a poco a abrir su boca, mas que dispuesta a atacar el cuello de toby

-¡¿que?! ¡no, no, no, no! no serias capaz de lastimar a un amigo o ¿si?

-llamar amigo a aquel que me llevo a una trampa, seria algo hipócrita ¿no crees?

-vamos jeff... tecnicamente cumplimos he hicimos que vieras a amatista otra vez... -dijo algo nervioso eyeless

-¿tiene idea de lo que he sufrido por su culpa? -les dije en voz calmada e indiferente -me clavaron un clavos en uno de los hombros, en los dedos de los pies, me rompieron el otro hombro y me hicieron ver cosas que nunca en mi vida quiero volver a recordar... y eso fue solo ayer, hoy la maldita me rompió cada uno de los dientes, desde adentro... sin mencionar que hizo que un ojo me explotara al mismo tiempo en que metía una vara de metal por una oreja y la sacaba por la otra, y la muy maldita aun asi hizo que no me muriera...si algo tengo que felicitarle a esa pelo de chicle, es que es buena en las torturas...

-no... sabiamos que te haria eso... -dijo con voz sorprendida toby

-si, bueno... yo no se que les harán smile y laila...

-¡alto, alto! ¡podemos compensarte! -me dijo eyeless mientras subia las manos para protegerse de smile que parecia que en cualquier momento se abalanzaria en su contra

-a ¿si?, ¿como...?

-podemos decirte donde esta amatista... y asi te la podrás llevar, esta vez no fracasaras... ya que shina no sabe que escaparas...

-yo ya se donde esta amatista... ¿que mas me puedes ofrecer?

-¡te ofrecemos que shina no sabra en donde buscarte! ¡no le diremos donde vives!

-¿en serio creen que llevaria a amatista a mi casa? siendo el lugar mas obvio de todos...

-yo te ofresco la garantia de que amatista no te matara... -hablo por fin el chico de la piel gris

-¿porque habria ella de matarme? ella no es como la estúpida pelo de chicle...

-te equivocas... ella es mucho peor, sin embargo, por una razón que no te diré, ella no te hará daño, ponte a pensarlo, iras por ella, la sacaras de un concierto al cual, al igual que shina se moría por ir, sin mencionar que prácticamente la secuestraras, si yo fuera ella, te habría matado desde el momento en que me sacaste del concierto, y créeme cuando te digo, que si fueras otra persona, ella lo haría, sin embargo ella no te hará nada, eso te garantizo yo, el hecho de que amatista no te hará nada... -el chico tenia muy buenos puntos, y la verdad es que tenia algo de razón, llegar asi como asi sellaba mi destino, si este chico tenia razon, y amatista realmente era peor que la pelo de chicle, me arriesgaba a muchas cosas.

-bien... se han ganado la vida... -dije con algo de seriedad -smile, laila... nos vamos -laila se bajo de toby y smile comenzó a caminar hacia mi, sin embargo ninguno dejaba su posición de ataque, en todo momento estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de toby y eyeless.

salimos del departamento y despues del edificio, y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al lugar en el cual el concierto se estaba llevando a cabo, como fuimos caminando, tardamos al rededor de una media hora, sin embargo logramos llegar antes de que el concierto se acabara, les di la orden a smile y a laila de que se quedaran fuera, mientras tanto, yo entre al lugar, fue fácil burlar al guardia, el muy idiota tenia audífonos y estaba recostado en un silla en un rincón de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, entre y vi a mucha gente, la mayoría vestidos de color negro, algunas mujeres tenían mechas de colores en el cabello, y la mayoría de los fans tenían playeras de la banda, la música estaba algo calmada, esperaba ruido a mas no poder, sin embargo lo que escuchaba era un violín y una flauta, la parte calmada no duro mucho pues se empezó a escuchar una guitarra, sin embargo a pesar de eso, la tonada no sonaba tan pesada como las canciones del concierto anterior ( watch?v=0tD1E5g7GOE esta es la cancion), comence a buscar el lugar en el que la vez pasada encontre a la pelo de chicle con la apariencia de amatista, encontre el lugar y efectivamente ahi estaban las tres, la pelo de chicle, amatista y la chica de cabello castaño, solo habia una forma de saber si esta vez no seria como la vez anterior, tendria que tomar a amatista enfrente de la pelo de chicle, y dependiendo de como reaciconara, sabria si tome a la correcta, las tres estaban abrazadas, y brincaban a la vez que escuchaban la cancion, ahi fue cuando tome a amatista del hombro y la jale hacia mi, rapidamente la pelo de chicle giro hacia mi direccion y dijo:

-¡¿pero que mierda haces aqui?! -esa fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que tome a la chica correcta, tome a amatista de la espalda y de la cintura y la subi en mi hombro, despues de eso me heche a correr.

como era de esperarse, la pelo de chicle y la chica de cabello castaño comenzaron a perseguirme, pense que no lograría escapar, pero milagrosamente pude abrirme paso entre toda la multitud, cosa que a las otras dos, no se les facilito demasiado, smile y laila me vieron y comenzaron a correr a mi lado, tendría que ir a mi casa, se que es un lugar muy obvio, pero ahora que les dije al par de idiotas que no iría, ellos no me buscarían ahi, amatista pataleaba y gritaba que la bajara y que la dejara ir, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, es aquí cuando sabría si realmente el chico de piel gris decía la verdad.

~fin jeff pov~

~shina pov~

perseguimos al pendejo de jeff hasta la salida del lugar, nos llevaba ventaja asi que no pudimos alcanzarlo, alice estaba mas que dispuesta a seguirlo sin embargo la detuve antes de que siguiera corriendo.

-¡¿pero que haces?! ¡esta escapando!

-no vallas... dejalo que se la lleve...

-¡¿queee?! pero ¡¿porque?!

-amatista puede con el... ademas, si la dejamos con el, pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, puede que el incentivo que jeff necesita para recuperar su memoria, sea amatista... y viceversa...

-¿entonces que hacemos?

-por el momento, desvariamos buscar a los que faltan... ¡pero antes! ¡hay que regresar y acabar de ver el concierto!

-empiezo a creer que esa es la unica razon por la cual lo dejaste ir...

-jajaj, vamos alice volvamos -después de eso, ambas volvimos adentro a seguir viendo el concierto, justo a tiempo para escuchar la canción de "fiesta pagana". solo queda esperar, no es seguro que lo que le haya dicho a alice se cumpla en un día, sin embargo, de que se va a cumplir se va a cumplir, es de lo único de lo que estoy 100% segura.

* * *

><p><strong>listooooo :3 hasta aqui el cap :3 aqui tiene el link del canal de youtube de la banda :3 channelUC6nMOIbArzvza6npl0irIWw los veo la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**holaaaaa primero que nada, lamento haber puesto en el cap anterior "lemon en este cap" fue muy incensible de mi parte jajaja lol, y tambien me disculpo por haberme tardado en el cap, pero como veran es muy muy largo jeje sin mas que decirles desfruten :3**

* * *

><p>~shina pov 12 de agosto 8:26 pm~<p>

han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que amatista "desapareció" para ser mas exactos han pasado 12 dias, no hemos sabido nada de ella, ni siquiera si esta bien, no ha venido, y tampoco me ha contactado, de ninguna forma humana o mágica, debo admitir que eso, no me preocupa, pero si me estresa, ella se puede defender sola, es por eso que no estoy preocupada, sin embargo, lo que me estresa es saber el mal uso que le da a la magia. ahora que esta débil, por el echo de tener una hija, no puede darse el lujo de malgastar la magia, en parte esto también es mi culpa, pues yo fui la que le enseño a malgastar magia en cosas tan triviales, y lo peor es que ella estará así hasta dentro de 18 o 20 años, que es cuando toda la energía que le paso a su hija la recuperara, mientras tanto, tiene un límite de magia para usar en el día, si rebasa ese límite, en el peor de los casos ella morirá, y si ella muere para mi mala fortuna, yo me quedo estancada en este maldito lugar... O al menos eso es lo que espero que suceda, porque si no sucede eso... la segundo que podría pasar seria que yo podría morir junto con ella... ¡Y no tengo el jodido plan de morir! ¡Al menos no aun!

sin embargo, dejando ese tema de lado, alice y yo hemos aprovechado estos días para buscar a los sujetos de las fotos, sin descanso, y nuestro avance a sido... bueno, si se le pude llamar así... yo no he encontrado a ninguno de los míos... sin embargo con alice ha sido diferente, hace cinco días, ella y shechire estaban vagando por la ciudad en busca de los suyos, y afortunadamente, shechire encontró a una, sospecho que a quien encontró es a lilith, por el hecho de que cuando la encontraron, shechire y alice pasaban cerca de un club de putas y fuera de este se encontraba ella, eso es mas que suficiente para adivinar que la que estaba ahi era lilith, a menos de que las personas a las que tiene que encontrar alice sean igual de perras que ella, ahora mismo, ambos me están llevando al lugar en el que la encontraron, el barrio parece ser uno de los mas bajos de la ciudad, he visto varios lugares como al que nos dirigimos, localizados en mejores calles de la ciudad, se nota que lilith no tiene muchas ganas de llamar la atención, este lugar se ve como el típico barrio en el que no importa si alguien muere, nadie se dará por enterado, asi que técnicamente, es el lugar perfecto para lilith. cuando por fin llegamos, shechire me dijo:

-la vez que la vimos, ella estaba parada fuera de este lugar, estaba en la puerta, para ser precisos...

-mmmm, me imagino que debe de estar adentro... Esperen aquí en un momento vuelvo

-ok... -dijo alice, después de eso, entre al lugar, dentro había un olor horrible, mi parte de demonio percibía el olor a jengibre, de la lujuria obviamente, también podía percibir el olor a humo de cigarro y con ayuda de mi parte vampiro, podía percibir el olor de la sangre de cada uno de los cerdos que había en este horrible lugar, ninguno de ellos poseía una sangre libre de alcohol, drogas o cualquier otra porquería que los humanos se meten en el cuerpo, todas esas cosas hacen que la sangre sea nada apetecible, y que me den ganas de vomitar, comencé a caminar por el lugar, hasta que logre llegar a la barra, en la cual habia un sujeto de bastantes años, unos 48 cuando mucho, no pasaba de los cincuenta, este estaba gordo y con el calor que hacia en el lugar se veia como sudaba, lo cual me hacia querer vomitar por el asqueroso olor que desprendía.

-¿que se te ofrece niña? -dijo el sujeto mientras sostenía un vaso lleno de wiski, no me impresiono que me llamara niña, a pesar de todos los años que tenía encima, aparentaba ser una chica de 18 años máximo de 20.

-busco a una chica... Tal vez la conoscas...

-este no es esa clase de bar...

-no la busco para eso cerdo inútil... -respondí bastante enojada

-entonces ¿para que la buscas?

-ese no es asuntó tuyo... Sólo dime si la has visto...

-muy bien... ¿Cual es su nombre?

-quien sabe... Te diré como luce... Tiene ojos verdes, es rubia, piel bronceada, cuerpo y voz irresistible...

-mmmm... -el tipo se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que dijo -¡oh! Ya se a quien te refieres, buscas a lili...

-ok, llevame con ella...

-me temo que eso no se va a poder... veras ella esta ocupada en este momento...

-¡aaaaagh! mira no tengo tu tiempo, dime la jodida habitación en la que esta y listo...

-mira niña, no te voy a decir nada, asi que vete de aqui antes de que te saquen y... -no lo deje terminar porque le di un golpe en la cara, su nariz hizo un sonido de *crac* prueva de que seguramente le rompi la nariz, comence a caminar hacia una de las tipajas que estaba tratando de ceducir a un tipo que parecia bastante borracho -oye tu, ¿donde esta lili?

-¿liliana? esta en las habitaciones, la del fondo...

-ok... -cómence a caminar hacia donde la chica me había dicho, por lo general las habitaciones en lugares como estos se encontraban en la planta alta, busque las escaleras y subí lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí a la habitación del fondo y sin previo aviso abrí la puerta, me encontré con un chico recostado en la cama y con una chica encima de el, esa chica estaba de espaldas, sin embargo el tatuaje de una serpiente verde en la espalda, era lo que me decía que ella era Lilith, emití un suspiro de cansancio y entré a la habitación mientras decía -no tengo toda la noche Lilith...

-¿me disculpas? Estoy comiendo... -me llene de enojo, no tenía ganas de aguantarla, así que me dirigí rápido hasta donde estaba y la tome del cabello, la arrastre hasta que esta callo de la cama, después solté su cabello y la deje ahí tirada

-¡¿pero quien mierda te crees que eres?! -la inútil de Lilith ni siquiera me había visto, seguro creía que era otra de sus compañeras, o un demonio cualquiera, levantó la mirada y cundo me vio, su cara no expreso otra cosa más que sorpresa y miedo.

-hola lilith... -dije con tono burlón, mostrando en mi rostro una clara sonrisa

-¿p-pero que mierda?! ¡Tu estabas muerta!

-estaba Lilith, es-ta-ba... -mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver la expresión de terror que tenía, después de todo, ella vio cuando escarlata me mato, algo que a ella le alegró mucho por el hecho de que una vez casi yo la mataba

-¡¿cómo mierdas estas aquí?!

-esa es una larga historia... Pero por el momento, necesito que vengas conmigo...

-¡estas pendeja si crees que voy a ir contigo!

-Jajajaja, y tu estas loca si creer que te voy a dejar opción... -lance un rayo a la cama en la cual estaba el tipo, logrando así matarlo, antes de que lo matara el tipo estaba desmayado, no me sorprendió que estuviera en ese estado pues después de todo Lilith se alimenta de la lujuria, y una vez acaba de comerse a los tipos o tipas, estos se morían, prácticamente lo que les quitaba era la energía, sin embargo algo no cuadra, se supone que Lilith era un alma sin cuerpo, al igual que abadon, y cuando obtenían un cuerpo humano, no tenían necesidad de alimentarse de almas o de escénicas, se alimentaban como cualquier humano normal, lo que significa, que el cuerpo que tiene Lilith, no es de un humano, escarlata debió de hacerla un demonio con cuerpo, para que no tuviera necesidad de buscar uno, mire a Lilith una vez más, y me fije en sus manos y en su cuello, en estos tenía brazaletes y un collar de color dorado, los reconocí de inmediato, eran el símbolo de proclamación de un dios, el día en que el padre de amatista murió, ella y abadon quedaron como demonios libres, sin embargo al tener eso de nuevo, significa que alguien los reclamo, si hubieran sido una de las hijas de amatista, esos collares y brazaletes no estarían, lo que significa: que amatista es la que los reclamo... Ya que dudo mucho que dios lo haya hecho, eso me ayudaba bastante, con esos brazaletes iba a poder lograr que Lilith y abadon recordaran.

tome a lilith del cabello y la comencé a arrastrar por el suelo de camino a la salida del lugar, esta pataleaba y trataba de liberar su cabello, sin embargo en ningun momento la solté, bajamos por las escaleras y su cuerpo reboto contra los escalones, hubiera deseado mejor tomarla de la pierna, asi lo que rebotara seria su cabeza, cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, mucha gente a mi alrededor se quedo callado, escuchando los gritos de lilith y otros mas que nada observando su cuerpo desnudo "pervertidos..." pense, unos tipos musculosos se pusieron enfrente de mi y me dijero

-tu no sales de aqui... suelta a lili y largate... -suspire con resignación, quería salir del lugar sin llamar mucho la atención y llegar al departamento sin armar alboroto en el camino, sin embargo si la perra de lilith seguia gritando asi, las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles, le di un golpe en el estomago a uno de los tipos, logrando sacarle el aire, este callo al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, mientras que el otro me miraba con sorpresa y un poco de miedo

-quitate de mi camino ahora... -el sujeto se aparto, aun con una expresion de sorpresa en su rostro, me dirigí a la puerta y tome la perilla, pero antes de girarla y salir, tenia que callar a lilith, sin embargo ni el mismísimo demonio lograría callarla, solo se callaría si amatista se lo ordenaba... de pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza, si usaba a mi beneficio el pequeño lazo que me unía a amatista, podia controlar a lilith y a abadon, solo tenia que concentrarme y lograr igual el mínimo de energía que amatista tenia diariamente, asi podía controlarlos, respire profundo y comencé a concentrarme, tenia que enfocarme en la mente de amatista, tratar de igualar su energía y por ultimo soltarla directo hacia los brazaletes y el collar de lilith, lo cual la obligaban a obedecerme, concentre y concentre energía, no podía controlar una cantidad tan enorme, y los gritos y lloriqueos de lilith no me ayudaban a concentrarme, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, al final no lo pude soportar mas, y grite con todo lo que podía -¡CALLATE DE UN JODIDA VEZ! -respire profundamente, tratando asi de poder calmarme, mire a lilith la cual ya no emitía ningún ruido, tenia unos ojos inexpresivos y ya no se movia, simplemente se quedo quieta, parecía una muñeca de trapo -al fin... -dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo mientras arrastraba a lilith para salir, afuera aun estaban shechire y alice, seguían parados en el mismo lugar en el que los había dejado

-¡al fin! tardaste mucho... ¿quien es ella? ¿que le paso? -me pregunto alice algo confundida -¡¿y porque carajo esta desnuda?!

-es lilith, no le paso nada y esta desnuda porque la encontré follando con un tipo que ahora esta muerto... ahora si, ¿nos vamos?

-emmm si claro...

los cuatro comenzamos a caminar de regreso al departamento, cuando lilith reaccionara le preguntaría en donde esta abadon, no tardamos mucho en llegar, ya que íbamos a un paso rápido, no podíamos ir tranquilos de la vida arrastrando el cuerpo de una chica desnuda por toda la ciudad, procuramos pasar por callejones y tomar caminos rápidos, cuando finalmente llegamos al departamento entramos lo mas rápido que pudimos, alice dijo que seria bueno tomar el acensor, pero en vista de que lilith esta como un vegetal y no dice ni pio, decidi llevarmela por las escaleras, esta vez si la tome de un pie y la arrastre cinco pisos arriba, para el segundo piso, lilith se abrio la cabeza y fue dejando un rastro de sangre, ella puede sangrar pero no morir, sus heridas se curan muy rapido, los demonios que tiene cuerpo propio, a diferencia de los angeles, si pueden sangrar, pero curan bastante rapido asi que no hay problema, por fin llegamos al departamento, alice me ayudo a meter a lilith y a ponerle algo de ropa, la que fuera, después de eso, la dejamos tirada en medio del pasillo que da rumbo a las habitaciones.

-¿cuando despertara? -me pregunto alice mientras se sentaba el lado mio

-no lo se, creo que use el mínimo de energía que amatista usa para dar una orden, pero ya no estoy tan segura de eso, ya despertara...

-¿como es que pudiste hacerle eso?

-amatista puede controlarlos a ella y a abadon a su antojo, pero ni ellos ni amatista saben eso, solo lo se yo, y yo puedo controlarlos a ellos por un vinculo que tengo con amatista, es muy pequeño ese vinculo, pero es suficiente...

-ya veo... ¿como crees que este?

-¿quien?

-amatista... ¿crees que este bien?

-quiero pensar que esta bien... pero la verdad es que no lo se, por el momento tenemos que seguir con el plan...

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov~

nuncapensée que me vería en esta situación, sin embargo, si me esperaba decir la frase: "shina tenia razon". en este momento, estoy debajo de una cama, ¿como llegue aqui? o ¿porque estoy aqui? es una larga historia, si tan solo hubiera hecho lo de siempre en vez de intentar escapar, no estaria debajo de esta cama, con una herida en la cara, y una cuchillada en el hombro que no para de sangrar, si hubiera sido mas inteligente esto no estaría pasando...

-flash back-

vi a la distancia como se alejaban shina y alice, comencé a patalear y a gritarle a jeff que me bajara pero el no hacia caso, yo solo escuchaba como emitia una pequeña risa triunfal, mientras corria rumbo al bosque seguido por sus dos perros, uno se veia horrible, y tenia una sonrisa mal formada en el osico, y el otro se veia mas normal, eran un husky siberiano y una labradora color miel, levante la vista de nuevo, solo para ver como shina y alice dejaban de perseguirnos, pensé que me habían abandonado, si no fuera porque escuche la voz de shina que decía "ella puede arreglárselas sola" en cierto modo tiene razón, sin embargo, no tenia ganas de pelear con jeff, y mucho menos de pelear con sus mascotas, ya que es obvio que se interpondrían si trato de hacerle algo, y no quiero matar a un animal.

no paso mucho tiempo para que empezáramos a adentrarnos en el bosque, poco a poco, jeff comenzó a bajar la velocidad, y yo por mi parte comencé a dejar de patalear, ya no tenia caso, no me iba a soltar por las buenas y no quiero hacerle daño, tal vez si se lo pedía ya un poco mas calmada el me haría caso y me bajaría.

-¿me puedes bajar?

-no...

-¡por favor! no me gusta que me carguen... ademas... ¡esto es secuestro!

-no, esto es un rescate...

-¡yo no pedí ser rescatada! -ok, aquí es cuando yo digo, "la negociación se va a la mierda" -¡vamos bajame!

-no hasta que lleguemos a casa...

-dirás TU casa...

-no, a partir de ahora será tu casa también...

-¡dios mio! ¡¿porque me haces esto?! -grite irónicamente al cielo, después de eso, me desplome en el hombro de jeff, deje caer mis brazo y me rendí por un momento.

comencé a sentir que alguien lamia mi mano, levante un poco la mirada y me encontre con la labradora, la cual lamia mi mano, tratando de despertarme, levante la mano y trate de acariciarle la cabeza, ella no protesto, al parecer le caia bien a ese perro.

-parece que le agradas a laila... -dijo jeff con voz alegre

-se llama laila... que lindo nombre... -jeff de detuvo, al igual que el perro husky y laila, trate de mirar atras de mi, para ver porque jeff se detuvo, pero simplemente no pude

-listo, llegamos... esta es mi casa...

-no puedo verla genio... -dije con un tono fastidioso, si no podia alejarme de el por las buenas, seria una piedra en su zapato, asi el me correria o intentaria matarme, y lo bueno es que yo no puedo morir, asi que salgo ganando

-¡oh! es cierto, ahora en un momento la veras no te preocupes... -su tono de voz sonó calmado, como si mi tono no le hubiera importado, de hecho sondaba como si quisiera disculparse, ¡como si quisiera darme la razon! "¡¿pero que coño para con este tipo?!" gritaron infernal y yangire en mi cabeza "¡ni yandere es asi!" dijo yangire con voz estresada

jeff abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, la cual parecía estar hecha de madera, o al menos a eso olia, después de que entraron husky y laila, jeff se giro y cerro la puerta, dándome la oportunidad de ver por unos momentos como era la casa, en efecto era una cabaña, y una muy grande, escuche como jeff le puso seguro a la puerta, luego volvió a girarse y camino rumbo a las escaleras, comenzó a subir, mientras que yo solo veía como laila y el otro perro caminaban hacia unos tazones de comida que estaban en lo que parecia ser la cocina, jeff entro a un cuarto, el cual era el suyo, o al menos eso era lo que mi nariz me decía, el me bajo y me puso en una cama, y luego se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro.

-muy bien -comenzó a hablar jeff -esta es mi habitación, aqui dormirás...

-ok... ¿y donde dormirás tu?

-aquí... -un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, y la cara de ambos era como una "poker face"

-tu dormirás en el suelo ¿cierto?

-nop en la cama...

-yo no quiero dormir en el suelo...

-dormirás tambien en la cama... -el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, si shina estuviera aqui, ahora mismo estaria muriendose de risa

-¿podrías darme un cuarto para mi sola?

-no...

-¿porque?

-porque si no te vigilo las 24 hrs. del dia, tu te escaparas... -emiti un gran suspiro y baje la cabeza mientras decia

-ok, esto es asi, no quiero dormir en la misma cama que un chico, no lo he hecho en mas de 300 milenios y no pienso volver a hacerlo, ahora que lo pienso bien, no he compartido cama con alguien en todo ese tiempo... incluso preferiria dormir en el armario, puedo dormir parada, eso no es problema para mi, pero, no quiero dormir en la misma cama que alguien ¿ok? simplemente no quiero... -jeff me miro con ojos inexpresivo por un largo momento y no contesto nada, simplemente se quedo ahi parado viendome.

-pues que pena... tendrás que volver a acostumbrarte a dormir con alguien...

-¡aaaaaaarhg! -me recosté en la cama y cubrí mi cabeza con una almohada -¡¿porque me hacen esto padres?! ¡si es porque los mate perdonenme! -dije claramente refiriendome a mi padre y al primer dios que existio, a los originales no a los creados por mis hijas, aunque dudo mucho que ellos hagan algo ya que ahora mismo no son nada, ni almas, ni energia, asi que prácticamente le gritaba al viento, o a la almohada en este caso.

senti como jeff se recostaba al lado mio, y como este me tomaba de la cintura y me abrazaba, para mala suerte de jeff, la que lo empujo al suelo no fui yo, ni fue infernal, ni yangire, le hubiera ido mejor si fuéramos una de nosotras, la que lo empujo, fue yandere, ella se movio frenéticamente hasta lograr salir de su agarre, y posteriormente lo empujo al suelo, luego se paro en la cama y le grito a jeff

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A ABRAZAR COMO SI FUERAMOS ALGO! !LO HACES Y PERDERAS LOS BRAZOS PARA SIEMPRE! -vi a travez de yandere, la mirada de jeff, este se veia calmado, no se veia confundido ni nada por el estilo, de hecho se veia sereno, despues de eso yandere me dejo poseer otra vez el cuerpo, cuando volví al cuerpo, me sente en la cama y le dije a jeff

-lo siento... esa no fui yo...

-lo se... tu cabello cambio de color, se veia mas oscuro... ¿quien era?

-bueno... para ponertelo algo sencillo, tengo varias "personalidades"...

-ya veo... ¿esa era una de ellas?

-si, la que mas te odia... o una de las que mas te odian... presiento que todas menos una te odia...

-espero que la que no me odia me quiera... y espero mas que esa seas tu...

-si bueno... la que no te odia simplemente no le importas, y no, no soy yo...

-que mal... asi que... ¿no te puedo tocar?

-pues parece que no, no le agradas...

-bueno me conformo con verte dormir...

-eso... es extraño... -despues de eso, yo me fui a dormir, y jeff se quedo sentado en el suelo, mirando la cama, seguramente se habra dormido, no me creo que se quedara despierto toda la noche.

asi pasaron varios dias, dias en los que me entretenia jugando con laila y con smile, el perro husky, al cual parecia que tambien le agradaba, sin embargo habia momentos en los que ellos no estaban de animos para jugar, y en esos momento yo me aburria como nunca, un dia, jeff se acerco a mi y me propuso jugar, los dias en los que pasaba en este lugar yo le era indiferente y no le prestaba atencion, tal vez el queria cambiar eso, y quiso jugar conmigo, jugamos a las escondidas, como a mi no me gusta buscar, siempre soy la que se esconde, pero jeff hace trampa, ya que usa a laila para que me encuentre, con el paso de los dias, me vino la idea de que, cuando me ganara lo suficiente su confianza, iba a poder escapar mientras jugabamos, asi no se daria cuenta de que me fui y regresaria con shina, alice y shechire, sin embargo cuando lo intente... nada salio como me esperaba.

hoy queria escapar, hice que jeff me buscara en el sotano de la cabaña, y antes de que el abriera la puerta, yo use magia para transportarme y aparecer frente a la puerta de la casa, no iba a usar mucha de la energia como para transportarme hasta el departamento, si lo hacia lo mas seguro es que llegaria muy debil, o que ni siquiera llegaria, cuando llegue a la puerta, y la abri, escuche pasos detras de mi, me gire y me encontre con jeff, con una mirada de desepccion, luego de eso, su mirada cambio a una inexpresiva y me dijo con voz gelida y pesada

-eres una tramposa... -por primera vez en mi vida senti miedo, nunca lo habia sentido, observe como saco un cuchillo de su chamarra y corrio a una gran velocidad hacia mi, trate de escapar, sin embargo no llegue mas alla de dos pasos lejos de la puerta, ya que el me tomo del cabello y me jalo hacia dentro de la casa otra vez "¡condenado cabello largo!" pense enojada, jeff logro tirarme al suelo, estaba devil, el poder que se usa para transportarse es mas que el que se usa en crear un portal, es por eso que no pude huir a tiempo, cuando cai al suelo, jeff se puso encima de mi y me arrincono, luego alzo su cuchillo y trato de clavarmelo en la cara, sin embargo me movi a tiempo, haciendo que solo me diera un leve rasguño, trataba de escapar pero todo parecia inutil, jeff volvió a alzar su cuchillo y esta vez logro clavarlo, sin embargo el apunto a mi brazo, mas específicamente en mi hombro, di un grito de dolor, y casi me salen lagrimas cuando senti como movia el cuchillo y lo sacaba, jeff se paro de encima mia y dijo -¿que te parece si volvemos a jugar? tienes 10 segundos para correr y esconderte, después yo ire a buscarte... -no lo pense dos veces y me levante del suelo, corri lo mas rapido que pude a la parte de arriba y abri todas las puertas de los cuartos, asegurandome de que en todas callera sangre minimo en la entrada, me meti al cuarto de jeff y me escondi debajo de la cama, luego con magia, fui cerrando una por una las puertas, empezando por la del cuarto de jeff, asi creeria que esa es la primera puerta que cerre y por ende la ultima seria en la que estoy escondida, después de eso me recoste en el suelo de debajo de la cama y me puse a esperar, rezando a mis difuntos padres porque jeff no me encontrara, y deseando una y otra vez, haberle permitido a shina que matara a jeff cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-fin flash back-

y asi es como termine en este maldito lugar, tratando de detener una hemorragia, y tratar de no hacer ruido para estar a salvo, maldigo el dia en que fui buena persona con jeff, lo maldigo con toda mi alma, agudice mi oido para poder escuchar sus pasos, escuche como se acercaba al pasillo, y se detenía justo en el pie de la escalera, tenia que encontrar la forma de salir, o minimo de matarlo, pues no estaba dispuesta a morir, no al menos hoy, "dejanos ayudarte" dijeron infernal y yangire en mi cabeza, "ustedes solo se ayudan entre ustedes, ¡¿porque querrian ayudarme?!" les conteste algo enojada, "por diversion" me contesto yangire, "las odio..." dije enojada, escuche como los pasos de jeff se alejaban un poco mas, hasta habrir la puerta de enfrente de su cuarto, despues escuche como salia y caminaba hacia la siguiente puerta, a mi cabeza vino una idea, en el momento en que abriera la puerta del fondo yo al mismo tiempo abriria la de su cuarto y correria a la habitación de enfrente, sali de la cama y me puse lentamente de pie, me dirigí a la puerta lo mas silencioso posible y espere a escuchar como jeff giraba la perilla, en el momento en que escuche el clic de la puerta del fondo, yo me apresure y tambien la abri, espere un minuto hasta escuchar el richinido de la puerta del fonodo, para saber que jeff no sospechaba nada, despues de que escuche el rechinido, abri la puerta y corri a la puerta de enfrente, la cual estaba abierta, jeff nunca la cerro, corri o mejor dicho casi vole a lahabitaciónn de enfrente, no quería hacer ruido, mire hacia la puerta del fondo, y observe como jeff entraba en la habitación del fondo, no alcance a ver mucho su interior, ni siquiera cuando yo la abri para esconderme, sin embargo de lo que estoy 100% segura de que vi entre toda la oscuridad de la habitación, una cabeza, que apenas y era iluminada por la luz que provenía desde abajo de la cabaña, decidí borrar esa imagen de mi cerebro y meterme rapidamente a la otra habitación, en esta habia muchas cosas, desde peluches hasta un armario lleno de ropa, había un espejo, en el cual estaban los peluches, mire al otro lado y había un estuche algo extraño, parecía de violin, me hubiera detenido a verlos mas si no hubiera escuchado los pasos de jeff que se acercaban, me puse detras de la puerta abierta, rezando porque no entrara a esta habitación, y afortunadamente no entro, la puerta que abrió fue la de la habitación de al lado, quise suspirar de alivio, sin embargo no lo hice por miedo a causar ruido, me movi por la habitación y comencé a buscar un lugar mejor en donde esconderme, mire el armario pero era muy pequeño y había muy poco espacio, entre toda la ropa vi una mochila, parecía un estuche para computadora, no le preste atención y segui buscando lugares en donde esconderme, me vi tentada por esconderme de nuevo debajo de la cama, sin embargo seria bueno cabiar de escondite, si jeff entraba en el cuarto en el que antes estaba, seguro que iba a ver la sangre debajo de la cama y no dudaria en buscarme ahi primero, mire el lugar en el que estaba el violin, estaba recargado en la pared, en un pequeño hueco entre el armario y la pared, si movia el violin, podria entrar en ese hueco y esconderme ahi, aunque era un lugar arrinconado, en realidad no lo hacia diferente a esconderme debajo de la cama, me apresure y corri hacia donde estaba el violin, lo iba a mover si no fuera porque el sonido de la puerta abriendose me asusto, gire mi vista y vi que la puerta estaba igual, seguramente jeff habia abierto la puerta del cuarto de enfrente, me apresure y tome el violin, sin embargo no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme quieta, a mi cabeza vino una vision, o mejor dicho un recuerdo, vi a personas enfrente de mi, las cuales tenian maletas, yo me acercaba a ellas y tomaba las maletas, entre ellas tomaba al violin y una maleta, diriji mi mirada a mi lado izquierdo y vi a jeff, el cual tomaba la mochila para computadora que habia visto antes, y otra maleta, todas tenian miradas extrañas, habia dos adultos y una niña, la niña lucia trista, la mujer lucia enojada y el hombre desepccionado, despues de eso, jeff y yo nos fuimos, de ese lugar, la vision cambio drasticamente a una en la cual me veia yo acostada en una cama, y sentia como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, luego empece a escuchar como esta persona me cantaba al oido, era jeff, despues de eso, volvi a la normalidad, ahora estaba de nuevo en el presente, ya no sumida en mis recuerdos.

-te encontre... -escuche la voz de jeff a mi espalda, me quede congelada, entre los recuerdos y el miedo de ser atrapada, mi cabeza se quedo blanco, no sabia que hacer, escuche los pasos de jeff acercarse a mi, y me paralice totalmente, "¡¿que hago, que hago!?" les grite a yangire, yandere, infernal y celestial, o a la que quisiera darme un consejo "¡TIRATE!" me gritaron todas al mismo tiempo "¡¿pero que?!" les cuestione confundida "¡HAZLO YA!" senti como yandere me tomaba y me jalaba, como si fuera cambiar lugares conmigo, sin embargo en vez de eso, solo me llevo con ellas, y dejo automáticamente mi cuerpo sin conciencia, como si se hubiera desmayado, el cuerpo callo al suelo, sin embargo a pesar de lo que yandere hizo aunpodíamoss ver lo que pasaba, vi como jeff corría hacia mi cuerpo y zarandeaba tratando de despertarme.

-sip, eso nunca falla... -dijo yangire con entusiasmo

-¿de que hablas? -pregunte algo confundida

-bueno los humanos se parecen a los perros, cuando un perro te ataca, o un lobo, ¡es lo mismo a fin de cuentas!, lo que uno tiene que hacer es tirarse al suelo, asi dejas de ser importate, ¿recuerdas cuando orochi y shina entrenaban? para ganarle, shina siempre se hacia la muerta o la lastimada, orochi se preocupaba mas por ver si estaba bien que por ganar, y al parecer funciona igual con jeff...

-wow... no me lo esperaba... y ¿ahora que hacemos?

-sal de aqui y pégale un puñetazo en la cara... -dijo infernal como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -y corre lo mas rápido que puedas, si tienes oportunidad, toma el violin y la computadora que encontraste, y de los peluches, toma el primero que veas, eligelo por instinto

-¿porque?

-uno de esos peluches debe ser otro revelador de memorias, como lo era el violin, si escoges por instinto, hay mas probabilidad de que tomes el correcto...

-suena razonable... ¿y a donde iremos?

-con shina obviamente -dijo yandere

-pero queda muy lejos... no creo que pueda llegar... para lograr escapar de jeff tendría que usar parte de la poca energia que me queda, para aumentar mi velocidad, sin embargo en cuanto se me acabe, quedare debil...

-pues no importa que no llegues, nuestra mision es llegar con shina, si te empiezas a marear lo mejor seria meterte a un local y descanzar...

-muy bien... desenme suerte... -me prepare para volver, a mi cuerpo, una vez pude controlarme otra vez, abri los ojos lentamente, esperando no alarmar a jeff, y que no reaccionara de mala manera, tenia que actuar como si realmente me hubiera desmayado

-¡amatista! -el grito de jeff me alarmo, senti como me apretaba mas entre sus brazos, en verdad que yangire tenia razon, parecia un perro, o minimo un idiota... -¡¿estas bien?!

me separe un poco de el, y segui actuando como si tratara de recuperarme del desmayo, el me solto y dejo que me sentara en el suelo, en cuanto sentí que ya no me tocaba, lo mire directamente a los ojos, el me miraba como si esperar a que le contara que fue lo que me sucedio, en un parpadeo, mi puño estaba contra su cara, lo golpee de frente, dandole en la nariz (o en lo poco que queda de ella) el se hecho al piso tomandose la nariz con las manos, y gritando de dolor, yo me levante del suelo, y tome el violin y del armario la mochila, luego me dirigi a la comoda en donde estaban los peluches y tome el primero que vi, tome un conejo de color cafe, que pasaba mas de lo normal, despues de eso, corri a la puerta y sali disparada directo a las escaleras, escuche como jeff se levantaba y comenzaba a perseguirme, una vez fuera de la cabaña comence a correr mas rapido, use parte de mi energia para acelerar mi velocidad, pronto ya no escuche los pasos de jeff persiguiéndome, no tarde mucho en llegar a la ciudad, sin embargo eso no me detuvo de seguir corriendo, después de unos minutos comencé a sentirme mareada, y a ver borroso, mi velocidad iba disminuyendo, hasta que comence a trotar en vez de correr "detente..." dijo celestial en mi cabeza "ya no te sigue detente" repitio con una pisca de preocupación en su voz, a pesar de eso no le hice caso, no me detendría hasta llegar con shina, para mi mala suerte no pude seguir y termine desmayandome, esta vez, en verdad me desmaye, senti como alguien me tomaba, evitando de que callera al suelo, no le vi la cara, ni supe quien era, no supe nada de mi en ese momento, solo que tenia que dormir, o minimo descansar un poco, para reponer la energia que habia perdido.

cuando habri los ojos me encontre en un cuarto oscuro, estaba recostada en una cama amplia, no reconocía el lugar, ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlo bien, la oscuridad no me dejaba ver bien, por un segundo crei que jeff me había encontrado y que me había traído de vuelta, sin embargo grata fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que esta no era la habitación de jeff, me levante de la cama, y busque con la mirada algo familiar, sin embargo no encontre nada, asi que mi opción de haber sido encontrada por shina, tampoco era valida, respire hondo, tratando de reconocer algun olor, si no podia ver, tal vez mi nariz me diría en donde estaban, sin embargo no encontré un olor familia reciente, solo podia percibir un pequeño olor a quemado, ese olor me calaba en la garganta, y me recordaba a mi jodida infancia, tal vez estaban quemando algo afuera, y por eso lo percibía, como fuera no me gustaba, al no poder orientarme bien, decidi que lo mejor era salir de este lugar, me puse de pie, y con dificultad comencé a buscar mis cosas, camine hasta una pequeña mesa que había en el cuarto y observe con cuidado lo que había, no estaba ni mi mochila, ni mi peluche y mucho menos mi violin, lo que había era un plato con comida, y con un liquido raro, el liquido lucia trasparente, por lo que deduje que era agua, y la comida no sabia bien que era, pero tenia un aroma delicioso, un aroma familiar, pero que no recordaba, al lado de eso había un nota, que no pude leer, asi que decidí guardarla en mi bolsillo, seguramente decia algo asi como, "esto es tuyo, cometelo" no creo que pusieran comida en esta habitación si no es para mi, sea quien sea mi anfitrión, era muy buena persona, tome el tenedor que había, y comencé a comer a ciegas, la verdad es que ya ni me apetecía prender la luz, para empezar corria peligro de caerme por no ver, y no tenia ganas de hacerme otra herida, así que decidí quedarme a oscuras y no arriesgarme a tropesar en el camino hacia el interruptor, despues de eso recordé las heridas que me había hecho jeff, toque mi hombro y vi que estaba vendado, luego toque mi cara y vi que en la mejilla tenia una bendita, tenia que darle las gracias a quien me ayudo, es una muy buena persona en verdad, termine de comer, y me sentia mucho mejor, aunque no acostumbro comer, eso me ayudo a sentirme mejor, despues de eso, busque mis cosas, sin embargo no las encontre, tal vez estaban fuera de la habitación, tendria que salir, y de paso dar las gracias, camine hasta la puerta, y la abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no sabia quien estaria afuera y no quería parecer inoportuna, o algo por el estilo, el lugar en el que estaba parecia un departamento, mas grande que en el que viviamos shina, alice y yo, busque por el lugar sin embargo no vi a nadie, ni en la cocina ni en la sala, mire los sillones de la sala y vi que ahi estaban mi peluche, mi violin y mi computadora, sali del cuarto completamente y me dirigí a mis cosas, iba a tomarlas si no fuera porque la voz de alguien me distrajo

-veo que ya despertaste... -me gire para ver quien era, sin embargo, al ver a la persona, mi alegria y mis ganas de agradecer por la ayuda se fueron -parece que la comida te hizo bien, temí que los años hubieran hecho que tus gustos cambiaran...

-¡aaaaargh! ¿¡porque me pasa esto a mi!? -grite sonoramente mientras miraba al techo, como si le reclamara a dios de algo, aunque en realidad todo era de manera irónica, después de todo no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, o a quien reclamarle por mi sufrimiento, si abadon esta ahora justo frente a mi, es solo por azares del jodido destino.

-¿no te alegra verme?

-¡no seas hipócrita contigo mismo, porque que a ti tampoco te alegra verme!

-si no me alegrara verte, no te habríaa salvado... -"en eso tiene razon..." dijo yandere con voz calmada "¡callate que tu eres la unica loca a la que le alegra verlo!" le respondio yangire furiosa, sin embargo en esta tenia que apoyar a yangire, a yandere solo le alegraria ver a una persona ademas de a shina y a esa persona esta justo frente a mi.

-hubiera preferido morir que haber tenido tu ayuda... -dije con rabia y enojo

-jajaja siempre tan orgullosa... -abadon se acerco hasta mi y sin previo aviso y a una velocidad increible me rodeo el cuello con su brazo y me empujo al sillon para sentarme al lado suyo -estoy seguro de que una parte de ti esta feliz de verme... tal vez yandere...

-¡¿que chingados?! ¡¿como sabes de yandere?! -era imposible que el supiera de yandere, mi pelea y mi odio hacia el y lilith empezo por culpa de ellas, no solo de yandere, sin embargo si conoces a una, tiene que conocer a todas

-veras, cuando te encontré estabas caminando cansada y casi sin prestar atención a lo que estaba enfrente de ti, supe que estabas muy debil asi que te traje a mi departamento, te di de comer y cure tus heridas, luego quise saber porque te paso todo eso, sin embargo no tuve exito, lo que si descubri es que tienes una hija propia, la cual te dejo exhausta y sin energía, y que tambien tienes tu alma o esencia, como quieres llamarle, dividida en cinco partes... lo cual se me hace estupido ya que si yo fuera tu, en el momento en que di a luz al pequeño monstruo hubiera absorbido a mis otras partes para tener mas poder y no estar tan débil como tu lo estas ahora...

-asi que en teoria... ya sabes quien fue la hija de puta que te trato mal, al igual que a lilith...

-si, asi es... y si ahora estas esperando una disculpa por tratarte como te trate en aquel entonces, pues dejame decirte que es mejor que no la esperes...

-¡¿que?! ¡pero si eso es lo mínimo que me debes!

-jajaja, ya me conoces amatista, yo no me disculpo...

-¡pues deberías! -abadon cambio su expresión completamente y su mirada se perdió por un minuto, y lo siguiente que dijo, me confundió bastante

-tienes razon... lo siento... -después de eso, su rostro volvió a la normalidad, me miro confundido por un momento y yo lo mire igual, gire mi vista hacia el brazo que me tenia aun rodeado el cuello, y observe su mano con atención, y vi que en su muñeca había un brazalete dorado, volví la misma de nuevo a el y le sonreí triunfante -te reclame... -dije con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-hay no es cierto... ¡¿cuando lo hiciste?!

-¡no tengo ni puta idea! jajajaja

-cuida tu lenguaje niña, no te crié 10 mil años como una persona pura, para que luego hables como se te de la gana...

-¡¿persona pura?! parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo...

-callate niña...

-¡no me llames niña!

-yo te críe, tengo derecho a decirte como quiera...

-maldito idiota... como sea, llévame con shina quieres...

-¿shina? ella esta muerta...

-¿que no viste eso en mi cabeza? shina esta viva...

-esto no podria ser peor... y ¿porque no te vas tu sola?

-es una larga historia... te la contare cuando lleguemos con ella ¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo...

despues de eso, abadon y yo salimos de su departamento y caminamos rumbo al mio, tarde un poco en orientarme y saber hacia donde ir, sin embargo cuando ya supe el camino fue facil llegar, en el camino abadon y yo hablamos de cosas irrelevantes, como que habíamos hechos y cosas asi, el me contaba que vivia con lilith, pero que todavia no llegaba, y que cuando terminara de dejarme con shina, tendria que ir por ella, y contarle todo lo nuevo, me senti un poco feliz, despues de todo abadon y liith eran lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia, y volver a llevarme "bien" con ellos, me quitaba un peso de encima, me hacia sentir menos culpable. cuando llegamos a mi departamento, lo primero que vimos fue a shina electrocutando a lilith, la cual estaba dentro de una esfera de energia hecha por shina

-creo que ya no tendras que buscarla... -dije algo diverta a abadon, el cual al igual que yo, trataba de no reirse de lilith.

* * *

><p><strong>al fin! me tarde mucho lo se pero al fin esta listo jaja nuevamente les pido disculpas ^^ espero que hayan disfrutado el cap ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**joder valla que me tarde en subir este cap ._. solo puedo decir que... todo es culpa de la escuela! he estado escribiendo este cap en los ratos libres que tengo, que son muy escasos, jodida prepa xC pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca :D sin mas decir, disfruten :3**

* * *

><p>~Jeff pov~<p>

Amatista se fue, me dio un golpe en la nariz y se hecho a correr, la perseguí hasta donde pude, después la perdí y tuve que empezar a buscarla en la ciudad, estaba a punto de rendirme y volver, para después buscarla mañana, a fin de cuentas, ella solo tenía un lugar a donde ir, y ese lugar era con la pelo de chicle, sin embargo, la vi pasar frente a un callejón, iba acompañada de otro tipo, era alto de cabello negro, piel morena con una serpiente roja tatuada en el brazo, comencé a seguirlos, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad mataría a ese sujeto y me llevaría de nuevo a amatista conmigo, sin embargo el momento nunca llegaba, así que decidí esperar a que llegarán a su destino y luego en la noche llevármela, en el camino, amatista y el hablaban muy animadamente, amatista sonreía, y se le veía feliz, como si hubiera visto a alguien muy especial, los seguí hasta el edifico en el que la pelo de chicle se hospedaba, ambos entraron y yo me dedique a subir por el costado del edificio hasta llega a la ventana, dentro del departamento se escuchaban gritos, risas, y estruendos extraños, como sí hubiera rayos dentro del departamento, de vez en cuando una luz azul se podía ver desde la ventana, todos comenzaron a platicar, y por lo que escuchaba, a la pelo de chicle no le agradaba el tipo que acompaño a amatista hasta aquí

-parece que el plan de ir a búscalo ya no es necesario... -dijo con altanería la pelo de chicle

-¡abadon! ¡Gracias a nuestro rey que estas aquí! ¡Sácame de esta tortura ahora! -la voz desconocida de una chica llamo mi atención, no sabía quien era, tal vez una amiga de amatista o algo así, o tal vez una amiga del chico que estaba con amatista, que al parecer se llamaba abadon

-por eso aún no llegabas al departamento... Dime Lilith ¿como es que terminaste aquí? -hablo abadon, con un tono serio, como si no estuviera preocupado de lo que fuera que le hacían a su amiga

-¡¿crees que eso importa?! ¡Sácame ahora! Espera... ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

-bueno Lilith, hay muchas cosas que explicar por lo que veo, y creo que la que puede explicar todo eso es ella, asi que, habla amatista, te escuchamos...

vi como amatista y abadon avanzaban más adentro del departamento, exactamente en el punto ciego de la ventana del cuarto de la pelo de chicle, abrí la ventana con cuidado, y entré en la habitación, la cual tenía la puerta abierta, camine sigilosamente hasta llegar cerca de en donde se encontraban todos, pude ver a una chica de cabello Rubio, la cual estaba encerrada en una esfera flotante, al lado de la pelo de chicle, amatista estaba sentada al lado de abadon, el cual tenía su brazo al rededor del cuello de amatista, una ola de ira me invadió, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de lanzarle mi cuchillo, sin embargo no podía, eso haría que me descubrieran y así perdería toda oportunidad de llevarme a Amatista conmigo, la chica de cabello castaño estaba al lado de la pelo de chicle, y el chico de piel gris que me dejo escapar estaba con ella, era extraño no ver a toby y a eyeless cerca, seguro no estaban aquí en este momento.

-muy bien... ¿Por dónde empezar...? -dijo amatista mientras emitía un gran suspiro de cansancio

-sería bueno explicarles a abadon y a Lilith lo que hasta ahora sabemos... -dijo la chica de cabello castaño, a la cual por primera vez la escuche hablar

-sería buena opción... Pero creo que es mejor dejar eso para hasta el final, y que amatista se los explique, sirve que también le explica a Lilith lo de su reclamo...

-bueno... Entonces empezare a contar lo que me paso en estos últimos doce días... -amatista comenzó a platicarles todo lo que paso conmigo, sin embargo, los contaba como sí no fueran importantes para ella, o como sí no fueran gran cosa, llego el momento en que contó como casi la mato, les explico a la pelo de chicle y a abadon como es que obtuvo las heridas, y pude ver como la pelo de chicle cambiaba su mirada de seriedad a una llena de enojo, como si hubieran dañado algo preciado para ella, mientras que abadon, sólo tenía una mirada sería, sin embargo, lucia algo molesto, tal vez estaba igual que la pelo de chicle, sólo que el no lo demostraba tanto como ella

-esa maldita copia del guason... Pagara caro el daño que te hizo... -la pelo de chicle no sonaba enojada, sonaba encabronada, más de lo normal...

-así que ese tal jeff... Te hizo eso en la cara y el hombro... -dijo abadon con mirada sería

-así es.

-y ¿porque no te defendiste?

-porque la señorita seguramente desarrolló el síndrome de Estocolmo... -respondió la pelo de chicle con algo de molestia

-¡sabes que no es por eso!

-¡hay amatista!, no importa cuantas veces me digas que no lo dañas sólo porque no debe morir, se que no es cierto... Lo quieres, nadie sabe porque, ni siquiera tu lo sabes, pero lo quieres... ¡Y la excusa de: "quien lo quiere es yandere"!, ¡no te va a funcionar!, porque yandere hasta la fecha sigue queriendo a abadon...

-¡no lo quiero! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que quiera a alguien que nunca en la vida he visto, y que no siquiera conosco?!

-eso tu deberías de respondermelo... ¡Yo tampoco se como es que quieres a alguien que te prohíbe de tu libertad y que te hace daño sólo por pinche loco!

-si sigues siendo así de masoquista tal vez deberías volver con abadon... -dijo la chica dentro de la esfera, la cual sí no mal recuerdo se llamaba Lilith

-tu cállate, nadie te dijo que hablaras -Shina toco la esfera con su dedo índice y esta comenzó a sacar rayos que electrocutaron a Lilith

-yo no tengo problema con eso... -dijo abadon con una sonrisa en el rotro, el se acercó a amatista hasta poderle dar un beso en la mejilla, mis celos salieron disparados, y estaba que hechaba espuma por la rabia, ya no aguantaba más, me dispuse a salir de donde estaba e ir hacia ellos y golpear a ese bastado hasta que me cansara, pero la voz de la chica de cabello café, me diatrajo

-tu no puedes estar con ella, jeff es el que tiene que estar con ella

-¿que? ¿Porque?

-porque la hija que tiene amatista es hija de él...

-¿hija...? -dije en un susurro, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Tengo una hija?

-¿el es el padre?

-sip, pero creo que eso ya debería de contárselos amatista... -comencé a caminar de regreso a la habitación de la pelo de chicle, lo de la hija me tenía consternado, no sabía sí creerlo o no, era más obvio el echo de que eso podía ser mentira, pero la seguridad que tuvo esa chica al decir eso, me hizo dudar, no creo tener una hija con amatista, es simplemente imposible, debe ser una mentira, pero... hace unos dias, shina trato de mover algo en mi cerebro, diciendo que me haría recordar, ¿que acaso lo que tengo que recordar es que tengo a una hija?

sali del departamento de amatista, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero por el momento solo había unas pocas personas que sabrian que me pasa, y para mi desgracia, dos de ellas, no dudaran en llevarme con la pelo de chicle si me ven, eso solo me deja con dos personas mas, una es slender, ese larguirucho sabe hasta lo que no debe, y la ultima seria nina, esa sabe todo sobre mi, es el lado bueno de tener una acosadora, claro que ahora me llevo de la patada con ella por culpa de eyeless, solo espero que todo este jaleo de mi hija haya sucedido antes de que me enojara con nina, lo cual no creo, pero no pierdo nada si le pregunto.

~fin jeff pov~

~Shina pov 30 de agosto 11:51 pm~

han pasado casi tres semanas desde que lilith y abadon estan con nosotros, han pasado muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante, es que he logrado que recuerden varias cosas, hacerlo no fue facil, los use como un incentivo para que recordaran, algo similar a lo que le paso a amatista con el violin, la unica diferencia es que esto fue forzado, gracias a esto ambos recuerdan como es que amatista los reclamo, nos contaron que se entregaron ellos mismo para ser reclamados, sin embargo no recuerdan la razon, lilith dice que recuerda a la hija de amatista, pero solo la recuerda como bebe, dice que la niña tiene un ojo morado y uno azul, y el cabello castaño con un mechon morado como el de amatista, eso al menos me da mas informacion de como se ve la niña, sin embargo no es suficiente, pero como dicen, por algo se empieza, hoy estoy caminando por la ciudad, recorriendo todo tipo de lugares, desde escuelas hasta, tiendas, me he decidido a que encontrare a esa niña, no puedo dejar que siga creciendo, estoy metiendome en escuelas para ver si hay informacion de esa niña en algunos de los expedientes, y me estoy quedando frente a varias casas para ver si puedo sentir un poder igual de grande que el amatista, la cual por cierto ahora mismo esta pasando el tiempo con toby, eyeless, abadon y lilith, mientras tanto alice al igual que yo esta buscando en toda la ciudad a las personas que le faltan, le dije a alice, que si encontraba algo, se lo susurrara al collar en forma de "omega" que tiene, el cual hechice para que asi yo pudiera escuchar todo lo que ella decia, fue la unica forma que encontre para que pudiera comunicarse conmigo, ya que trate de enceñarle como funciona un celular, y la pobre no entendio nunca, asi que preferi usar magia, asi lo unico que tenia que hacer era decirle a su collar lo que estaba pasando y automaticamente yo la escucharia en mi cabeza.

-¿shina? ¿shina estas ahi? -la voz de alice sonó en mi cabeza, tal vez habia encontrado algo

-si, aquí estoy, ¿que pasa?

-no logro encontrar nada... voy a volver al departamento te veo halla ¿de acuerdo? -emiti un gran suspiro, sin embargo, no podia forzar a alice a resistir lo mismo que yo, ya es bastante tarde y no ha comido nada en todo el dia, lo mejor seria que regresara y comiera algo, y que despejara su mente, pues todo esto debe ser muy tedioso para ella

-si no hay problema, en poco tiempo yo también volveré, te veo halla...

-nos vemos... -despues de eso ya no la volvi a escucharla

iba pasando cerca de una escuela secundaria cuando escuche un ruido parecido al de un grito ahogado, me resulto extraño, y mas porque era de noche, ¿quien demonios estaria en una escuela a esa hora?, la idea de encontrar a la hija de amatista desaparecio, y en su lugar a mi mente vino la idea de que podia encontrar a alguien mas, por ejemplo a otro de los sujetos de las fotos, me encamine a la escuela, y salte la enorme reja sin problemas, avanze rapidamente hasta la entrada de dicha escuela y la examine con cuidado, parece una secundaria, quite el seguro de la escuela con magia, y logre abrirla, entre cautelosa al lugar, tratando de no hacer ruido, fuera quien fuera el que grito, y fuera quien fuera el que lo callo, debo asegurarme de que no me escuchen, con forme voy caminando me doy cuenta de que los tacones de mis botas hacen mucho ruido, no es un tacon enorme, si acaso es de dos o tres centimetros, sin embargo eso es suficiente para hace ruido en toda la escuela, sin mensionar que como esta sumida en un silencio total, provocan un eco que no me ayuda, hice una placa de energia, en la cual me subi, despues hice que esta se moviera en direccion en la que queria ir, asi ya no causaba ni el mas minimo ruido, recorri todo el edificio, me asome por cada una de las puertas de las aulas, pero en ninguna veia a alguien, todo estaba desierto, escuche el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por el cesped, avance hasta el patio de la escuela y encontre a dos personas en este, una chica estaba arrastrando una mochila y a su lado, habia un tipo alto y extraño, que llevaba arrastrando a un sujeto, que parecia ser el guardia nocturno de la escuela, ambos estaban de espalda, asi que no podia verles la cara, a la chica solo podia verle el cabello, negro, me escondi detras de uno de los pilares al lado de la puerta que conducia al patio, y observe a ambos chicos, solo podia verle la espalda a ambos, vi que la chica tenia el cabello negro agarrado con un liston rojo y al sujeto solo podia ver su cabello y su vestimenta, la cual debo mencionar es demaciado extraña, sin embargo me parece que ya la he visto antes, agudice mis odios para poder escucharlos, pues apenas y podia escuchar el latido de sus corazones con todo el viento que comenzo a hacer, lo extraño era que solo escuchaba un corazon, el de la chica, no escuchaba el del chico

-¿ya tienes todo? -pregunto el chico

-si, todos los libros estan aqui, espero que le sirvan...

-sigo sin entender porque la ponemos a estudiar...

-nos la dieron a cuidar, tenemos que educarla bien...

-no es como que le valla a servir mucho...

-bueno no creo que a su madre le hubiera gustado que su hija fuera una analfabeta...

-como sea... ¿que se supone que haga con este tipo?

-dejalo en donde lo encontramos, no debemos matarlo, a ella no le gustaria...

-bueno, te alcanzare luego... -la chica comenzo a caminar hacia una de las muchas puertas que conducian a dentro del edificio, pero antes de cruzarla, ella se giro y le grito a su amigo

-recuerda no hacerle nada, si ella te ve con sangre se molestara... -el viento soplo fuerte, moviendo su cabello, haciendo que este le tapara la mitad de la cara, cuando la vi me quede helada, pues el unico ojo que le vi era de color azul, y en su flequillo habia un mecho de cabello morado brillante, tenia las características principales de la hija de amatista, sin embargo el color del cabello era diferente, sin mencionar que su piel era tan blanca como la de la mala imitación del guason, y al igual que él, ella tenia una sonrisa cortada, y dientes afilados, hubiera creido que no era su hija, sin embargo la chica se parece demaciado al idiota, "tal vez la locura la tiene en la venas, y termino igual que su padre"

-¡muy bien, muy bien, no le haré nada...! -respondio su amigo, el cual dio media vuelta y comenzo a avanzar hacia donde yo estaba, cuando le vi la cara, lo pude reconocer, era uno de los sujetos que tenia que buscar, era el payaso, por eso su vestimenta se me hacia conocida, tenia a dos de los que tenia que encontrar, y solo podía llevarme a uno, tuve que decidir, opte por llevarme a la hija de amatista, me aleje a toda velocidad de la puerta y me dirigi a la puerta por la que la chica salio, me la encontre caminando rumbo a una salida de emergencia de la escuela, le lance un hechizo para noquearla, la chica callo rapido al suelo, produciendo un sonido seco, comence a escuchar paso tras de mi, por lo que supuse que el payaso se acercaba, tome rapidamente a la chica y la cargue en mi hombro, luego sali corriendo a maxima velocidad de la escuela, en pocos segundo ya me encontraba muy, muy lejos de esa escuela.

camine por un buen rato, hasta que llegue a mi departamento, en todo el camino, la hija de amatista se resbalaba de mi hombro y algunas veces casi se me caia, nunca supe cargar personas, por eso cuando mi hija era un bebe yo nunca la cargue, siempre fue mi madre o su padre quienes la cargaron, aun recuerdo que una vez casi se cae de mis brazos, y tuve que hacer maniobras para sostenerla, ese vez mi madre me regaño, pero no se enojo conmigo, solo me quito de los brazos a mi hija y me dijo con un tono severo claramente fingido "de hoy en adelante, dejaras que alguien mas la cargue, ¡contigo corre peligro esta niña!" sonreí un poco al recordar esa vez, fue gracioso, sin embargo ella tenia razón, desde entonces cada vez que la cargaba en su presencia ella estaba al tanto cuidando de que no se me callera de los brazos, fue muy divertido verla preocupada, sin embargo su preocupación siempre fue en vano, pues mi hija no podía morir tan facil, sali de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un gemido de dolor de parte de la chica que estaba en mi hombro, parecía querer despertar, pero mi hechizo la dejo bastante adolorida y mareada, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento, escuche como dentro de este se escuchaba un violin, cuando entre, vi a abadon tocando el violin para amatista, mientras ella leia tranquilamente un libro que compro hace dos dias,

-se supone que amatista deberia estar tocando el violin, ella es la que debe de obtener recuedos no tu, lo unico que tu estas logrando es manchar la escencia magica que tiene ese violin, y hacer que los años que ha pasado con amatista se pierdan y sean remplazados por el tiempo que pasa contigo, despues no tendremos de donde sacar recuerdos para amatista...

-ya trate muchas veces de obtener algo pero no puedo, ya toque muchas canciones y ninguna me hacer recordar... -me reprocho amatista

-pues hay que seguir intentando...

-como sea, fue mi culpa, me ofreci a tocar una pieza para ella -dijo abadon mientras guardaba el violin en su estuche -por cierto, ¿quien es la chica que traes en el hombro?

-la hija de amatista... la encontré en una escuela, robandose los libros...

-eso me sono al titulo de un libro que vi en el periodico hace unos dias... -me dijo amatista

-¿cual libro?

-ladrona de libros...

-no me llama la atencion... -dije sincera

-a mi tampoco... -me respondio amatista volviendo su mirada al libro

-por cierto, ¿donde esta alice?

-en su cuarto, esta jugando cartas con shechire y lilith... -me respondio abadon mientras sacaba de su volcillo un dulce de menta y se lo metia a la boca, mientras que a amatista le lanza uno ya sin envoltura, y esta lo tomaba en el aire, desde hace unos dias, la relacion entre amatista, abadon y lilith ya no es tan tensa, ahora pueden conversar bien, sin llegar a gritarse tanto

-me sorprende que ellos se lleven bien, muy pocas veces los veo hablar... -dije mientras recostaba a la chica en uno de los sillones

-si, bueno, ellos no encerraron a lilith en una esfera y la electrocutaron sin descanzo...

-si, pero tampoco intervinieron, eso los hace tan culpables como yo...

-jajaja, si claro... -abadon dirigió su vista hacia la hija de amatista y la vio detenidamente -se ve muy rara... -se acerco a los ojos de la chica y los miro detenidamente, la pobre tenia los ojos hacia atas por estar inconciente -¿segura que no esta muerta?

-su corazon aun palpita, solo esta inconciente, en unos minutos despertara completamente, cuando venia para aca, trato de despertarse pero no lo logro...

-y ¿porque tiene los ojos cocidos y la sonrisa extraña?

-asumo que esta igual que su padre...

-¿asi luce su padre? que malos gustos amatista -dijo abadon mientras voltaba a ver a amatista, la cual como respuesta le escupio el dulce de menta, el cual lo atrapo con la boca y lo mastico -gracias~ -le dijo tratando de hacerla enojar, pero amatista solo le pinto el dedo, despues de eso, escuche como una puerta se abria, seguido de unas pisadas, vi a lilith aparecer y tomar de la alacena una bolsa de papas

-¿que haces? -le pregunte tranquilamente

-tomo botanas, me dio hambre y el juego todavia no se acaba...

-mejor vengan a cenar, luego continuan jugando, de todos modos alice ya se acostumbro a dormir en el dia... Además ella necesita comer algo más que botanas

-bueno, ire a avisarle a alice y shechire... -lilith regreso, pero no solto las papas, las habrio y comenzo a comercelas, no me esperaba que las dejara en su lugar, despues de todo, nadie le quita un antojo a esa loca, un quejido de parte de la hija de amatista llamo mi atencion, sus ojos volvieron a orbitarse, y pude ver que ambos eran azules, se supone que uno deberia de ser morado, la chica se levanto rapidamente, pero un mareo la ataco y la hizo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo antes de caerse se sostuvo del sillon, cuando recobro todo el equilibrio, nos miro a todos confundida, de su chamarra saco un cuchillo, que nunca senti en el momento en el que la cargue, y se puso en posicion de guardia, sin embargo, cuando vio a abadon y a amatista su postura se relajo y su mirada paso de estar asustada y enojada, a una totalmente confundida.

-¿a... amatista? ¿abadon?

-¿te conocemos? -dijo abadon algo confundido

-¡¿no me recuerdas?! y tu ¡¿que no se supone que estabas muerta?! -dijo apuntando a amatista, aun mas confundida, con una expresion de terror en su rostro

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿muerta?! -escuche como se acercaban alice, lilith y shechire, ambos vieron la situacion y se colocaron e posicion de guardia, alice la vio detenidamente y dijo

-has traido una de las mias...

-¡¿que?! -dijimos la chica y yo

-si, mira -alice saco una de sus fotos y en esta estaba la chica que teniamos enfrente -se llama nina hopkins... o nina the killer...

-¡¿quien carajos son todos ustedes?! -nina miro confundida a alice y a shachire, pero cuando vio a lilith ella dijo -¡¿tu tambien estas viva?!

-bueno alice, es una de las tuyas, explícale lo que esta pasando... -yo me senté en el sillón y espere a que alice se acercará a la chica, de todos modos este era su trabajo, y al parecer la chica recordaba todo, pues reconoció a amatista, cosa que ni eyeless, ni toby hicieron

-muy bien... -dijo alice algo molesta, Alice tomo su cuchillo con fuerza y dijo -ok nina, no quiero hacerte daño, aquí nadie es tu enemigo, sí bajas ese cuchillo tu y yo podremos hablar tranquilamente, y así te podré explicar todo lo que esta pasando, y tu podrías explicarme como es que recuerdas a amatista, ¿te parece bien?

-¡ni loca bajare mi cuchillo, prefiero hablar con amatista antes que con cualquiera!

-vamos, solo calmate esta bien... -vi como alice se acercaba cada vez mas a nina, nina empezo a dudar y a bajar un poco su guardia, alice estuvo a punto de quitarle el cuchillo de las manos, sin embargo nina vio el cuchillo de alice, y dijo

-ese cuchillo... y ese tipo de decoración... son como los de las guadañas de zafiro y citrino... ¡tu! ¡tu tienes el arma de una de ellas! -nina alzo su cuchillo estuvo dispuesta a atacar a alice, sin embargo logre moverme rapido y ponerme entre ellas dos, tomando a nina del brazo impidiendo que se moviera

-muy bien, no funciono por las buenas... sera por las malas... -le di una descarga electrica a nina que la dejo inmovil, la chica callo al suelo y se retorcia y temblaba por la descarga, tome su cuchillo y lo lance a la cocina, haciendo que se clavara en la pared, luego me agache hasta estar a la altura de nina, tome su cola de caballo y le alce la cabeza mientras le decia -creeme que no exagero cuando te digo que hubieras preferido que alice te contara lo que esta pasando... veras, te dire todo lo que yo se, y a cambio tu aras lo mismo, es la unica forma de que esto puede funcionar... formas parte de un juego, hecho por las hijas de amatista, amatista no tiene memoria, escarlata me trajo a mi y a alice para que encontráramos a ciertas personas, las cuales amatista conoce, dijo que si las traíamos ante ella y si esas personas y amatista lograban recordarse, esta ultima ronda acabaria, tu eres una de las personas que tenemos que buscar alice y yo, y por lo que veo, tu si recuerdas a amatista, y no solo a ella si no que tambien conoces a abadon y a lilith, lo cual me dice, que tu has convivido con ellos, ósea que amatista no estuvo con varios grupos separados de personas, si no con un solo grupo, yo ya te dije, todo lo que se, ahora tu dime todo lo que sabes... -nina comenzó a temblar cada vez menos, lo cual le permitió articular palabras

-yo... co-conoci a amatista hace bastante ti-tiempo... la pri-primera vez que la vi, ella llego a mi c-casa junto con un chico de ojos do-rados... e-eyeless los trajo... ella te-tenia el cabello castaño de la raiz y negro del resto... y tenia un ojo morado y otro cafe oscuro...se le ha-habia quemado el cabello en un accidente tiempo antes... despues de eso... ella y el chico se fueron... y cuando regresaron... amatista regreso so-sola... esa misma noche... jeff vino por ella y se la llevo... e-ella grito por ayuda... pe-ro no pude ayudarla... despues de eso... solo la vi tiempo des-despues... ella y jeff regresaron con una charola llena de cu-p cakes... tratando de tener una tre-gua... eyeless y jeff no se llevaban bien... por lo que amatista tuvo la idea de querer hacer las pases, despues de eso, amatista paso por varias cuestiones, hubo fechas en las que se enojaba e iba a bares a emborracharse... -poco a poco nina comenzo a calmarse, y cuando note que no se le veian ganas de seguir forcejeando decidi soltarla y dejar que se sentara mas comoda en el suelo -jeff comenzo a tenerme confianza de nuevo y me conto que amatista le habia dado una lista de fechas de cuando se ponia enojada, cuando salia a emborracharse, todos saliamos a la ciudad a buscarla... un dia amatista dijo que tuvo un sueño horrible en el cual aparecia lilith, diciendole que sus hijas la iban a lastimarla, algo asi como renovar un castigo o algo por el estilo -lilith comenzo a gritar de dolor y a sostener su cabeza, eso me decia, que sus recuerdos comenzaban a regresar, abadon poco a poco se le unio, nina se detuvo pues se asusto por la reaccion de lilith y abadon

-¡no te detengas, sigue contando! -nina me miro sorprendida, sin embargo no se nego a seguir

-ella estaba en peligro, jeff nos pidio que la mantuvieramos vigilada, sin embargo, un dia, infernal nos dijo que en tres dias las hijas de amatista soltarian a todos los demonios del mundo, y tal como dijo, eso sucedio, la ciudad quedo sumida en el mismo infierno, y por si fuera peor, amatista deparecio, no fue hasta un mes despues que liu la encontro por casualidad, cuando la vimos, ella estaba embarazada, de jeff, tiempo despues, lilith y abadon nos encontraron, y asi amatista los reclamo, teniamos a dos demonios de nuestro lado... y eso parecia ser bueno... sobrevivimos junto por casi dos meses y medio, no saliamos de nuestro campamento en el bosque a menos que fuera por comida, todo parecia ir bien, hasta que zafiro y citrino secuestraran a liu jeff toby y eyeless, infernal adelanto el tiempo de parto del bebe, y eso hizo que a la vez que el bebe naciera, amatista cambiara su apariencia como es ahora, despues de eso todos fuimos por jeff, liu, toby y eyeless, pero en el camino, muchas de nosotros murieron, entre ellos, abadon y lilith... yo y laughing sobrevivimos, junto con grinny, el gato de jane, enemiga de jeff y amiga de amatista, todos fuimos al centro de la ciudad, a encontrarnos con amatista, jeff, y los demas, pero cuando llegamos, no habia rastro de ninguno de los chicos, pero si de amatista, ella habia vuelto a su forma de antes del parto... y a su lado estaba la bebe, su hija... pensamos que estabas muerta... y desde entonces... nosotros cuidamos a tu hija... Nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa, y un de un día para otro, vimos que la ciudad estaba normal otra vez, no había rastro de destrucción o demonios, al principio tratamos de encontrarle una familia a tu hija, pero nos dimos cuenta de que su crecimiento acelerado no ayudaría a que la pequeña tuviera una vida normal... asi que decidimos criarla nosotros y educarla como a cualquier niña... eso es lo que paso... y eso es todo lo que se...

abadon y lilith, aun sentían dolor, y sus respiraciones comenzron a ser mas agitadas, la abrupta obtencion de recuerdos hace eso, te lastima, es como recibir cien golpes directo en el cerebro, poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse, sus respiraciones se regularizaron o al menos eso trataron de hacer, pareciera que sus recuerdos terminaron de llegar, por las reacciones que tuvieron, supe que los recuerdos no estan vagando en alguna parte de su mente, si no que estan el subconciente, encerrados, eso me da una gran ventaja, pero a la vez tambien una desventaja, pues los recuerdos que estan almacenados en el subconciente solo pueden salir con un incentivo especifico, como lo fue nina para ellos dos, es por eso que no pude sacar todos los recuerdos con los brazaletes de sus manos, pues no era el incentivo correcto, eran solo un incentivo secuendario, que no ayuda mucho, para liberar todos los recuerdo, es necesario el incentivo correcto, o al menos uno muy directo como el de nina, sin embargo, aun esta la duda de porque amatista no reacciono como ellos, para ella ese incentivo no funciono... ademas, tambien habia otra interrogante, nina menciono que amatista antes se veia diferente, menciono una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de amatista (que posiblemente sea la apariencia que toby y eyeles conocian de ella), esa apariencia, me deja pensando muchas cosas, como el hecho de que el cabello lo tenga quemado, si amatista hubiera tenido un accidente, las raices de su cabello serian moradas, no castañas, y el color tan peculiar de sus ojos, es mas extraño, pues ambos deberian ser morados, no un de color cafe y el otro morado, eso solo me deja creer, que amatista tiene una vida aparte de la que vivio con ellos, ella no vivio siempre con jeff... tuvo que vivir una vida antes de conocer a jeff y a nina, una vida humana tal vez, pues dudo mucho que viviera como diosa, si fuera diosa, tendria su apariencia de ahora... ademas el recuerdo que tuvo amatista al tocar el violin, respalda mi hipotesis, pues segun amatista ella vio a dos personas mayores y a un niña... que claramente son humanos... si esas personas resultaban ser parte del pasado olvidado de amatista, eso significaría que no solo tenemos que encontrar a los sujetos de las fotos, pues los recuerdos que amatista tendrian serian solo de cierta fecha hasta el momento... y no podria comprender bien todo lo que ha vivido antes... entonces lo que tendriamos que hacer es buscar tambien los recuerdos de su pasado, que no tiene nada que ver con los sujetos de las fotos... sin embargo escarlata no menciono nada... lo que significa... ¡que ella hizo trampa! no queria decirnos nada de esas personas, porque sabria que iriamos a buscarlas a ellas primero, y al buscarlas podriamos descubrir que paso con amatista... como fue que conocio a jeff y por ende a los que despues se convirtieron en sus amigos, escarlata dijo que los sujetos de las fotos no la recordaban, pero nunca dijo que las personas con las que tuvo contacto antes estuvieran en la misma situación... ¡esas personas recuerdan todo! si las encontramos ellas nos dirán la vida de amatista desde antes... incluso... cabe la posibilidad... de que las personas que amatista vio sean parte de su familia... tal vez en la ronda pasada... la obligaron a vivir como humana desde bebe... igual que a mi... la obligaron a reencarnar... tenemos que encontrar a esas personas... ellas nos diran que paso con amatista... como conocio a jeff... sera como recibir sus antecedentes... seria como leer un libro desde el inicio y no desde la mitad, como escarlata pretendia hacer que lo leyéramos... asi todo tendria mas sentido... y es aqui es cuando me hago una gran interrogante... ¿seria bueno decirle a amatista todo lo que acabo de descubrir...? o es mejor que investigue yo sola, sin incluirla a ella o a alice... no se como podria afectarles esta noticia a todos... alice apenas y puede encontrar a los suyos y eso que son solo cinco personas... no seria conveniente ponerla a buscar personas cuyos rostros o nombres ella no conoce... tal vez deba hacerlo yo sola... en cuanto a lilith y abadon... es posible que me puedan ayudar, pero si amatista sospecha que le oculto algo, ella les ordenara a lilith y abadon que le cuenten que esta pasando... entonces no me queda nada mas que hacerlo sola.

-hey Shina ¿estas bien? -la voz de alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-si lo estoy... Es sólo que... Esta chica sabe muchas cosas... Sin mencionar que tiene a la hija de amatista... ¿Crees que la puedas traer?

-pues... Me gustaría hablar con amatista primero... Si no es molestia... -dijo Lilith mientras veía a amatista, la cual seguía metida en su libro, sin prestarle atención a nina o a cualquiera de nosotros

-si, claro, no veo porque no...

-no... -dijo amatista con voz fría -no tengo nada que hablar con ella, ni siquiera se quien es, así que no hablare con ella.. -amatista cerró su libro u se fue hasta sí cuarto, cerró la puerta y pudo seguro, por lo que se ve no estaba de humor para nada

-y ¿ahora que le pasa? -pregunto Lilith algo molesta

-debió ser duro para ella... Tal vez esta molesta porque ella no puede recordar nada... cuando puedas, habla con ella abadon... Trata de calmarla...

-muy bien...

-y tu nina, si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, mañana llevarás a alice con la hija de amatista... Tal vez ella sea el incentivo que amatista necesita para poder recordar...

-y tu ¿que harás? -me pregunto alice

-bueno la búsqueda está tardando demasiado, mañana buscare al doble de rápido a los que faltan, de los míos por lo menos, le pediré ayuda a eyeless y a toby, de hecho los llamaré ahora mismo

-¡¿eyeless y toby?! -dijo nina sorprendida -¡¿También están con ustedes?!

-si, nos topamos con ellos primero, ¿son amigos tuyos?

-pensamos que estaban muertos... Estaría encantada de volver a verlos...

-jeje, muy bien... Los llamare ahora, no tardarán en llegar...

Cuando ambos llegaron, eyeless y nina corrieron a abrazarse, nina lloró de felicidad, no hubo necesidad de preguntar si eran algo más que amigos, pues eso era más que obvio.

al dia siguiente, alice y nina se fueron temprano del departamento, acompañadas de eyeless, amatista no salio de su cuarto en toda la mañana, asi que la deja al cuidado de abadon y toby, mientras que yo me fui en mi busqueda secreta de informacion, si tenia suerte de paso podia encontrar a uno de los sujetos de las fotos, me pase toda la mañana en el bosque, pues nina en su relato dijo que ellos estaban resguardados en el bosque cuando habia demonios en esta ciudad, supuse que aun tendria que estar ese campamento, pero si no estaba, seguramente estaria buscando en vano, camine por varias horas, hasta que llegue a un lago, el agua era azul y lucia limpia, era muy bonito el lugar, camine un poco mas, y no tarde mucho en encontrar unas cuantas cabañas, cabe destacar que unas estaban mas cuidadas que otras, comence a examinar cada una de las cabañas, parecian como si hubieran sido usadas no mucho tiempo atras, pues en las paredes no habian telarañas, y aun conservaban ciertos olores humanos, entre en una cabaña, la cual parecia intacta por dentro, la pequeña cama estaba algo desordenada, pero no como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a proposito, si no como si hubieran olvidado tender las sabanas y arreglarla, me acerque a la cama y pude captar el olor tan peculiar de eyeless junto con el de nina, eso significaba que ambos estuvieron aqui, sali de la cabaña y me dirigi a otra, dentro de esta pude persivir el olor de toby, mesclado con el de alguien mas, segui entrando a cada una de las cabañas, tratando de memorizarme los olores, pues al parecer habia encontrado el campamento que nina habia mensionado, en al ultima cabaña, logre persivir el olor de la mala imitacion del guason, y un olor bastante peculiar, persivi un olor bastante dulce, pero a la vez muy amargo, parecido al de amatista, sin embargo el olor dulce perduraba, el de amatista parecia mas leve que el otro, el olor dulce, parecia el de un humano, llegue a creer que en esta cabaña se ospedaban mas de dos personas como en las otras, llegue a pensar que el olor dulce del humano, pertenecia a otra persona aparte de amatista y la mala imitacion del guason, sin embargo, esa idea fue borrada de mi cabeza, en el momento en que me di cuenta, de que el olor dulce, estaba en los mismos lugares que el de amatista, es como si amatista fuera humano, y la escencia de humano, cubriera la de diosa, y eso era justamento lo que pasaba, con eso supe que tenia razon, amatista llego a sery a vivir como una, tal y como paso conmigo, ella reencarno, ahora que tenia su olor a humano, solo tenia que encontrar este olor impregnado en otras personas, no creo que en la vida que fue humano, hubiera permanecido sin contacto fisico de alguien mas, tal ves un abrazo o un apreton de manos, no lo se, alguien debia tener su olor impregnado, con esto podria saber quien convivio con ella, sali de la cabaña de vuelta a mi departamento, otro dia volveria aqui a seguir investigando mas meticulosamente.

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov 25 de septiembre del 2014~

llevo encerrada en mi cuarto semanas, no he salido para nada, desde que esa tipa rara parecida a jeff llego aqui, no he querido salir, y el que shina haya dicho que iban a traer a mi "hija" no hizo que me dieran mas ganas de salir, y que tal si es como su hemanas, igual de malvada,

-¿¡porque mierda no pude tener un niño?! -dije para mi misma en un susurro

estas semanas que he estado encerrada, me he dado cuenta de que afuera se escuchan voces desconocidas, supuse que serian de el amigo de esa tal nina y de mi supuesta hija, no me apretece verlos y mucho menos conocerlos, en estos momento lo unico que quiero es que me dejen sola, abadon siempre esta fuera de mi puerta, o al menos casi siempre, me dice que salga, y que conosca a los nuevos, me dice que alice esta preocupada por mi, y que incluso lilith ya se empezo a asustar, que no debo estar encerrada, que terminare volviendome loca por la soledad, pero lo que no saben es que la soledad ya no es nada para mi, he pasado tanto tiempo sola en un maldito espacio en blanco que ya no me afecta, solo quiero quedarme aqui hasta que me muera de aburrimiento, veo detenidamente las cosas que saque de la casa de jeff, las observo detenidamente, cuestionandome si sera buena idea tocarlas o dejarlas ahi como han estado los ultimos dias, "no puedes quedarte aqui sin hacer nada y dejarle todo el trabajo a shina y a alice" la voz de celestial interrumpe mis pensamientos, dandome un punto de vista bastante bueno, no puedo dejar que ellas se encarguen de todo solas, necesito ayudarlas. me levanto de mi cama y avanzo hasta el violin, lo saco de su estuche, y lo examino con cuidado, parece un poco maltratado, mas vien un poco sucio, pero no es nada que uno se pueda quitar, pongo brea al arco y empiezo a afinar las cuerdas, cuando termino pongo los dedos en las cuerdas y el violin en mi hombro, pero antes de siquiera tocar, a mi mente viene una pregunta ¿que debo tocar? ya he tocado todo, desde los solos de mago de hoz, hasta todo tipo de musica clasica que lleve violin, no se que tocar... "incluye el violin en una cancion que no la tenga" me dice celestial, ¿una cancion que no tenga violin?

-¿te refieres a un improvisación? -dije en voz baja "si, escucha alguna cancion de rammstein, o de system of a dawn incluso de marilyn manson, canciones que en tu vida tocarias con violin, tal vez eso pueda funcionar, si ya provaste con lo mas obvio, prueva con lo menos obvio"

dejo el violin en mi cama, y me dirijo a la computadora, la enciendo y coloco una lista de reproduccion que shina tiene en una capeta, llamada "de las mejores" ni siquiera me fijo en las canciones, solamente las reproduzco, la primera resulta ser seemman de rammstein, empiezo a tocar el violin al ritmo de la voz del vocalista, la es una de las mas tranquilas que se pueden encontrar en un grupo como rammstein, son pocas las canciones asi, mas no inexistentes, a la mitad de la cancion, a mi cabeza llega un recuerdo, me veo tocando la misma cancion para unas personas, las mismas personas que vi la primera vez que toque el estuche del violin, ahora puedo verlas mas detenidamente, la mujes es bastante alta, y se ve de unos 40 años, y el padre de unos 43, la niña a su lado es bastante tierna, tiene los ojos cafe claro, casi color miel, y el pelo de un castaño brillante, igual que el de la señora, los tres se ven felices, y en el rostro de la niña se refleja admiracion y felicidad, no puedo evitar pensar que la he visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde, o quien es la niña, al acabar la cancion, vuelvo a la normalidad, me siento algo mareada y confundida, la mirada de esa niña creo recordarla, siento como si ya la hubiera visto antes, sin embargo... ojala pudiera tener mas pistas... cuando miro hacia la puerta, veo en esta a un sujeto raro, que parece un payaso pero de colores blanco y negro.

-¿quien demonios eres? -dije con voz molesta, odio que entren a mi habitación sin permiso

-asi que es cierto... pense que era broma lo de los recuerdos... aunque si vienes de la muerte tiene mucho sentido que no recuerdes nada...

-¿que quieres aquí...?

-bueno solo queria presentarte a una personita que esta ansiosa por conocerte... le hemos contado mucho de ti, y cuando te escucho tocar quiso verte, asi que por eso estamos aqui...

-¡no! ¡larguence! ¡me encerré aquí precisamente para no ver a ninguno de ustedes, asi que ¡déjenme sola! -detras del chico payaso, pude ver a una niña de mas o menos mi edad, o al menos de la edad que aparentaba, tenia el cabello castaño y un mechon morado, el unico ojo que podia verle era de color azul, el otro lo tenia tapado con su mecho de cabello, -vallance ahora... -dije un poco mas calmada, pero aun enojada, no queria ver a nadie absolutamente a nadie

-vamos clementine... tal vez cuando ella este de mejor humor podamos volver... -el payaso extraño me dio la espalda y tomo a la chica de los hombros, pero ella lo aparto y se puso delante de el, encartandome con una mirada que reflejaba esperanza

-¡disculpa!, ¡¿es cierto que tu eres mi madre?! si es asi... podrias decirme ¡¿que es lo que soy?! ¡¿porque tengo que crecer tan rapido cada dia?! ¡¿vivire muchos años, o es que morire rapidamente a causa de mi crecimiento acelerado?! ¡¿sabes como pararlo?! -la chica hacia demaciadas preguntas, y es veia desesperada, seguramente, esta asustada porque piensa que morira rapido, tal vez le tiene miedo a la muerte... ella no sabe muchas cosas sobre ella misma, y la verdad es que yo estoy igual o peor que ella...

-jeje... ¿no lo entiendes niña? ¡yo no se nada de ti! ¡nunca tuve una hija que fuera mitad humano! ¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ERES O QUE PASARA CONTIGO! ¡LAS UNICAS QUE LO PODRIAN SABER YA ESTAN MUERTA! ¡Y CREEME QUE DESEO QUE ASI SE QUEDEN! ¡BUSCA TUS PROPIAS RESPUESTAS Y DEJAME EN PAZ A MI! -despues de eso los empuje a ambos fuera de mi cuerto, y lo cerre con llave y puse una barrera para impedir que volvieran a entrar, no queria ver a nadie, y no importaba que seguramente me gane su odio como lo hice con mis hijas al tratarla asi, pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a estas cosas que ya no vale la pena cambiar nada.

* * *

><p><strong>listoooooooo :D comenten que les parecio :3 y perdonenme por la tardanza XP nos vemos en el proximo cap tratare de no tardarme tanto como paso con este XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**lamento la tardanza de verdad que si TT^TT pero la escuela no me deja, es horrible, ademas, como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca :D. ademas hice esta cap bastante lago para que lo disfruten X3 sin mas disfruten la lectura**

* * *

><p>~Alice pov, 12 de octubre de 2014 10:33 p.m.~<p>

Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, para empezar; hemos logrado encontrar a los últimos dos que a mi me faltaba encontrar, sus nombres son sally y BEN, sorprendentemente y afortunadamente ellos estaban junto con uno de los sujetos de Shina, es bastante extraño, y creí que ya nada podía sorprenderme pero me equivoque al verlo, su nombre es slenderman, no tiene cara (literalmente), y es demasiado alto y delgado, es como un fideo, incluso es más delgado que shechire, los encontramos una vez que estábamos buscando en el bosque, Shina dijo que buscaría del otro lado de este para así cubrir más terreno, cuando los encontré les conté todo lo que había pasado, incluso les dije que con nosotros estaban nina, laughing, eyeless, toby y clementine, esperaba que reaccionaran de mala manera, que me preguntarán algo como "¿quien demonios son esos?" Pero en vez de eso lo primero que preguntaron fue "¿amatista está con ustedes?" Cosa que me sorprendió y que cuando se lo conté a Shina la pobre no se lo podía creer, cuando llegamos al departamento Shina trato de sacar a amatista fuera de su cuarto, cosa que no logró, aún se niega a salir, no me puedo ni imaginar como esta, Shina les pregunto como era posible que ellos tuvieran recuerdos, a lo que sally y BEN contestaron que ellos podían recordar porque escarlata no les hizo nada, dijieron que cuando pelearon con zafiro y citrino, lo que ellas les hicieron fue mandarlos al infierno, pues ellos ya estaban muertos, nos contaron cosas horribles, ambos casi lloran al recordar lo que sufrieron, de hecho sally llego a tener un ataque de pánico con sólo recordarlo, BEN dijo que cuando escarlata vino por ellos, ambos estaban en shock, el dijo que no recuerda mucho de eso, sólo recuerda la voz de escarlata diciendo "no tiene caso, su cerebro es avena" después de que ambos recobraron el sentido buscaron a slender el cual también recordaba todo, luego le preguntamos a slender como es que el recordaba todo, a lo que nos respondió diciendo: "no es fácil engañar a mi cerebro", yo no le entendí, pero Shina me dijo que muy posiblemente, su cerebro sea autoregenerativo, por lo cual su memoria puede recuperarse por sí sola, Shina se vio fascinada por esa teoría, y le dijo directamente a slender que iba a hacer experimentos con el algún día, cosa que no le hizo gracia, sally y BEN se llevaron muy bien con clementine, y casi no se creen que ya sea tan grande, clementine también se lleva bien con ellos, de hecho, se lleva bastante bien con todos nosotros, menos con Shina, parece que le tiene miedo, pero ni siquiera Shina sabe el porque.

ahora mismo estamos buscando a los "proxys" de slenderman, toby era uno de ellos, slender dijo que los encontraríamos en la ciudad, pero era más probable en el bosque, también dijo que el se encargaría de ayudarlos a recordar, Shina me encargó encontrarlos, dijo que estaría viajando por un tiempo, de hecho hoy mismo se fue en la mañana, no nos dijo a donde, sólo dijo que trataría de volver pronto, y que confiaba en mi para mantener todo bajo control, cosa que a mi parecer no lograre, pues a penas y puedo mantener mi cabeza bajo control, las alucinaciones no paran, sin embargo se más o menos distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que es producto de mi cabeza, shechire está a mi lado, y el me ayuda a saber que es lo que es real y que no.

-llevamos horas caminando tal vez sea hora de regresar... -dijo shechire con voz de aburrimiento

-aún no revisamos en su totalidad el bosque, debemos seguir

-pero el bosque es inmenso, esta ciudad está rodeada por el...

-lo se, pero no podemos detenernos, estamos muy cerca de encontrarlos a todos...

-si pero aunque encontremos a todos aún faltara el tipo de la sonrisa, sin el es imposible que amatista recuerde, y si no recuerda no servirá de nada el que encontremos a los demás...

-¿el tipo de la sonrisa? ¿Te refieres al padre de clementine? como es que se llamaba... ¿jeff?

-si, ese mismo

-¿porque amatista lo necesita para recordar? ¿Que es lo que sabes shechire?

-de verdad que eres amante de los rompecabezas, pero cuando la vida te plantea uno eres más ciega que un topo, ¿que acaso no es obvio que el padre de clementine es el incentivo que amatista necesita para recordar todo? Sólo piénsalo alice, clementine esta cerca de amatista y ella no recordó nada, señal de que ella no es el incentivo correcto, por lo tanto el incentivo de amatista debe ser el padre de clementine, no puede ser ninguno de los que tenemos que encontrar porque hasta el momento tenemos a la mayoría y ninguno ha echo que amatista recuerde algo, ni siquiera ella se molesta en verlos, no siente curiosidad, sin embargo con el padre de clementine si lo hizo, eso significa que el es el incentivo que amatista necesita para recordar...

-pero aunque el lo fuera, falta que encontremos su incentivo... Si el no recuerda nada, no podrá ayudar a amatista a recordar...

-tal vez el incentivo que el necesita sea clementine... no lo se, tal vez reunir a toda la familia sea necesario...

-no lo se... aqui hay gato encerrado... tengo que preguntarle a shina si sabe algo... pues nada hasta ahora tiene mucho sentido... aun tengo mis dudas sobre pensar que jeff sea el incentivo de amatista, si realmente lo fuera amatista habria recordado algo en el primer momento en que lo vio... ademas por la historia que nos conto nina, jeff nunca conocio a su hija, el estaba lejos de amatista cuando clementine nacio...

-entonces eso significa ¿que el tener a la familia reunida tampoco funcionara?

-exacto... faltan piesas en este rompecabezas...

-tenemos que hablar con shina...

-¿y que le diremos? aun esta la posibilidad de que ella no sepa nada de lo que nosotros acabamos de "descubrir" mediante banas especulaciones, todas son teorias de lo que nos puede estar pasando...

-tal vez ella tenga otras teorias, seria bueno escuchcarlas

-¡¿porque lo dices como si estuvieras muy seguro de que ella sabe algo?! ¡no soy estupida gato! ¡se cuando no me dices algo asi que vamos, habla!

-¿¡es que no ves que esa chica sabe todo?! es la unica que parece entender lo que esta pasando, ni siquiera amatista sabe lo que sucede, no importa por donde lo veas, ella siempre parece tener la razon, seguro que ella ya sabe todo eso...

-y si no es asi ¿que? tambien es algo gruñona y facil de enfadar, no se si te habias dado cuenta pero, ¡no lleva ni medio mes de conocer a laughing y ya lo odia con toda el alma!, si vamos y le contamos lo que creemos que esta pasando, y ella no sabía esto, seguro enojara por que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo tratando de encontrar a todos los de las fotos, ¡y si ella ya lo sabia y no nos ha dicho nada se enojara aun mas por haber descubierto algo que ella no queria que supieramos!, es como si llegaramos diciendole: "hola Shina ya sabemos que nos ocultabas el hecho de que estamos buscando en vano a los tipos de las fotos, el porque nos pones a buscalos a pesar de todo, no lo sabemos, pero lo descubriremos" ¡¿que no lo vez?! ¡de cualquier manera la llevamos de perder!

-¡¿entonces que quieres que hagamos?!

-¡nada! hacer lo que nos ha dicho y quedarnos asi, si ella ya lo sabe nos los dira... en algun momento

-y si no lo sabe ¡¿que?! ¡¿te quedaras a esperar a que encontremos a todos, amatista no recuerde nada, y se enoje aun peor?!

-¡entonces cuentale tu! ¡pero a mi no me incluyas en esto!

-tampoco se trata de que yo sea el unico que esta en peligro ¡no soy idiota niña!

Mi ceño se frunció en asco, después de todo ese gato nunca iba a cambiar, seguía siendo un cobarde, suspire harta de la situación, de cualquier forma estábamos jodidos, y usó el plural porque como dice shechire, Shina siempre encuentra la forma de saberlo todo, no hay nada que se le escapé, ya sea porque lee las mentes o porque hace que se lo digas, mire hacia la nada, pensando que hacer, tampoco quería quedarme sin hacer nada, pues mi curiosidad no me dejaría estar sin saber nada, tome mi collar y lo vi por un segundo, si le decía a Shina lo que acababa de "descubrir" a través del collar, era más improbable que me hiciera algo, pues ahora ella no está aquí.

-muy bien, se lo diremos -dije mientras miraba a shechire, el cual se sorprendió bastante

-¡¿es en serio?!

-si, pero se lo diremos ahora, con el collar, así nos salvaremos por un momento de su ira, al menos hasta que ella regrese de su viaje

-veo que tu tampoco eres idiota...

-¡lo tuyo es cobardía! Lo mío es precaución...

-Dile eso a alguien que te crea...

-tsk, como sea... -tome el collar y lo acerque a mi boca, luego comencé a susurrar el nombre de shina, ella me escucharía en su cabeza, así que si no lo susurro, a ella podría darle un dolor de cabeza, sería como despertarte con una bocina o con un balde de agua fría -Shina... ¿Shina me escuchas? -después de un momento escuche la voz de Shina provenir de mi collar

-¿si que pasa alice? ¿Los encontraste?

-Eem... Aún no... Pero tengo algo que decirte...

-si, te escucho...

-bueno, lo que pasa es que shechire y yo estuvimos pensando y llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez sea inútil encontrarlos a todos sí amatista no los recuerda, shechire dijo que muy posiblemente no sirva de nada encontrarlos si jeff no está entre ellos, el dice que el incentivo de amatista puede ser jeff, por como ella actuó con el y por como actúa con los demás, dice que amatista se vio más interesada en jeff que en su propia hija, tal vez clementine no sea el incentivo, ni siquiera lo son los demás, pues amatista no quiere ni verlos... Incluso pensamos que tal vez el incentivo de jeff sea amatista, al principio pensamos que sería clementine pero en la historia de nina jeff no estuvo presente en el nacimiento de clementine, así que sólo queda amatista... -el collar no emitió sonido alguno por un par de segundos que me parecieron eternidades, sólo podía ver la cara de enfado de shechire por mencionarlo en nuestra historia, claro si me iba a meter en problemas el vendría conmigo

-pero jeff tampoco recordó nada la primera vez que se vieron, si ambos fueran el incentivo del otro, seguramente ambos hubieran recordado al mismo tiempo ¿no crees? -la voz de Shina sonaba sería, tal vez ella ya lo sabía, aún así me alegre de escucharla, eso quería decir que a pesar de saber, ella quería escucharnos, señal de que no quiere enojarse con nosotros, o quiere saber que tanto sabemos, tal vez hay cosas que ella sabe y nosotros no, eso deja pensar que los oculta muchas cosas, claro esto es en sentido hipotético, es imposible que yo sepa que hay en su cabeza pero al menos puedo suponer que hay, lo que ella descubre leyendo mentes, yo lo hago pensando...

-si también pensamos eso... -trate de hace que mi voz sonara sería, no podía denostar miedo en mi voz ahora -llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez algo falta, no sabría decirte que, pero es imposible que estén todas las piezas, vimos la historia de nina, y las personas a las que tenemos que buscar, evaluamos las condiciones de todo esto, tanto del juego que hizo la hija de amatista, como las reglas que puso, y llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez... Ella no nos dio todas las herramientas... Si te pones a verlo es algo comprensible, pues visto de cierta forma, esto no sería un juego si le das todas las herramientas necesarias para ganar, al contrincante, ¿no te parece? -volví a escuchar silencio de parte de Shina, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que había dicho demasiado, mi cerebro conecto toda la evidencia e informacion e hizo una hipótesis bastante elaborada que a juzgar por el silencio de Shina, esta era cierta, ella no quería que nos enteráramos, y acabo de decirle que yo ya se todo, solo dios sabe que estará pensando ahora mismo, que clase de castigo estará pensando...

-hoy regreso, tengo que hablar contigo y shechire... -después de eso perdí contacto con Shina, mire a shechire con miedo y este me miro de igual manera

-estamos muertos... -dijo finalmente shechire

~fin alice pov~

~shina pov~

-son mas listos de lo que llegue a imaginaba...

despues de lo que alice me dijo, sali disparada del hotel en el que estaba, no habia desempacado, todo el dia estuve ocupada, buscando a ciertas, personas. en vista de que amatista no queria salir y solo se quedaba en su cuarto tocando violin y durmiendo con el conejo de peluche, decidi tomar los aparatos electronicos que tomo de la casa de la mala imitación del guason, osea, la laptop y el celular, adivinar las claves para desbloquarlos fue dificil, mas en el celular, sin embargo una vez obtenida la del celular fue facil encontrar la de la computadora, resulta que en ambas la clave era lulu... en el celular era 5858, bastante extraño, y resulto ser aun mas raro pues, la biblioteca de imagenes de ambos estaban llenas de personas que en la vida nunca habia conocido, y si yo no los conosco amatista tampoco, y no es por sonar grosera pero, el grupo de amigos que compartimos es bastante cerrado, habia bastantes personas, pero la que predominaba y sin falta estaba, era una chica de mas o menos 14 o 15 años, de cabello castaño y ojos cafe, con un pequeño tono casi imperseptible de color morado, esa debia ser amatista... viaje con la finalidad de buscar a esas personas, las busque en la ciudad como si no hubiera un mañana y pregunte a muchas personas, pero al final no encontre nada, al final sali de la ciudad, ¿a donde? a donde fuera, tenia que encontrarlos... por el momento solo habia revisado las fotos, me faltaban algunos documentos, y demas... Sin embargo ya no había tiempo para eso, alice y shechire habían descubierto lo que pasaba, y estaban a nada de descubrir lo que yo estaba haciendo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tome mi maleta y salí de la habitación corrí a la puerta y tome un taxi, le dije que me llevara al aeropuero lo más rápido que pudiera, no había salido del país pero aún así no estaba muy cerca de la ciudad, por mi cabeza pasó la idea de usar un portal para llegar más rápido pero la distancia era muy grande, cuando llegue, compre el boleto lo más rápido que pude para el siguiente avión que se dirigiera a la ciudad, no paso mucho tiempo para que hicieran la llamada para entrar al avión, una vez dentro me quede con el celular y la computadora y el resto del equipaje lo guarde en el porta equipaje de arriba de los asientos, el viaje era de dos horas, no tardaría nada en llegar, sin embargo me quedaba algo de tiempo para ver los documentos en la computadora y el celular, tome la computadora y comencé a ver los documentos, algunos eran para lo que parecía ser exposiciones escolares, y otro se necesitaba clave para abrirlos, me rendí con esos por el momento y conecte la computadora al wi-fi del avión, abrí Google chrome y vi en las pestaña de favoritos varias páginas, me fui a la de Facebook y afortunadamente esta tenía una cuenta abierta por sí sola, vi el nombre de usuario y decía "Sofía hale" fui a las imágenes y vi a la misma chica que en las fotos, la chica que se supuse era amatista, en las dos estaban etiquetadas personas, no sabía quienes eran así que me fui al face de ellas, y resultaron ser las mismas personas que habían en las otras fotos del celular y de la computadora, por el momento sabía que los amigos de amatista eran bastantes, y ya sabía sus nombres, Fany, Alejandra, Claudia, Briseida, Andrea, César, ángel, Iván y Martín, por el momento eran los que más aparecían, y a los que tenía que buscar, me fui a las conversaciones y cómence a leer las más recientes, unas eran con algunas de las chicas y otras eran con uno o dos de los chicos, las conversaciones eran triviales, música, chismes, tarea, etc, nada bueno, llamo mi atención una conversación, era con un chico que no había visto antes etiquetado, leí las conversaciones y vi que parecían llevarse muy bien, al principio pensé que sería su novio o algo así pero esa idea desapareció en el momento en que leí la palabra "prima"

-son familia... -dije en voz baja

Me fui al perfil de ese chico y comencé a buscar fotos de el con amatista o de el solo, pero no encontré nada, sólo había dibujos cuyo estilo se me hacia conocido, más no recordaba de donde, busque y busque hasta que en una de las primeras fotos encontré a un chico de piel morena y ojos negros, en ese momento supe quien era, era orochi, no importa cuantas veces reencarné ese chico, sus facciones casi nunca cambian, vi el nombre de usuario ya que antes no le había prestado atención y vi que decía "Marcos varner"

-así que ese es su nuevo nombre...

Seguí buscando en los amigos de orochi, algún indicio de familia, logre encontrar a otra chica con su mismo apellido, se llamaba "norma varner" me fui a su perfil y encontré muchas fotos, las primeras eran fotos con orochi y amatista, luego a medida que iba avanzando hasta lo actual, iba viendo como en las fotos ella iba apareciendo sola, ya no estaban ni orochi ni amatista con ella, sin embargo si aparecían adultos, entre ellos uno que había visto en las fotos de la computadora, un hombre de piel morena y ojos oscuros, algo parecido a amatista, supuse que esos serían los padres de amatista, o ¿debería decir Sofía? Sería mejor buscarlos a ellos, empezando por la chica llamada norma y por orochi, ahora que tengo esta computadora será muy fácil encontrarlos, le mande una solicitud de amistad a norma y luego abrí otra pestaña y cerré la de Facebook, la siguiente pestaña que abrí fue la de deviantart, al igual que Facebook en esta estaba abierta una cuenta, vi el nombre y en este venía como seudónimo mi nombre, y como nombre real venía Sofía, me fui a la galería y encontré varios dibujos, el estilo era inconfundible, parecían estar hechos por Lulu, Luciana y por mi, sin embargo en mi vida había dibujado algo como esto, todo parecía demasiado confuso, no sabía que creer, no tenía ninguna explicación a todo esto, se supone que amatista es esa tal Sofía, si es así como es posible que el estilo de dibujo que tenía sea tan parecido al de Lulu, Luciana y mío, amatista nunca ha dibujado, a ella se le da más el esculpir, antes nosotras dibujábamos para ella y ella esculpía lo que hacíamos, fuera en madera, arcilla, hielo, lo que fuera, sin embargo ella nunca dibujaba... Sentí como el avión iba descendiendo, vi la hora y me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado las dos horas de vuelo, ya habíamos llegado, cuando dieron la orden de poder bajar, yo cerré la computadora, baje mi maleta del portaequipajes y metí la computadora ahí, mientras que el celular lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, logre ser la primera en salir, corrí hacia la puerta, tratando de no acelerar mucho al grado de levantar sospechas, pues mi velocidad es sobre humana, ya estaba fuera del aeropuerto y estaba decidida a tomar un taxi cuando una chica choco conmigo haciendo que su maleta de mano se callera y las cosas se salieran

-lo siento fue mi culpa -dijo algo apresurada, mientras se agachaba a recoger todo

-no te preocupes -me agache a ayudarla, cuando le entregue todas las cosas, ella se levantó rápido y seguio su camino no sin antes voltear a verme y decirme rápidamente

-¡muchas gracias! ¡Y de nuevo lo siento! -fue sólo por un segundo, pero con eso me basto para reconocerla, ¡era norma verner! Tenía que perseguirla, pero también tenía que ir con alice, un taxi se paró al frente de mi, decidí entrar, metí la maleta y entre rápidamente, baje el parabrisas y con algo de magia hice aparecer una mariposa de color morado

-síguela... -dije casi en un susurro, la mariposa salió y casi inmediatamente me voltee hacia el conductor y le dije la dirección del departamento, vi como la mariposa volaba fuera del asunto hasta acercarse y posarse en la espalda de norma, después de eso rebase a la chica y sólo pude verla desaparecer a la distancia

No tarde mucho en llegar, di el dinero al conductor y salí disparada del taxi, tome mi maleta y subí como un rayo hasta el departamento, al abrir la puerta me encontré con sally, BEN y clementine jugando "yenga"

-¡hola! Volviste rápido -dijeron sally y BEN al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, clementine por su parte solo agacho la cabeza y se puso un poco tensa, no se porque esa niña tiene miedo, y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo

-¿donde están alice y shechire? -dije tratando de sonar calmada

-en el cuarto de alice -dijo nina, la cual estaba mirando la televisión

-gracias nina -corrí hacia mi habitación la abrí y lance la maleta en mi cama

-¡¿oye quieres algo de comer?! -grito desde la cocina Lilith

-¡no! ¡¿Donde esta abadon?!

-¡salió a traer comida! ¡Por cierto amatista no ha hecho ruido en todo el día!, ¡¿puedes ver que esta haciendo?!

-en un segundo ¿si? ¡Tengo que hablar con alice, por favor no me molesten!

-¡de acuerdo! -después de eso entre a la habitación de alice sin siquiera tocar, ambos estaban en la cama de alice jugando cartas, cuando me vieron ambos pusieron cara de terror, cosa que me esperaba, después de todo no estoy precisamente feliz de saber que alice y shechire estén enterados de lo que esta pasando

-emmm hola Shina... ¿Como estuvo el viaje? -dijo alice un poco asustada

-dejemos las formalidades ¿quieren? Díganme exactamente que tanto saben...

-eeeeh pues eso depende... -continuo shechire -¿que es de lo que quieres saber?

-¡dejarte de bromas gato! ¿como descubrieron que falta información? ¿Saben que información falta? ¿Saben de donde sacarla? ¡¿Qué saben?!

-sabemos solo lo que te conté a través del collar, y lo supimos por razonamiento... eso es todo lo que sabemos... -emití un pesado suspiro, esto no podia ponerse peor, podia decirles lo que tengo planeado o dejar que lo descubran y que en ves de ayudarme sean un estorbo, como fuera estaba perdida. -pensamos que tu tal vez podrias decirnos que hacer...-continuo alice -si seguir buscando aun sabiendo que es inutil... o encontrar que es lo que falta... juntos...

-yo ya tengo una idea de lo que pasa...

-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿y que es?!

-son personas... y un pasado, no les dire mas, encontrar a los de las fotos no es del todo inutil, asi que sigan buscando... no se preocupen por nada mas, ¿creen que esta vez puedan escucharme y no pensar demaciado?

-no se me da trabajar si no se todo lo que esta pasando... -dijo alice mientras me dedicaba una mirada inconforme

-pues tendras que... todo lo que esta pasando es demaciado para su comprension, y no podran ayudarme aunque quisieran, asi que solo ayudame buscando a lo sujetos de las fotos, y manteniendo a todos los demas sin saber lo que estoy haciendo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿porque no pueden saber lo que esta pasando?

-porque se creeara panico... los hara perder la paciencia y la esperanza, sobretodo a amatista... en parte esta bien lo que pensaron antes sobre que jeff es el incentivo de amatista, sin embargo el problema es que el no es el unico incentivo... yo buscare a jeff, y lo traere de nuevo, junto con varias personas que pueden ayudar a amatista y a jeff a recordar... ¿creen que me pueden ayudar asi?

-... esta bien...

-prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, les explicare lo que esta pasando... por el momento quedense asi, sin saber mucho, sobre todo tu alice, ya tienes suficiente con tu mente...

-¡¿que?! ¡¿como sabes que...?!

-ver tu mente es tan facil como ver a travez de un cristal... te puedo ayudar, a ti y a tu mundo... pero no ahora... por favor, has el favor de no pensar en esto y conformarte con lo que dije...

-¿me contaras todo lo que esta pasando cuando esto termine?

-lo prometo... ¡ah! y una cosa mas... no importa lo que haga, tienes que prometerme que no interferiras, yo se lo que hago... -no tenia planeado hacer nada malo, o al menos no algo que yo considerara malo, sin embargo ya estaba empezando a hacer un plan de respaldo, pues la verdad es que ni yo tengo mucha fe en que logre encontrar a todas las pesonas con ayuda de la tal norma varner.

-de acuerdo...

despues de esa platica con alice, sali de su habitación y me dirigi a la de amatista, toque la puerta tres veces y no escuche respuesta, asi que me decidi a entrar por la fuerza, la barrera que puso para que nadie entrara se hace mas debil cada dia, y cuando ve que yo ya puedo entrar es cuando la vuelve mas fuerte, golpee la puerta con un poco de magia haciendo una grieta, la cual poco a poco comenzo a romperse, la barrera que era invicibel comenzo a hacerse visible con forme pedasos de esta caían al suelo y se desvanecian, en cuanto la abertura fue lo suficientemente grande para que yo pudiera entra, fue cuando habri la puerta, la encontre recostada en la cama, mirando hacia la nada, se veia estresada, mas no enojada, simplemente se veia cansada

-dime shina... ¿nunca te has sentido tan impotente, y tan triste, que lo unico que quieres es morir?

su voz era mucho mas triste de lo que me podria haber imaginado, pareciera que queria llorar pero ninguna lagrima se asomaba por sus ojos, cerre la puerta y entre en la habitación, me sente en el suelo y tome su cabello el cual estaba colgando de la cama, comence a trensarlo y a jugar con el , mientras que con la voz mas apasible posible le decia

-si, me he sentido asi muchas veces... debo confesarte que es un martitio... y si, por mi cabeza ha pasado la idea del suicidio en muchas ocaciones... pero lo que siempre me mantenia en pie es saber que hasta el dia en que muera voy a poder hacerle la vida miserable a las personas... sin embargo el dia en que me llego la muerte creeme que en mis ultimos momentos anhele mas que nada en el mundo el poder esta un segundo mas con mi familia... sin pelear, sin amenazas... solo un minuto... aprovechar a mis padres y a mi esposo... jugar con mi hija y poderme llevar bien con mis hermanos... y sobre todo pedirles perdon... ahora la razon por la que no me suicido, aparte de que no puedo, es porque anhelo que llegue ese dia... cuando recuperes tus recuerdos y esta ronda termine, podre verlo de nuevo, y hacer todo lo que yo no hice en el pasado... tal vez tu te sientes asi porque no has podido recordar mucho, y lo unico que recuerdas son fragmentos que hasta ahora no te dicen mucho... pero te ofresco algo... dale una oportunidad a las personas que estan haya afuera y que al parecer te recuerdan, no vallas con ellos para poder recordar el pasado, ve con ellos para poder conocerlos, crea nuevos recuerdos, tal vez los que tenias no te gusten tanto...

-pero necesito recordar para poder ganar esta ronda... aun que no lo haga y sea feliz, no servira de nada si no los recuerdo...

-sabes... la razon por la cual cause tanto alboroto al recobrar mis recuerdos la primera vez que me los quitaron, fue porque las personas me trataban mal por mi pasado, aun cuando yo no lo recordara, por eso cuando recorde todo y entendi por que me trataban tan mal, decidi seguir mi pasado y vengarme una vez mas... pero contigo es diferente, hay personas que quieren estar cerca de ti, que con recuerdos o sin ellos les importa que estes bien... no les importa el pasado mientras tu estes bien... tal vez deberias darles una oportunidad... ¿te parece?

-¿pero como voy a hacer eso? shina ¡tengo una hija! a la cual, por mas feo que suene decirlo, no quiero, no siento amor por ella... no la conosco...

-entonces conocela... yo hablare con ella... para que no te presione, por lo que veo le han contado maravillas sobre ti, y no como persona, si no como madre, es por eso que esta ansiosa de conocerte, pero, creo que por el momento seria mejor para ambas conocerse como personas, y ser amigas, al menos mientras la recuerdas, ¿te parece bien?

-pero... y si no termino agradandole... y ¿si las cosas que le contaron no las tengo?

-has un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con ella, ambas deben poner de su parte... ademas, a cambio de que te esfuerces por llevarte bien con ellos, yo te prometo algo...

-¿y que es?

-traere de vuelta a jeff... pero esta vez no como un prisionero, ni para usarlo como sujeto de prueba... si no para que pases tiempo con el... a el tambien tienes que conocerlo bien te guste o no...

-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿lo traerás?!

-jajaja pero miren quien se emociona por ver a su asesino, si lo traere... asi que da lo mejor de ti, ¿esta bien?

-¡si! ¡gracias shina! -amatista se abalanzo contra mi y me abrazo, se veia feliz, tal vez esa mala imitacion del guason significa mas para ella de lo que pense, clementine tambien debe conocer a su padre asi que, les conviene a las dos, solo espero que jeff no reaccione tan mal como amatista

-bueno... -dije mientras la alejaba un poco, la verdad es que los abrazos me incomodan un poco -deberias salir, no te apresuro, si quieres sal cuando regrese abadon de la tienda, asi no te sentiras tan incomoda por estar rodeada de personas que no conoces, o ¿deberia decir recuerdas?

-pero, ¿que tu no estaras?

-no lo siento... debo salir, alice ya debe estar dormida y yo volvere mas tarde, abadon vendra contigo, luego tu ya le explicas lo que hablamos, claro si quieres...

-muy bien... entonces ¿nos vemos luego?

-jeje claro, y no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien...

me dirigi a la puerta y le dedique una sonrisa a amatista antes de salir, necesitaba mi apoyo, y el de alice, lilith y abadon, sobre todo el de abadon, pues es al que mas confianza le tiene, despues de mi, se que esta asustada, y preocupada, tambien se que no sabe que hacer, pero para eso estamos aqui, para ayudarla, camine hasta la sala, en la cual ya casi todos estaban dormidos, la mayoria duermen en el sillon, y los que no necesitan dormir, se quedan despiertos toda la noche, como lilith, slenderman, abadon y yo, vi como clementine ayudaba a slenderman a recoger algunas de las cosas con las que antes ben, sally y ella estaban jugando, lilith estaba acomodando una cobija en el suelo para poder recostar a ben y sally, mientras que Lilith yacía acostada y cobijada en uno de los sillones, cuando vi que lilith termino de acomodar la cobija, yo tome a sally y a ben y los recoste con cuidado de no despertarlos, una vez temine le pregunte a lilith

-¿donde estan los demas?

-¿te refieres a, laughing, toby y eyeless? no lo se, salieron antes de que abadon se fuera

-¿dijieron a donde? y por cierto ¿cuando fue que vino el cara palida?

-slenderman llego hace no mucho tiempo, de hecho cuando entraste a la habitación de alice, casi casi dos segundos despues el llego y no, no dijeron a donde se fueron

-ok, y clementine ¿porque no esta dormida?

-dijo que no tenia sueño, le dije que durmiera un poco pero no quiere, dice que tiene que esperar a laughing...

-bueno... podrías distraer a slenderman, necesito hablar con ella en privado...

-muy bien... -lilith camino a la cocina mientras le decia a slenderman -oye slender ¿me ayudas a hacer la cena para cuando vengan eyeless y los demas?

-si claro... -respondio slenderman, el se levanto fue a la cocina con lilith, la cual comenzo a sacarle platica de quien sabe que cosas, mire a clementine la cual estaba colocando el yenga de vuelta a su lugar, esa niña era extraña, y por alguna extraña razon me tiene miedo, cuando vio que se quedo sola conmigo en la sala, se puso tensa, algo a lo que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar, pues eso pasa muy seguido, decidi romper el silencio entre nosotras y le dije

-sabes... tu madre esta dispuesta a conocerlos... -de inmediato llame su atencion, se giro a verme con clara sorpresa en el rostro, sin embargo se dio cuenta y regreso a su postura podria decir indiferente, al parecer no quería saber nada que viniera de mi, fuera de quien fuera -sin embargo tienes que ser pasiente con ella, ella no te considera su hija, ni siquiera te recuerda, supongo que lilith o abadon en algun momento te habran contado la situación que estamos pasando... te sugiero que no la presiones preguntandole sobre tu destino incierto pues solo la abrumaras y eso a nadie le conviene...

-¿abrumarla? ¿tiene ella alguna idea de como me siento yo? envejezco mas cada dia y no se si eso me llevara a una rapida muerte, no quiero morir... aun no estoy lista para eso... -se escuchaba desesperada, pero en ningun momento levanto la voz, aun cuando esta sonaba angustiosa y con miedo al hablarme, de alguna manera logro mantener la calma y no armar un alboroto

-a ella no le interesas por el momento, ninguno de ustedes lo hace, sin embargo tampoco sabe que hacer para ganar esta ronda, se siente entre la espada y la pared... bien podria decir que esta al borde del suicidio pero algo la mantiene viva... quisiera pensar que ese algo es su sentido comun pero ese algo sospecho que es tu padre... si te hablaron de el ¿no es asi?

-si... se quien es... y si mi madre no me dice lo que me depara el futuro se lo preguntare a el...

-puede que el reaccione igual que tu madre, o incluso peor... asi que te sugiero que no preguntes nada...

-¡¿y que se supone que haga?! ¡¿esperar mi muerte y ya?!

clemtine se dio cuenta de su reacion y rapidamente volvio a mantener la calma, yo la vi con cierta pena y le dije

-si ellos no te dicen nada, yo puedo ayudarte...

-ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello confiaría en ti...

-¿porque me odias tanto? no te hecho nada desde el momento en que llegaste, no tienes derecho a odiarme si ni siquiera me conoces, y menos a hablarme asi, si esta ni siquiera es tu casa, sin mencionar que tu vives del dinero que yo consegui, comportarte como los 18 años que aparentas y dime porque me odias...

-a mi no me engañas... yo se lo que eres y como eres... eres un demonio, tambien eres un vampiro y por lo que veo tienes magia, asi que asumo que tambien eres una bruja, y eso no es todo, tu escencia original parece manchada por muchas otras, como si varias personas fueran parte de ti, sea lo que seas realmente, no es nada bueno... tienes un aura mas negra que la de laughing y nina juntos, de hecho, tu aura es mas oscura que la de todos nosotros juntos... se que no puedo confiar en ti...

me quede sorprendida por un minuto, esa niña supo de mi con solo verme, me tenia miedo, porque paresco peor que las personas con las que ha convivido, porque mi alma es la mas negra que haya visto en su vida, tambien dice que mi escencia original esta manchada, tal vez eso es por la canidad de ADN que he robado en todos estos años y que adapte a mi cuerpo para obtener mas poder, pues en algun momento la magia y el hecho de ser vampiro y demonio no fueron suficientes... me preguntaba como es que esa niña pudo ver todo eso, pero luego recorde que uno de sus ojos es como el de amatista, lo que siginifica que ella ve a las personas como son realmente, no como aparentan ser, tal vez ella me ve asi, y amatista como ya esta acostumbrada a verme, no le parece extraño el ver mi alma como el agujero negro que es, le sonrei con superioridad a clementine, esto podia veneficiarme bastante, esa niña tenia el poder de amatista corriendo por sus venas, era mas diosa que humana, lo que significa muchas cosas para mi veneficio...

-asi que ¿la vez? eso quiere decir que eres mas diosa que humana... sabes esas son buenas noticias para ti...

-¡¿tu que puedes saber sobre mi?!

-lo suficiente como para resolver tus dudas "existenciales", veras, tengo una prima... que es semidiosa como tu, su madre es la hija mayor de amatista, una de tus medio hermanas, y su padre es mi tio, eso nos hace a amatista, a ti y a mi, familia indirectamente, y si amatista confía en mi, creo que tu deberías tomar su ejemplo...

-como tu lo dijiste, para ella no soy su hija, asi que ¿porque ella tiene que ser mi madre?

-valla, pensé que serias diferente... amatista tenia razón en decir que un niño le hubiera dado menos problemas, tu eres tan vengativa como lo eran tus medio hermanas, tal vez eso ya esta destinado... ojala el próximo hijo de amatista sea niño, asi por primera vez en su existencia tendría un hijo que no la odia...

-yo... no la odio...

-pues parce que si... cristal no confiaba en mi... decía que mi destino era sufrir y hacer sufrir a los demás... pero claro como ella no iba a decir eso, si después de todo ella y sus hermanas hicieron que ese fuera mi destino... si alguien tiene la culpa de que mi alma este asi de negra y posiblemente podrida, es de ellas... sin embargo no les guardo rencor, o al menos ya no lo hago... ahora lo único que quiero es que esta ronda acabe para poder estar con mi familia y amigos de nuevo... te doy como consejo, el que no juzgues a un libro por su portada, ese ojo morado tuyo te da la opccion de hacerlo, pero con el solo vez como es una persona en la actualidad, no vez como es su pasado, o su futuro... podrias hacerlo, si fueras una diosa completa como tu madre, y aun asi ella prefiere conocer a las personas en persona, no sólo por como se ven...

-si eso es verdad, ¡¿entonces porque no se tomo la molestia de intentar conocerme?!

-jajajaja, llegaste con ella exigiendo saber que eras, sin saber los problemas que ella podria tener, ni siquiera le dijiste algo como "hola soy clementine" simpelemente le dijiste que querias saber cual es tu destino... despues de haber hecho eso no tienes cara para reclamar que ella no te quiere conocer, no diste una buena primera impresion ¿sabes?

-... bueno, en eso tienes razón...

-mira te propongo un trato... si tu me ayudas a encontrar a las personas que falta, yo te resuelvo todas tus dudas, y te ayudo a tener a tu madre y a tu padre contigo... ¿te parece? a fin de cuantas en esto ambas salimos ganando... pues si amatista gana... nosotros también... así que, ¿que dices? ¿trato...? -extendi mi mano hacia clementine, tratando de parecer lo mas confiable para ella, ya tenia un plan y si aceptaba, todo iría bien, ella miro mi mano y luego me miro a mi, lo pensó por un par de segundos, pero después tomo mi mano y la extrecho

-trato... -me dijo aun con un poco de desconfianza en sus ojos, pero ya no tanta como esperaba, ahora todo estaba listo, ahora solo tenia que encontrar a la tal norma varner, traerla, y todo estaria listo, con este plan, mataria a mas de dos pajaros, y todo de un solo tiro...

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov 10 de noviembre del 2014 6:40 p.m.~

ha pasado casi un mes desde mi platica con shina, he salido de mi habitacion, y los he conocido a todos, la mayoria son extraños, pero de alguna manera me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos, han sido pasientes con el hecho de que no los recuerdo, no me presionan tratando de hacerme recordar, pero si tengo una duda ellos se encargan de que todo quede 100% aclarado, con clementine me llevo muy bien, se ve mas calmada que la primera vez que me vino a visitar, de ves en cuando ambas pasamos tiempo juntas llendo al cine, o viendo peliculas o videos en youtube en mi casa, es como tener una hermana, o al menos eso pienso yo, pues nunca he tenido una, lo mas cercano que llegue a tener fue a lilith y ella es mas que nada como una madre para mi, pues es la que junto con abadon me cuidaban de pequeña, ahora mismo estamos jugando al turista, sally y ben nos acompañan a mi y a clementine, mientras que shina y alice estan fuera buscando a no se que personas, dijieron que tambien podria sernos de ayuda, abadon esta ayudandonos a clementine y a mi a hacer trampa en el juego, de vez en cuando les roba dinero a sally y ben y nos lo pasa a escondidas, asi completamos mas propiedades, en resumen, ambas vamos ganado.

-¡están haciendo trampa! -grito BEN enojado

-¡¿qué?! ¡No es cierto! -contesto clementine

-¡claro que su me falta demasiado dinero!

-te lo habrás gastado -dije tratando de aguantar la risa  
>-¡no lo hice!<p>

-aún así ya vas a perder -dijo sally con diversión

-¡tu estas igual o pero que yo!

-ya, dejen de pelear mejor sigan jugando -dijo abadon divertido

-tiene razón, además como dijo sally ya vas a perder -dije divertida

-mmm tramposas...

Seguimos jugando por varios minutos hasta que Shina regreso, ella venía jalando algo, después de conocerla por tanto tiempo llegas a acostumbrarte a verla hacer locuras así que sólo me dedique a preguntarle

-¿que tienes ahí? Y ¿alice?

-alice esta abajo, cargando a los otros...

-¿que? ¿Shina de que hablas?

-jajaja, no nos vas a a creer, ¡fue día de suerte! -Shina soltó el bulto haciendo sonar un golpe hueco y fuerte, aún no podía ver que era, pues el sillón tapaba mi vista

-¿porque día de suerte? cuéntanos -dijo clementine

-hoy estábamos buscando a los otros dos proxys de slenderman y los encontramos en el bosque, y vinieron de buena gana, sin embargo, cuando veníamos de regreso nos topamos con una pelea, y ¡no me creerás quienes peleaban!

-¿quienes? -pregunte confundida

-encontramos a la mala imitación del guason peleando contra una chica extraña, y con un sujeto todo cosido, parecía hijo de frank stein, los proxys de slender, trataron de detenerlos pero en medio de todo, a los pobre les tocaron unos golpes que los dejaron inconscientes, al final lance un hechizo que noqueo a los tres agresivos, parecía todos contra todos, ¡fue demasiado gracioso! Así que pasamos todo el camino cargando a todos, shechire trato de ayudarnos pero como esta tan flaco no pudo ni cargar a uno

-espera... Pero si tu trajiste sólo a uno, eso significa que ¿alice venía cargando a los otros cuatro? -dijo sally

-no, yo cargue a tres y ella a los otros dos, a los más livianos claro esta, sólo que decidimos subirlos uno por uno, ya que no íbamos a caber todos en las escaleras, y con lo viejo que está el elevador dudo que nos aguanté a todos juntos, así que alice esta abajo, tratando de subir a los demás...

-¡SHINAAAA! -escuchamos el grito enojado de alice, nos sorprendió lo fuerte que fue, pues estábamos en el quinto piso y aún así lo escuchamos

-¡oh cierto!, dije que iba a bajar a ayudarle, Amatista ven y ayúdame poniéndolo en el sillón, luego veremos donde puede dormir, ¡YA VOY!

el grito de Shina, me hizo reír un poco, pobre de alice, me acerque a la puerta, teniendo la idea de que tal vez a quien cargaba Shina era uno de los proxys de slenderman, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que a quien traía era a jeff, me sorprendí porque no creí que ella quisiera subirlo, pensé que se lo dejaría a alice, pero al parecer me equivoque, lo tome de los hombros y lo arrastre hasta el sillón, clementine en cuanto lo vio, corrió a ayudarme, tomándolo de las piernas y subiéndolo al sillón

-¿lo conoces?

-no... Pero se quien es... -no se animó a decir quien es, tal vez tenía miedo de arruinar el ambiento diciendo que el es su padre, decidí decirlo yo, tratando de evitar que se generará un ambiente incómodo

-es tu... Padre... -a pesar de animarme a decirlo, ella no contesto nada, lo cual hizo un silencio incómodo entre nosotras, de hecho, pareciera que todos en la casa se habían callado, sin embargo no tardo mucho para que se escucharan los gritos de Shina y alice desde la puerta, cosa que hizo que clementine y yo prestáramos atención a la puerta y nos olvidáramos por un momento del ambiente incomodo.

-¡vamos shechire! ¡Sólo es uno, jalalo si quieres, de todos modos se va a pegar contra el suelo! -grito Shina mientras entraba por la puerta con dos chicos, uno en cada hombro

-¡¿porque no lo cargas tu?! -le contesto enojado

-¡porque sólo tengo dos manos! ¡dah!

-¡¿porque me toco a mi carga al tipo travesti?! -dijo alice la cual entraba después de Shina

-¿travesti? Pero si es una mujer, no un hombre...

-¡¿es una mujer?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si es más plana que shechire!

-¡¿que yo que?!

-nada, nada, ¿donde está el otro?

-lo deje a cargo de amatista, para que lo pusiera en el sillón

Shina dejo caer a los dos que tenla en los hombros, mientras que alice arrastraba a la chica hasta ponerla sobre los que Shina dejo caer, cuando finalmente shechire trajo al que faltaba, lo dejo en el suelo mientras decía

-ya me canse, es demasiado para mi, si me permiten me quedare dormido en la cama de alice -después de esto, el se fue al cuarto de alié y se encerró, pude alcanzar a escuchar como le ponía seguro a la puerta, Shina suspiro y miro la pila de cuerpos que había en el suelo, lo cual no dejaba pasar a nadie

-¡oye cara pálida!, ¡aquí están los que faltaban de los tuyos, por favor quitalos del suelo y ve donde ponerlos!

Slender sacó sus tentáculos y tomo a dos chicos con chamarras amarillas, tenían máscaras extrañas, decidí no ponerles mucha atención y concentrarme en los otros dos, al que shechire cargaba estaba lleno de cicatrices, supuse que sería "el hijo de frank stein"

-¿quienes son? -pregunto clementine

-¿quieres toda la información o sólo la esencial? -dijo Shina mientras acomodaba a la chica en un sillón

-toda... -respondí en lugar de clementine

-jeje, bueno los de amarillo son masky y hoodie, proxys de slenderman al igual que toby, a la mala imitación del guason ya lo conocen, la chica se llama Jane arkensaw, mejor conocida como Jane the killer, dotada de una piel horrible y de falta de cabello por jeff the killer, mismo que le dio de regalo: la peluca, su cuchillo y su máscara, llena de odio y rencor hacia este, por ser el culpable de la muerte de su familia, una chica cuyo único objetivo es vengarse de el, por las razones anteriormente mensionadas, un objetivo muy cliché y vano debo decir, pero quien soy yo para juzgar, el hijo de frank stein es liu woods, conocido más comúnmente como liu el homicida u homicidal liu, hermano mayor de jeffrey woods, conocido como jeff the killer, más comúnmente llamado la mala imitación del guason, el cual trato de asesinar a liu, sin obtener éxito, liu sobrevivió y al parecer la locura es de familia pues término haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que se lleve bien con el, al contrario lo odia por matar a su familia y ser la causa original de su desdicha, no acepta hacer tratos con nadie, razón por la cual en el momento en que los encontramos los tres peleaban todos contra todos, eso es todo sobré ellos... Sobre masky y hoodie no se mucho... Aún...

-el es... ¿Hermano de jeff? -dije casi sin creerlo

-¡¿tengo un tío?! -dijo clementine sin creerlo tampoco -¡¿porque no me lo dijeron?!

-por el momento sería bueno que jeff durmiera con amatista, al igual que clementine, aún cuando no se recuerden del todo, sería bueno que se conocieran un poco... -la voz de Shina sonaba sería, por alguna extraña razón eso me puso nerviosa

-espera... -dijo alice -Eso significa ¿que ya tenemos a todos reunidos?

-no, faltan dos perros y un gato... Los perros los tiene jeff, pero al gato no...

-nosotros tenemos a grinny -dijo nina -o al menos eso se podría decir... El es un vago, por lo que viene muy pocas veces con nosotros...

-Jane era antes su dueña -dijo esta vez laughing -tal vez cuando la vea, deje de estar de vago

-muy bien... Los perros vendrán cuando jeff no regrese a su casa, así que básicamente las mascotas vendrán por sí solas... -afirmo Shina antes de tomar el cuerpo de liu y sentarlo en una silla -alice ayúdame a atarlo, amatista y clementine, llevense a jeff a la habitación de amatista y procuren que ser las primeras que el vea

-¿porque lo ataremos?

-el era el más agresivo de todos, no quiero disturbios en mi casa, además se ve que con Jane se puede razonar más...

-muy bien...

Después de eso, clementine y yo tomamos a jeff y lo cargamos hasta el cuarto, fue difícil pero logramos llevarlo sin que se golpear, pasamos toda la tarde tratando de no aburrirnos, y procurar estar ahí para cuando jeff despertara, no fue si no hasta al rededor de las 12:00 pm que jeff comenzó a despertar, la emoción de clementine era casi palpable, se notaba demasiado ansiosa sin embargo trato de disimularlo, cuando por fin despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar su cuchillo en su chamarra, al cual no estaba pues Shina lo tenía, después de dispersarse se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y acto seguido comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo, giro por fin a nuestra dirección y llegue a sentir como el tiempo se detenía, no lo iba a negar estaba emocionada y feliz, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su sonrisa se ensancho

-estas aquí...

se levantó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, tenía planeado contarle muchas cosas pero luego la voz de celestial taladro mi cerebro y rompió mi felicidad mientras me decía "recuerda que el te lastimo..." En ese momento recordé como reacciono la vez que trate de escapar, volví a mirarlo a los ojos y en vez de ver brillo en ellos más que nada vi un deseo de posesión, esa mirada que tiene los niños cuando les das un juguete nuevo, pero mil veces más escalofriante, en ese momento reaccione, cree una barrera que dividió la habitación en dos, logrando que el no logrará acercarse más, al ver esto el se precipito y corrió a la barrera y comenzó a golpearla con desesperación, tratando de romperla, vi a clementine la cual se veía igual de asustada que yo, no sabía que decirle, algo estaba mal en el.

-¿que esta pasando? -dijo clementine asustada

-no lo se... -le respondí, no sabía que pensar me estaba asustando demasiado como para pensar fríamente y con claridad

-necesidad... Eso es lo que tiene... -la voz de Shina proveniente de la puerta llamo nuestra atención, esta estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, mirando con decepción el estado de jeff -ahora se bien lo que tiene... La parte de el que te quiere se aferra a la idea de que debes estar con el, no te recuerda y eso es lo que hace que se comporte como un pinche necesitado... Su cerebro y sus emociones están en completo desorden, sus sentimientos le dicen que te quiere, y su mente al no saber el porque se confunde y le crea un gran vacío y una enorme confusión, al final llego a la idea de que teniéndote a su lado, tarde o temprano la necesidad se irá, o disminuirá, esa es la razón por la cual tiempo a tras te lastimo... Su mente esta rota... Más de lo normal... Y al parecer tu eres lo que une su cabeza...

-¿entonces que hacemos? En su estado... No podrá escucharnos con claridad...

-en este momento lo mejor sería hacer que recuerde...

-¿y como lo hacemos?

-de eso yo me encargo... Pero necesitare la ayuda de clementine... -ambas de miraron con seriedad, ellas sabían algo que yo no, clementine se levantó y fui hasta con Shina, ambas salieron y antes de que Shina cerrara la puerta ella me dijo -cuidalo y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón un poco...

Después eso eso ella cerró la puerta, mire a jeff aún confundida, se había calmado pero aún así no lucia bien, no supe que hacer más que acercarme al muro y tocar su mano a través de este

-estarás bien... Lo prometo...

* * *

><p><strong>listo terminado :D no me maten por favor TTwTT pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, dejen comentario :3 nos vemos pronto, ahora si prometo que no me tardare tanto :´D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Siiii al fin cap nuevo :D lamentó haber tardado xD pero aseguro que la espera habrá valido la pena, no se olviden e comentar que les pareció :D**

* * *

><p>~amatista pov mismo día y hora~<p>

shina de fue de la habitación dejándome sola con jeff, lo mire y vi su mirada azul sin brillo, me sentía mal, me sentía culpable, quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como, me acerque a la barrera y la toque ahora con amabas manos, el me vio y pego su frente a dicha barrera, no despegaba la vista de mi, y eso me inquietaba un poco, "¿que puedo hacer para ayudarlo?" pensé para mi misma, pues aunque le había prometido de que lo ayudaría, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que hacer para que este mejor, trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que tenia una idea de como ayudarlo, trataba de parecer fuerte y determinada como lulu, pero la verdad es que estaba a nada de desmoronarme por la desesperación, "trata de hablar con el..." me dijo yandere con algo de empatia en su voz, "no me escuchara..." pensé desanimada, "si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás, shina te pidió que lo hicieras entrar en razón por algo, tal vez ella sabe que tu eres la única que se puede comunicar con el." mire nuevamente a jeff, el cual seguía sin despagar la vista de mi, aun con su frente recargada en la barrera de energía.

-quiero ayudarte... pero no se como... -lo mire al borde del llanto, no quería verlo así, desquiciado, sin razón, me daba miedo verlo así, y por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de no recordarlo, ni conocerlo lo suficiente, sabia que el no era así, sabia que el no se comportaría así.

-huye conmigo... -me dijo en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarme, con total determinación en sus ojos, lo mire con sorpresa, no por lo que me había dicho, si no porque había hablado conmigo, mostraba signos de tener una conversación coherente, -deberías estar conmigo... no debiste de haber escapado... no debiste haberte ido con ese bastardo...

-no querías dejarme ir... no me gusta estar encerrada, a nadie le gusta jeff...

-aun así... hubiera preferido que vinieras corriendo con la pelo de chicle a que te fueras directo con el bastardo ese...

-¿de quien hablas jeff?

-¡del idiota llamado abadon!

-¿abadon...? ¿lo conoces?

-lo conocí el día en que te fuiste... te busque y cuando te encontré te vi hablando muy animadamente con ese sujeto... los seguí hasta la casa de la pelo de chicle... tenia la intención de traerte de nuevo conmigo... pero entonces mencionaron que tenia una hija...

-¿lo escuchaste...? -dije tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa y mi preocupación, el sólo me miro, supuse que había leído mis expresiones, y que con esto; si tenía alguna duda de que lo que escucho era mentira, al verme quedo resuelta

-¿es cierto? -me pregunto con una mirada totalmente neutra, no sabía que esperar si le respondía que no, y mucho menos sabía que esperar sí respondía que si

-la chica que estaba conmigo hace un momento... Se llama clementine... Y si, es tu hija...

-¿¡cómo mierdas es posible que lo sea si tiene casi mi edad!? ¿¡Pretendes que crea que esa chica de 18 años es mi hija!?

-¡¿crees que para mi no fue difícil asimilarlo también?! ¡No tenía planeado tener hijos! ¡Al menos otro no! -la expresión de jeff siguió frustrada, y era normal, o al menos eso yo pensaba, el que ninguno de los dos recuerde esta haciendo que esto sea difícil para ambos, sea lo que sea que Shina este haciendo, debe de apresurarse, pues sí no lo hace, ambos termináremos consumidos por la desesperación y al final en el peor de los casos caeremos en la histeria

-¡¿porque no recuerdo eso?! ¡Recordaría tener una hija! ¡O al menos recordaría el haberme acostado contigo! La única explicación es que ella no es mi hija, ¡Y sólo me estas mintiendo!

-yo también quise creer eso pero es imposible... Te explicare todo lo que se y todo lo que esta pasando... Se que no me creerás, pero puedo traer aquí a tus amigos y verás que ellos te dirán lo mismo que yo... -cence a contarle todo, absolutamente todo lo que sabía, incluso le dije porque Shina lo torturo la primera vez que vino aquí, le dije que slender, ya sabía todo esto, que el sabe mucho más que yo, incluso le ofrecí traerlo para que le contará, al igual que me ofrecí a traer a nina, pero dijo que no, que por ahora sólo le contará lo que yo sabía, le dije quien era abadon, y quien era Lilith, y para finalizar le dije que ahora mismo Shina esta buscando la forma de hacernos recordar, y que se llevo a clementine seguramente para que le ayudara, cuando termine de decirle todos el simplemente volvió a mirarme con esos ojos inexpresivos que sólo me provocaban quitar la barrera y sarandearlo para que entrara en razón y me dijera lo que fuera, con tal de que no me siguiera viendo de esa manera, me enojaba demasiado no ver ninguna expresión en su cara

-entonces... ¿Estamos en un juego? -pregunto aún sin creerme

-si...

-no pedí creerte nada... Simplemente me es imposible creer todo eso, puedo creerte que eres una diosa, incluso me lo demostraste, pero creer que soy parte del juego de tus "hijas", que tuve una hija que es semidiosa, y sobre todo creer que es NUESTRA, ¡eso no me lo creo! ¡Nunca tendría una hija! Podría tener novia, pero un hijo o hija no...

-¿¡y crees que yo estoy feliz de tener una?! Ya me causaron suficientes problemas las primeras seis como para tener que lidiar con una más, que aparté es semidiosa y que cuyo instinto natural es derrocar a su progenitor dios... ¡¿Crees que habría tenido un hijo o hija semidiós sabiendo que ellos nacen sólo para matar a su progenitor dios?! ¡Soy muchas cosas pero no suicida!

-entonces creo que ambos pensamos igual... Sin embargo no hay forma de negar que es hija tuya... Pero si hay forma de justificar que no es mía...

-no me importa sí crees que es tuya o no... A quien lastimarás es a ella no a mi... Sin embargo solo quiero que me creas el echo de que eres parte de este juego, y como tal tienes que ayudar a terminarlo pues estas involucrado...

-no voy a ayudarte... Esto no me incumbe...

-si no te incumbiera no hubieras intentado llevarme contigo la primera vez... Tal vez lo que Shina dice es verdad, tal vez una pequeña parte de ti sabe que tiene que estar aquí para hacer algo... Y no es por alardear o por hacer crecer mi ego inútilmente, pero si en nuestro pasado ambos llegamos a ser algo tan fuerte como para tener una hija... Tal vez el subconsciente es lo que nos hace estar uno con el otro... ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Shina antes de irse?

-si...

-tal vez es cierto... Tu subcontinente hace que me quieras... Y al no saber el porque tu mente se desespera... Y te hace actuar como antes... Lo mismo me pasa a mi, pero no de una manera tan explosiva... Te quiero y no se porque... Me puse triste cuando no estabas... No salude esta habitación por mucho tiempo... Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de suicidarme... Pero no puedo hacerlo... Yo tampoco quería creer que tenía una hija... Me aterraba la idea y me confundía demasiado el saber que tu eras el padre pues es algo imposible...

-¿me quieres? Jaja... Que curioso... Cuando me entere de que tenía una hija, tenía la intención de preguntarle a nina o a slenderman si era cierto... Pero nunca los encontré... Tal vez porque ellos estaban aquí... Después trate de convencerme de que la idea de tener una hija era una estupides y que fuera tuya era aún más extraño e imposible... Trate de olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese tema... Trate de olvidarte pero simplemente no podía, llegue a la conclusión de que tenía que estar contigo... Eres la única que ha podido calmarme... La única que me hace querer matar a todo el mundo y a la vez la única por la que sí me lo pidiera dejaría de matar... Me vuelves débil... Pero a la vez cuando estoy a tu lado me haces fuerte... Haces que mi cabeza se rompa y a la vez vuelva a unirse... Eres mi droga... No tengo mejor forma de decirlo...

Lo mire por un par de segundos, sus ojos sin brillo me miraban fijamente, mostrándome nada más que pura sinceridad, me di cuenta de que la locura que mostró antes había desaparecido, en sus ojos ya no se mostraba el deseo de posesión, lo único que veía era amor, sentí algo mojado resbalar por mi mejilla, y me di cuenta de que eran lágrimas, yo nunca había llorado, por nada del mundo lo había hecho, lo única vez que llore fue el día en que perdí todo, y pensé que nada más triste que eso me haría llorar de nuevo, y ahora no siento tristeza, así que no tengo no la menor idea de porque estoy llorando "son lágrimas de felicidad" la vos de celestial sonó en mi cabeza, sonreí sin darme cuenta, nunca había llorado de felicidad, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, la barrera entre jeff y yo comenzó a desaparecer, tan pronto como pude me abalance hacia jeff y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, el me correspondió el abrazo, y sin saber el porque me sentí sumamente feliz, el me tomo del rostro y limpio mis lágrimas, recargó su frente con la mía, sin despegar la mirada de mi, yo no paraba de llorar, me sentía feliz, y no sabía el porque, el tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a los míos, dándome un tierno beso, el beso fue corto, apenas y fue un roce, me abrazo mas fuerte y me dijo

-sea lo que sea que la pelo de chicle este haciendo, mas vale que se apresure... quiero recordar muchas cosas...

le correspondí el abrazo a jeff, procurando no sobrepasarme con la fuerza que usaba, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, deseaba que shina recuperara nuestros recuerdos, eso era todo lo que me importaba ahora

~fin amatista pov~

~clementine pov~

shina y yo llevábamos corriendo bastante tiempo, no habíamos parado, nuestro destino, era el bosque, el departamento estaba algo alejado, por lo que era obvio que nos íbamos a tardar bastante.

-tenemos que darnos prisa, no es por sonar grosera, pero eres la que nos esta retrasando -dijo shina sin dejar de correr, era verdad, mi velocidad no es para nada, parecida a la de ella, yo corría como un humano normal, mientras que ella puede correr mas rápido que cualquier auto de carreras que se pueda crear, ahora simplemente esta corriendo a esa velocidad por mi culpa, pero ¿que puedo hacer?

-lo siento pero no puedo correr tan rápido...

-eres mitad diosa, estas muy unida a tu lado humano, deberías usar mas tu lado "mágico" por llamarlo de alguna manera... al menos tienes resistencia eso es algo...

-¿como uso ese lado de mi?

-bueno, eso es algo que se supone debiste de poder hacer siempre, desde que naciste... es parte de tu naturaleza...

-pues nunca he hecho algo digno de llamarse "mágico"

-mmm pues veamos... -shina paro en seco, haciendo que yo también lo hiciera -muy bien, hay que ver como esta tu mente, seguro que el problema viene de ahí, pues tu alma y tu cuerpo presentan características de diosa, si me permites revisar tu mente tal vez sepa que esta sucediendo...

-si claro... pero tiene que ser rápido... recuerda que llevamos prisa...

-si no te preocupes no tardare...

shina toco mi frente y comencé a compartir pensamientos con ella, fue extraño, sentía como ella veía todos mis pensamientos y todos mis recuerdos, lo mas extraño es que yo en su mente no veía nada, ni pensamientos, ni recuerdos, nada, ni una mísera imagen de algo que hayamos vivido hace poco, ni siquiera vi en su mente el como fue que encontraron a masky y hoodie, fue bastante extraño, era como si ella fuera un papel en blanco, algo que se supone debería ser imposible

-ya veo el problema... -dijo mientras soltaba mi frente -al parecer desde pequeña te has regido por los conocimientos humanos... nina y el mimo te dieron una buena educación humana... por lo que se, has aprendido todo lo que un humano debería aprender, si lo ponemos en rango escolar, llegaste hasta tercer grado de secundaria, y tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevas existiendo, puedo decir que aprendes rápido... sin embargo ese es nuestro problema ahora, los humanos no creen en nada mas que en lo que ven, eso te hace de mente cerrada...

-entonces... ¿que hago?

-olvida todo lo que has aprendido, tiralo a la basura, los humanos no están muy equivocados, sus avances tecnológicos son buenos, y con ellos pueden acercarse a hacer las mismas cosas que un dios, sin embargo están tocando solamente la punta del iceberg, crean leyes para darle explicación a lo que descubren, pero cuando no pueden darle una teoría o una explicación a algo, lo que hacen simplemente olvidarlo y decir que hacer tal cosa es imposible... tu mente ahora esta regida por ese modo de pensar, y hasta que veas que tu puedes ir por encima de esas leyes, es cuando puedes escucharlas y seguir aprendiendo que tanto los humanos saben...

-¿pero como hago eso? es difícil... no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que he aprendido...

-se que es difícil pero eso solo esta en tu cabeza, tu puedes hacer lo imposible... me imagino que en uno de tus libros de física debiste de haber leído algo sobre la piedra filosofal ¿no?

-si... una sustancia alquímica, que se esperaba que transformara los metales en oro y plata... también se esperaba que fuera un elixir de la vida... pero al final fue imposible hacerlo...

-bueno, ahí esta tu error: el pensar que es imposible... si no se hubieran rendido, hubieran logrado conseguirla -shina levanto una piedra del suelo y me la extendió, yo la mire atenta y antes de que me diera cuenta, la piedra comenzó a colorearse de un amarillo brillante, -y esto es simple magia, no se acerca en nada a los poderes de una diosa, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de pensar que ciertas cosas son imposibles de hacer, tu puedes hacer algo mejor que esto... solo debes intentarlo... -shina me dio la piedra la cual ahora era una pepita de oro, la mire con atención y suspire, tenia que olvidarme de todo lo que había aprendido, y tratar de ser mas diosa que humana -muy bien, ahora, ¿que tal si intentas correr un poco mas rápido? -shina salió disparada de nuevo en dirección al bosque, dejándome atrás

-¡oye! -grite mientras comenzaba a correr detrás de ella, tenia que alcanzarla o la perdería de vista, mi resistencia era buena, no era fácil que me cansara, así que ese no era un problema para mi, el problema era que mis piernas no se movían mas rápido, simplemente no me obedecían, comencé a verla cada vez mas lejos, y comencé a asustarme de nuevo, las piernas me comenzaron a doler, las rodillas me punzaban y los tobillos los sentía ardiendo, las plantas de mis pies eran un martirio, perdía velocidad, y eso era algo estresante -no puedo quedarme atrás... -dije para mi misma, obligue a mis piernas a seguirse moviendo, sin importarme el dolor, sin importar que sintiera que los pies se me caerían en cualquier momento, cerré los ojos y seguí moviendo mis piernas lo mas rápido que pude, hasta que llego el momento en que ya no sentí nada, abrí mis ojos y me encontré corriendo al lado de shina

-¡muy bien! ¡lo lograste clementine!

mire la sonrisa de shina, y luego mire a mi alrededor, a mis lados no veía nada mas que lineas luminosas, no había sonidos, mas que el de mi corazón palpitando, ni siquiera mis pies hacían ruido, incluso llegue a pensar que no estaba ni corriendo, mire al frente y vi todo como un solo camino, todo pasaba sumamente rápido frente a mi.

-muy bien clementine, ahora sigueme, hay que llegar antes que una chica que te ayudara a liberar mas tu lado de diosa...

-pero crei que la prioridad era conseguir los recuerdos de mis padres...

-y lo es, pero para obtenerlos, necesito la ayuda de tu parte diosa, le pediría ayuda a amatista, pero no creo que pueda ayudarme ahora

shina comenzó a correr mas rápido aun, poniendose delante mía para guiarme por la ciudad, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos al bosque, nos adentramos tanto que pensé que podríamos perdernos, pero shina seguía adelante, después de bastante tiempo, shina paro de correr cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser un claro, la luz del sol ya casi se había ido, solo estábamos en el crepúsculo, la luna comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo, al igual que unas cuantas estrellas, que por estar en la zona de la ciudad con menos luz artificial, podían verse bastante bien, la luna estaba llena así que ayudaba mucho a los últimos rayos del sol a alumbrar bastante el bosque, en el claro había cabañas, se veían abandonadas, y como si les hiciera falta mantenimiento desde hace algunos meses, nunca sabré porque las cosas a la intemperie tienden a arruinarse mas rápido, shina comenzó a dirigirse a unos troncos que estaban cerca, se sentó en ellos, yo la imite y me senté al lado suyo.

-y ¿ahora que? -pregunte mientras la miraba con curiosidad

-hay que esperar...

-¿que cosa?

-jeje, es a una persona... ella nos ayudara... A la chica que mencione antes, la veremos aquí

-¿como se llama?

-cuando la conozcas te la presentare, la conocí hace tiempo, cuando volví de mi viaje... el mismo dia en que tu empezaste a confiar en mi, o mejor dicho en el que empezamos a conocernos, ella es tan buena persona como tu -shina me dedico una enorme sonrisa, yo se la devolví, en este tiempo que llevo con ella, que en realidad es poco, le debo muchas cosas, por ella comencé a conocer a mi madre, y descubrí que es una buena persona, igual que shina, y ahora gracias a ella, podré conocer a mi padre y a mi madre, y saber finalmente si moriré rápidamente o no... hasta donde se, mi padre no me conoció, pero mi madre si lo hizo, me pregunto: ¿como será ella conmigo después de que me recuerde?

paso el tiempo y los rayos del sol por fin se fueron, ahora estábamos a merced de la noche, permaneciendo iluminadas solo por la luna y las estrellas, shina me dijo que siguiera practicando el unirme mas a mi lado diosa, me dijo que como diosa podía hacer vida y exterminarla por igual, así que me dedique a hacer crecer las flores, y hacer que los arboles dieran ciertos frutos, los que yo quisiera, los arboles de alrededor del claro, eran pinos, e hice que de estos florecieran rosas, y que dieran como frutos manzanas y duraznos, incluso algunos daban dos tipos de frutos en un solo árbol, me parecía imposible, incluso una abominación de la naturaleza, pero termine por olvidarme de eso, y creer que todo era posible, como shina me dijo, pasaron cerca de dos horas, y todos los arboles de alrededor ya estaban llenos de distintos tipos de flores y frutas, dieron las nueve de la noche y la amiga de shina aun no venia.

-oye, ¿no crees que ya tardo demasiado? -le pregunte a shina mientras me alejaba de uno de los arboles de los cuales había tomado dos manzanas, le entregue una a shina y me senté de nuevo a su lado.

-ya no debe de tardar... -me dijo mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana, escuche el crujir de las hojas, y dirigí mi vista hacia detrás mío, vi como una chica, de mas o menos mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que yo, de ojos oscuros y cabello igual de oscuro, su piel era morena, y vestía de negro, shina se levanto y camino hasta estar cerca de ella, la trajo hasta donde antes estábamos ella y yo sentadas y me dijo: -clementine, ella es norma, es una bruja igual que yo, ella nos podrá ayudar -me levante de donde estaba y alce mi mano hasta ella, ella me devolvió la acción y nos dimos un amigable apretón en forma de saludo

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es clementine woods...

-mucho gusto clementine, mi nombre es norma varner.

-bueno, empecemos, antes de que nos agarre la mañana y ni cuenta nos demos... -shina se acerco a lo que parecía ser un lugar para crear fogatas -clementine, ¿puedes traer unas cuantas ramas de los arboles que están aquí cerca? no te alejes mucho, no hacen falta muchas... -yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a uno de los arboles de los alrededores, arranque unas cuantas ramas de los pinos, y procure quitarles las flores que tenían, vi que norma hacia lo mismo, al final, juntamos suficientes, norma tiro las ramas que consiguió al centro de donde estábamos, yo la imite y aguarde a que me dijeran que mas hacer, shina hizo aparecer fuego en su mano, pero no era un fuego normal, este era de color azul, mire a norma la cual también tenia fuego en su mano, solo que este era de un color rosa brillante, ambas lanzaron las llamas al montón de palos de madera, y estos al estar en llamas, hicieron que el fuego adquiriera un color morado brillante, del mismo color que las mechas de mi cabello -es el momento...

shina y norma se tomaron de las manos, y me unieron a mi haciendo un circulo al rededor de la fogata, shina comenzó a susurrar unas palabras que no alcance a escuchar, mire a norma la cual hacia lo mismo, el fuego comenzó a hacerse más grande, de las cabañas se comenzó a ver como algo parecido a polvo o a humo se desprendía de estas, como si se desintegraran y el fuego de la fogata lo atrajera y se lo comiera, sin embargo las cabañas seguían intactas, era extraño y a la ves hermoso ver eso, pues el polvo era de colores, algunas Cabañas desprendían más polvo que otras, y el polvo era de colores diferentes, pero el que más predominaba era el color, morado, el rojo y en verde, vi la fogata y en esta el fuego ya nos rebasaba en altura, y el fuego paso de estar morado a ser blanco, era muy bello, cuando las cabañas dejaron de desprender polvo, el fuego comenzó a extinguiese y a comprimiese, mire como norma y Shina dejaban de susurrar y sólo observaban como el fuego se iba apagando, todas nos soltamos, y vimos como el fuego era cada vez más y más pequeño, norma saco de su bolsillo un pequeño collar, el cual brillaba de color morado

-no tienes idea de lo que pase para conseguirlo... Tuve que rastrearlo por toda la ciudad, al final lo encontré en una cabaña, ¡los malditos perros casi me muerden!

-valdrá la pena lo que hiciste... Te lo aseguro... -Dijo Shina mientras tomaba el collar -todas dos pasos hacia atrás... -norma y yo hicimos caso a Shina, vimos como ella tomaba el collar y lo lanzaba a la fogata casi extinta, de inmediato esta volvió a hacerse tan grande como antes, pero esta vez no en altura si no en ancho, quemo toda la flora a su alrededor, al final las llamas sólo quedaron al rededor, formando un círculo, y dentro de este había aparecido un portal, pero este era diferente a los otros que antes había visto, no eran como los que mi madre y Shina hacían, en vez de ser azul, este portal era blanco -lo logramos... -dijo Shina sorprendida, ella me tomo de la mano, y norma hizo lo mismo -muy bien... Crucemos rápido el portal, o se cerrará antes de que podamos hacer algo...

Todas saltamos al portal, el cual comenzaba a cerrarse, cuando lo cruzamos, llegamos a un lugar totalmente en blanco, era muy curioso, no había nada, mire arriba y vi como el portal se iba cerrando hasta desaparecer, una vez que se fue, vi en lo alto lo que parecían ser estrellas, pero estas se veían enormes, y eran entre azules y negras.

-¿donde estamos? -dije sin dejar de mirar todo el lugar

-en el centro del universo... Aquí es donde las diosas hacen universos... Como los que ves ahí arriba. -dijo Shina mientras caminaba hacia la nada acompañada de norma

-y ¿que hacemos aquí? Y ¿a dónde exactamente vamos?

-vamos por los recuerdos de tu familia... -respondió esta vez norma.

Comencé a seguirlas a donde quiera que fueran, con firme más avanzábamos, veíamos más y más universos, unos más cerca que otros, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo, para que llegáramos a un parte de todo este lugar, en donde los universos estaban a nuestra altura, eran como esferas, y dentro parecían tener galaxias, era muy emocionante ver todo eso, era tener literalmente todo el mundo en la palma de mi mano, y no sólo el mundo, si no el universo entero.

-llegamos... -dijo Shina mientras se detenía -me acerque hasta donde estaban, y vi enfrente de mi, una mesa y dos sillas, en la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez y a su lado varias piezas, pareciera que el juego había empezado pero aún no terminaba.

-¿porque esta eso aquí?

-¿no se lo has dicho? -pregunto norma a Shina

-no es necesario que lo sepa... Ya después lo sabrá...

Shina comenzó a caminar hacia los universos que estaban más cerca de nosotras, yo me acerque al tablero de ajedrez u vi con cuidado las piezas, me resulto curioso que estuvieran todas las piezas blancas, y sólo hubiera una negra, todas las piezas estaban colocadas de diferente manera, la mayoría de las piezas blancas estaban en una esquina del tablero, y en otra esquina estaban dos piezas blancas, junto con la pieza negra.

-es esta... -dijo Shina, norma y yo volteamos en su dirección, norma corrió hacia ella y yo me acerque también, Shina tenía en sus manos uno de los universos

-¿para que es? -dije mientras miraba con atención el universo

-este es el universo en el cual estábamos hace uno mentó, en la galaxia que se ve, ahí vive tu madre y tu padre, ahí están todos en este momento... -Shina tomo la esfera y extendió todo, haciendo al universo un poco más grande

-y ¿que haremos con ella?

-con tu ayuda podremos ver el pasado -dijo norma mientras tocaba mi hombro, luego pasaba su mano haya mi rostro y quitaba el mechón de cabello que cubría la mitad de mi cara -tu tienes un ojo bastante peculiar, el ojos de una diosa, por eso es morado como el de tu madre, los dioses lo pueden ver todo y a todos, eso incluye el pasado, el presente y el futuro...

-nuestro plan es, que uses ese ojo para ver el pasado de tu madre y el de tu padre, que enfoques esa habilidad en esta dimensión y hagas correr el tiempo hacia atrás, y veas toda la historia de tus padres, una vez hecho eso, tendrás que enfocar todo lo que viste en una esfera de recuerdos, luego está la mandaras a tu madre y a tu padre a través de este mismo universo, así llegara hasta ellos y así recordaran todo...

-¿en serio esperan que haga eso? ¡Es una locura!

-tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda que tu puedes hacer lo imposible... -dijo norma dando palmadas en la espalda

-norma te ayudara a hacer la espera de recuerdos, no te preocupes no estarás sola... -Shina se alejo y del universo, dejándome el espacio libre para verlo, todo se veía hermoso, estaba maravillada, toqué el universo y vi que se sentía como si tocara un vidrio, pero este era más delgado, toqué un punto de la galaxia y este inmediatamente me llevo hasta lo que parecía ser una estrella, una gigante roja

-jajaja ¡esto es genial!

-¿Shina que haces? -la voz de norma me saco de mis pensamientos, gire hacia mi derecha y vía a Shina de espaldas, mirando unos cuantos universos que estaban cerca. Note como Shina comenzó a temblar, no sabía si por miedo o enojo o entusiasmo, ella comenzó caminar hacia otros universos a paso firme, se veía molesta -¡Shina! ¿Shina a donde vas que pasa?

Shina buscaba frenéticamente un universo, veía todos, y el que no le servía lo alejaba

-¿Shina que pasa? -pregunte preocupada

-no quería llegar a esto... ¡Todo es culpa suya! -dijo en voz baja, pero alcance a escucharla

-¡shina! -grito norma tratando de llamar su atención

-¡tu encargare de recuperar los recuerdos de amatista! ¡Quédate a ayudar a clementine!

-y ¿tu a donde vas?

-eso no de su incumbencia... -shina tomo un universo y la hizo grande, la toco en un punto específico y está de inmediato se fue a un planeta, se parecía a la tierra, volvió a tocar, pero esta vez se fue hasta una ciudad en la tierra, -las encontré... -shina entro en el universo y desapareció, este volvió a su estado normal, y se alzó en lo alto, poniéndose por encima de los demás universos

-pero... ¿Qué paso? -dije aún sin comprender

-no lo se... Pero... Sería bueno que le hiciéramos caso... Ya volverá... O al menos creo que volverá... Si no vuelve para cuando terminemos, iremos por ella ¿te parece buena idea?

-si... Es un buen plan... Sabes tratemos de darnos prisa... No quiero tardar mucho...

-aunque nos apresuremos, puede que aún así tardemos, en este lugar no hay tiempo, puede que estemos años y meses y ni cuenta nos demos... Nos hubiera servido traer un reloj...

-¿¡espera años?! ¡¿Meses?!

-sip, así que démonos prisa... Tal ves recuperemos tiempo... -norma se acercó hasta donde estaba y comenzó a darme consejos para poder ver el pasado, yo trataba de escucharlas, pero mi preocupación era saber que le había pasado a shina... Actuó extraño, y todo suceso muy rápido... Ojalá y cuando vuelvan pueda explicar que paso.

~fin clementine pov~

~shina pov~

Sabía que no podía confiar en ella, ¡lo sabia! Esa estúpida oferta del deseo, ¡sabía que era falsa...! Fui una estúpida al creer en la diosa de los pecados... Ese maldito collar... ¡El maldito collar que tiene amatista en el cuello, no es lo que cumple mi deseo!, ¡lo que hizo ese collar fue matar a todos los que fueron absorbidos por amatista, todos están muertos! Y cuando la ronda acabara ¡también me mataría a mi!, no se que entendió por libertad, ¡pero yo no quería morir! Quería estar con mi familia de nuevo... No queja morir junto a ellos... Ahora no dejaré que eso termine conmigo... Y voy a traer de vuelta a mi familia, signifique lo que signifiqué, arriesgue lo que arriesgue, no me importa...

Termine en una ciudad de Japón, en la cual ahora vivían citrino y zafiro, ahora que estaban muertas, ellas renacerían como humanas, pero el collar que tiene desde niñas, las seguiría todos los días de sus vidas, aún cuando fueran humanas o diosas, en ese collar está la parte más importante de ellas, una "reserva" de su esencia de diosa, tenía que ir por esos collares, corrí hacia el departamento en donde vivían esas dos, junto con sus padres adoptivos, ellas los consiguieron hace mucho tiempo, no se los detalles y no me interesan, sólo se que ellas fueron adoptadas por esos dos, y que son los que se hicieron cargo de ellas, después de que murieron.

El departamento era enorme, el clima estaba lluvioso así que no había personas en la calle, sin mencionar que eran las 12:00 pm, entré al departamento de la familia, y comencé a revisarlo en busca de zafiro y citrino, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero podía ver, fui hasta una de las habitaciones y encontré a dos hombre dormidos, uno Rubio y otro de cabello oscuro, eran los padres de zafiro y citrino, cerré la puerta y seguí caminando hasta entrar a otra de las habitaciones, abrí esta y me encontré a dos niñas, una de cabello azul y otra de cabello naranja, entré con cuidado de no despertarlas, busque los collares pero no estaban por ningún lado, ni en el tocador, ni en los cajones, me acerque a la cama y vi que ambas los tenían puestos "perfecto" pensé para mi misma con sarcasmo, "supongo que no importa si se despiertan", tome ambos collares y los jale de sus cuellos, provocando que se rompiera la cadena y así logrando quitárselos, obviamente ambas despertaron, en cuanto citrino abrió los ojos y me vio, abrió la boca y grito

-¡PAPAAA! -convoque un rayo en mi mano y lo apunte hacia ambas

-calladas... O se volverán a morir... -escuche pasos aproximarse a la habitación, la puerta se abrió y de esta aparecieron los padres de zafiro y citrino

-shina... -dijo el rubio

-que sorpresa... Ustedes me conocen... Supongo que ¿ellas les dijeron quien soy antes de que murieran no es así?

-¿que es lo que quieres aquí...? -pregunto ahora el de cabello negro

-ya tome lo que quería... Ahora díganme donde están las otras mocosas... -ninguno respondió, simplemente se limitaron a mirarme con odio -respondan o ellas se vuelven a morir...

-están en el hotel hinamuri... -hablo por fin el Rubio -Mañana tomaran un vuelo de vuelta hacia Londres...

-muy útil... -baje la mano sin dejar de tener el rayo en ella, -un placer conocerlos... Y un no tan placer volver a verlas... -dije ahora mirando a zafiro y citrino, use mi parte demonio para poder desaparecer en forma de humo y aparecer fuera del edificio del departamento, corrí hasta llegar al hotel que habían mencionado, una vez ahí, entré y fui hasta la recepción, toqué la campanilla que había en el escritorio, despertando así al tipo de recepción que estaba dormido

-¿buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar?

-una familia se está hospedando aquí, una familia de seis, dos hombres y cuatro niñas... Necesito que me diga el número de la habitación...

-emm, lo siento pero no puedo darle esa información...

-soy compañera de trabajo de uno de los hombres, me dijo que viniera a esta hora a recoger el reporte de ventas de la semana, cuestiones de trabajo...

-emm si bueno, déjeme contactarlo y le diré que baje

-no le arruine el sueño a sus hijas y a su esposo... Sí eso pasa, mañana despertaran de mal humor, además de que regresan a Londres ese mismo día, y el viaje será un martirio para ellos si no descansan bien, dígame la habitación y deslizaré el reporte por debajo de la puerta...

-bueno... Pero sólo deslice el reporte por favor y no haga mucho ruido... También hay otros que necesitan dormir.

-si no se preocupe...

-la habitación es la 818 séptimo piso...

-muchas gracias...

deje la recepción y camine rápidamente hasta el elevador, seleccione el piso y me puse a esperar, una vez llegue, corrí hasta la habitación, como el piso estaba alfombrado no hice mucho ruido, una vez llegue, tome la cerradura y la forcé, abrí la puerta y camine hasta la parte del cuarto en donde estaban las camas, había dos camas, una al lado de la otra, y en medio de estas había un tocador pequeño, encima de este estaban dos collares, el de cristal y el de ónix, sin embargo faltaban el de Esmeralda y el de escarlata, tome los collares de cristal y ónix y le di la vuelta a la cama y camine hasta donde estaban Esmeralda y escarlata dormidas, ambas de veían diferentes, ya no tenían el pelo azul con negro, lo tenían verde y rojo, respectivamente con su nombre, también las dos tenían el collar puesto, tome el collar de escarlata y lo quite de su cuello, por suerte la cadena era bastante grande, así que pude quitarlo sin despertarla, sin embargo con Esmeralda era más difícil, ella tenía el collar bastante enredado, batalle bastante pero logre desenredarlo, cuando estaba a punto de quitárselo, Esmeralda despertó se levantó y se tallo los ojos, cuando me miro se quedo quieta, no grito, no hablo, no hizo nada más que susurrarme

-yo te conozco... -en ese momento escuche como alguien más se movía, escarlata había despertado, ella hizo lo mismo que Esmeralda, pero en cuanto me vio, una expresión de sorpresa y miedo se formó en su rostro, ella sí sabía quien era, no dudo en gritar, haciendo que todas sus hermanas y sus padres despertaran, tome el collar de Esmeralda y lo arranque de su cuello, corrí al pequeño balcón que había en la habitación, abrí el vidrio y me acerque pero antes de que saltara escuche la voz de unos de los padre de Esmeralda

-que quieres aquí... -era un hombre de cabello negro, y ojos rojos, en cuanto me reconoció su mirada paso de enojo a miedo -tu...

-sorpresa... -dije con sonrisa burlona mientras saltaba por el balcón, durante la caída mire los collares, ya los tenía todos, y ahora era momento de volver, me gire en el aire quedando de pecho al suelo, y en cuanto caí de nuevo al suelo hice un cráter en este, me puse de pie y corrí hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona doméstica, una vez llegue, me escondí en las calles y entré en una casa en construcción, para evitar que me encontraran, mire los collares, el ponérmelos no serviría, no era tan sencillo, tenía que absorber la esencia. -supongo que me los tengo que tragar... -le quite las cadenas a los collares, dejando sólo los dijes -provecho... -dije con sarcasmo, tome el dije de cristal y lo metí a mi boca, era como comer una piedra, me la trague, no quise no masticarla, hice lo mismo con la de ónix y Esmeralda, después me comí la de zafiro y citrino, mire la de escarlata, aún dudosa si debía comerme esa o no, pero al final opte por hacerlo, después de todo, escarlata era una de las más fuertes.

En cuanto me la trague sentí como la energía dentro de los collares se liberaba y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, una sensación similar a la que sientes cuando tomas agua fría en un día de verano, pero mucho más fuerte, era mucho poder, demasiado, pero tenía que controlarlo, sentí como mi cabello crecía más, y como mi piel se quemaba por dentro, sin embargo era sólo una sensación, no me estaba quemando en realidad, había pasado por muchas transformaciones, pero esta era la mejor, sentía que el poder que ahora estaba en mi, bien podía derrotar fácil a amatista, y era justo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, pues tenía que quitarle su collar, para poder revivir a mi familia, y ella no se iba a dejar, pues creía que el collar iba a ser como el "testigo" de su victoria en esta ronda, tal vez y ahora me gane su odio, tal vez este es el inicio de una pelea... Pues aún el poder que tengo no es suficiente para ganarle a amatista y para revivir a mi familia y ser libre, necesitaba una última pizca de poder... Y ese es el poder de amatista, pero conseguirlo directamente de ella sería muy difícil, Lo cual me deja con sólo una forma de conseguir ese poder, y es quitárselo una niña en particular... Una niña que tal vez nunca debió de confiar en mi...

~fin shina pov~

~clementine pov~

Habíamos acabado de hacer la esfera de los recuerdos de mi madre, ya habíamos hecho la de mi padre y ya la habíamos mandado a donde el estaba, aún no sabía que fecha era en donde ellos estaban, pero si era una muy alejada de el día en que partimos, seguramente el que les llegarán los recuerdos sería una gran sorpresa para ellos, vi toda la historia de mi madre en ese universo, vi como vivió 15 años con otra familia hasta que encontró a mi padre, vi como se enamoraron y todos los problemas que pasaron, descubrí que hay muchas personas involucradas en su vida, no sólo los que yo ya conocía, si no una familia, también conocí a mis medio hermanas y vi los líos que causaron a mi madre y a mi padre, y también vi como murieron, y como fue el inicio de esta ronda. Norma tomo la esfera y la mando a con mi madre a través del universo que estaba en frente nuestra, suspire aliviada de que al fin todo estaba en orden, mire de nuevo la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez y dije

-así que ese tablero representa esta ronda... Y las piezas somos nosotros...

-esperaba que no lo entendieras a la primera... -dijo norma, yo camine hasta la mesa seguida de norma, mire con atención las piezas, tratando de descubrir que papel teníamos nosotros en ese tablero

-si hay más blancas... Eso significa que las blancas somos nosotras, mis padres y mis amigos... ¿No?

-supongo que si... -me contesto mientras miraba también el tablero

-entonces... ¿Quien es la negra?

-bueno, se supone que las únicas que pueden ver quienes son los las piezas son las jugadoras... Las espectadoras, sin embargo, cabe destacar que las únicas espectadoras eran diosas...

-entonces... Sólo diosas pueden ver quienes son las piezas en el tablero

-así es...

-tal vez yo pueda verlo, así sabríamos de quien cuidarnos...

-es una buena idea, prueba el ver las piezas de la misma forma que viste el pasado...

Quite el mechón de cabello que cubría mi ojo, y me concentré en las piezas del tablero, poco a poco, las piezas comenzaron a tomar la forma de personas, pero en miniatura, el montón de piesas eran ahora, mis amigos, veía a BEN a sally, a los padres, a slender, Lilith, abadon, todos estaban ahí, incluso estaban mi supuesto tío y Jane, mire ahora a las otras tres piezas alejadas y en ellas vi a norma, como una de las blancas, y yo, como otra pieza blanca, no esperaba ver a Shina, pues ella no estaba con nosotras, sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa al verla ahí con nosotros, sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano, cuando me di cuenta de que la pieza negra era Shina, me quede desconcertada, y asustada, ¿porque ella sería la única pieza negra? ¿Qué significaba? Decidí preguntarle a norma, tal vez ella sabría el porque.

-norma, no me vas a creer lo que acabo de ver pero... ¿Porque Shina es la pieza negra? -no es coche respuesta, tapo de nuevo mi ojo y deje de concentrare en las piezas, necesitaba pensar que era lo que pasaba -¿norma? -dije tratando de llamar su atención y que me respondiera -¿norma me has escuchado...? -gire en su dirección y la encontré mirándome con ojos sin vida eh inexpresivos, de su boca comenzó a salir un sangre, asustada, mire su estómago y descubrí que un rayo la había atravesado, comencé a temblar instintivamente, no sabía lo que pasaba -¿no-norma...? -el rayo que la atravesaba comenzó a subir, partiendo el cuerpo de norma a la mitad, en cuanto atravesó la cabeza, el rayo desapareció y el cuerpo de norma cayo, dejándome ver a su atacante, no muy lejos de mi estaba Shina, con mirada fría y escalofriante, me quede paralizada del miedo, ella comenzó a caminar hacia li a paso firme y lento, ahora ella se veía diferente, había algo nuevo en su alma, ya no veía las combinaciones extrañas de antes, ahora ella se veía como mi madre, su alma era similar a la de ella, pero esta se veía negra, más que antes, su cabello había crecido y las raíces de sí cabello eran moradas, como el cabello de mi madre, el resto era igual, rosa con puntas negras, sus ojos eran más rojos que antes, eran un rojo sangre y brillante, en cuanto la vi muy cerca comencé a retroceder por instinto, choque con la mesa, Shina se detuvo a un metro de distancia, yo trate saliva y dije casi sin voz -¿porque...? -ella no cambió su mirada, y con voz seca y áspera me dijo

-por mi familia... -sentí un dolor punzante en mi estómago, baje la mirada y me encontré con un rayo atravesándome, mi vista se comenzó a nublar, y comencé a sentir como la sangre manchaba mi blusa, Shina movió el rayo haciéndolo subir a través de mi trozo y se detuvo justo en antes de llegar a mi corazón, ella acercó su otra mano y la puso frente a mi rostro, sentí como sacaba algo dentro de mi, era como sí me quitara el alma, y no estaba segura sí eso era lo que me quitaba, sólo sabía que el dolor era insoportable, cuando por deje de sentir ese dolor y cuando sentí como me hacia más débil, fue que cai en cuenta de que Shina me había arrebatado mi parte diosa, vi que en su mano tenía una esfera de luminosa, de color morado, supuse que esa sería la forma física de mi poder, Shina lo comprimió y metió la espera en su boca, cuando se la trago sentí como el rayo que me atravesaba se hacía más grande y aumentaba su temperatura, las raíces moradas en su cabello se hicieron más largas y más oscuras, y su vestimenta cambió por una completamente te extarña, ahora tenía un vestido morado, y ya no usaba zapatos, estaba descalza, en ese momento su aura y su alma volvieron a cambiar, y por fin lo entendí, se había vuelto una diosa, ella sacó el rayo de mi trozo y dejo que cayera en un charco de sangre -sin tu lado diosa no podrás curar tus heridas... Así que después de esto morirás, y ya que estas en este lugar tu alma quedara en la nada, lamento haberte hecho esto, y lamento más no haber podido cumplir mi palabra y resolver todas tus dudas existenciales, pero al menos, antes de que mueras te podré decir que hubiera pasado contigo si no hubieras muerto ahora... Como semidiosa eres eterna... Una vez hubieras llegado a la apariencia de 20 años, ibas a quedarte así para siempre, vivirías eternamente... Igual que mi prima... Y que las otras semidiosas que existen... Pudiste haber vivido para siempre no tu madre... Y tal vez con tu padre también... Ya que seguramente ella le habría dado vida eterna de algún modo... Lamento que ahora no puedas hacer eso... -Shina abrió otro portal y avanzo hasta este, no son antes mirarme y decirme -espero puedas perdonarme... Y si no lo haces... Al menos ten la seguridad de que tu madre intentara vengarte... Pero no lo lograra.

Shina atravesó el portal y desapareció, yo me sentía cada ex más y más débil por la falta de sangre, en ese momento ninguna emoción paso por mi mente, no sentía odio, ni rencor o tristesa, simplemente no sentía nada... Lo único que lamentaba, era el no haber podido disfrutar la eternidad junto a mi familia, era lo único que lamentaba, cerré los ojos entregándome asi a la muerte, esperando la paz que otorga la muerte.


	11. Chapter 11

**al fin cap nuevo :D bueno, esto es para celebrar la navidad y el año nuevo, les deseo un feliz año 2015 y espero que en navidad hayan recibido lo que querian :3 dejen comentario y diganme que les parecio el cap, y ademas tenemos de nuevo la participacion de alguien muy especial ****:****3 a ver si se acuerdan en que cap salio antes :D bueno sin mas, que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

><p>~Amatista pov, 24 de diciembre de 2014, 3:35 p.m.~<p>

Ha pasado casi un mes y medio desde que Shina y clementine se fueron, mis recuerdo llegaron hace sólo un par de días, al igual que los recuerdos de jeff, todo esta muy bien ahora, en cuanto me recordó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por clementine, nos pusimos al día en cuanto a todo lo que habíamos pasado mientras no estábamos juntos, fue una reunión bastante extraña, como si hubiera paso mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, con mi ayuda, Jane y liu recobraron la memoria, fue difícil y tuve que pedir la ayuda de infernal y celestial, ellas entraron en las mentes de ambos, controlándolos por unos segundos, mientras ellas buscaban en lo más recóndito de su mente los recuerdos de cada uno, yo los veía y trataba de no pasar por alto nada, una vez que vi todo, introduje lo que vi en una esfera de recuerdos, como la que nos mandó clementine y la mande a la zona consciente de su mente, se que clementine nos mandó una esfera de recuerdos a mi y a jeff, porque cuando recobramos la memoria fue gracias a una esfera que llego a nosotros, ya había visto una antes y sabía que teníamos que destruirla, así los recuerdos serían liberados y llegarían a nosotros, un problema con las esferas de recuerdos es que al hacerlas una parte de tus sentimientos queda en ellas, y para evitar que eso pase debes ser completamente imparcial, para que la pureza de dichos recuerdos se quede, si Shina hubiera hecho la esfera, estas no estarían manchadas con pequeñas pizcas de sentimientos, así que alguien no experimentado tuvo que hacerlas y esa persona era clementine, además que con sólo ver los sentimiento que tiene, uno se puede dar cuenta que ella las mando, pues en estos había extrema felicidad y sobre todo mucho amor, ansió ver a mi hija, jugar con ella, vivir una eternidad junto a ella, poder hacer lo que con mis otras hijas no pude, pasar tiempo madre e hija, enseñarle todo lo que se. eso es lo que más deseó ahora, claro que también pasara tiempo con su padre, no se que tenga planeado para ella pero lo que sea estoy segura que le encantará, tal vez le enseñe a matar o algo así, lo cual no me importa, pues al final del día ella decidirá que tipo de diosa quiere ser, si una que da vida o una que la quita, sea lo que sea que decida estará bien para mi.

ahora mismo estamos de compras, o al menos alice, Lilith y yo, hoy es noche buena y mañana es navidad y aunque el motivo original de la celebración es el nacimiento del sujeto al que todos llaman dios, sería bueno celebrar con regalos y cosas así, y aunque el 25 me recuerde el día en que la guerra contra mis hijas inició, ahora será el mejor día del año, pues no sólo estarán jeff y clementine, si no que también estará Shina, e incluso buscare a norma y a orochi para que pasen con nosotros estos días, incluso me atrevería a invitar a mi antigua familia, o al menos a la que era mi hermana, sería lindo tenerlos, claro que todo depende de sí serán felices o no celebrando con nosotros, además tendría que explicarles muchas cosas innecesarias, sólo espero que Shina y clementine vuelvan hoy, o al menos mañana.

-muy bien ya tenemos casi todo... -dijo Lilith la cual sostenía una lista que tenía en sus manos -sólo nos faltan como tres regalos, y un árbol de Navidad que quiere sally...

-si llevamos el árbol también necesitaremos adornos -dijo alice

-ustedes vallan por el árbol, yo iré por los regalos que faltan -le dije a Lilith y a alice

-muy bien, aquí tienes la lista, nos vemos aquí dentro de dos hora máximo ¿de acuerdo?

-muy bien... -Lilith me dio la lista y nos separamos

Revise la lista y vi que sólo faltaban los regalos de Shina, clementine y jeff, para jeff estaba claro que le regalaría, incluso me lo estuvo pidiendo desde hace mucho, una guitarra eléctrica era lo que quería, me dijo que le enseñará a tocar guitarra, y le dije que le enseñaría, pero sólo que teníamos que conseguir primero una, así que ese sería su regalo, busque una tienda de música, y por suerte la encontré, entré y comencé a ver todos los instrumentos, la tienda estaba dividida en secciones, de un lado había violines, de otro había teclados, en una esquina estaban las baterías y de otro estaban las flautas y trompetas, y en el centro había un lugar para las guitarras, camine hasta las guitarras y vi muchas de diferentes formas y colores, no sabía cual le gustaría, o cual iría bien con el, vi cada una de las guitarras, pero ninguna parecía convencerme, hasta que vi una muy peculiar, una de una forma extraña, que parecía ser una cruz, de un diseño como de galaxia, era brillante y bonita, vi el precio que marcaba debajo de su estante, $2500 costaba, estaba algo cara, pero aún así la llevaría, la tome y fui hasta la caja

-disculpe quiero esta...

-oh la ultima warlock, esas se han vendido mucho, bien señorita, ¿me la permitiría para poder guardarla en su estuche? -le entregue la guitarra y me dispuse a sacar el dinero, el sujeto fue hasta adentro y volvió con la guitarra dentro de su estuche, le pague al sujeto y salí de la tienda.

seguí caminando ahora hasta la tienda oriental, hace tiempo cuando fuimos a comprarle ropa a alice por primera vez, había visto a Shina observar con atención una espada, sólo esperaba recordar cual era, entré a la tienda y comencé a buscar la dichosa espada, había muchas, de todos los estilos, desde medievales hasta katanas, y unas cuantas cuchillas, busque y busque hasta que porfin encontre una katana, de metal negro, con un dragon plateado grabado en la parte filosa de la espada, y la funda de esta tenia el mismo dragon grabado al rededor, solo que este era dorado y la funda era negra, tome la espada y la lleve hasta la caja, el sujeto de esta me cobro sin muchos rodeos, y me dio la caja en la que iria la espada, despues de eso corri hasta una tienda para embolver regalos, no fue dificil encontrar una, por estas fechas en todos lugares habia una tienda para envolver regalos, entre rapidamente a una y pedi que envolvieran el regalo de jeff y el de shina, mientras esperaba, pensaba en que podria regalarle a clementine, seria su primer regalo, y no sabia que darle, mientras esperaba en la tienda y vi unas esferas de nieve, algunas tenian una mini ciudad nevada y otras tenian como edificio o casas angtiguas, entre todas, vi una con un angel drentro, bastante bonita, los adornos eran lindos y tenian muchos brillos dentro, si la agitabas se veia lindó, decidi comprarla para clementine, al principio pense que sería poco para ella pero ya despues le haria algo a esta esfera que la haría mas especial, lleve la esfera de nieve y se la di a la cajera, la cual me la cobro, y me entrego las cajas con los regalos de shina y jeff, ya envueltos y listos, corri hasta el punto de reunion en donde deberian estar lilith y alice, al llegar, me las encontre a ambas esperandome, alice con los adornos de navidad, y lilith con otros adornos, y a su lado unos dos sujetos que cargaban el arbol de navidad de color blanco.

-ya estoy aqui, lamento la tardanza...

-ya era hora, tardaste demaciado. -dijo lilith

-bueno vamonos, que aun tenemos que llegar a poner el arbol -dijo ahora alice.

ambas caminamos hasta la salida del estacionamiento, en donde tomamos un taxi, los sujetos miraban a lilith como esperando una recompensa, lilith solo les guiño el ojo y entro al taxi, exigiendo al conductor que acelerara, mire por el retrovisor como los sujetos se quedaban con la boca abierta y con una mirada indignada, yo sonrei y le dije a lilith

-rompiendo corazones lilith, ¿en visperas de navidad? ¿que no tienes misericordia por los hombres?

-nop... -me contesto con una sonrisa picara.

mire por la ventana a todas las personas que camina apresuradas con regalos en las manos, me parecia gracioso, ver a los niños felices por la llegada de santa y por que recibirian sus regalos, para cuendo me di cuenta, ya habiamos llegado al departamento, lilith le pago al conductor y luego las tres entramos en al edificio, en cuanto entramos sally fue a recibirnos con un gran abrazo, miro el arbol que lilith cargaba y comenzo a saltar de alegria, yo tome los regalos junto con los que antes lilith habia conseguido y los dejamos en un rincon de la casa, las miradas curiosas de sally y ben se dirigieron al monton de regalos, pero shechire se interpuso en su camino mientras les decia que no los habririan hasta hoy en la noche, yo por mi parte fui a la cocina a ver en que podia ayudar a nina, la cual era la encargada de hacer la cena de navidad, jeff tambien estaba ahi con ella, en cuanto me vio me tomo de la cintura y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, yo le sonrei y lo abrace, ambos nos pusimos a ayudar a nina con la cena, mientras que sally, ben y lilith ponian el arbol de navidad, no paso mucho tiempo para que abadon volviera de su paseo, acompañado de laila y smile los cuales estaban amarrados a una correa, ambos habian llegado un par de dias despues de que shina tajera a jeff, habian seguido su rastro, se supone que en el edificio no podia haber mascotas, pero basto con darle dinero al guardia para que no dijera nada, tiempo despues llego el gato de jane, grinny, el cual se la pasa dormido en el sillon todo el santo dia, sin duda, todo era perfecto ahora.

pasaron las horas y ya era las 8:00 p.m. ya todo estaba listo, la cena los adornos y los regalos acomodados, los cuales eran custodiados por shechire, para evitar miradas curiosas, saque de mi bolsillo la esfera de nieve de clementine y la vi con detenimiento, logre que dentro de esta en vez de haber un angel, la figura adoptara la forma de mi hija, con un ala de angel y con una de demonio, jeff me abrazo por detras y miro la esfera de nieve mientras me decia.

-¿es para clementine?

-si... -dije sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa en mi rostro

-estoy seguro que le encantara... pero, ¿porque no la envolviste como los otros regalos?

-quiero darselo yo misma, quiero ver su rostro cuando lo reciba...

-ya veo... -jeff beso mi mejilla y me dijo -¿crees que lleguen hoy?

-si, estoy segura que hoy vendran... algo me dice que hoy por fin sabremos que fue de ellas, ansio verla como no tienes una idea...

-yo tambien...

me levante del sillon y fui hasta mi cuerto, jeff me siguio y vio como ponia la esfera de nieve en mi mesita de noche

-prefiero dejar aqui la esfera, para evitar desastres... -jeff cerro la puerta y se sento en mi cama, luego me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hasta caer sobre el en la cama, me beso con pasión y me dijo

-¿que me daras de regalo?

-es una sopresa... -le conteste con una sonrisa

-puedo hacer que hables... -me dijo mientras me volvia a besar

-lo dudo mucho... ademas, ¿que acaso no te gustan las sopresas?

-si y no... me encantan las sopresas, pero tambien me desesperan, no me gusta no saber que son...

-eres raro -dije con una sonrisa

-si, pero no tanto como tu...

me recoste a su lado, logrando asi abrazarlo, el aun no me soltaba asi que ambos estabamos abrazados, entrelace mis piernas con las suyas y lo sujete fuerte a mi, mientras me acercaba y le decia

-y tu... ¿que me regalaras?

-es una sopresa... -me contesto ensanchanzo su sonrisa

-ja, ja, ja... vamos dime...

-¿que acaso odias las sopresas?

-¿y que a ti no te han dicho que aplicar lo que te hacen no es nada original? -le pregunte con sarcasmo

-jajaja, tu empezaste... -jeff comenzo a subir su mano por mi espalda, por debajo de mi blusa y me dijo -te puedo dar una pista de lo que recibiras...

-jajaja, con eso no lograras que yo te diga que te voy a regalar...

-vale la pena intentarlo ¿no? -jeff junto sus labios con los mios, dandome un largo y apacionado beso, su lengua jugaba con la mia, mientras que su mano fria recorria mi espalda, sumergi mis manos en su cabello negro mientras lo acercaba mas a mi, su pierna frotaba mi intimidad mientras que yo enrrollaba mis piernas alrededor de su pierna, senti como sus manos subian hasta mi sosten e iban poco a poco a desabrocharlo, me estaba sumergiendo en su aroma, y en sus carisias, y poco a poco iba perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, sin embargo, una presencia me devolvio de golpe a la realidad, senti la presencia de clementine en el departamento, y no solo la de ella, si no la de shina tambien, e incluso la de norma, lo cual me desconserto, me separe rapidamente de jeff, el cual mi miro extrañado, yo le dedique una enorme sonrisa mientras le decia

-clementien ya llego... -el me miro con sopresa y me dijo

-¿como lo sabes?

-siento su presencia en la casa... -rapidamente jeff abrocho de nuevo mi sostén y se levanto de la cama, yo hice lo mismo y me levante, tome la esfera de nieve para dársela a clementine, ambos cruzamos rapidamente la puerta, ansiosos de llegar a la sala y recibir a clementine con un enorme abrazo.

Cruzamos el pasillo y llegamos hasta la sala, en la cual ya todos estaban reunidos, en cuanto llegamos a reunirnos con todos, a la primera que vimos fue a Shina, pero ella se veía extraña, usaba un vestido morado, de corte imperial y de escote en forma de corazón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba descalza, sobre el vestido había como un vestido más corto, de mangas largas y grandes que le cubrían casi toda la mano, y este cerraba hasta el cuello, la tela era morada, pero un morado claro y trasparente que dejaba ver el vestido que llevaba abajo, un lazo morado sujetaba su cintura y a su espalda había un enorme moño que estaba formado con el liston, su cabello era un poco más largó, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, las raíces de su cabello eran moradas, como mi cabello, y lo demás era como antes, rosa con las puntas negras, realmente lucia diferente, me acerque a ella para saludarla, pero antes de que siquiera tocara su hombro ella giró su cabeza hacia nosotros, sus ojos eran de un rojo aún más brillante que antes, y su mirada era fría, a pesar de todo, decidí seguir con mi entusiasmo.

-Shina, ¿como has estado? ¿Dónde han estado? Hace mucho que se fueron y no hemos sabido nada de ustedes, ¿Dime que hicieron? -me sentía culpable por abordarla con tantas preguntas, pero estaba ansiosa y necesitaba saber que había sido de ellas, comencé inconscientemente a buscar a clementine con la mirada, pero antes de que terminara de recorrer la habitación la voz de Shina me distrajo.

-esas son muchas preguntas ¿no crees? Pero, vamos a responderlas; he estado bastante mal, cuando nos fuimos clementine y yo fuimos al centro del universo, con ayuda de norma y ella por supuesto, ahí ella vio tu pasado y el de jeff y les mandó una esfera de recuerdos, como sabrás el tiempo ahí transcurre de diferente manera, por lo cual aquí ha sido un mes me imagino, mientras que con nosotras solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, eso respondería a todas tus preguntas... -su mirada frían en ningún momento cambió, sin embargo me alegraba escuchar que clementine había tenido el poder suficiente como para abrir un portal hacia el centro de universo, lo cual me llevaba a mi siguiente pregunta.

-y, ¿dónde esta clementine? -Shina me miro con seriedad mientras me decía, una frase que nunca me imagine escuchar.

-esta muerta... -mi sonrisa paso de felicidad, a nerviosismo, comencé a sudar frío y a entrar en shock, sin embargo me mantuve lo suficientemente firme como para responderle

-¿a que te refieres? -dije tratando de mantener mi voz lo más firme posible.

-a que ya no esta, murió, se fue, se esfumó, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que no sea nada más que polvo, pues a este paso su cuerpo ya debe de haber pasado el rigor motriz y en cualquier momento empezara el periodo de putrefacción... Igual con norma... -mi agarre a la esfera de nieve se debilito, haciendo que esta se me escapara de las manos y callera en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, el sonido del cristal quebrándose fue lo único que escuche en toda la habitación.

-no te entiendo Shina, ¿que paso? ¿¡Que les paso?!

-las mate... -mi corazon se detuvo, o al menos eso senti, no podia creer sus palabras, mi mente se forzaba a creer que era una broma de mal gusto, dentro de mi cabeza, infernal y yangire gritaban que no era una mentira, que era real, yandere lloraba y gritaba de dolor, y celestial simplemente no salia del shock, mi cabeza exploto, mis emociones se dispararon, y el resultado fue la negacion, comence a reirme en voz baja, por nerviosismo, senti la mirada preocupada de jeff, y la de los demas, senti la mano de jeff tocar mi hombro para tratar de calmarme, pero enseguida la apaerte, mire a shina con determinacion y le dije:

-es una mentira... ¡se que es una mentira, dejen de hacerme estas bromas! ¡¿donde estan?! ¡se que estan aqui! puedo sentirlas, -tome a shina de los hombros y la sarandee mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban por fin de mis ojos -¡DIME DONDE ESTAN!

shina me sonrio divertidamente, mientras que en sus ojos habia locura y burla, levanto su mano hasta la altura de su cara, y con su dedo indice señalo su boca abierta, al principio no lo entendi, sin embargo la voz de celestial fue la que resolvio todas mis dudas "se las ha comido... por eso sientes la presencia de clementine y de norma aqui..." la voz de celestial sonaba asustada, al borde de la histeria, algo que nunca crei escuchar de ella, miedo recorrio todo mi cuerpo, senti las piernas debiles, como si toda mi fuerza se hubiera ido en ese momento, sin darme cuenta, cai el suelo de rodillas, sobre los cristales de la esfera de nieve que seria de clementine, senti como los fragmentos se encajaban en mi piel, sin embargo ese dolor no se comparaba en nada al que ahora sentia, puse mis manos en mi cabeza y comence a gritar, lo mas que mis pulmones me permitieron, me senti culpable, me senti inutil, me senti de todas las maneras posibles, escuche como alguien era golpeado contra la pared, mientras que a mi lado alguien se arrodillaba y colocaba su mano en mi espalda para darme consuelo, la voz de nina, me trataba de calmar, diciendome que todo estaria bien, que la traeriamos de vuelta, mientras que de fondo solo escuchaba los gritos de jeff, hacia lo que suponia era shina, le gritaba cosas horribles, le decia que siempre supo que no debia de confiar en ella, sin darme cuenta termine en mi mente, observando desde ahi, como yandere salía a la luz y se levantaba, dirigiendose a shina con una mirada mas llena de odio que la que puedo imaginal, camino abriendose paso entre todos los que amenazaban a shina, jeff se quito de en medio, seguramente porque reconocio a yandere, yandere levanto su brazo para golpear a shina, la fuerza que iba a usar la mataria si es que el golpe era acertado, no sabia que pensar, estaba demasiado confundida, no sabia si detener a yandere o dejar que la matara, del brazo de yandere comenzó a salir fuego negro, iba a detenerla, pero infernal y celestial me detuvieron, me quede sorprendida por verlas trabajar juntas, y al ver lo que aun pasaba decidi mejor cerrar los ojos y no intervenir, espere el grito de shina, o el sonido del golpe, pero estos nunca llegaron a mis oidos, abri los ojos y levante la vista, solo para ver como shina sostenía con un dedo el puño de yandere, en un rapido movimiento, shina tomo el cuello de yandere y la arrojo hacia la pared de enfrente, vi como abadon se dirigia a atacar a shina pero esta solamente lo detenia con su mano, lilith trato tambien de atacarla pero le basto una mirada para no moverse de su lugar, los collares y los brazaletes que tenian comenzaron a ponerse rojos, y a quemarlos, yangire estaba al lado mio observando toda la situacion y dijo:

-para que ella pueda controlarlos, tuvo que haberse comido a alguien mas, no solo a clementine y a norma...

-¿que quieres decir...? -pregunte mientras miraba aun como shina mantenia quietos a lilith y a abadon

-que tuvo que comerse algo mas cercano a ti, si se comio a clementine, el poder que ella comparte contigo no seria suficiente...

-tuvo que haberse comido a las otras seis... -concluyo infernal la cual aun no me soltaba, por preocupación a que pudiera interferir en la pelea

-comerselas a ellas... pero ¿porque lo aria? ahora no son nada mas que humanas...

-si pero los collares que usaban siempre para guardar reservas de energia, se fueron con ellas en el momento en que renacieron como niñas humanas, se tuvo que haber comido el poder que habia en esos collares -dijo ahora celestial, mientras que en su mirada no habia nada mas que preocupacion y miedo.

-tengo que detener a yandere... tengo que hablar con shina, tengo que preguntarle; ¿porque hizo todo esto?

-¡¿crees que acaso eso importa ahora?! -me grito yangire -¡uno no dialoga con la persona que mato a tu hija! ¡conoces a shina, y sabes que es adicta al poder!, ¡por eso su ADN esta tan mezclado, por eso ella era una de las mas fuertes de las 16!, ¡no puedes dialogar con ella, ¡piénsalo!, si ya mato a clementine ¡¿a que mas vendria?!

-¡viene por nosotras idiota! -me grito ahora infernal -si ya te igualo en poder, ahora lo que querra es superarte, nunca sabremos sus razones, porque seguramente no existen, asi es ella, ¡y siempre sera asi!

-¡CALLENSE YA! -me solte de su agarre y corri a sacar a yandere de mi cuerpo, sin embargo no fue tan facil como crei, ella se resistia a salir, se aferraba a mi cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho, sólo tenía la opción de entrar e intentar sacarla una vez estando ahí, sería una pelea difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con Shina, y si no podía hablar con ella, tendría que quitarle el poder que se robo, todo suponiendo que fuera posible, entré a mi cuerpo, y comencé a pelear para sacar a yandere, de a ratos podía ver como jeff y los demás me miraban asustados, mientras que Shina solamente contenía su risa

-Shina... ¿Por-porque..?

-¡déjame en paz amatista! -yandere me gritaba desde mi cuerpo mientras luchaba contra mi, era lo más cercano a una pelea interna que podíamos llegar a tener

-sólo déjame un minuto... Sólo eso por favor...

-¡No! ¡Ella merece morir!

-por favor yandere... Sólo déjame un minuto después harás lo que quieras...

por un segundo lo dudo, pero al final término aceptando, cuando obtuve la movilidad de mi cuerpo mire a Shina y trate de mantenerme firme para cuando le hiciera las preguntas que necesitaba, Shina vio que no tenía intenciones de pelear, así que dejo libres a Lilith y abadon, permitiéndoles poderse mover de nuevo.

-Shina, por favor, no quiero pelear sin embargo, necesito saber, ¿porque...? ¿Porque la mataste...? ¿Que sucedió?

-eso no te debería de importar, aunque lo supieras no me creerías...

-si no me lo dices no podré juzgar si creerte o no...

-bien, entonces te dire, la mate porque tu hija mato a toda mi familia... tu maldito collar no me cumplirá mi deseo, no traerá de vuelta a mi familia, lo que escarlata hizo fue que al ponerte ese collar, mato a todos lo que entraron en ti al iniciar la ronda pasada, ahora dentro de ti no hay nadie más que tus otras personalidades, y por si fuera poco una vez que acabe esta ronda, yo moriré al igual que mi familia, ¡tu jodida hija creyó que cuando dije que quería libertad, me refería a que quería morir!

-pero shina... tu familia no esta muerta... ¡me habría dado cuenta sí eso hubiera pasado!

-¡vez! ¡Te dije que no me creerías! ¡¿Que acaso creíste que escarlata te avisaría cuando los mataría?!

-¡pero Shina cree en mi cuando te digo que tu familia no está muerta! ¡Yo lo abría sabido! ¡Lo habría sentido!

-¡NO! ¡NO PUDISTE HABERLO SENTIDO! ¡ESE COLLAR LOS MATO A TODOS, PERO SU ENERGÍA Y SUS ALMAS NO SE FUERON! ¡SE QUEDARON Y FUERON ABSORBIDAS POR TI! ¡POR ESO NO SIENTES QUE SE HAYAN IDO!

-¡pero sí eso es una ridícules! ¡¿Como es que puedes estar tan segura de lo que dices?!

-¡PORQUE YO LO VI! -Shina comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mientras que yo veía asustada la escena, no podía creerle, tal vez lo único que paso es que vio una trampa de escarlata, como diosas todas podemos ver el pasado y el futuro de cualquier cosa o persona, tal vez escarlata le tendió esta trampa, tenía que hacerle ver a Shina eso, así ella se calmaría "¡que casó tiene hacerla entra en razón sí eso no nos devolverá a clementine!" Me grito yandere, la cual estaba llorando en los brazos de celestial, yandere tenía razón, eso no me la devolvería, pero podía ayudar a Shina a que viera la verdad y así evitarme una guerra más... "¡No me hagas reír amatista!" Dijo con sarcasmo infernal "la conoces y sabes que la guerra ¡ya empezó! ¡No importa lo que le digas! ¡Ella no cambiara de opinión!" ¿No cambiara opinión respecto a que?, ¿Que es lo que tiene planeado? Aún no sabía su plan, no sabía como encajaba clementine en todo este asunto, Shina no es de las que aplican el "ojo por ojo" con otras personas, lo aplican con el origen del problema, si ella cree que su familia está muerta, hubiera matado a escarlata o incluso a mi, pero a clementine no.

-¿que es lo que tienes planeado entonces? -me anime a preguntarle -si ya sabes que tu familia esta muerta, ¿que es lo que planeas hacer ahora? ¿Porque no regresaste a decírmelo en ves de haber matado a clementine?

-porque como lo has demostrado antes, tu no me hubieras creído... No me hubieras ayudado, harías algo hasta que vieras que yo ya estaría muerta, ¡pero para entonces ya será demasiado tarde!, ¡porque tu no puedes revivir a alguien!, ¡ni darle vida a algo! ¡Eres la diosa del Apocalipsis y como tal lo único que sabes hacer es matar! ¡No mate a tu hija por venganza! Si me hubiera querido vengar te habría matado a ti, ¡por confiar en la menos confiable de tu hijas!

-¡¿entonces porque la mataste?!

-porque necesitaba el poder que la unía a ti para poder hacer esto...

a partir de ese momento vi todo en cámara lenta, Shina se abalanzo contra mi, de su mano comenzaron a brotar rayos de varios colores, parecía que iba a atacarme directo al pecho, sin embargo abadon corrió hasta estar frente a ella y tomarla con su brazo de la cintura, logrando así alejarla de mi, Shina dirigió su brazo a la espalda de abadon el cual recibió ahora el ataque, dejándolo así inmovilizado, Shina desapareció en mariposas negras y reapareció frente a mi, todos se acercaron a nosotras para separar a Shina de mi, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shina tomo mi collar y de su mano comenzaron a brotar de nuevo rayos, y sus ojos se tornaron morados como los míos, comencé a sentir como si me estuvieran arrancando una parte de mi, en ese momento vi como una luz verde comenzaba a salir del collar y como una gran cantidad de energía era liberada haciendo una onda expansiva que alejó a todos, incluyendo a Shina la cual llevaba en su mano una silueta de luz que brillaba de color verde, en cuanto la silueta salió sentí como si una gran parte de mi poder me abandonara, haciéndome sentir aún más débil, caí al suelo rendida, viendo como Shina caí también al suelo, con la silueta de luz tomada en sus brazos, todo se comenzaba a tornar negro, e iba perdiendo la concencia, sólo alcancé a ver como la silueta iba perdiendo su luz hasta convertirse en una chica de cabello verde.

-¿Lulu..? -fue lo último que alcancé a pronunciar antes de escuchar la voz de jeff que gritaba asustado mi nombre, y perder el conocimiento.

~fin amatista pov~

~Shina pov~

la onda expansiva me arrojo hasta el otro extremo de la habitacion, me golpee un poco la cabeza, pero el dolor no duro mucho, cuando abri los ojos, vi como amatista caía inconciente y como jeff corria hacia ella para ayudarla, vi como todos los que habian sido empujados por la onda expansiva comenzaban a levantarse, mire a mi alrededor, y vi que no estaba en una muy buena posicion, pues estaba rodeada, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando senti como algo se movia en mis brazos, baje la mirada y lo que vi me lleno de felicidad, habia conseguido traer de vuelta a lulu, estaba conmigo, solo que por el momento estaba inconciente, luego revisaria todos sus signos vitales, y me aseguraria de que estaba bien, por ahora mi prioridad era escapar, no podia pelear mientras Lulu estuviera inconsciente, ella seria un blanco facil, y estoy segura de que jeff no dudaria en matar a lulu solo para vengar a su hija, pues su mirada me lo dice todo, en cuanto vio que amatista solo estaba inconciente apreto el puño y metio su mano a su bolsillo, tome fuertemente a lulu y sali corriendo a la que antes era mi habitacion, jeff me presiguio pero antes de que lograra alcanzarme, cerre la puerta de mi habitacino y salte por la ventana hasta el otro edificio, corri tratando de perderlos de vista, seguro que unos se quedarian a cuidar a amatista mientras que los otros me perseguian, tenia que tener cuidado, o seria mi fin, y el de lulu, corri lo mas rapido que pude, el cargarla me hacia lenta, mas no demasiado, solo esperaba poder encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pudieramos estar a salvo, el bosque quedaba descartado por obvias razones, e ir a un hotel tampoco era buena idea por mi forma de vestir, solo nos quedaba la zona residencial de la ciudad, que estaba a las afueras, sin embargo esta quedaba peligrosamente cerca del bosque, asi que tenia que irme a una casa que estuviera justo cruzando la division de la ciudad y la zona residencial, ademas de que dicha casa tenia que estar sola, pues no queria causar mas alborotos, necesitaba ser practicamente invisible.

cuando llegue a la zona divisoria, comence a ver casas que pudieran estar abandonadas, no importaba si estuvieran abandonadas por estar en plena construccion o por que no habia nadie, simplemente necesitaba un lugar vacio, deje de correr en cuanto me asegure de que nadie me perseguia, pero aun asi, mantuve la guardia alta, no tarde mucho en encontrarme con una casa vacia, algo alejada de las demas, con un patio grande al igual que la casa, no sentía la presencia de nadie, asi que supuse que seria buena idea ver si estaba abandonada, cuando me acerque mas, pude ver que la casa lucia vieja, tanto por dentro como por fuera, me asome por las ventanas y todo estaba oscuro, no veia ningún rastro de vida, fui a la puerta principal rogando por que esta no estuviera cerrada, gire la perilla y vi que esta estaba habierta, entre rapidamente a la casa, sin embargo no alcance a ver mucho, aun cuando mi vista era buena en la oscuridad, no podia ver nada a mi alrededor, decidi cargar a lulu en mi espalda, asi no tendria las dos manos ocupadas, en mi mano derecha hice aparecer una pequeña llama azul, la cual me alumbraba bastante la casa, el lugar se veia destrozado y horrible, como si la familia que vivia aqui hubiera decidido abandonar la casa con todo dentro, como si no quisieran llevarse nada, fui a la parte de arriba de la casa, solo para asegurarme de que no habia nada peligroso, comence a investigar cada una de las habitaciones, y todas estaban destruidas, en una de las habitaciones las sabanas de la cama estaban manchadas de sangre, pero esta ya estaba seca, lo cual significaba que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, sucedio hace bastante tiempo, comence a caminar observando las otras habitaciones y me encontre con una llena de sangre, pero esta no era reciente, ya estaba toda guaguas a y olía asqueroso, había un cuerpo en la cama, el de un hombre, lucia horrible, el cuerpo ya estaba en proceso de putrefaccion, asi que ya habia gusanos y animales en el, me dio asco, mas no ganas de bonitar he visto cosas peores, al lado del cuerpo de un hombre estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, igual o peor que el hombre, me acerque a los cuerpos y vi que debian de tener minimo una semana de muertos, a mi lado senti como lulu se movia, gire la vista hacia ella, y vi como comenzaba a abrir los ojos, seguramente el olor de la sangre la habia despertado, por supuesto debe de tener habre, busque por la habitacion un lugar en donde pudiera sentarla, hasta que en una esquina encontré una silla, me acerque y la sente en esta, hice una trensa en su cabello para que no se manchara con los posibles rastros de sangre puede haber, acerque mi mano a su cabeza, levantando su flequillo, no tenia fiebre, su temperatura era normal, claro que hay que tomar en cuenta que para un vampiro de su clase, una temperatura corporal por debajo de los 10°C es normal, abrio sus ojos sin embargo estos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad presente, vi como su pupila se dilataba, pera captar mejor la luz, aproveche para checar sus reflejos, y su sentido del odido, los cuales estaban bien, no habia problemas con ella, estaba completamente sana, en cuanto aclaro la vista, me miro con curiosidad, yo le sonrei y le di un gran abrazo, despues de todo hace años que no la veia.

-¿shina...? -dijo en un tono casi inaudible -estas viva... pero ¿como es posible? vimos como escarlata te mato...

-tambien es un gusto verte lulu... -dije mientras me separaba un poco de ella -veo que no recuerdas mucho, pero eso ya lo solucionaremos, luego te pondre al tanto de lo que ha pasado no te preocupes... -le dedique una sonrisa calida, la cual me correspondió con una sonrisa, era un alivio tenerla aqui conmigo, si pude salvarla a ella, significa que a los demas tambien podia, mire a lulu, la cual tenia una mirada sorprendida y de horror, estaba a punto de preguntarle que habia pasado, si no fuera porque ella me detuvo, ella puede controlar la sangre, asi que logro hacer que no me moviera, ella se levanto de la shilla y camino hasta detras mia, una vez que estuvo ahi, me permitio moverme, gire hacia donde estaba y me encontre a mi espalda el filo de una hacha, la cual, si no fuera por lulu, habria estado a punto de darme en la cabeza, el hacha era empuñada por una niña de no mas de 15 años, de ojos rojos, cabello negro y piel palida, me miraba con odio a mi y a lulu, la cual impedia que ella se moviera, la niña no era normal, no se sentia como un humano, parecia mas bien un demonio, o algo parecido.

-¿quien eres? -le pregunte, a lo cual ella no me respondio, lulu dejo libre su rostro para que pudiera hablar, sin embargo ella no contesto -solo lo dire una vez mas... ¿quien eres?

-¿porque habría de decírselos...?

-porque me imagino que aprecias tu vida...

-jejeje... ¿crees que puedes matarme?

-si, yo creo que si...

-no tienes ni idea de a quien te enfrentas...

-y por lo que veo tu tampoco...

-es humana... se hace llamar horror illusions... -dijo lulu, la cual seguramente ya habia leido su mente

-¿como puede ser humana si no lo parece?, estos segura que tu tambien te diste cuenta de que no tiene alma...

-si la tiene... solo que ya no le pertenece -me contesto lulu con lo que parecia ser tristeza...

-¡¿como es que ustedes saben todo eso de mi?! -grito ahora desesperada la tal horror

-enterate, podemos saber todo de ti... -dije mientras sonreia y hacercaba la llama azul que aun seguia en mi mano, lo suficiente como para alumbrarnos las caras y vernos, en ese momento, pude apreciar bien sus facciones, y me di cuenta de que a esa chica ya la habia visto antes -¿quien eres tu? -volvi a hacer la pregunta

-crei que podias saber todo sobre mi... -me contesto con una sonrisa burlona

-¡dime tu nombre real ahora! -tome a la chica del cuello, la cual solamente comenzo a reirse, me dio rabia y me dieron ganas de arrancarle el cuello, sin embargo, si era quien yo creia, tenia que comportarme de buena manera, lance el fuego hacia varias partes de la habitacino, logrande que las pequeñas llamas se volvieran blancas y alumbraran un poco mas el lugar, estas levitaban en zonas apropiadas y lejos de las paredes, para evitar desastres, solté a la chica, y en cuanto esta me vio el rostro se impresiono bastante, tal vez ella tambien me reconocio.

-eres... la amiga de amatista... -me dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-veo que me recuerdas... y grato te sera saber que yo a ti tambien, sin embargo, nunca nos presentaron... mi nombre es shina, y ¿cual era el tuyo?

-jessica... jessica adams... -solte a jessica del cuello, y di orden a lulu de que la dejara moverse, en cuanto recupero su movilidad, guardo su hacha en la espalda -¿y amatista?

-de eso te queria hablar... pero vamos a un lugar menos... asqueroso... ¿te parece?

-muy bien... -las tres bajamos y nos fuimos hasta la sala, en la cual, horror prendió las luces, asi que podia quitar las llamas blancas, el lugar era un desastre, sangre por todos lados, muchas armas de tortura, no me esperaba nada menos, sin embargo la pregunta era como es que esto habia pasado.

-veo que has estado ocupada... ¿te gustaria decirme que paso aqui?

-es una historia muy larga... simplemente acabe con aquiellos que me hacian daño.

-¿como?

-con la ayuda de un amigo...

-a cambio de tu alma...

-fue un precio muy barato...

-sin un alma, morirás y no podrás vivir otra vida...

-quien necesita vivir otra vida si eres inmortal -me contesto con una sonrisa

-entonces; ¿quien te dio tus "poderes" te los dio a cambio de marcar tu alma, para que cuando mueras sea de él? algo que es bastante inútil pues te hizo inmortal... déjame decirte que no sabe hacer tratos...

-si lo mencionas así, tienes razón... pero dime, ¿que paso con amatista?

-de eso mismo te iba a hablar... pero primero... lulu -ella volteo hacia mi, sus ojos los cuales eran amarillos se habian vuelto rojos, ella era un vampiro y seguramente tenia hambre, por eso sus ojos habian cambiado de color -ve a comer, ten cuidado, no te acerques a nadie... y trata de controlar tu sed... -lulu asintio con la cabeza, y despues como alma que lleva el diablo, salio de la casa rumbo a la ciudad -bueno, volviendo al asunto de amatista... digamos que no esta muy bien... ella como tu, tiene habilidad "especiales" para ser exactos, es una diosa, la diosa del apocalipsis, y es peligrosa, mas si tiene transtornos de personalidad, mato a toda mi familia y se comio sus almas, pero no lo hizo sola, alguien la manipulo para que lo hiciera, lo que quiero ahora es revivir a mi familia, pero para eso necesito quitarle las almas que ella se comio, comer muchas almas la ha transtornado, ahora no es la dulce amatista que te invito a unos conciertos, ahora no es nada mas que un monstruo... Es mentirosa, ruin, y sobretodo peligrosa, sin embargo quiero ayudarla y para ayudarla, tenemos que sacar las almas que hay dentro de ella, y descubrir quien le mintio, solo asi podemos ayudarla, ya logre sacar una de las almas que ella tenia dentro, esa alma es lulu, la chica de cabello verde que salio hace un momento, queria pedir tu ayuda, no te voy a forzar, solo te pido que me ayudes... por lo que veo tienes mucho poder, demasiado para una niña, pero ¿quien soy yo para jusgar los metodos que cada uno tiene para conseguir poder...?

-amatista... ¿es algo de zalgo?

-¿de quien?

-zalgo... él es el que me dio el poder que ahora tengo...

-ya veo... ¿que es exactamente zalgo?

-un demonio, el mas grande de todos, el que traera la destruccion al mundo...

-oh.. ya se quien es... me parecio haber escuchado su nombre por medio del cara palida... bueno, si te hace sentir mejo, no, amatista no es nada de zalgo... sin embargo... el poder que ella tiene, es mucho mayor al de ese demonio... ese demonio, es el igual a abadon... el ex-prometido de amatista, el esta a las ordenes de amatista, asi que si me ayudas... la batalla estara muy dificil, te cuento todo esto, no para asustarte, si no para que lo pienses bien... si algo he aprendido en todos mis años de existencia, es que la inmortalidad, no existe, siempre hay una forma de matarte... no importa como... -jessica lo penso un par de minutos, sin embargo, al final asintio y me dijo

-te ayudare...

-gracias... -ahora tenia a una mas de mi lado, y no era nada debil, tenia que conseguir mas personas, las suicientes como para conseguir hacercarme a amatista y recuperar a mi familia, quisiera pensar que todo esto lo hago solo por ellos... pero me estaria mintiendo a mi misma... la verdad, es que yo ansio demasiado esta pelea... me atreveria a decir, que el hecho de rescatar a mi familia es una mentira, como dice alfred de batman el caballero de la noche; "hay personas, que solo quieren ver arder el mundo" y una de esas personas... soy yo.

~sin shina pov~

~amatista pov, 31 de diciembre 2014, 11:49 p.m. ~

desperte con un mareo inteso y horrible, a mi lado, estaba jeff, el cual estaba recostado en una silla al lado de mi cama, me levante con lentitud, tratando de no marearme demasiado, toque el hombro de jeff, para despertarlo, este levanto la cabeza asustado y preocupado, y en cuanto me vio, se abalanzo a mis brazos y me estrujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras me decia

-estaba preocupado por ti... crei que nunca despertarias...

-jeff... ¿que paso? ¿que dia es hoy?

-es 31 de diciembre... llevas dormida desde el 24... amatista no tienes ni idea del temor que nos hiciste pasar... ¿recuerdas algo?

hice un esfuerzo por recordar, sin embargo mi mente estaba en blanco, segui rememorando todo lo que habia pasado este mes, hasta que llego a mi mente el rostro de shina, y como si fuera un foco, a mi mente vino, todo lo que paso el 24, recorde como yandere peleo con shina, como se veia y en ese momento, recorde lo que me dijo de clementine... recorde que me dijo que la habia matado, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, jeff me abrazo, pues comprendio que habia recordado, me abrace a su pecho, y llore sin parar, grite y grite, preguntandole a la nada, ¿porque me pasaba esto a mi? todo estaba horrible, todo en mi vida ya no valia nada, todo estaba destruido para mi... hubiera deseado despertar antes, para poder ir por mi hija y minimo darle un entierro digno, seguramente, ya no es nada mas que polvo, pues el centro del universo, es un lugar corrosivo, por eso humanos cualquiera no pueden ir ahi, seria como entrar a una camara de acido en gas, solo aquellos que tengan la habilidad de regenerarse pueden ir a ese lugar y no ser dañados, y ahora que clementine esta muerta, el acido del lugar ya debe de haberla hecho nada, ¿porque no pude despertar antes?, ¿que era lo shina me habia hecho...? "te quito una parte de ti..." dijo en mi cabeza la voz de celestial, "estuviste en coma por siete dias, por eso no despertabas" dijo ahora la voz de infernal "yo te lo dije" continuo "ella ya te ha logrado alcanzar en poder... ahora quiere superarte... no servia de nada que intentaras hablar con ella", me dolia escuchar esas palabras de ella, y no porque fuera ella la que las dijera, si no porque tenia razon, por mi culpa, por estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de hablar con ella, no pude ver a mi hija una ultima vez, y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de vengarla... "aun hay tiempo" esuche la voz de yandere "recuerda que ella cree que su familia esta muerta... por lo cual ella sigue en la ciudad, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que venga a nosotras, y cuando eso suceda, podrás vengarte..." Las lagrimas cesaron, y en mi mente y en mi corazon no habia nada mas que odio, queria acabar con ella, si ya mato a mi hija, quien me asegura que no matara a mis otros seres queridos, tenia que luchar contra ella, para poder acabarla, y mantener a salvo a los que mas amo, tenia que ser fuerta ahora.

-¿estas bien amatista? -escuche de nuevo la voz de jeff, me enderece y lo mire a los ojos con determinacion, mientras le decía:

-a partir de este momento... hay que mantenernos siempre atentos... he perdido a una de las personas que mas amo en este mundo... no quiero perder a otra... a partir de hoy... shina es a quien debemos asesinar...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el año que viene XD con muchos caps mas y mucha accion mas, y les prometo que habra lemon, tal vez en el cap que viene haya o en el siguiente aun no estoy segura xD todo depende, pero no se preocupen que si habra lemmon :3 sin mas lo veo luego bye :3<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**holaaaaaa al fin cap nuevo ^^ bueno, como veo que nadie se ha dado se los dire XD, en la primera temporada de esta historia, aparecio un personaje, que en esta historia y en el transcurso de la pasada, ya no ha vuelto a aparecer, que se podria considerar como uno de los importantes, sin embargo aun asi no ha aparecido, no ha sido un error mio, simplemente queria saber si ponian atencion a los detalles, y acabo de ver que nadie lo hace, pues nadie hasta ahora ha preguntado que le paso, o que fue de el XD, pero bueno, les dare una ultima oportunidad, adivinen quien es el falta y el cap que viene se los dedicare :3 les dare una pista de en donde esta tal personaje ^^ se encuentra en el capitulo 16 de la termporada pasada, osea el capitulo 16 de amigos o enemigo o pareja?, lean el cap y descubran quien es el que falta en esta temporada, cabe mensionar que solo aparecio en ese capitulo jeje, pero bueno, no los distraigo mas, aqui tiene el cap 12 :3**

* * *

><p>~jeff pov, 20 de enero del 2015 11:15 p.m.~<p>

esta es la septima vez que hago mi ronda de vigilancia en el departamento, reviso los pocos cuartos que hay en el departamento, solo para ver como los que estan adentro permanecen dormidos, a esepccion de uno o dos cuya mision es vigilar las habitaciones, camino hacia la cocina en busca de una nueva tasa de cafe, para asi poderme mantener despierto hasta que salga el sol, vuelvo a llenar la taza con el poco cafe que hay en la cafetera, camino hacia la ventana que da rumbo a la calle, solo para encontrarme a jane, la cual cumple tambien con lo que seria su cuarta ronda al rededor de la cuadra, camino hacia la puerta de salida y me asomo por el pequeño orificio que hay en esta, veo como nina sube las escaleras de la parte derecha del edificio y vuelve a bajar por las escaleras de la parte izquierda, con esta seria su quinta ronda de vigilancia, llevamos haciendo esto desde una semana despues de que amatista desperto, fue la solucion que encontramos, y en la cual todos estamos de acuerdo, desde que ella desperto del coma, ha estado algo obsecionada con protegernos a todos, dice que no estamos a salvo de shina, se ha puesto un poco paranoica, la primera semana ella nos vigilo a todos, verificaba que nadie entrara al departamento, se asegurara de que todos estuvieramos a salvo, ella dijo que no habia ningun problema en que lo hiciera, pues no necesitaba dormir, ni comer, sin embargo, para el dia siete, ella ya estaba exausta, abadon dijo que cuando shina saco a lulu dentro de amatista, lo que hizo fue dejarla cansada, incluso dijo que tal vez era verdad que amatista se habia comido a todos los que habiataban dentro de ella, solo asi tendria sentido que ella hubiera caido en el coma, y que ahora necesitara dormir, pues al comerse a todos, pasaban ahora a ser parte de ella, por lo cual el que los separaran la dejaba debil y cansada, aun despues de esto, ella nego el haberlo hecho, ella jura y perjura que no se ha comido a nadie, que todas las personas dentro de ella, siguen vivas, y que cuando la ronda acabe, seran libres, abadon no cree eso, y para ser cincero, yo empiezo a cuestionarmelo tambien, si no fuera asi, todo lo que ha pasado no tendria sentido, camino de vuelta a las habitaciones, miro la de alice, y veo ahi dentro a alice, lilith, sally, ben y grinny dormidos, mientras que shechire y smile, estan despiertos, custodiando el cuarto, ambos miran la puerta y en cuanto me ven relajan su postura y siguen vigilando, me dirigo ahora al que antes era el cuarto de shina, y en este veo a masky, hoodie, toby, liu y eyeless dormir, mientras que slender y laila esperan despiertos cualquier señal de peligro, laila se levanta y al verme vuelve a acostarse en el suelo, mientras que slender sigue mirando atento por la ventana, cierro la puerta y me dirigo a la habitacion de amatista, en la cual, se encuentran abadon y laughing, vigilando que duerma, al principio se negaba a dormir, sin embargo logramos convencerla de que durmiera, aun asi, habia dias en los que se despertaba gritando, tenia pesadillas, y estas siempre eran sobre lo mismo, ella nos decia que en sus pesadillas veia como clementine moria, veia como era asesinada por shina, y luego como shina era remplazada por ella misma, abadon piensa que la razon por la que amatista sueña que mata a su propia hija, es porque se culpa de que ella ahora este muerta, y por eso sueña esas cosas, con el avanzar de las noches, las pesadillas eran mas frecuentes, lo cual causaba que no lograra dormir bien, ademas, tembien habia veces en que al despertar ella seguia pensando que se encontraba en un sueño, y lanzaba rayos de energia a su alrededor tratando de segun ella desperta, por esa razon es que abadon cuida de ella mientras duerme, el se encarga de controlarla y de calmarla, pues es el unico que puede hacercarse a ella, sin que lo lastime, como las pesadillas eran muy frecuentes, le dimos a laughing la tarea de que vigilara los sueños de amatista, y que tratara de hacerla soñar otra cosa, asi ella no despertaria destruyendo todo, sin embargo, aveces los esfuerzos de laughing no son suficientes, y apesar de todo, amatista despierta debido a las pesadillas, el unico consuelo que queda es saber que al menos eso ya no ocurre tan seguido como antes.

cierro la puerta de la habitacino de amatista y me dedico a seguir con mi ronda, de la noche, para cuando estoy en la cocina, preparando mas cafe para el resto de la noche, escucho un grito proceder de la habitacion de amatista, corro a toda velocidad, solo para encontrarla gritar y patalear por el miedo que le causan las pesadillas, laughing estaba en el suelo sobando su cabeza, al parecer amatista lo habia lanzado lejos, y habia hecho que se golpeara, abadon tomo las muñecas de amatista y trataba de calmarla, de hacerle ver que ya no estaba dentro de una pesadilla, ayudo a laughing a levantarse, mire a amatista, la cual, ya habia dejado de gritar y ahora no hacia nada mas que llorar en silencio, abadon la atrapo en un abrazo y comenzo a acariciar su cabeza, para asi consolarla, en ese momento mis celos aparecieron, me daba rabia el ver a amatista ahi con el, sin embargo, el podia hacer mas que yo en estos momentos, me sentia inutil, y odiaba eso.

-¿celoso jeff? -dijo burlon laughing

-callate payaso de mierda... porque no hiciste bien tu trabajo, esto no estaria pasando si custodiaras bien sus sueños...

-yo estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo... lo que pasa es que esta vez amatista no fue la que me saco de sus sueños...

-¿de que hablas?

-habia alguien mas en su mente... los sueños de amatista estaban bien, pero alguien mas entro a su mente y me saco, tuvo que haberla bombardeado con imagenes horribles, pues inmediatamente comenzo a gritar...

-¿tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber hecho eso? -dije mientras miraba con preocupacion a amatista

-quiero pensar que fue shina... ¿si no es ella quien mas seria?

-no fue ella... -dijo entre sollozos amatista, ella comenzo a separarse de abadon, para sentarse en la cama y mirarnos a laughing y mi -ella es buena haciendo ilusiones horrendas, sin embargo, necesita estar cerca, y mirar fijamente a la persona, cuando shina te atrapo... -dijo refiriendos a mi -ella para torturarte tuvo que hacer que la miraras a los ojos, y como ella no esta aqui, ella no pudo haber sido...

-entonces... ¿quien fue? -le pregunte, amatista seco las pocas lágrimas que aún había en su rostro y me dijo:

-fue lulu... ella al igual que shina, tiene la habilidad de leer tu mente, sin embargo, tambien tiene la habilidad de entrar a ella y quedarse todo el tiempo que le plasca, por lo cual puede modificar tus pensamientos, algo similar a lo de laughing, solo que a ella la distancia no la afecta, shina y lulu son mejores amigas, y rivales en la obtención de poder, sin embargo tambien son el opuesto, tenerlas juntas significa la muerte de todos, mis pesadillas antes no eran su causa, pero esta vez fue diferente...

-¿porque esta vez sería diferente? -dijo abadon el cual tenía su brazo en los hombros de amatista para intentar darle consuelo

-no lo se... -dijo insegura, abadon y yo lo notamos en seguida, por lo que abadon trato de hacer que dijiera la verdad

-amatista... ¿que fue lo que viste?

-ya no lo recuerdo estaba demasiado asustada...

-si no nos dices, no podremos ayudarte... ¿que fue lo que hizo que vieras?

amatista lo dudo por un momento, sin embargo aun asi se nego a decir algo, abadon suspiro con resignacion y se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la puerta y me hizo una señal con su mano para que lo siguiera, ambos salimos de la habitacion, no sin antes ver como laughing se sentaba junto a amatista para intentar calmarla, pues aun que ya no lloraba, aun temblaba por el miedo, una vez afuera abadon comenzo a hablar:

-no nos dira que sucedio...

-eso ya lo se, pero tenemos que saber que fue lo que esa bruja le hizo ver... tal vez sea importante...

-a mi no me dira nada, y a laughing tampoco, eso es mas que obvio... solo quedas tu...

-¿que te hace pensar que podre hacer que me diga que fue lo que vio?

-me guste admitirlo o no, ella confia mas en ti que en mi... eso sera siempre, yo en este tiempo no puedo hacer mucho por ella, incluso yandere llego a quererte, aun cuando pense que solo me querria a mi... has logrado hacer un vinculo con ella, uno muy fuerte...

-¿porque mejor no le preguntamos que vio en cuanto el sol salga? por ahora deberia de dormir...

-si esperamos a que el sol salga, se le olvidara lo que vio, y esta vez si sera verdad...

-entonces no queda de otra...

-yo seguire vigilando por ti... dile a laughing que salga, es obvio que no te dira nada con alguien mas presente ahi...

-muy bien...

en cuanto abrimos la puerta amatista ya se veia mejor, ya no temblaba y estaba platicando normalmente con laughing, yo me acerque hasta la cama y me sente a su lado.

-laughing acompañame... -dijo abadon mientras caminaba fuera de la habitacion, laughing se levanto de la cama y se despidio de amatista con un movimiento de mano, salio de la habitacion no sin antes cerrar la puerta, camine hasta la cama de amatista y me acomode mejor, recoste mi cabeza en las piernas de amatista, quedando con la vista hacia arriba, me cruce de brazos y me dedique a verla hasta que estuviera dispuesta a contarme lo que habia visto, estoy seguro que ella sabia bien lo que habia hablado con abadon y quiero creer que ella me conocia lo suficiente como para saber que no me importa cuanto tiempo estemos aqui, no iba a dejar que se moviera hasta que me contara todo.

-odio cuando me vez asi... -dijo mientras emitia un suspido de pesades y resignacion.

-si quieres que deje de hacerlo debes contarme que es lo que viste...

-sabia que dirias eso...

-¿porque no quieres decir que viste?

-... porque no...

-esa no es una respuesta amatista...

-no quiero decirlo eso es todo...

-¿a que le tienes miedo?

-no le tengo miedo a nada, simplemente no quiero recordarlo...

-eso es miedo amatista...

-y si lo es ¡¿que?! no lo dire, ¿ok?

-amatista... prometo que no le dire a nadie... solo dime que viste, puede que tal vez lo que te hizo ver fue una advertencia... dijiste que ellas eran el opuesto... tal vez quiere ayudarnos

-no fue una advertencia... lulu esta completamente del lado de shina... ademas si hubiera sido una advertencia no me habria despertado tan asustada...

-¿entonces? ¿que fue lo que viste? no podras callartelo para siempre... y si lo haces... lo unico que te hara sera hacerte sentir mal por dentro... sacalo, no sufras solo porque si... -amatista se quedo callada por un par de minutos, quito mi cabeza de sus piernas y se recosto a mi lado, la tome de la cintura y la abrace a mi, ella me correspondio el abrazo con fuerza, tratando a tomar valor para decirme que era lo que habia visto.

-lulu... es todo un misterio como lo es shina... pero es mas abierta con respecto a su persona... por lo cual sabemos mas cosas sobre ella, ella es un vampiro de sangre pura, ella nacio siendo vampiro, no fue convertida como lo fue shina, al nacer como vampiro ella posee habilidades superiores a otros vampiros, sin mensionar que nacio con multiples talentos... ella puede controlar la sangre, puede hacer que las personas se mueven segun como ella quiera, admas de que nacio al igual que sus hermanas, con una voz privilegiada, esa voz privilegiada, se convirtio en un arma en el momento en que luciana fue despertada por lulu y shina, luciana era otra reencarnacion de shina, asi como lo es lulu, por ende, ellas estan conectadas, luciana era una sirena, y como sabras las sirenas cantan, me imagino que te debes de dar una idea de como uso lulu su coneccion con luciana para veneficiarse a si misma...

-me lo imagino... -dije alentandola a continuar.

-bueno, si la escuchas cantar, estas perdido, y como a ella se le facilita entrar en las mentes de las personas, lo que hizo basicamente fue cantar una cancion en mi cabeza, una no muy agradable... si shina necesita que la veas para meterte en ilusiones, lo que lulu neceseita es que la escuches mientras canta, lulu tambien tiene una gran obsecion con las muñecas de porcelana... usa su habilidad de controlar sangre, para atrapar a personas dignas de ser convertidas en muñecas, luego las controla, ella no es buena en combate cercano, por lo cual usa las muñecas para pelear, ademas de que es buena con el arco y la flecha... en si... lo que me mostro fue... me mostro a clementine... siendo controlada por ella... cl-clementine era... era una muñeca... y lulu la controlaba... Sin embargo, Lulu no sólo controlaba a clementine, también te controlaba a ti... Y ¿si lo que me mostró es su plan de ataque? No... No sería capaz de pelear contra ti... Y mucho menos contra una muñeca que se parece a clementine... Yo... Simplemente yo... -de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar nuevamente lágrimas, tome su cabeza y la acerque a mi pecho, comencé a acariciar su cabello y a besar su frente, tratando de que se calmara, siempre he sido frío para estas cosas, por eso y muchas cosas más es que quien la consuela es abadon y no yo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el siguiera tomando mi lugar junto a ella, tome su rostro y lo acerque hasta mi, dándole un tierno y corto beso mientas le decía

-no te preocupes, eso no pasara, no me dejare controlar tan fácil por esa bruja... Si sobreviví a las torturas de Shina, también sobreviviré a lo que sea que intente hacerme Lulu...

-quisiera creerte... Y dejar de preocuparme pero, la verdad es que no puedo...

-¿que no confías en mi amatista? No te preocupes todo estará bien...

-no es que no confié en ti jeff... En quienes no confió es en ellas... -

~~~el Lemon empieza a partir de aquí :3 los que gusten se pueden saltar esta parte~~~

abrace fuertemente a amatista, quería hacer que todo su dolor y preocupación se fuera, quería que se olvidara del dolor por un momento, no quería que sufriera más, bese sus labios una vez más, al principio la bese con ternura y calma y con forme el tiempo avanzaba la intensidad del beso también, mi lengua empujaba en sus labios, reclamando poder entrar en su boca, me cedió la entrada y comenzó a pequeña pelea de territorio, lo bueno de no tener párpados, es que puedo ver todas sus expresiones, no me pierdo de nada, veo como sus blancas mejillas van tomando poco a poco un color más rojo, como sus ojos van quedando sin lágrimas, meto mi mano por debajo de su blusa y siento como su piel se estremece ante mis caricias, poco a poco desabrocho su sostén, y dirijo ahora mi mano a su busto, comienzo a masajearlo aún sin dejar de besarla, de sus labios brota un gemido ahogado por los besos, sonrió ante sus expresiones, las cuales me parecen sumamente tiernas, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos, no fue la primera vez que tenía sexo, pero si la primera que gocé el hacerlo, y gocé más ver esas expresiones de placer, que a pesar de su actitud dura, la hacían ver tan débil y tan pequeña, claro cabe recordar que en aquel entonces ella tenía 16 años, y yo tenía 19, rpoximo a cumplir 20 y a pesar de que sólo sean tres años de diferencia, ella se veía muy pequeña, pero ahora es distinto, ahora ella tiene 18, o al menso eso aparenta, ahora su rostro es diferente al que conocí, sin embargo esas expresiones siguen siendo las mismas, interrumpo nuestro beso para poder quitarle la parte superior de la pijama y junto con ella el tan molesto sostén, me quitó mi sudadera y con ella la camisa negra de debajo, ella está sentada en la cama, viéndome con atención mientras oculta su pecho con sus brazos, sonrió ante su timidez, y me ánimo a decirle

-yo también quiero tener una buena vista... -me acerco a ella y tomo sus manos, la empujo a la cama, quedando así yo encima de ella, mientras sostengo ambas manos encima de su cabeza, me acercó a su cuello y comienzo a lamerlo y a morderlo, ella trata de ocultar sus gemidos, pero parece en vano, sonrió y poco a poco voy bajando hasta toparme con su pecho, doy una pequeña lamida al izquierdo y escucho como un gemido reprimido sale de su boca, sonrió divertido y voy descendiendo por su abdomen, hasta toparme con la parte baja de su pijama, bajo mi mano desocupada hasta su pantalón y meto mi mano dentro de el, por debajo de la ropa interior, busco su intimidad y una vez la encuentro comienzo a frotar su entrada con la yema de mis dedos -¿ya estas tan mojada? -digo con diversión mientras comienzo a introducir uno de mis dedos poco a poco, simulando pequeñas embestidas en su interior, comienzo a aumentar la cantidad de dedos dentro de ella. Y para el tercer dedo, sus gemidos ya no son contenidos y la habitación se llena de ellos, sí interior se contrae atrapando mis dedos dentro de ella, sigo moviéndolos dentro suyo mientras escucho la dulce melodía que generan sus gemidos, me acercó a sus labio y le plantó un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, ella tara de romper el beso y hablar, sin embargo no la dejo, quiero comerme sus labios, quiero seguir saboreandola, ella logra liberar una de sus manos de mi agarre y me empuja rompiendo así el beso, que ahora sólo esta unido por un pequeño hilo de saliva, abro mis dedos, los curarles aún siguen en su interior, un gemido sale de sus labios y la mano con la que me alejó recién, se coloca detrás de mi cabeza y hace que mi cara quede escondida en su cuello.

-hazlo ya maldita sea... -dice entre jadeos en mi oído -Deja de torturarme... -sonrio al ver su desesperacion, saco mis dedos de su interior y me levanto de encima suyo, bajo mis pantalones, junto a mis boxers dejando expuesto mi miembro ya erecto, y hago lo mismo con amatista, tomo a amatista de las manos y la jalo hacia mi, me recuesto en la cama y hago que amatista quede encima mio

-esta vez... tu iras arriba... -su cara se transforma en inseguridad y medio, y esta mas roja que un tomate, sonrio aun mas al verla y no puedo evitar rair un poco

-e-espera... yo no quiero ir arriba... no se... yo... -acerco su rostro a mi y le doy un beso en los labios, y cuando nos separamos le digo

-esta bien... no estes nerviosa... -la tomo de las caderas y la voy acercando hasta mi miembro, siento como sus manos se agarran a mi pecho, por inseguridad, yo sonrio y de una estocada entro en ella, ella cierra los ojos y contiene las lagrimas que quieren salir por el dolor, y en un acto reflejo se contrae haciendo que su entrada apriete mi miembro, suelto un gemido al sentirla y ella hace lo mismo, subo mis manos hasta su rostro y aparto su largo cabello morado de su rostro, poco a poco abre los ojos, y cuando estoy seguro de que me ve con claridad, le digo: -en cuanto te acostumbre... muevete... tu marcaras el ritmo hoy... -amatista asiente con la cabeza, y despues de unos minutos comienza a moverse encima mio, los movimientos son lentos y largos y los gemidos los trata de ocultar, poco a poco, trata de aumentar la velocidad, pero sus piernas y brazos flaquean, y no puede moverse mas rapido, sonrio ante su rostro rojo, la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hacia la derecha de forma en que yo vuelvo a quedar arriba, coloco sus piernas en mis hombros, y comienzo a dar embestidas mas rapidas y largas, sus gemidos aumentan de volumen y en un intento por callarlos usa sus manos para evitar gritar y gemir de placer, yo al contrario de ella, no contengo mis gemidos, llega un momento en que ya no puedo contenerme mas, y me corro dentro de ella, llegando por fin al orgasmo, una ola de corriente electrica me invade y finalmente caigo rendido sobre ella, ella sube sus manos hasta mi espalda y me abraza fuertemente, mientras escucho como se acerca a mi oido y me dice:

-gracias... -la abrazo inundando me en el aroma de su cabello y comienzo a velar por su sueño, no estoy dispuesto a dormir, hasta asegurarme que ella ya lo esta.

~fin jeff pov~

~~~fin del lemon~~~

~narrador pov~

la noche era fria, estaban en pleno invierno, y las calles estaban casi vacias, solo las tiendas de servicio estaban abiertas, y lo estaban solo porque debian abrir las 24 horas, un grupo de amigos iba caminando por la acera, tambaleandose por el exceso de alcohol en su sistema, había tres chicas en dicho grupo, dos rubias y una morena, los chicos eran gemelos, lo que los distinguía era unicamente la vestimenta.

-¡debemos buscar otra fiesta! ¡No puede acabarse la diversión tan pronto! -comenta la chica morena, que tenía en sus manos una botella de cerveza casi vacía

-¡por supuesto! ¡¿quien necesita ir a la universidad mañana?! de todos modos, ¡los maestros son un asco! -dijo una de las chicas rubias, las risas comenzaron a sonar entre el grupo y una de las rubias en su delirio de alegría, tropezó con una zona elevada de la acera, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara al suelo, las risas de sus amigos se hicieron presentes y uno de los gemelos a modo de burla le dijo:

-¿que? ¿Querías darle un abrazo al suelo?

-ja,ja, muy gracioso imbécil... creo que me lastime la nariz... -la chica hizo un intento por levantarse del suelo, pero el mareo que tenía hacia casi imposible que pudiera ubicar bien el piso, la chica gateo hasta estar cerca de una de las paredes de los edificios que había, se apoyo en la pared, mientras que con su otra mano apartaba su largo cabello rubio de su cara, abrió los ojos intentando aclarar la vista, miro el suelo por un par de minutos hasta que logró distinguir bien el suelo, más sin embargo este aún se movía y de vez en cuando su vista se distorsionaba, levantó un poco la vista y frente a ella vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, de esas con las que las abuelas jugaban cuando eran niñas, y que luego pasan a ser tuyas como regalo de cumpleaños, la chica estiro la mano hasta la muñeca y la tomo, comenzó a pararse lentamente hasta lograr estar de nuevo de pie sobre sus enormes tacones de 15 centímetros, una de sus amigas se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-¿que es eso? -la chica miro la muñeca detenidamente, su piel era blanca, tenía cabello negro, ojos miel, labios rojos y un vestido estiló Lolita de colores oscuros.

-una de esas muñecas viejas... Estaba tirada en el suelo...

-¿que haría una muñeca de esas aquí? -pregunto uno de los gemelos mientras le arrebataba la muñeca a la chica -estas cosas ya no deberían de hacerse... Son demasiado viejas, ninguna niña jugaría con ellas, son muy frágiles sin mencionar que son aterradoras... -el chico comenzó a mirar con asco la muñeca, sin embargo su expresión cambió de asco a curiosidad en cuanto comenzó a sentir mojada la mano, tomo a la muñeca con la otra mano y observo que en su mano había un líquido rojo de olor metálico, volteo a la muñeca, y cuando miro su espalda, vio que dicha muñeca tenía una enorme mancha del mismo liquido, la muñeca tenia un pequeño orificio en la espalda y de esta seguía saliendo más y más de aquel liquido, la cara del chico mostraba miedo, asustado arrojo a la muñeca lejos y seguidamente procedió a limpiarse en el pantalón el líquido que parecía ser sangre -¡esto tiene que ser una puta broma!

-vamos hermano calmate... -dijo el gemelo del chico

-¡¿como quieres que me calme idiota?! ¡Esa puta muñeca estaba rellena de sangre! -un sonido parecido al que hacen los dientes al temblar hizo que ambos hermanos se distrajeran y evitarán iniciar una pelea verbal, el grupo de amigos giró hacia la dirección en la que venía el sonido, sólo para ver como la muñeca que recién habia sido lanzada comenzaba a moverse y a levantarse del suelo

-¡¿pero que carajos esta pasando?! -dijo la chica morena

-¡muy graciosos chicos! ¡Ahora paren esta estúpida broma! -dijo una de las chicas rubias, la muñeca hizo una reverencia ante el grupo de chicos, y en cuanto levantó su rostro está se abalanzo hacia uno de los gemelos, de la muñeca brotaron lo que parecían ser clavos, haciendo que cada clavo sujeto al cuerpo de la muñeca quedara incrustado en todo el cuello del chico, la muñeca se movió bruscamente, haciendo que el cuello se desgarrara, los amigos asustado sólo pudieron presenciar la escena con miedo, el gemelo que aún quedaba convida trato de alejarse, pero un dolor punzante en su pierna evito que pudiera correr, dirigió su vista a la zona de su dolor, sólo para encontrar que la sangre que se había embarrado en el pantalón, ahora tomaba la forma de cientos de agujas que se incrustaba dolorosamente en su piel, para luego entrar en sus venas y desde adentro irse abriendo paso al exterior a lo largo de toda la pierna, lo mismo siguió con el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente el chico literalmente estallo, cubriendo toda la calle junto con las chicas que seguían ahí, de la sangre del que fue su amigo, la morena asustada, trato de huir, pero no tardo mucho para que le pasara lo mismo que a su amigo, sólo quedaban las rubias, las cuales al ver lo que les paso a sus amigos, optaron por no moverse, una de las chicas comenzó a sentir como algo se movía en su cabeza, aterrada cerró los ojos tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras que dirigía sus manos a su cabeza, en cuanto toco su cabeza, no encontró nada, con algo más de seguridad comenzó a abrir los ojos, en cuanto los abrió por completo, como si fuera un rayo algo la ataco a la cara, la muñeca estaba en su rostro, y la chica trataba de quitársela en encima como fuera, no paso mucho tiempo para que la chica dejara de luchar y cayera muerta al suelo, pues la muñera había introducido sus pequeños brazos llenos de clavos en los ojos de la chica, los brazos de la muñeca llegaron tan adentro que llegaron a destruir parte de su cerebro, la última chica rubia que quedaba vio con horror como terminaron sus amigos y no pudo evitar vomitar del asco, el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga callo de cara al suelo, aplastando junto con ella a la muñeca, destruyéndola por completo, la chica se recargo en la pared y comenzó a bajar por esta, hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo, una risa se comenzó a escuchar no muy lejos, lo que puso a la chica con los pelos de punta, asustada miro a todo lados, en busca del origen de tan horrible sonido, pero no encontró nada, del cielo, callo una chica frente a ella, tenía el cabello verde y ojos amarillos, llevaba una camiseta de color verde, una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro y usaba unos tacones negro, la chica abrazo sus rodillas, colocándose en posición fetal, la chica de cabello verde se acercó hasta ella y la tomo de la barbilla, haciendo que la chica rubia levantara la vista.

-mmm, rostro aceptable, piel sana, cuerpo esbelto, pero sin mucha fuerza... -dijo la chica mientras examina a la rubia la cual se moría de miedo, la chica de cabello verde emitió un suspiro resignado y dijo: -alguien así no me sirve... Necesito a alguien de músculos y huesos fuertes... Supongo que será para la próxima linda... -la chica de cabello verde giró la cabeza de la chica rubia en un ángulo de 360°, la chica rubia murió al instante.

La chica de cabello verde levantó del suelo a la chica que había caído de cara sobre la muñeca, sacó las partes de la muñeca y comenzó a observarla con algo de decepción y tristeza.

-que lástima que no hayas durado tanto como tus hermanas... -dijo la chica mientras guardaba las partes de la muñeca en una pequeña bolsa que tenía.

-pero miren que desastre... Lulu, Creí haberte dicho necesitábamos ser discretas... -dijo una voz proveniente del techo del edificio vecino en el que se encontraba Lulu, la chica usaba una camiza roja y unos pantalones de mesclilla azul marino, usaba botines y una chaqueta de cuero

-Shina, necesito encontrar una buena muñeca antes de que ataquemos, no puedo seguir usando muñecas pequeñas y débiles... -le respondio la chica cuyo nombre aparente era lulu.

-no entiendo que tan dificil puede ser encontrar una nueva muñeca... -dijo una chica que salia de entre la oscuridad de un callejon cercano -cualquiera de esos chicos podria haber sido una muñeca...

-no entiendes jessica, una muñeca no solo debe ser hermosa, si no fuerte tambien, lo suficiente como para que dure muchos años... deben de preservarse bellas siempre...

-pues a fin de cuentas, a mi no me gustan tus muñecas... -dijo la chica de nombre shina, mientras de un salto bajana del edificio en el que estaba -son demasiado aterradoras... no se que tienen de bellas.

-pues si quieres que te ayude, tendras que ayudarme a buscar una muñeca...

-¿que hay de tu arco? shina dijo que eras buena con el... -dijo jessica mientras examinaba a los cadaveres

-mi arco no funciona como deberia, en cuanto todas nuestras rencarnaciones esten libres, el arco funcionara como debe...

-¿que tan especial puede llegar a ser ese arco? es solo un arco ¿no?

-es bastante especial... pero necesitamos a las otras para que funcione...

-bueno para cuando las consigamos, tal vez ya no necesitaras el arco.

-¿porque no haces una muñeca? -dijo shina, mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos del lugar, jessica y lulu la comenzaron a seguir, y una vez ambas estuvieron a lado de shina, lulu le dijo

-porque es demasiado tardado... me tardaria maximo tres dias...

-¿te tardarias solo dos, si fueramos a comprar las partes ya hechas?

-si, pero aun tendria que modificar la estructura de la muñeca, para poder ponerle dentro sangre y asi poder manejarla.

-bueno hagamos esto: yo me encargo de conseguirte la sangre que necesites, shina te consigue las partes de la muñeca y tu la armas, y listo, tendras tu muñeca en solo dos dias... -lulu se quedo pensativa mientras analisaba lo que jessica habia dicho, no era tan mala idea y ademas le serviria para algo que tenia pensado desde hace varios dias

-muy bien -dijo lulu convencida -empecemos mañana, hoy seria bueno descansar... -las tres caminaron hasta la casa de jessica, en donde llevaban resguardandose desde que lulu fue salvada, nadie iba a ese lugar pues estaba abandonado, ademas la familia que vivia ahi tenia fama de conflictiva, asi que nadie se animaba a preguntar o a saber que paso en esa casa, pues en realidad a nadie le interesaba.

a la mañana siguiente, shina salio a primera hora de la mañana a conseguir las herramientas que lulu necesitaba, obviamente tuvo que llevarla, pues shina no tenia ni idea de como escoger una muñeca, y mucho menos como armar una, la mañana era fria, y habia neblina, el cielo se veia gris y pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a llover, la tienda de muñecas no estaba muy lejos, la casa de jessica estaba en la zona residencial de la ciudad, y la tienda estaba empezando la zona industrial de la ciudad, estaba justo en la zona divisoria, llegaron en solo cuestion de minutos, vieron el letrero de abierto y lulu no tardo en entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de muñecas, de todo tipo, desde las mas nuevas, hasta las mas antiguas, habia variedad de materiales, unas eran de porcelana, otras eran de arcilla, habia muñecas incluso de madera y obviamente habia muñecas de plastico, las que mas se venden hoy en dia, unas se podian mover, otras no.

-este lugar me da escalofríos... -dijo shina la cual se abrazaba a si misma y veia con cuidado a todas las muñecas que habia

-buenas tardes -dijo una joven de no mas de 20 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules -¿en que les puedo ayudar?

-busco partes de muñecas...

-¡oh!, ¿eres artesana?

-si, podría decirse que si...

-bueno, tengo de varios materiales, y medidas, si gustas acompañarme te las mostrare. -lulu siguio a la chica hasta la parte trasera del local, mientras que shina se quedaba observando todas las muñecas que habia, vio las muñecas de madera las cuales estaban articuladas, estas se podian mover, y eran muy resistentes, mientras que las de arcilla y yeso no, vio las de porcelana y comparo resistencias, la porcelana era mucho mas resistente que el yeso, o la arcilla, pero obviamente no mas que la madera.

-¿y si lulu usa la madera como conducto de sangre? eso podria ayudar a que fuera mas resistente... -dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba e su lugar a ambas muñecas, para cuando shina iba a ir con lulu y la mujer que las atendio, sintio un jalon en el cabello, seguido de un susurro en su oido que decia

-no es tan mala idea... -la voz no era de lulu, ni de nadie mas a quien conociera, giro poco a poco la cabeza, hasta encontrarse con los ojos frios y sin vida de una muñeca de porcelana, la cual se sostenia a duras penas de su cabello y su hombro, shina grito y se sacudio para intentar quitarse a la muñeca de encima, una vez que se la quito de encima, se alejo lo mas posible de ella, solo para ver como la muñeca era controlada con hilos de sangre, siguio los hilos de sangre hasta la portadora, la cual trataba de contener su risa, lulu estaba a no mas de tres metros de la muñeca, con los hilos devolvió a la muñeca a su lugar, despues devolvió la sangre a su cuerpo, y comenzo caminar asta hasta donde estaba shina, no sin antes tomar unas bolsas que habia en el suelo,

-debiste ver tu cara... hace mucho que no veia tanto miedo en ti.

-ja,ja muy graciosa... ¡vuelves a hacer eso y te mato!

-si claro lo que digas -respondio lulu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿donde esta la joven?

-esta aun en la bodega, dijo que esperara aqui mientras buscaba los ojos de muñecas, por cierto, tu idea no es tan mala, solo que si usamos madera, la sangre sera absorbida por esta.

-¿y que tal metal?

-esa es una mejor opccion... si tan solo bluefire estuviera aqui, ella podria ayudarme a hacer los tubos de metal...

-extraño mucho a blue... -en la cara de shina se reflejo tristesa, y culpabilidad, lulu lo noto y se acerco a ella hasta colocar su mano derecha en la espalda de shina, tratando de hacer mas ligera su pena.

-la salvaremos... a ella y a los demas, no te preocupes...

-¡ya los encontre! -grito la chica la cual tenia una caja llena de ojos falsos para muñecas, la chica camino hasta el mostrados en donde puso la caja, lulu se acerco y comenzo a examinar todos los ojos.

-hay mucha variedad... ¿cuales deberia de llevar? -le pregunto a shina la cual miraba atenta todos los ojos, lo penso por un detenido momento hasta que dijo: -lleva dos azule y dos morados... tienes que darle un regalo a alguien muy especial... -shina miro con una sonrisa de medio lado a lulu, la cual le devolvio dicha sonrisa

-entonces me llevare dos azules y dos morados... -la chica tomo de la caja, los pares de ojos que lulu le habia pedido, los puso en una bolsa pequeña y se los dio a lulu, la cual metio dichos ojos en la bolsa en donde estaban las otras partes de muñeca. -muchas gracias. -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que shina pagaba a la mujer.

-no hay de que, vuelvan pronto -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

en cuanto salieron de la tienda, el clima empeoro, empezó a hacer viento, y por ende la temperatura bajo, sin embargo a ellas no les afectaba, lulu tenia una blusa de cuello alto sin mangas de color verde oscuro, y una falda negra con medias del mismo color y unas botas, shina por su parte tenia una camiza de tirantes negra, y una pantalon del mismo color, cualquiera que las viera dirian que estaban locas, pero ellas no sentian nada.

-el clima me recuerda al hogar de rene... -dijo lulu mientras miraba al cielo

-a mi tambien... ¿recuerdas nuestra boda triple? -dijo divertida shina, la cual comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la casa de jessica

-como olvidarla... fue acabando nuestra primera guerra... sin mensionar que fue todo un caos religioso hacerla jajaa, nosotras japonesas y rene estadounidense... nuestras madre no se decidian por un estilo de boda...-respondio lulu sonriendo con melancolia

-si... tambien fue cuando decidimos hacer que nuestro anillos de bodas fueran la coneccion entre todas nosotras... ¿quien diria que en nuestra luna de miel empezaria otra guerra y tendriamos que usarlos?

-cierto... -ambas pararon en seco y se miraron una a la otra, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hizo presente y ambas comenzaron a gritar de emocion -¡¿como no se me habia ocurrio antes?! ¡los anillos de bodas!

-¡somos un par de idiotas! ¡con ellos podremos controlar todos los elementos que cada una de nostras controlaba! ¡podremos usar los anillos para hacer los tubos de metal que necesitamos para tu muñeca!

-solo hay un problema, y es que yo no tengo el mio, ni siquiera recuerdo que le paso...

-yo tampoco tengo el mio, pero, ¿recuerdas que a rene no le gustaba usar el suyo? como ella controlaba la tierra, entre su dedo y el anillo siempre quedaban restos y eso le molestaba, por eso no lo usaba, y siempre lo dejaba en su casa, en su cuarto, ¡con algo de suerte tal vez siga ahi!

-pero el mundo de rene no es este, tendriamos que ir hasta su dimension y buscar el anillo...

-¡yo me encargare de eso! ¡tu ve con jessica a preparar todo!, yo me hare cargo de conseguir el anillo. -lulu asintio con la cabeza y corrio hasta la casa, mientras que shina, habria un portal al centro del universo, en cuanto llego, comenzo a buscar la dimension de rene, no tardo mucho en encontrarla, pues las dimensiones que eran parte del juego, siempre estaba aisladas de las demas, en total habia 17 dimensione, una por cada rencarnacion, y por cada ronda del juego, y una extra que era en la dimension actual en la que jugaban, cuando encontro la de rene, no tardo en ir hacia ella, aparecio en un bosque, de clima calido, en esa dimension era primavera, por lo que no hacia frio, shina comenzo a buscar la casa de rene, le llevo varios minutos pero al final la encontro, la pequeña casa ya estaba algo descuidada, y la hierva y malesa la rodeaban, entro a la casa por una ventana, pues la puerta estaba cerrada, por dentro, la casa estaba llena de telarañas, y parecia que en cualquier momento se caeria, la casa estaba intacta, pareciera que nadia habia llegado en años, todas las cosas de valor seguian ahi, la casa estaba bien escondida en el bosque, por lo cual shina no se extraño de que todo estuviera en orden, con cuidado subio hasta la parte de arriba, fue al cuarto de rene y vio todo en su lugar, la cama estaba desordenada, pero cubierta de polvo -al parecer rene nunca limpio su cama... ya ni los esfuerzos de lulu cuando le decia que debia estar limpia -dijo feliz y a la vez melancolica, se dirigio hasta la mesita de noche que habia en la casa, y en el cajon principal encontro la pequeña caja en la que rene por lo general guardaba su anillo, la tomo y reviso que el anillo estuviera dentro, y para su suerte ahi estaba, brinco de alegria, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar el crujir de la madera, la casa era vieja, asi que no podias hacer ningun movimiento brusco, con cuidado bajo hasta la planta baja, y una vez afuera de la casa, brinco de alegria y gusto, rapidamente volvio al centro del universo, y de ahi, se fue hasta la dimension actual en la que estaban, aparecio frente a la casa de jessica, no se lo penso dos veces y entro rapidamente a la casa mientras gritaba: -¡lo encontre! -lulu corrio hacia donde estaba y tomo la cajita en donde venia el anillo.

-¡ahora puedo hacer la muñeca!

~25 de enero, 15:34 p.m.~

la creacion de la muñeca les habia demorado mas de lo previsto, pues lulu tardo demasiado en saber como moldear a la perfeccion el metal, hubo mucho intentos fallidos y batallo demasiado en hacer el tuvo de la medida correcta para que entrara en el brazo de arcilla, sin embargo al final, la muñeca estuvo hecha, la muñeca, a ojos de lulu era hermosa, y a ojos de shina era espelusnante, sin embargo fue un exito, la muñeca llevaba un vestido tipo lolita de colores pasteles, el cabello de la muñeca era de color cafe claro, con un mecho morado, uno de los ojos estaba cubierto, mientras que el otro estaba a la vista, y era de color azul cielo, la muñeca tenia un color claro de piel y era suave, las mejillas eran rojas, y en sus labio se dibujaba una linda sonrisa color carmin, por dentro, la muñeca escondia muchos secretos, asi como la ultima que lulu uso, la cual escondia clavos, esta tenia mas trucos, los cuales eran mas peligrosos.

-es perfeta... -dijo lulu

-es la viva imagen de ella. -afirmo shina con una sonrisa

-¿la viva imagen de quien? -pregunto jessica, la cual terminaba de llenar la muñeca de lulu, con toda la sangre que habia conseguido para ella.

-de clementine...

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui :3 espero que les haya gusado, que disfrutaran el lemon y que hubieran podido recordar que personaje faltaba XD, tratare de subir un cap nuevo cada semana, maximo cada dos semanas, nos leemos en siete dias :3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**bueno como dije, iba a subir capitulo mas seguido :D por desgracias como debieron de haberlo intuido, el que haga esto significara que los capitulos no seran tan largos jeje :3 pero bueno, aqui les dejo el cap :D este capitulo esta dedicado a SkyRogers fue quien adivino quien faltaba en la historia y quien faltaba era scolinex :3 esta dedicacion solo aplica en wattpad**

* * *

><p>~amatista pov 3 de febrero del 2015 13:30 p.m.~<p>

un frio insoportable en mi espalda me desperto, abri mis ojos y mire mi habitacion, la cual estaba vacia, mire el reloj que habia en mi mesita de noche, solo para darme cuenta de que era realmente tarde, aunque no es como que siempre me despierte temprano, por lo general, me despierto a esta hora, los demas siempre se levantan antes que yo, por eso siempre despierto sola, aunque ultimamente jeff se ha estado durmiendo conmigo, asi que no todos los dias, despierto sola en mi cama, el logra que me quede dormida y no despierte hasta la mañana siguiente, me hace sentir mas protejida que cuando estoy con abadon, lo cual se podria tomar como algo normal, pues abadon puede ser controlado por shina, claro si shina quiere. "espero que hayas dormido bien pequeña idiota, porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" la irritante voz de infernal arruino por completo mi mañana, o ¿deberia decir mi tarde? como fuera, ya nada me podria alegrar de nuevo, "no estoy para escucharte ¿de acuerdo?, desperte de buenas hoy y ahora por tu culpa estoy de malas...". dije irritada, "¿¡y todavia te dignas a reprocharme?! maldita idiota si por mi fuera, no te levantaria, ni te diria nada, solo para que shina llegara y te matara de una vez, ¡pero apresio demasiado mi existencia como para dejar que por culpa de una estupida como tu, todas terminemos muertas...!", "ya callate infernal y dile lo que acordamos..." dijo celestial la cual se notaba mas seria de lo normal. "decirme ¿que?" "estuvismos hablando y queremos que nos digas cual es el plan para matar a shina, ya ha pasado poco mas de un mes y no has hecho nada mas que esperar su ataque, y si ese es tu plan, dejame decirte que seria bueno que todas comenzaramos a escribir nuestra nota de muerte, ademas ayer fue el cumpleaños de shina y no nos ataco, deberias aprovechar que no se ve con ganas de atacarnos por el momento para hacer un jodido plan!." "no voy a salir a la calle como loca a buscarla para pelear con ella..." "pues aveces la mejor defenza es el ataque..." dijo yandere la cual se mostraba mas que molesta, suspire con resignacion, la verdad es que no tenia ningun plan, solo queria esperar a que shina volviera y pelear contra ella, pero ir a buscarla, no era mi primera opccion, si vas a pelear con el enemigo, lo mejor es que peleen en tus terrenos, y con tus reglas, ese se podria decir que era mi plan. "mira amatista, tenemos maximo un mes mas, antes de que shina descubra cuantos poderes como diosa puede llegar a tener, ahora solo sabe que es capaz de destruirlo todo con solo una mirada y eso ya es bastante malo, pero no sabe que como diosa, puede verlo todo y saberlo todo, algo muy normal en un dios, y algo que se usa a voluntad, tampoco sabe, que ahora como diosa, puede mover los terminos en los que se encuentra esta ronda del juego, a su favor, ella desconoce muchas cosas de ser diosa, ¡algo que deberiamos aprovechar para hacer un estupido plan! en vez de estar aqui como retrasadas, esperando a su ataque, exponiendo a todos lo que estan a nuestro alrededor." "¡bueno pues escucho sugerencias! diganme un plan ¡vamos las escucho!" dije algo enojada, pues infernal tenia razon, si shina no ha atacado en todo este mes, solo puede ser porque esta descubriendo que tanto poder tiene como diosa, o puede que este haciendo algo peor, "no importa que plan se nos ocurra, si tu no estas de acuerdo no funcionara..." dijo celestial, se le veia frustrada, y me atreveria a decir que incluso se veia asustada, respire hondo y me puse a pensar algo que pudieramos hacer, cualquier plan de ataque no funcionaria, si ibamos a atacarla asi como asi, estariamos perdida, con el poder que ella tiene, puede hacer lo que sea, mas si es alguien como ella, es como darle una granada de mano a un niño, y la granada no sera peligrosa para el niño, si no para los que esten a su alrededor, no importaba que plan hiciera, en todos terminadaba muerta, podria llevar refuerzos, pero lo unico que haria seria llevar mas victimas, ademas shina no es mi unico problema, tambien esta lulu con ella, si lulu queria podia poner a mas de la mitad de nosotros en mi contra, y tendria que pelear contra ellos, algo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. "¿y bien?" dijo infernal mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que le dijera mi plan "no se me ocurre nada... todo lo que pienso terminamos mal" "tal vez estas pensando otro tipo de planes..." dijo yandere "es obvio que un ataque directo no funcionara contra ella, y un plan no se basa solo en atacar... tambien tienes que prevenir, los planes son para poder atacar al enemigo de forma victoriosa, y que el numero de bajas en los tuyos sea poco o nada.", "entonces dime un plan... se ve que tienes mas idea de lo que hay que hacer, mas que cualquiera de nosotras...", dije resignada, esprando a que lo que propusiera, fuera tan inteligente como lo que acaba de decir hace solo segundos, "no es necesario que yo haga un plan, solo que modifiquemos uno" senti como yandere me jalaba junto con las demas, y ella tomaba mi lugar, el cabello de mi cuerpo volvio a tornarse un morado mas oscuro, el color de yandere, vi como yandere se levanto y se ponia un sueter azul claro bastante grande, unos pantalones sueltos de color negro y unas pantuflas sencillas para salir del cuarto, la temperatura habia sido muy baja estos dias, y el que sea una diosa no me impide sentir el frio o el calor, asi que nos tuvimos que tomar la libertad de comprar algo de ropa abrigadora, yandere con sumo cuidado, abrio la puerta, al parecer no queria hacer ruido, algo que no entendi del todo bien, pues no veia la necesidad de "escondernos", comenzamos a escuchar murmullos, proenientes de la cocina, yandere se pego a la pared y con sumo cuidado se fue acercando hasta la esquina, para poder escuchar bien a quien fuera que estuviera hablando, todos estaban reuinidos en la cocina, algunos estaban sentado en la mesa y otros observaban parados no muy lejos de la mesa, abadon estaba de pie frente a la mesa, y a su lado estaba lilith, en la mesa habia un papel, que parecia ser un mapa de toda la ciudad, y sus alrededores.

-muy bien, el plan es este, tendremos que dividirnos en grupos, por toda la ciudad, seran seis grupos, el grupo principal se quedara aqui, y sera custodiado por un mayor numero de nosotros que el resto, en cada grupo tiene que haber algo de amatista, algo que lleve su olor, asi habra mas hubicaciones y podremos confundir a lulu, asi no podra encontrarla tan facilemente, obviamente el grupo que se quedara aqui no tendra a amatista, asi lograremos que lulu se dirija a este lugar en vez de a otro de los cinco restantes, los que se queden aqui, tendran que pelear contra lulu, y martarla, algo que no sera facil y que me atreveria a decir sera imposible, sin embargo el sacrificio que hagan dará tiempo a los de los demas grupos de mover su hubicacion, al segundo punto que se les indicara, la hubicacion del segundo grupo solo sera dada a los integrantes del mismo, otros grupos no deben de decir cual sera su segundo punto a miembros de grupos diferentes, los segundos puntos pueden ser aqui mismo en la ciudad, o incluso sera un fuera del pais, ¿esta todo claro? -todos miraron a abadon y asintieron -los grupos los haremos yo y lilith, luego les diremos a que grupo pertenecen, pero en privado...

"es un buen plan..." dije mientras observaba como yandere se levantaba del suelo y se dirigia a la cocina, todos la voltearon a ver, algunos asustados y a otros como que ya se les hacia costumbre verla, y por otros me refiero solo a lilith y abadon.

-ese es un buen plan... -dijo con una sonrisa calmada -pero si me permiten, quiero hacer algunas modificaciones... -todos miraron atenta a yandere, dandole la señal de que podia decir en que queria cambiar el plan, -bueno para empezar, que no sean seis grupos, que solo sean cinco, en segunda; en cada grupo ira cada una de nosotras, asi no habra la necesidad de que hayan bajas, y en el caso de que una de nosotras muera, lo minimo que podremos hacer sera dejar debil a shina, o a lulu... -todos miraron a yandere, con cara de espanto, y nosotras no nos quedabamos atras, basicamente lo que yandere queria hacer, era separarnos a todas, que no convivieramos en un mismo cuerpo, que cada una tuviera un cuerpo por separado.

-¡denegado! -gritaron la mayoria, los que sobraban simplemente no salian del shock

-¡este plan es para mantenerlas a salvo a ustedes, no para matarlas! -dijo abadon enojado

-que lindo... te preocupas por todas, no solo por amatista... eso es muy dulse abadon, pero ese es el plan, asi se queda y asi sera como lo haremos. no hay cambios... no voy a dejar que muera nadie en este plan... ademas sabemos cuidarnos solas, es cierto que al dividirnos el poder de cada una disminuira, pero, la cantidad que diminue no es mucha, y shina no sabe esto, asi que no hay de que preocuparse...

-estas loca si crees que las dejaremos hacer esto... -dijo jeff, el cual miraba a yandere con severidad

-y tu estas mas que loco si crees que los dejaremos morir... confia en mi jeff tengo todo bien planeado...

-yo acepto su plan, pero solo si nos permiten elegir los grupos a abadon y a mi... -dijo lilith mientras miraba a yandre con desconfianza.

-trato hecho... denos un dia a solas... y ya estaremos divididas, tienes hasta mañana para hacer los grupos...

yandere se fue de vuelta a mi habitación, en cuanto entero le colocó el seguro a la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, cambió de lugares conmigo otra vez y una vez que estuvo adentro me dijo: "muy bien, nos darás vida de la misma forma que se la diste a cristal y a sus hermanas... No puede ser tan difícil ya lo has hecho antes" "no voy a seguir tu estúpido plan yandere" le dije molesta "¡¿que quieres ponerlos en peligro a todos?!" "Quiero salvarlos... Habré los ojos amatista, ellos no podrán contra Lulu y Shina, nosotras aun tendríamos más oportunidad" "si pero olvidas que si nos separamos, nuestro poder también lo hará y no será equitativamente, las más débiles serían infernal y celestial, tu y yangire serían un poco más fuertes pero aún así no se compara con el poder de Shina y Lulu, y la más fuerte de las cinco sería yo, sin embargo aún así no servía de nada, si nos separamos todos estaremos perdidos" "olvidas que tenemos dos transformaciones más..." Volvió a decir yandere, al parecer no se daría por vencida "nos quedan las transformaciones negativa y energía, transformaciones que puede llegar a tener Shina, pero no podrá controlarlas, el poder liberado acabaría con ella, y para que eso no pase tendría que entrenar aproximadamente 3 milenios para controlarla y no morir al liberarla, infernal y yangire pueden controlar la transformación negativa, y celestial y yo podemos con la energía, tu puedes con ambas transformaciones, ya está todo solucionado con esa transformaciones podremos igual incluso superar a Shina..." " si claro yandere" dije con sarcasmo "esa transformación es un suicidio seguro, no podremos usarla por más de tres minutos, si excedemos ese tiempo, moriremos, y será para siempre, y no sólo moriremos nosotras, ¡cuando la transformación acabe con nosotras lo que quedara será sólo un agujero negro! Se tragará todo y a todos, y nuestro sacrificio será en vano" "por eso hay que acabar con ellas en menos de tres minutos, o dejarlas lo más débiles posibles en tres minutos..." todas quedamos calladas, yandere aún se veía decidida, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con su estúpido plan, no quería morir y si moría no quería llevarme a inocentes conmigo "aún tenemos una opción" dijo yangire, la cual nos miraba con seriedad a todas, hace mucho tiempo que no escucho su vos, aunque tampoco es como que me alegré escucharla, "¿recuerdas que las 16 hace tiempo decidieron guardar la mitad de su poder en un collar?, sólo cuando era realmente necesario lo liberaban, podríamos hacer eso, pero que en vez de guardar el poder que usáremos para esas transformaciones, podemos hacer que si excedemos los tres minutos, el collar absorba el poder excesivo, y nos libere de la transformación negativa o de energía, sería como un mecanismo de defensa" "podría funcionar..." Dijo celestial "pero quien hacia los collares mágicos eran darkne y María... Sólo ellas conocían el hechizo..." "La maestra en brujería de Shina, fue la que les enseño ese hechizo a darkne y María" dijo infernal "si vamos con ella, tal vez ella no lo enseñe también" "no creo que la maestra de Shina nos enseñe... Más en la situación en la que estamos" dije con voz cansada, no quería seguir discutiendo este tema "no tenemos porque decirle todo lo que esta pasando..." Dijo infernal con voz obvia "separanos, después yo iré a buscar a la maestra de Shina, y le pediré que nos ayude, soy la mejor de las cinco mintiendo, déjenmelo a mi" "ya no tienes peros que poner amatista, así que mejor coopera" dijo yandere con una sonrisa "confía en nosotras, es un buen plan..." Me quede pensativa por un segundo, quería confiar en ellas, pero no podía, confiaba en ellas tanto como confiaba en Shina... Estaba a punto de negarme hasta que pensé en una solución, algo que si llegaban a traicionarme, funcionaria contra ellas, sonreí por instinto y dije "muy bien, el plan se hará..." En todas se formó una sonrisa, menos en celestial , la cual tenía una mirada seria y fría, no quería decirles mi plan, pues sería estúpido hacerlo, me limitaría a actuar por mi cuenta, "muy bien, todas relajense, y cierren los ojos, se que es imposible que les pida que se duerman, pero quiero que hagan el esfuerzo, asi sera mas facil separarnos" todas hicieron caso a mi indicacion y cerraron los ojos, senti como la razon se esfumaba de ellas, y quedaban en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, comence a concentrarme, y tome parte del poder de cada una de nosotras, lo separe y lo meti en algo parecido en una burbuja, la escondi debajo de mi cama, y despues prosegui a separarnos, primero me concentre en sacar a infernal, pues era la que iria con la maestra de shina, a pedirle el hechizo para hacer los collares majicos, me llevo alrededor de una hora, pero finalmente logre que saliera, al principio era una pequeña estrella roja, sin embargo poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un ser humano, se parecia mucho a mi, era como mi gemela, claro que tenia sus diferencia, su cabello era rojo, y estaba todo crispado, y ondulado, no se veia lindo, era como si nunca antes lo hubiera peinado, era una maraña de pelo sin gracia, pero aunque la peinaras, su cabello no iba a cambiar, como era de esperarse "nacio" desnuda, asi que tuve que crearle ropa, no iba a buscar algo que le gustara, por el momento ella y las demas usarian el mismo diseño de vestido tan característico de mi como una diosa, solo que este estaria en color rojo para ella, una vez que ya estaba vestida, comence a concentrarme para ahora sacar a celestial, me llevo el mismo tiempo sacarla al igual que infernal, ella salio de mi como una pequeña estrella, pero esta era de color azul cielo, no tomo mucho tiempo para que tomara la forma de un humano, igueal se parecia a mi, solo que su cabello era azul cielo y completamente lacio, el vestido fue el mismo, pero en tonos azules, segui haciendo lo mismo todo el dia, y parte de la noche, sacar a yandere y yangire, no fue tan rapido como crei que seria, ellas tenian mas poder que infernal y celestial, por eso fue mas tardado, ambas tenian el mismo vestido, y su cabello era como el mio, lacio pero con pequeñas ondas, solo que los tonos de morado variaban, en yandere era un morado mas oscuro, mas apegado al azul, y en yangire era mas claro, obvio mas apegado al rojo, lo unico que me jodia, era que todas tuvieramos la misma maldita cara, odiaba que se parecieran a mi, o que yo me pareciera a ellas, pero que mas da, no podia hacer mucho con respecto a eso.

todas estaban fuera, infernal y yangire estaban acostadas en el suelo, y celestial y yandere en mi cama, saque la burbuja de debajo de mi cama, y sali lentamente de mi habitacion, procurando no hacer ningun ruido, una vez fuera, me dirigi a la habitacino de alice, si no mal recuerdo a ella le tocaba estar alerta de su habitacion, mientras que los demas hacian sus rondas afuera y dentro del departamento y el edificio, con sumo cuidado entre habri la puerta, solo para encontrarme a alice sentada en el suelo, mirando atenta la puerta, con el antiguo cuchillo de escarlata en la mano.

-¿amatista? -dijo algo sorprendida -¿que haces aqui? crei que estarias ocupada separando a todas...

-ya termine, sin embargo, confio en ellas tanto como confio en shina, por eso vengo a pedirte un favor...

-¿cual es? -me dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresion de duda, me acerque a ella y me sente en el suelo frente a ella, le mostre la burbuja, en la cual estaba un poco del poder de cada una de nosotras, mientras le decia

-al morir las diosas, estas tiene que dejar a alguien encargado de su papel, si tienen hijos, los hijos tiene el poder de reclamar el ser dioses de lo mismo que su padres eran, pero si estos no tiene hijos, sus favoritos tienes el poder de convertirse en dioses, pero la diosa tiene que darle el poder por su propia cuenta... o tambien dichos favoritos pueden quitarle dicho poder a la fuerza... tu eres la favorita de una de mis hijas, de zafiro la diosa de las emociones y mi favorita tambien, te hago entrega de mi poder, para que seas conocida como la nueva diosa del apocalipsis, en el momento en que yo muera, en ti caera el titulo de diosa del apocalipsis, y tendras el derecho y el poder para pelear contra shina y acabar con ella, ella ahora es una diosa, pues era tambien la favorita de una de mis hijas, era la favorita de esmeralda la diosa de los corazones, sin embargo ella se volvio diosa a la fuerza, y no una cualquiera, si no una diosa del apocalipsis al igual que tu, pues tambien tiene el poder de mis hijas... de todas... sin embargo, con el poder que te otorgo ahora, podras llegar a ser tan poderosa como ella lo es, ademas, no solo te dare poder, si no conocimiento, con el podras saber todos los secretos de los dioses, algo que shina no descubrira si no hasta despues de milenios de entrenamiento, ademas, tienes el arma de escarlata, la gemela de esmeralda, con ella estas aun mas por encima de shina... -acerque la burbuja de energia se la entregue -guardala muy bien, y escondela de las demas, que nadie sepa de esto, en cuanto infernal regrese con un hechizo, hare que esa energía se pueda guardar en tu collar, y una vez que yo muera, se liberara automaticamente y se ira a tu cuerpo...

-¿porque me das esto a mi? quisiera pensar que esto no es una despedida, pero esque lo haces sonar como si realmente fuera una...

-en realidad si es una despedida, siento como la muerte me asecha, y solo confio en ti para esta tarea... pues he visto como a pesar de todos los problemas en tu mente, sigues fiel a querer sacar adelante tu cordura, eres en la unica en la que puedo confiar, asi que por favor... concedeme ese favor...

-no tendre que concederte nada, porque vivirás, yo me encargare de eso...

-gracias alice... aun asi, me gustaria que conservaras este obsequio...

-lo aceptare... pero para ayudarte a vivir, no te rindas amatista... aun hay esperanza para todo esto -alice me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo, y yo se la devolvi, me levante del suelo y me dirigi a la puerta, sali de su habitacion y entre a la mia.

-vamo levantate, que tienes que ir por un hechizo... -dije mientras pateaba levemente a infernal, esta comenzo a habrir los ojos y a ver todo lo que habia a su alrededor

-funciono... -dijo algo soprendida

-si, apurate que no estamos para perder el tiempo, el sol saldra en un par de horas, y en cuanto salga lilith y abadon nos diran los equipos que formaron, asi que apresurate...

-si patrona... -me dijo con fastidio mientras habria un portal que llevaba justo a la dimension de las brujas, dimension en la cual antes yo ya habia estado, pues yo acompañe una vez a shina, darken, maria y alice a su entrenamiento, asi que si yo lo conocia, infernal tambien.

me sente en el suelo a esperar su regreso, pasando la primera hora, todas comenzaron a despertar, ahora solo estabamos a la espera de infernal para que trajera el hechizo, pasaron los minutos y yandere se comenzo a desesperar, sin pedir permiso, tomo mi computadora, la cual no me dignaba a tocar desde que shina habia regresado de un viaje, hace ya bastante timepo (el viaje del capitulo 9), amatista habrio la computadora sin embargo esta tenia contraseña

-¿cual es la contraseña? -me pregunto restandole importancia a todo.

-si no mal recuerdo, la contraseña era lulu... -yandere no pregunto por que la clave era lulu, simplemente se limito a introducier la clave y seguir con lo suyo -¿no tienes audifonos?

-no... los ultimos ya no sirven... ¿para que los quieres?

-para comermelos amatista... -dijo con sarcarmo -obvio para escuchar musica retrasada...

-la musica que hay en la computado me gusta, asi que no hay necesidad de que uses audifonos...

-a mi no me gusta esa musica, odio tus canciones de gritos... -dijo molesta -queria buscar en youtube algo diferente, y queria los audífonos para que me dejaran escuchar tranquilamente sin que tu o yangire me estuvieran molestando

-pues te jodes querida... -dijo yangire en un tono burlon

-pues las que se joden son ustedes, porque son las que van a tener que estar aguantando la musica que ponga... -despues de eso, dirigio su vista a la computadora, yo le reste importancia y me dedique a ver que hacia celestial, la cual creaba collares, cada uno con un dije diferente y de colores diferentes

-¿que haces? -pregunte, ella me miro seria y me dijo

-cuando infernal venga con el hechizo, vamos a necesitar collares... asi que hago uno para cada una.

-oh... que considerado de tu parte... -pasaron los minutos y empezamos a escucar un bajo algo parecido a una risa, seguido de un bajo, la cancion sonaba suave, y solo se escuchaban un par de palabras, que parecian ser el coro, y un bateria y un bajo de fondo, yangire y yo impulsadas por la curiosidad, nos acercamos a yandere, la cual veia atenta la pantalla de la laptop, mientras con su pie marcaba el ritmo de la cancion, la cancion era buena, algo muy diferente a lo que habiamos escuchado antes, ademas habia algo de rap en ella, y el video musical tambien era diferente a otros que habiamos visto antes, en ves de aparecer personas, aparecían lo que parecía ser dibujos animados.

-¿que es eso? -pregunto yangire mientras veía el video

-un dulse yangire... -dijo con sarcasmo yandere

-¡estoy hablando en serio pendeja! me refiero a ¿quienes son ellos?

-es una banda llamada "gorillaz" los encontre en en la seccion de "que ver"...

-me gusta su estilo... -dije sin prestar mucha atencion a la discucion entre yandere y yangire

-¿pero son una banda real? -dijo yangire confundida -¿o es que solo son uno de esos videos raros? ¿tiene serie o algo asi?

-¿tengo cara de saber? -dijo molesta yandere -acabo de encontrarlos, dame dos minutos de stalker y te digo que son exactamente...

-si claro, despues de todo tu eres la loca obsesiva... -vi una lista de reproduccion, que decia "gorillaz" movi el mouse hasta la lista y le di click, yandere se enojo, pero luego me lo agradeceria.

-¡¿porque mueves?! -me dijo enojada

-callate que puse una lista de reproduccion sugerida, y es de esos sujetos, asi que te conviene...

-no nocesitaba que lo hicieras yo ya la habia visto... -dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-aparte de yandere, tsundere... -dijo celestial, con un leve tono divertido, las tres la volteamos a ver, era raro que una broma viniera de ella, por lo general se quedaba muy callada

-¡valla, al fin algo de humos en ti! -dijo yangire con una sonrisa, en el rostro.

pasamos la siguiente hora escuchando a la tal banda "gorillaz" y como yandere dijo, se puso a buscar todo lo que pudiera sobre dicha banda, la verdad es que cuando algo le interesa, averigua todo sobre dicha cosa, o persona, algo que nos pego shina... lo cual no me gusta reconocer, pero no es como que pueda cambiar el pasado, puedo hacerlo, pero no me gusta meterme con el pasado, te mete en mucho lios con el futuro, el sol salio, lo pude adivinar por los leves rayos de sol que se colaban por deajo de la puerta de mi habiatacion.

-infernal ya tardo demasiado... -dije algo molesta, pero en cuando dije eso, ella aparecio en el cuarto, incluso llegue a pensar, que la habia invocado o algo parecido -llegas tarde... -dije molesta

-¿¡crees que me gusta estar rodeada de brujas!? la estupida de bera estuvo buscando el libro en el que viene el hechizo de los collares magicos, ¡la jodida biblioteca era del tamaño del centro comercial de esta maldita ciudad! ¡por eso tarde tanto! ¡no fue por gusto! -infernal me lanzo el libro mientras decia -la pagina en donde viene el hechizo esta separa, asi que lee el hechizo y luego hazlo...

-¿que me viste cara de bruja? -dije molesta

-¿te contesto o seguimos siendo "amigas"? -mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de rabia, no sabia quien era mas fastidiosa, si yangire o ella.

tome el libro y lo habri en la pagina en la que estaba el separador, el hechizo era raro, sin mensionar que estaba en una lengua muy antigua, y ya extinta, sin embargo entendia, despues de leer el hechizo me di cuenta de que era bastante facil, basicamente lo que hacias con el hechizo era crear un espacio vacio en la "nada", y que el collar fuera el "portal" para llegar a dicho espacio, un portal especial que se comia toda la energia, que el portador de este quisiera, como el collar era un portal demasiado pequeño y no habia otra forma de llegar, era imposible que alguien llegara hasta dicho espacio, sin embargo si el collar era destruido, el espacio desaparecia, y la energia era liberada, lo que tenia planeado hacer es crear los portales y el espacio en la nada, y que cada una de nosotras, activara por si sola el portal que absorveria todo el poder de las transformaciones negativa y energia, claro que esto lo teniamos que hacer rapido, antes de que las transformaciones nos mataran, celestial coloco al lado mio los collares que hizo, cada collar era diferente, el suyo era en forma de una cruz azul, la de infernal era en forma de pentagrama, pero de color rojo, los de yandere y yangire eran muy curiosos y a mi parecer graciosos, el de yandere era una carita feliz con alas de angel atras, y el de yangire era una carita malvada con alas de demonio en la parte de atras, y el mio, era similar al que escarlata me habia dado, eran un ala de angel y una de demonio pegadas, solo que este se veia mas brillante.

-¿se te acabo la imaginacion para mi collar? -dije a modo de broma, ella me miro seria, pero luego se formo una sonrisa calida en ella.

-shina dijo que el collar que escarlata te habia dado, la iba a matar en algun momento... tal vez intente quitartelo, es para que se confunda y no te lo quite, asi podras tener la seguridad de que esta ronda terminara.

-valla... no esperaba algo asi de ti...

-no esperas muchas cosas de nosotras... eso lo veo en tus ojos... -estaba a punto de contestarle sin embargo el grito de infernal me distrajo

-¿que mierda es esa musica? -dijo con algo de asco, mire la lista de reproduccion y vi que la cancion que estaba era la de "dirty harry" me rei por la reaccion de infernal, era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, y ella... pues no es muy habierta ni tolerante con los gustos de los demas.

-la banda se llama gorillaz, y tal vez esto te paresca gracioso, pero segun la historia de los personajes, el tipo verde le vendio el alma al diablo, tal vez eso haga que minimo me dejes de molestar un poco -dijo yandere mientras le mostraba una imagen de la banda, infernal le tomo de la oreja y la jalo haciendo que yandere se quejara de dolor, mientras le decia

-¿¡y que mierda me va a interesar que un tipo que no existe le haya vendido el alma al diablo!?

-¡pinche puta, sueltame la oreja! -grito enojada yandere, yo sonrei un poco y me dedique a empezar a preparar los collares, los coloque en el suelo, y comence a resitar el hechizo en voz baja, los collares comenzaron a brillar un poco, para despues de un tiempo volver a la normalidad, el hechizo estaba hecho, y no era tan dificl hacerlo, solo habia que saber como comprimir un portal y hacerlo tan pequeño y compacto, me levante del suelo y le di el collar a cada una, me puse el mio, y despues comence a darles las instrucciones.

-los collares estan listos para usarse, cuando usemos la transformacion, y veamos que los tres minutos acaban, deberemos activarlos por nuestra cuenta, no intenten aguantar mas de los tres minutos, pues no podran... -escuche como alguien tocaba nuestra puerta, seguido de la voz de lilith.

-ya es hora... -dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, despues de eso, yandere cerro la computadora, y se levanto del suelo, todas la siguieron hasta la parte de afuera, yo fui la ultima en salir, vi como alice salia de su habitacion y como detras de ella escondia algo, en cuando nos quedamos en el pasillo las dos solas, ella me mostro la burbuja, yo hice el mismo hechizo en su collar, y luego procedi a introducir la energia que habia en la burbuja dentro del collar, una vez ahi, a alice se le torno un mecho de cabello del color de mi cabello.

-tendre que ocultar esto... -dijo a modo de broma, yo le sonrei y acenti con la cabeza, luego de eso, ambas nos fuimos a reunir con los demas en la sala, alice oculto el mechon morado, entre su cabello, una vez que llegamos, alice se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones, y yo me puse en medio, de yandere y yangire, las cuales estaban paradas, y a sus lados estaban infernal y celestial, todos nos miraron curioso, y hubo por un breve momento un silencio incomodo hasta que jeff decidio hablar.

-se... parecen demasiado... -dijo sin creer lo que estaba viendo, muchos otros tenian su cara, pero trataban de disimularla.

-con algo de suerte tendras tu propio harem hermanito... -dijo liu a modo de broma

-ni que tuviera tanta suerte... -dijeron yangire e infernal, algunos comenzaron a reir, mientras que otros simplemente se quedaron callados, abadon suspiro cansado y dijo

-muy bien basta de bromas... los equipos estan hechos, habra dos equipos con cinco integrantes aparte de el paquete, y lo otros tres equipos tendras tres intengrantes sin contrar el paquete.

-¿¡nos estas llamando paquete!? -dijo indignada infernal

-es una forma de decirlo... o ¿prefieres que te llame clon? -infernal se quedo callada, mientras renegaba y maldecia en susurros, yo rei un poco y me limite a seguir escuchando a abadon.

-los equipo con cinco integrantes seran dos, el que se quedara aqui, y el que estara con amatista... yo les dire los equipos, luego lilith les dara a cada uno un papel de en donde se deben de encontrar ¿de acuerdo? -todos asentimos con la cabeza en espera de que dijera los equipos, abadon saco un papel y comenzo a hablar -muy bien... el equipo que se quedara aqui estara integrado por: nina, eyeless, sally, ben y grinny, necesitamos que ese gato adopte una forma humana si quiere ser de ayuda... o minimo una forma mas... monstruosa y poderosa... aunque supongo que de eso ya se encargara el paquete... que por cierto, a quien cuidaran sera a infernal... -infernal estuvo a punto de protestar, y tal vez sus razones son justas, pues seria la primera carnada, ademas de que con nina se lleva de la patada, sin embargo logre callarla antes de que dijera algo, obviamente se enojo mas, sin embargo entes de que protestarla por que la habia callado le dedique una mirada que le decia "no es momento para peleas..." ella se resigno y se mantuvo callada, pero obvio seria que al final se quejaria de hasta lo que no debia, abadon prosiguio con los equipos -el equipo que cuidara a amatista estara integrado por: jeff, hoodie, alice, smile y laila... lo mismo va para el perro... tendras que darle mas poder si no quieres que termine como la ultima vez... -trague saliva tratando de alejar de mi mente la escena de la pobre laila siendo atravesada por miles de ramas que terminaron destrozandola, me limite a asentir con la cabeza y a seguir escuchando -muy bien, el equipo que cuidara a celestial, estara formado por: liu, jane y sleneder... -todos asintieron sin chistar -el equipo que cuidara a yangire estara formado por: toby, masky y laughing... y finalemnte, los que cuidaremos a yandere seremos, lilith, shachire y yo... -lilith les fue dando a uno de los integrantes de cada equipo, algo que parecia ser un mapa, junto con unos cuantos papeles y un sobre, a eyeless, solo le dio los papeles y el sobre -tienen hasta hoy en la noche para dirigirse al lugar que señala el mapa, los papeles son para que vallan al segundo punto, me temo que como todos son tan "famosos", las peronas a las que cuidan tendran que hacerles el grandisimo favor de hacerlos pasar desapaersividos, con la apariencia que se muestra en los papeles que obviamente son falsos, claro, todo en caso de que sea necesario moverse al segundo punto, y que este punto este fuera de la ciudad, vuelvo a decir, que queda extrictamente prohibido decirle a alguien ajeno a su grupo, cual es la hubicacion de su segundo punto, preparence para irse... -despues de eso, todos se fueron a prepararse, jeff se acerco a mi y me abrazo por atras, yo tome sus manos y le dije

-espero que todo salga bien...

-asi sera... ya veras que si... -no pude evitar sonreir un poco, sin embargo aun me sentia preocupada por los demas. jeff noto mi expresion y trato de cambiar de tema para animarme -¿sabes que es lo bueno de ir al segundo punto? -me dijo ensanchanzo su sonrisa

-¿que? -dije curiosa

-que si vamos a una nueva ciudad podre matar a mas gente nueva... quien sabe hasta donde vallamos a parar, capaz y vamos hasta rusia o españa... nunca he matado a un ruso... me pregunto como se veran jaja, no me imagino a un ruso todo estirado y serio gritar de miedo. -sonrei ante su comentario tan infantil que sin duda me habia hecho reir, pues el simple hecho de imaginarte a un hombre con brigote, todo serio y gruñon gritar como una nena era bastante gracioso, claro que esto es caer mucho en el estereotipo de los rusos, pero que mas da, necesito distraerme un poco, le di un pequeño golpe a jeff en la cabeza mientras le decia

-no creo que puedas llegar a matar a un ruso...

-¿porque? -me dijo confundido

-porque se te congelara el trasero antes de que siquiera pienses en salir a las calles frias de rusia a matar gente...

-cierto... en rusia hace un chingo de frio... -ambos reimos y nos sentamos, en el sillon, me recoste en su pecho, y a esperar a que por fin llegaran los demas integrantes de nuestro grupo y nos dijeran que podriamos irnos, yo ya estaba lista, conseguir ropa para mi no es nada deficil, solo alice es la que tiene que empacar, cerre los ojos entregandome al sueño, despues de todo, no habia dormido nada en todo el dia, senti como jeff colocaba su mano en mis ojos, tapandome asi los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, emiti un suspiro y para cuando me di cuenta cai dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>y yo que pensaba hacer el cap mas corto XD, lamento la tardansa pero como dije maxumo me iba a tardar dos semanas :3 nos vmeos en el proximo cap, y tengo que pedirles una ayuda, ¿cual les gustaria que fuera el segundo punto de reunion? recuerden que se iran a un segundo punto en caso de emergencia, y me gustaria que me dieran sugerencias de a donde les gustarian que se fueran :3 el idioma no es problema pues amatista y las demas saben todos los idiomas del mundo XD, bueno los veo luego, se cuidan :3<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Seh seh me tarde mucho, pero la semana pasada tuve exámenes, y al final me fue mal :p eso me recuerda que a la próxima mejor no estudio xD, pero bueno aquí está el cap. :3 y como hace poco fue san Valentín (si claro fue hace mucho :v) este será como un especial, que por cierto debo aclarar que ahora que amatista esta "dividida" yandere ya no quiere a jeff, si no abadon (hija de fruta!:v) así que tal vez haya algo de abadonxyandere no creo que en este cap., tal vez en posteriores :3 aunque espero que no porque incluso a mí, mi propia pareja me causa cáncer xD odio un poco a yandere XD aun así, empecemos con el cap. :3**

* * *

><p>~amatista pov, 14 de febrero del 2015, 4:30 p.m.~<p>

Me encontraba en una cabaña, hace exactamente una semana que estoy aquí, es nuestro primer punto, el punto está a 500 kilómetros al norte y 32 kilómetros al oeste del que antes era nuestro departamento, estoy limpiando un poco el lugar, es bastante grande, un poco más que la cabaña que antes era de jeff, me pregunto como esta ese lugar... Me pregunto, si los que antes eran mi familia ya habrán vuelto de las "vacaciones" a las que los mande... Quisiera ver a la que antes era mi hermana, sólo para ver como esta, pero si lo hago los pondría en peligro, siento una presión en mi pecho, un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza me invade, pero trato de alejarlos poniendo atención a la canción que se reproduce en la computadora, yo me quede con eso, mientras que yandere se quedaba con mi celular, fue difícil repartirnos todo, pero al final cada una quedo "satisfecha", celestial se quedó con raino, el conejo con el que dormíamos, e infernal se quedó con el violín, mientras que yangire se quedó con la mayoría de la ropa, algo que no extraño, pues toda la ropa es más de su estilo que del mío, el video de "rock the house" de "gorillaz" llega a mi parte favorita, y me detengo un momento para ver como murdoc es golpeado por una de las bolas de billar que son lanzadas, emití una pequeña risa, definitivamente esta banda ha entrado a una de mis favoritas, y no solo por la música si no por los personajes que la conforman, casi me dan ganas de agradecerle a yandere por tener gustos musicales tan diferentes, pero luego recuerdo que a la muy idiota le gusta los Beatles y se me pasa, una vez término de acomodar y limpiar todo, tomo la laptop de la mesa y me voy a sentar a uno de los sillones que están desocupados, me recuesto en este y abro otra pestaña aparte de la que tengo en YouTube en la cual se reproduce una lista de varias canciones de gorillaz, comienzo a ponerme al día de lo que ha estado pasando en la ciudad, veo noticias y reportajes de los últimos días, shina no es muy discreta cuando tiene habilidades nuevas, así que si algo hizo, seguro que fue documentado, paso el resto de la tarde buscando información, pero no aparece nada, solo un par de asesinatos que por como pintaban lo más seguro es que los haya provocado lulu, también hay otros asesinatos que no se de quien pueden ser, pero de shina no son, tal vez es otro asesino común y corriente, o incluso puede que sean de nina, o laughing, seguro que infernal y yangire les dieron libertar de salir y matar como antes lo hacían, pues estoy al tanto de que matar para ellos es como una forma de sacar su desesperación, emito un gran suspiro y miro la hora que se marca en la computadora.

-ya son las 7:13 y ni Alice ni jeff han regresado...

hoodie saco a pasear a smile y a laila, por lo que no me preocupa que algo les pueda pasar, pero Alice se fue desde muy temprano, no me dijo a donde, y jeff se fue a la una de la tarde a hacer guardia a 20 metros alrededor de nuestro punto, se ha puesto algo paranoico, aunque muy en el fondo sospecho que ansía encontrar a shina, es como si quisiera pelear con ella en cuanto la viera, claro que no lo culpo, antes de que recordáramos todo, shina fue para el como una piedra en el trasero, así que es bastante comprensible que ansíe pelear con ella, claro que en las condiciones en las que estamos, ninguno es capaz de pelear con ella, y menos si tiene a lulu cerca, emitió un suspiro de desesperación y me dejo envolver por la canción de "el mañana" de gorillaz, trato de alejar cada pensamiento de mi mente que tenga que ver con nuestra actual situación, pero no lo logro, si a mi mente no viene pensamientos de shina, vienen pensamientos de mi antigua "familia" me pregunto constantemente si shina buscara a orochi para que la ayude, en una de las vidas de orochi, él fue pariente de shina, así que ella sería incapaz de matarlo, pero si orochi la ayuda todo se me complicaría más, emito un rugido de desesperación y como un acto reflejo comienzo a rascar mi brazo, mis uñas topan con una cicatriz en el antebrazo bastante grande, dejo de rascarme para admirar los brazos llenos de cicatrices, que parecen que nunca sanaran, y que obviamente no sanaran, pues las únicas cicatrices que perduran en un dios, son las que fueron hechas por otro dios, esas cicatrices que obtuve mientras estaba con mi antigua "familia" que fueron producto de años de desesperación y momentos depresivos, las cicatrices que se causaron por mi torpeza al jugar, son las más pequeñas, pero las más gruesas, y las que fueron causadas por mí, son las más grandes pero más delgadas, no me importa tenerlas, pues las veo como recuerdos, marcas de mi pasado, un pasado que es tan real como lo que soy originalmente, un pasado que si no lo hubiera tenido, seguramente no habría conocido a jeff, pues el pasado me hace fuerte, y el ser fuerte es lo que me mantuvo convida el primer momento que vi a jeff, escucho como la puerta se abre y de ella aparecen hoodie, el cual tiene a smile y a laila a lado suyo, lo saludo con un ademan de mi mano y el me lo devuelve, laila corre hasta mí y se coloca al lado mío, esperando una caricia de mi parte, me levanto del sillón para estar sentada en vez de acostada, y le doy un par de caricias a laila en la cabeza, llega smile y lo recibo de igual manera.

-¿aún no regresan Alice y jeff? -me dice hoodie mientras se sienta al lado mío

-no... Estoy más preocupada por Alice que por jeff... ya sabes, por el estado mental de Alice, shachire no está con ella, y no puede ayudarla a decirle que es real y que no...

-estará bien... no me preocuparía porque alguien le hiciera algo, tiene el cuchillo de una de sus hijas, y solo ella puede usarlo, estará bien.

-espero que tengas razón...

El silencio se hace presente, pero como soy una rara sin razón, al único al que le molesta es a hoodie, con el cual no hablo muy seguido, o mejor dicho, nunca hable muy seguido.

-sabes, se supone que este no es asunto mío, y no debería meterme pero... es san Valentín y quería saber si tú y jeff tiene algo planeado para hoy, ya sabes, para estar al tanto y saber si yo y Alice vamos a tenernos que ir de la casa...

Y esa es la razón por la cual no hablo muy seguido con hoodie, no es como si yo tuviera algo planeado para hoy, digo ¡¿quién puede planear ese tipo de cosas cuando estamos en medio de algo que se le asemeja a la "guerra fría"?! Emití un suspiro leve y trate de apagar el rojo en mis mejillas, para mi suerte hoodie es un despistado, pero a veces me sorprende demasiado, tal vez es así sólo cuando le conviene.

-no tengo nada planeado para hoy, y dudo que jeff tenga algo planeado, en la situación en la que estamos no hay tiempo para cursilerías...

-la situación en la que estamos no parecía importarte un tiempo atrás... -me dijo con voz acusadora, me sonroje hasta las orejas y comencé a darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza no tan fuertes como para dejarlo inconsciente pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle un par de moretones.

-¡cómo eres entrometido hoodie! ¡Entrometido y pervertido! ¡¿Qué no sabes que es privacidad?!

-¡si quieren privacidad vallase a un motel! -dijo mientras trataba de parar mis golpes -¡¿cómo no íbamos a escucharlos?! ¡El departamento es relativamente pequeño, y ni tú ni jeff son muy discretos! ¡Créeme que fue incómodo para todos!

-¡como sea! ¡No creo que hagamos algo así jeff y yo! -dije mientras lo dejaba de golpear y me cruzaba de brazos, hoodie sobó su cabeza y guardo silencio por un momento hasta que dijo.

-por sí las dudas, Alice y yo saldremos hoy en la noche a hacer guardia... Les pagaría la habitación de un motel pero sería arriesgarse demasiado... -mi rabia y vergüenza volvió y comencé de nuevo a golpear a hoodie, el cual volvió a quejarse y a intentar apartar mis golpes pero al final no lo consiguió, de verdad que no me esperaba que fuera tan imprudente en sus comentarios.

~fin amatista pov~

~Alice pov (recomiendo reproducir el video de la multimedia: 3, reprodúzcanla una y otra vez hasta que les sangren los oídos! uno XD)~

Llevaba desde las nueve de la mañana usando mi cuchillo como brújula, en la mañana había comenzado a brillar intensamente, y dependiendo de a qué dirección me moviera el brillo era más intenso, supuse que tal vez sería importante ir al lugar que marcaba, si me llevaba hasta Shina, podría tratar de hablar con ella para que no buscara a amatista, o ver sus planes y luego ayudar a amatista, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada, estaba segura de que me tendría que llevar a un lugar, pues en ningún momento me había movido en círculos, o eso pienso yo, pues mis alucinaciones tampoco me ayudan mucho a saber hacia dónde voy, por donde sea que mire veo trozos que antes pertenecían al tren infernal, el cual ya está destruido, y a veces veo personas que visten tan extraño como yo visto ahora, eso sin duda significa que son parte de la "realidad" aunque a estas alturas me cuestiono más que nunca que es real y que no, cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse el brillo de la espada fue más notorio, sin mencionar que comencé a sentir como un par de ojos me seguían desde las sombras, pero cada que buscaba al dueño, no encontraba nada, y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, extraño a shachire, quien diría que llegaría a extrañar a ese gato molesto y sabelotodo, entro a un callejón, y me topo con una pared, la cual está adornada por unos cuantos hongos gigantes de color azul fosforescente, me transformo en mariposas y subo hasta el muro, el cual es parte de un edificio grande, una vez arriba vuelvo a mi forma original y sigo caminando en la misma dirección, desde que amatista me dio parte de su poder puedo hacer muchas cosas, todo lo que mi descabellada mente quiera lo puedo hacer, claro con sus limitaciones, por ahora tengo todas las habilidades que tenía cuando me iba al país de las maravillas así que no hay obstáculo que me pueda detener o retrasar, muevo el cuchillo en todas direcciones y veo que a donde sea que lo apunte el brillo es menos, apuntó el cuchillo al suelo, al interior del edificio y veo que brilla con más intensidad que antes, así que lo que sea que esté buscando, está dentro de este edificio. Bajó del techo de un solo salto, y me encuentro con que el edificio está abandonado, entro sin preocupación y me encuentro con el edificio más feo que he visto, extrañamente mis alucinaciones no ocurren aquí, todo parece "normal" no veo hongos ni tuercas con alas por ningún lado, comienzo a inspeccionar usando el cuchillo como una lámpara, no alumbra demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para saber por dónde ir y por donde no, camino y camino, adentrándome mas en el edificio que parece infinito, el cuchillo me guía por una infinidad de pasillos, y con forme más me adentro, la sensación de que alguien me mira, es aún más fuerte, sin darme cuenta, termino en un pasillo cerrado, apunto a las puertas del pasillo pero cuando lo hago el brillo es más tenue, suspiro con desesperación y comienzo a buscar algo, apunto el cuchillo hacia arriba, y veo que brilla de nuevo, pero hacia arriba no hay nada más que el techo, este es el último piso, si regreso estaría dando vueltas en círculos, levanto mi vista, y en la esquina derecha del pasillo me encuentro a un par de ojos brillantes, y una silueta oscura, el lugar es inundado por un horrible olor, huele a huevo podrido, a azufre y a carne quemada, pero no carne normal, si no carne humana, como decía la enfermera witless "hay olores particulares, es imposible confundir el olor de la carne y huesos quemados a las chuletas de cordero", preparo mi cuchillo y me pongo en posición de pelea, no sé qué sea, o quien sea, o si es real, pero no voy a dejar que me haga nada, la silueta en un rápido movimiento cambia de estar en la esquina a estar en el suelo, se pone de pie, y parece un humano, un hombre, pero sus ojos son de un rojo brillante, es más alto que yo, pero parece de mi misma compleción, el olor a azufre me mata, siento que me ahogo, reúno fuerzas y voy directo hacia él, doy el primer ataque, pero no lo alcanzo, él se desvanece en frente de mí, antes de que me dé cuenta, ese monstruo esta atrás de mí, con su brazo izquierdo toma mi mano derecha, luego pune su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello, el cuchillo se cae de mis mano, y yo quedo inmovilizada, rápidamente me transformo en mariposas me escapo de su agarre, pero no tengo mi cuchillo, este está a sus pies, no intento recuperarlo, si él lo toca el cuchillo lo quemara, así que solo tengo esperar a que lo tome, no bajo mi guardia, a espera de cualquier ataque suyo, el mira al suelo, y ve el cuchillo el cual parece brillar más, en cuanto él lo toma, el cuchillo deja de brillar y vuelve a la normalidad, el cuchillo no lo quema, parece que no le hace daño.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste? -dije con una voz grabe, que debo admitir que me intimida.

-es mío... -digo con completa seguridad, el vuelve a desaparecer ante mis ojos y reaparece detrás de mí, pero esta vez me amenaza con el cuchillo, el cual ahora está en mi cuello, su mano libre toma mi dos manos, y las aprieta fuertemente, siento su piel a más de 50°c algo completamente inhumano, trato de escapar, pero no puedo, no puedo volverme mariposas y salir, él acerca su rostro a mi oído y me dice

-si no hablas niña, no dudare en acabar contigo... así que responde...

-ya respondí... es mío... a mí me lo dieron... -el permanece en silencio, pero mi cuchillo sigue en mi cuello.

-¿cuál es tu nombre? -dice con voz seria

-te diré el mío si tú me dices el tuyo... -le respondo, estoy segura de que es un demonio, solo en dos personas he sentido esta temperatura corporal tan alta y es en abadon y lilith, si el es un demonio, seguro que ellos lo deben de conocer, al igual que debería de conocerlo amatista, tal vez ella pueda decirme quien es este tipo y porque mi cuchillo no lo daña, y más importante, porque el cuchillo me guio hasta él.

-mi nombre es belias... ahora responde ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Alice liddell... -al escuchar mi nombre, el chico me soltó dejo caer mi cuchillo y comenzó a escapar, se volvió una nube de humo que se movía a través de los pasillos, comencé a seguirlo, tenía la opción de correr de vuelta a con amatista, sin embargo decidí mejor seguirlo a él, si había huido significaba que me conocía, y quería saber porque me conocía, lo perseguí por todo el edificio, sin embargo no lograba alcanzarlo, vi que se dirigía a una ventana rota, si se escapaba, ya nunca lo encontraría, me convertí en mariposas y me puse enfrente suya, logrando así impedirle el paso a lo que ahora era una nube de humo, sin embargo no le importo, me atravesó y escapo por la ventana, antes de perderlo, volví a transformarme en mariposas y esta vez no volví a mi forma original hasta que no lo hubiera alcanzado, al estar hecha de mariposas de una forma u otra logre capturarlo y llevarlo hasta el techo del edificio, no lo iba a dejar ir hasta que volviera a su forma original, necesitaba respuestas, pasamos alrededor de cinco minutos peleando, hasta que pareció que se rendiría, poco a poco volvió a tomar su forma original, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, con la luz de la luna de mi lado, logre verle esta vez la cara, tenía unos ojos rojos brillantes, y su cabello era negro y estaba rizado, su piel era morena, y vestía de negro, una camiseta negra sencilla con uno pantalones del mismo color, sus facciones eran las de un ángel... casi llegue a pensar que sería una alucinación mía, pero nunca había tenido alucinaciones tan lindas, saque de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento que me pudiera desconcentrar y rápidamente dirigí mi cuchillo a su cuello, aún estaba arriba de él, así que no podría moverse -¿sabes quién soy? ¿Me conoces? -el me miro con semblante serio

-sí, me mandaron para encontrar a la nieta de mi señor... pero en su lugar encontré a una bella dama... que no es de este siglo y que además, tiene la marca de las favoritas... como te había dicho... me llamo belias, y tu pareces ser la favorita de una de las nietas de mi señor... no puedo hacerte nada, estoy a tus ordenes...

-no quiero ningún demonio al que tenga que cuidar... tengo suficiente conmigo misma. -me levante del suelo, sabía que este sujeto sería peligroso, su forma de actuar es diferente a lo que abadon me había contado, me dijo que la mayoría de los demonios son crueles y egoístas, pero este parecía calmado, despreocupado, sin razón de ser cruel, tal vez era un demonio de otra clase, lilith dijo que había clases de demonios, cada uno con una tarea diferente en el mundo, y no quería detenerme a averiguar cuál era la tarea de este, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... comencé a caminar hasta la orilla del edificio, ya era tarde y tenía que regresar a nuestro punto, antes de que amatista decidiera salir a buscarme. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar, sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo, gire la vista y me encontré otra vez con ese maldito demonio.

-no debes saltar es peligroso... -su sonsera blanca y maliciosa me sacaba de quicio, quería golpearlo y que se fuera de aquí, me estresaba demasiado, no quería hacerle nada, o podría meterme en problemas, podría ganarme un enemigo y no me conviene en este momento pues involucraría a amatista y a los demás, y lo que menos necesitamos es otro enemigo y un posible aliado a shina.

-vete de aquí... agradece que no te estoy haciendo daño...

-eres una aprendiz ¿verdad?

-¡¿de qué demonios hablas ahora?!

-puedo sentirlo, eres una aprendiz de diosa... pero la energía que hay en ti, no es la misma que la de la dueña de esa espada.

-¡¿cómo sabes que soy eso?! En serio, ¡lárgate antes de que acabe contigo por saber demasiado!

-tengo que protegerte...

-¡no tienes que hacer nada! ¡Ahora vete! -estaba decidida a saltar del techo del edificio, pero antes de que lo hiciera, belias jalo de mi brazo y me atrapo, pero no me atrapo en sus brazos, lo que hizo fue jalarme y en un rápido movimiento juntar sus labios con los míos, asustada porque el besar a un demonio me hiciera daño, comencé a tratar de alejarme de él, pero él no me dejaba huir, cuando finalmente me soltó vi como en su cuello y en sus muñecas aparecían brazaletes de color negro, como los de lilith y abadon, la única diferencia era el color

-ahora estoy a sus órdenes oficialmente... -dijo mientras se agachaba

-¡¿pero qué!? -dije aun en estado de shock -esto tiene que ser una alucinación ¡no puede ser posible esta estupidez! -dije mientras me agarraba el cabello con desesperación

-¿tiene alucinaciones? -dijo mientras volvía a estar de pie

-¡a ti que te importa! ¡Solo déjame sola!

-yo puedo ayudarle -dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mi

-¡aléjate de mí!

estaba caminando hacia atrás, estaba desesperada y asustaba, este maldito demonio me inquietaba, llego un momento en que perdí el piso y para cuando me di cuenta, ya había caído del techo del edificio, vi como belias se lanzaba también, por instinto comencé a hacerme mariposas para escapar, y no caer contra el piso, pero antes de que me convirtiera totalmente en mariposas belias se convirtió en humo y entro por mi boca, se sentía horrible, era como ser más de una persona al mismo tiempo, finalmente caí al suelo, hecha mariposas, y cuando volví a tomar mi forma comencé a sentirme mareada, caí al suelo de rodillas y comencé a toser tratando de sacar algo de mí, aunque no sabía con exactitud el que, pues no sentía algo en mi cuerpo, si no como si estuviera en mi alma, como si estuviera más dentro de mí, me retorcí en el suelo con desesperación, tratando de sacarlo de mi pero no lo lograba, era horrible, abrí los ojos, y entre mi vista borrosa, pude distinguir un tornillo con alas, que volaba arriba de mí, parpadee para aclarar mi vista, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi como el tornillo con alas desaparecía y aparecía una vez más, me levante como pude, y frente a mí, los hongos enormes de colores brillantes hacían lo mismo que el tornillo con alas, desaparecían por cortos momento y luego, volvían a aparecer, comencé a escuchar gritos de ayuda en mi cabeza, escuche el grito de liza, de mis padres, el sombrerero, todos, era horrible, y extraño, gritaban por ayuda, pero no me pedían ayuda a mí, finalmente volví a caer al suelo, y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse involuntariamente, como si estuviera convulsionando, finalmente sentí como mi boca se habría involuntariamente, de mi boca salió humo, sentí como si fuera a vomitar pero en ningún momento lo hice, cuando finalmente belias salió de mí, puede volver a respirar con normalidad, mi cuerpo se sentía igual que antes, libre, sin intrusos, tosí un par de veces y me quede sobre mis manos y rodillas esperando obtener de nuevo el aire que me hacía falta, mi vista estaba nublada, por lo que talle mis ojos con mi antebrazo tratando de aclarar la vista, cuando volví a abrirlos vi frente a mí una mano, alce la vista y vi a belias el cual me ofrecía su ayuda para levantarme, de un golpe aparte su mano, y me levante sola, un mareo me ataco, pero antes de que callera sentí como alguien me sostenía de la cintura.

-ya está bien todo... ya no tendrá alucinaciones, su cabeza era un lio, pero logre poner todo en orden... -dijo mientras me miraba con ojos serenos, lo aleje de mí, y comencé a caminar de vuelta a el primer punto, en donde amatista estaría lo más seguro asustada por que aún no regresaba, sentí como belias me seguía, su constante presencia me inquietaba, cuando llegue a la entrada del bosque decidí que no podía seguir ignorándolo, tenía que alejarlo.

-aléjate de mí...

-no puedo... -dijo con la misma voz calmada

-¿¡que es lo que quieres de mí!?

-mi recompensa... -dijo con una sonrisa engreída

-¿recompensa? ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Por haberte metido sin permiso a mi cuerpo?!

-por haber curado su estado mental...

-¡no curaste nada! ¡Nada puede curarme!, ¡así que aléjate de mí!

-está segura, dígame, ¿cuantos hongos de color neón ha visto hasta ahora? ¿Cuantos tornillos voladores han chocado con usted? ¿Cuantas cartas voladoras hay arriba suya ahora mismo? -reaccione ante lo que dijo, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, no había visto nada de eso, de hecho, ya no veía nada extraño, veía el bosque normal, veía el cielo de la noche sin ningún rastro de vapor de colores, todo estaba normal, lo mire con odio, pero a la vez me sentía agradecida, sin embargo aún no confiaba en él, y no tenía pensado llevarlo hasta amatista, sería peligroso, tal vez si lo recompensaba se alejaría de mí y me dejaría en paz

-muy bien... ¿qué quieres a cambio entonces? -dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, él se acercó hasta mí y con su mano tomo mi mentón mientras decía

-un beso...

antes de que me diera cuenta él ya tenía sus labios contra los míos, no tuve ni siquiera tiempo a protestar, comencé a sentir como todo daba vueltas, mi corazón se aceleró, mi cabeza se sentía mareada, y mi vista se nublaba, algo fuerte me atraía hacia él, al darme cuenta de todo rápidamente me separe de él, y comencé a correr por el bosque, tenía que alejarme de él, no podía tenerlo cerca, era como un imán, no sabía explicarlo, solo sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo junto a él, sería peligroso, corrí por mucho tiempo sin voltear atrás, no sabía si aún me seguía, y no quería detenerme a averiguarlo, me tarde demasiado, y me canse mucho, pero al final logre llegar al primer punto, un sentimiento de alegría me invadió, sentía que si cruzaba esa puerta podría estar a salvo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque lo mas rápido posible, abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente, y una vez adentro cerré la puerta rápidamente, me encontré a amatista, jeff y hoodie en la mesa, los tres estaban cenando, pero se detuvieron al verme.

-¿qué pasa Alice? -dijo amatista mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba hasta mí, me guio hasta el sillón y ambas nos sentamos, jeff se acercó también, y hoodie comenzó a recoger la mesa

-hoy fue un día horrible y extraño -dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido

-¿porque? -dijo jeff el cual me miraba con seriedad

-en la mañana mi cuchillo comenzó a brillar, y cuando lo apuntaba a cierta dirección brillaba más, por eso en la mañana salí temprano, porque quería ver a donde me quería llevar el cuchillo, cuando finalmente llegue, me topé con un demonio, el cual me dijo que estaría a mis órdenes y no sé qué estupideces más, me quito mis alucinaciones y me dijo que ahora el seria mi sirviente o algo así, como abadon y lilith lo son de amatista, no sabía si era confiable así que corrí hasta llegar aquí, no sé si me seguido, pero lo más seguro es que no lo hiciera...

-yo no estaría tan seguro... -dijo una voz desde las escaleras, todos volteamos y lo vimos, belias estaba sentado en las escaleras que dan al segundo piso.

Todos se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de guardia, laila y smile también, amatista lo vio con seriedad, tal vez ella lo conocía y trataba de recordar quien era, belias los vio con seriedad y finalmente sonrió con sarcasmo, volvió a convertirse en humo y a reaparecer detrás mío, con una de sus manos tomo mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mentón mientras me decía.

-¿me querida ama dejara que dañen a su fiel sirviente? -comencé a tratar de alejarme del pero no podía.

-más te vale que la sueltes si no quieres un destino peor que la muerte... -dijo jeff con mirada seria

-¿quién eres? -dijo amatista con voz seca, sin emociones

-¿así que tú eres su entrenadora? la hija de mi señor, me imagino que deberías de saber quién soy...

-¿a qué se refiere con entrenadora? -dijo jeff confundido, amatista emitió un largo suspiro y dijo

-Alice es mi sucesora... ella será la próxima diosa del apocalipsis... cuando yo muera...

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos?!

-no pensaba hacerlo...

-¡ahora tendremos que cuidar a dos en vez de una!

-shina no lo sabe, así que no hay porque cuidarla a ella... pero de eso hablaremos luego, por ahora dime tu nombre... -dijo refiriéndose nuevamente a belias

-debes de saber quién soy... estuviste milenios viviendo en el infierno...

-perdóname por no recordar los rostros humanos de todos los demonios, por lo general me los presentaron en su forma original... como los monstruos que eran...

-abadon no bromeaba cuando nos contó de ti a lucifer y a mí...

-me imagino que te refieres a uno de tus hermanos en vez de al auténtico...

-por supuesto que sí... mi nombre es belias...

-belias... ¿belias? belias... ¡ooooh! ya sé quién eres, eres un demonio de la lujuria, de la división de lujuria total, tu estuviste una vez en Sodoma, y pronunciaban tu nombre mal, por eso te molestabas, recuerdo que a tu versión "original" yo la molestaba constantemente diciéndole belial -en amatista se formó una sonrisa melancólica, lo cual me pareció extraño.

-¿cómo que versión original? -dijo jeff el cual aún no confiaba en belias, y para ser sincera, yo tampoco.

-ya te había contado esta historia antes, el cómo nací y como destruí todo, mis hijas recrearon todo lo que alguna vez existió, tanto ángeles como demonios, por eso es que este belias es la versión "falsa" que mis hijas crearon, por lo que no tiene los mismos recuerdos que yo, sin embargo su personalidad es idéntica al original, sin mencionar que si sabe de mí, y sabe lo que es, pues mis hijas se encargaron de hacérselos saber a todos, incluso a los ángeles y a dios...

-ya veo... ¿y lo de división de lujuria total?

-significa que es lujuria con todo, si él quiere podrá hacer que la lujuria en ti sea incluso con un árbol, esa es la ventaja que tienen los demonios de su estilo... pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

-me habían enviado a buscar a tus hijas, mi señor las quiere encontrar, las cosas en el infierno están algo tensas, ha habido un desequilibrio, se rumorea de que hay un dios de mas, y que dicho desequilibrio podría resultar mal para todos, los ángeles ya no tendrán libre albedrío, y nosotros podríamos revelarnos, más que los demonios, los ángeles caídos son los que podrían revelarse contra mi señor...

-habrá un golpe de estado...

-así es, por eso mi señor quiere encontrar a tus hijas, ellas podrían decir que está pasando y poner orden en todo esto...

-¿un dios de más? ¿A qué se refiere? -dijo hoodie el cual ya había relajado su postura, pero los demás aun no lo hacían

-en el mundo hay un equilibrio -comenzó a explicar amatista mientras volvía a tomar asiento, jeff al ver como reacciono, bajo su guardia y se sentó a su lado, trate de zafarme para sentarme a su lado, pero belias me jalo hasta el sillón individual e hizo que me sentara sobre el -yo puse dicho equilibrio cuando cree a mis hijas, el desequilibrio ocurre si hay más de un dios igual, y que ambos estén por así decirlo "trabajando" el desequilibrio no ocurre si el dios está entrenando a su sucesor, pues el sucesor no tiene oficialmente el trabajo del dios, simplemente está aprendiendo hasta que llegue el día en que el dios le dé voluntariamente su puesto...

-entonces el desequilibrio no ocurre por culpa de Alice... -dijo hoodie

-no... El desequilibrio ocurre por culpa de shina... aun así... no me has dicho como es que terminaste encontrando a Alice... si ya viste que mis hijas no están aquí ¿no deberías de irte ya?

-si bueno... llame a escarlata por medio de su arma, pero a quien me encontré fue a esta linda chica... -dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, hice una mueca de asco y quite mi rostro de cerca de él, el solo sonrió con diversión y siguió hablando -fue entonces cuando decidí aprovechar el desequilibrio y en vez de regresar con mi señor me quedaría con ella... me conviene más estar cerca de una futura diosa que de alguien que pronto será derrocado...

-a fin de cuentas un demonio libre siempre será un traicionero... -dijo amatista con voz burlona -entonces Alice te reclamo como demonio a su servicio

-¡él se reclamó solo! -dije enojada

-como haya sido... eso tal vez nos ayude... -dijo jeff -si tienes un demonio a tu servicio eso te dará algo de protección extra contra shina, cuando se entere de que eres la sucesora de amatista.

-puedo cuidarme sola...

-nunca está de más poner a alguien a que te cuide.

-jeff tiene razón... esto te debería de alegrar...

-me alegraría si fuera otro demonio...

-créeme que belias es un demonio capacitado, no dejara que te hagan algo...

-te odio... -dije en su susurro mientras miraba a belias.

-ya es hora de dormir, todos vallan a su habitación, hoodie se quedara de guardia hoy... -todos asintieron y en cuanto vi que belias había aflojado su agarre aproveche para convertirme en mariposas y escapar de su agarre, corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación y la cerré con seguro y puse una silla que tenía para atrancarla, después de eso, me senté en mi cama y tome aire tratando de calmar mi pulso.

-¿porque atrancaste la puerta? -escuche la voz de belias que venía detrás de mí, voltee hacia atrás y me lo encontré recostado en mi cama, con mirada despreocupada

-¡¿cómo demonios entraste?! -dije enojada mientras me levantaba de la cama

-yo también tengo mis trucos -dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, suspire con resignación y le dije

-lárgate de mi cuarto ahora...

-estoy aquí para protegerte así que debo vigilar que estés bien...

-¡deja de hacer lo que se te da la gana! -camine hasta mis cajones y tome mi pijama, necesitaba un baño antes de dormir, y esperaba más que nada que cuando regresara a mi habitación el ya no estuviera ahí -¡cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí!

-¿en serio crees que te hare caso? -me respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-pues deberías... -salí de la habitación y camine hasta el baño que estaba al lado de mi habitación, sentí pasos detrás de mí, y sabía que eran los de él, pero solo tendría que cerrarle la puerta en la cara y colocar cinta en el contorno de la puerta, así no podría entrar por más que lo intentara volviéndose humo, antes de abrir la puerta, me gire y lo voltee a ver, sus ojos rojos por más extraños que fueran, tenían algo que me llamaba la atención -deja de seguirme ya... -dije con voz calmada, pero aun en un tono molesto

-dijiste que no querías verme en la habitación cuando volvieras... -me contesto con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y con un brillo en los ojos, que si no fuera porque esta situación me volvía loca, seguramente ya me habría perdido en ellos.

-no me refería a que quería que me siguieras...

-deberías ser especifica.

-mira belias, será mejor que-

antes de que terminara la frase, el ya había abierto la puerta y me había jalo dentro del baño junto con él, cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, y luego me acorralo contra esta, colocando una de sus manos al costado de mi cabeza, mientras que la otra tomaba mi mentón, poco a poco vi como su rostro se acercaba hasta el mío, una sentimiento extraño me invadió, y sentí mi corazón palpitar a mil por segundo, apreté los labios y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando así de evitar lo más posible un beso que nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos, vi una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de belias.

-dime rostro de inocencia ¿qué esperabas? -me dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa, si antes estaba roja, ese comentario me hizo ver como un tomate, abrí la boca para contestarle, pero él fue más rápido que yo y se apresuró a darme un beso, en ese momento sentí como si todo pensamiento coherente se fuera a la mierda, cerré los ojos y un sentimiento indescriptible me invadió, una gran oleada de satisfacción me lleno, sentí mi cuerpo flojo, y como belias me abrazaba y tomaba con su otra mano mi cabeza, profundizando así más el beso, no me entere en que momento, pero mis brazos llegaron hasta su cuello, y mi puse de puntillas para lograr alcanzarlo, el beso que no quería que acaba, tuvo que terminar, y fue porque belias se separó de mí, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo vi con una sonrisa victoriosa, en ese momento me di cuenta, de que se estaba burlando de mí, y como un rayo, llego a mi mente las palabras de amatista "él es un demonio de la lujuria", esta era su especialidad, tentar a los humanos a través de la lujuria, mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso, y no precisamente de vergüenza si no de furia -que linda eres enojada... -me dijo cambiando su sonrisa burlona a una tierna, tome sus mejillas con ambas manos y las estire hasta que escuche un quejido salir de el

-vuelve a usar tus poderes de demonio conmigo, y cuando recupere la conciencia me encargare de sacarte los ojos... -después de eso quite el seguro de la puerta y la abrí, empuje a abadon fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta de nuevo con seguro, después de eso, tome la cinta que estaba guardada en el botiquín del baño, y cada pequeño espacio que pudiera haber, lo calle con cinta adhesiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiiiii al fin termino :D no sabía cómo acabarlo pero al final me decidí, lamento haber tardado, de verdad, pero más vale tarde que nunca :3 como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el próximo cap. :3 aun acepto sugerencias de los segundos puntos :3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**si lo se, me he tardado demasiado, 18 dias para ser exactos (o al menos eso dice wattpad XD) pero bueno, tengo buenas noticias :D estoy de vacaciones :3 y tengo planeado romper mi regla de no escribir ni dibujar en vacaciones, pues me acaba de llegar inspiracion, asi que no esperen que este capitulo sea igual de "tranquilo" que los otros, ademas a quien engaño, cl****i****nofobia volvera a ser publicada *w* asi que estoy de muy buen humor! pero como sea, comencemos el cap :3**

~shina pov, 29 de marzo 2015, 2:47 p.m.~

sangre, es todo lo que podía oler en este lugar, lo único que podía ver en las paredes, lo único que mantenía calmada a lulu, desde que tiene su muñeca, no ha querido soltarla, dice que para que funcione, tiene que familiarizarse con ella, practicar y practicar, hasta que sienta a la muñeca como otra parte de su cuerpo, algo que la verdad me parece una tontería, pues no es la primera muñeca que maneja, lo que tiene en realidad es que se siente como un niño con juguete nuevo, lulu ha matado a mucha gente con esa muñeca, y con cada vida que toma en la ciudad, le vienen nuevas ideas de que "trucos" meter a la muñeca, ha estado metiendo trucos y trampas en la muñeca, e incluso con mi ayuda, ha logrado que la muñeca tenga algo de magia, lulu, no es una bruja, por lo que no puede controlar la magia que la muñeca tiene, sin embargo decidimos usar esos "trucos" de la muñeca solo cuando fuera muy necesario, algo así como un ataque "sorpresa especial", la razón por la cual el lugar esta tan lleno de sangre, es porque lulu así lo ha querido, algo que ni a mí ni a Jessica, la cual prefiere que la llamen "horror", nos molesta, lulu siempre se ha sentido cómoda rodeada de sangre, tal vez por el hecho de ser un vampiro, o porque es capaz de controlarla, ahora mismo, estamos horror y yo en la sala de su casa, revisando un mapa de toda la ciudad, ella ha estado investigando sobre lo que ha hecho amatista estos días que no hemos ido por ella, la mande a ella, pues amatista no sentiría su presencia como una amenaza, ella no sabe qué horror esta de mi lado, además de que solo la vio una vez, así que su presencia incluso debe parecerle desconocida, horror llego hace un par de días, diciendo que todos se habían movido, que en el departamento solo quedaban cinco de todos los que eran, que el resto se había movido a varias partes de la ciudad, pero que no sabía con exactitud a donde, por lo que veo decidieron separarse en grupos y en uno de ellos debe estar amatista, tal vez lo hicieron para confundirnos, su estrategia es buena, sin embargo, tiene un error, como diosa, tengo varias facultades especiales, facultades que si no fuera por lulu no habría descubierto, ella siempre ha sido más inteligente que yo, ella no necesita buscar poder, pues el que tiene lo explota al máximo, es por eso es que ella es mi rival, es la única que puede darme una batalla interesante, con su ayuda, pude descubrir que puedo hacer muchas más cosas que el sujeto al que los humanos llaman "dios", prácticamente no tengo limites, aun cuando creí que debería de tener uno, además si a eso le sumas las vidas pasadas que tenemos, y su tan "particular" vida, puedo llegar a obtener muchas habilidades en un lapso de tiempo considerablemente corto, todo bajo la tutela y la imaginación de lulu.

ahora mismo estaba intentando activar los ojos de diosa, ojos que son capaces de ver todo y a todos, sea en cualquier línea del tiempo, en cualquier dimensión, si logro activarlos, podre saber en dónde están todos los grupos, y en cuál de ellos esta amatista, en momentos como este hubiera querido no matar a clementine, pues en el ojo que ella tenía de color morado, era el ojo de una diosa, esa habilidad las diosas la usan cuando quieren, pero clementine tenía la habilidad permanentemente, eso me hubiera servido mucho, sin embargo, ya no hay marcha atrás, no en el sentido literal, pues si quiero puedo ir al pasado y cambiar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo, hacer eso significaría perder a lulu, sería como dar dos pasos atrás y solo uno adelante, y no me conviene eso ahora, lo mejor es seguir desde el punto en el que estoy, el hacer esa sola habilidad, consume mucha de mi energía, me deja muy cansada y solo logro mantenerla por un lapso de 39 segundos, con eso apenas y puedo ver la ciudad, no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente para poder buscar a amatista, sin embargo, estos días he entrenado hasta el cansancio, hay veces en las que llego a ver una zona de la ciudad en específico, y ahí es cuando horror viaja a dicha zona a buscar rastros de amatista, por eso está el mapa aquí, yo marco una zona y luego ella se va a buscarla en ese lugar, sin embargo siempre regresa sin nada.

Miro el mapa que está en la mesa, y veo un montón de puntos rojos sin sentido, hay algunos que están juntos a otros, pero luego hay unos que están muy separados de ellos, suspiro con cansancio y hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer en el respaldo de sillón en el que estoy sentada.

-ee verdad que esto no tiene sentido... -dice horror mientras descansa la espalda en el respaldo del sillón individual -he ido a cada uno de esos lugares y no he visto a amatista en ninguno, hemos hecho esto todos los días, y siempre es un puto punto diferente, y todos están demasiado separados... es imposible que amatista se mueva tan rápido, si fuera sola tal vez en un solo día podría, pero van en grupo, y por ende son más lentos... ¿segura que estos son los lugares? ¿Estas segura de lo que vez cuando haces eso de los ojos de diosa?

-¡ya ni siquiera estoy segura de sí lo estoy haciendo bien! cada que lo intento, duro más tiempo, pero a cambio me duele más la cabeza, ya ni ganas me dan de seguir buscando...

escuche como la puerta del patio se abría bruscamente, y por ella entraba lulu junto con su muñeca, horror y yo la miramos con curiosidad, y ella lo único que hizo fue poner su dedo índice en sus labio, haciéndonos entender que no hiciéramos ruido, después de eso, vimos pasar un auto de policía, seguida de unos cuanto cuando agentes que caminaba con sigilo a lo largo de la calle, con pistolas en mano, "la irresponsable aquí soy yo, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?" le dije a través de la mente a lulu, la cual me miro indignada mientras me respondía "¡yo no hice nada! yo estaba muy en paz jugando con un grupo de turistas, ¡cuando de repente ellos llegaron y me empezaron a seguir!", suspire con pesadez, ahora tendríamos que aguantar que esos policías pasaran por aquí mínimo por una semana, pues como siguieron a lulu hasta aquí, pensaran que aquí debe de estar, y la buscaran sin descanso "tal vez alguien te vio y fue quien marco a la policía..." dijo horror uniéndose a la conversación de mentes entre lulu y yo, como ella puede crear ilusiones, puede entrar a nuestras mentes y hablarnos, "pues sea quien sea me asegurare de matarlo, odio a los soplones..." dijo lulu mientras ponía cara de disgusto, después unos 10 minutos, la patrulla se fue del vecindario, ahora ya podíamos hablar con normalidad, la cabeza me dolía y no estaba para escuchar a personas en mi mente ahora.

-¿lo intentaras otra vez? -pregunto lulu mientras colocaba su muñeca en una silla y la acomodaba, obviamente se refería a buscar a amatista, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, prefería buscarla a la antigua aun cuando eso significara que me tardaría semanas.

-no lo sé... ya le hemos intentado demasiado, y no hemos tenido suerte... no sé qué me llevaría más tiempo, buscarla a la antigua o seguir entrenando buscándola con los ojos de diosa...

-pues yo ya me canse de ir y venir sin obtener resultados... -dijo en tono molesto horror mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Lulu se sentó a mi lado y observo con atención el mapa, su mirada era de concentración, miraba el mapa como si de un acertijo se tratase, no puede aguantar la curiosidad y le pregunte:

-¿qué tanto miras?

-¿no has notado un extraño patrón en el mapa?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-mira, cuando recién ibas marcando los puntos, los marcabas muy separados, pero no has visto en el mapa, que hay varios puntos que están unos muy cerca de otros, como si estuvieran en grupos...

-eso si lo vi...

-y ¿también viste que los puntos que están en grupo forman un círculo? -dijo Lulu mientras rasgaba un poco su dudo índice, haciendo que de este brota sangre para luego unir un conjunto de puntos en el mapa y dibujar un círculo -tal vez cuando buscabas a amatista te quedabas a mitad de camino, y sólo marcabas la zona más cercana a donde ella estaba, y conformé más veces lo hacías, tomabas diferentes caminos para llegar a su ubicación, formando así el círculo, ósea que la ubicación de amatistas debe ser en donde todos esos puntos se toquen.

-pero eso no tiene sentido -dijo horror en un tomo serio -hay cinco montones y todos forman círculos, ¿cómo amatista puede estar en tantos lugares? ¿Y en tan poco tiempo? Además, uno de los círculos se forma alrededor del departamento en el que antes se quedaban, pero cuando fui a ver, no sentí la presencia de amatista, sentía la presencia de cinco seres pero ninguno era amatista

-dicen que puedes engañar a cualquiera menos a dios, tal vez amatista cubrió su esencia, por eso no la reconociste, pero como Shina ahora es diosa ella sí puede verla, sólo le falta practicar para poderla encontrar.

-eso no resuelve la duda de porque hay cinco círculos en el mapa... -dije sin despegar la vista del mapa, tenía que memorizarme los puntos centrales de cada círculo.

-tal vez amatista les dio una parte de su escénica a cada uno de ellos, para confundirnos. Así no sabríamos en cual grupo está amatista.

-si fuera así habría sentido a amatista en esas cinco personas... -dijo horror la cual comenzaba a desesperarse

-bueno es la mejor opción que hay...

-aún si fuera posible, eso es peor para nosotras, el que divida su escénica significa que recuperar a las demás será más difícil, tal vez una de ellas ahora forme parte de jeff, o del payaso hijo de puta, o tal vez incluso fueron divididas y cada una tenga una parte de si en diferentes cuerpos, todos porque amatista dividió su esencia...

-si pero también eso podría beneficiarnos, si repartió su escénica entre sus amigos, eso significa que ellos tendrán una parte de ella, más sin embargo esa parte será mínima, por lo que no son ningún peligro, sin mencionar que no sabrían cómo usar la esencia que amatista les dio, igual con amatista, será más débil y obtener a las demás será más fácil.

-entonces ¿siguieres que vallamos a cada uno de esos cinco puntos y busquemos a sus amigas? -dijo horror aun sin estar muy convencida de todo

-sí, sería lo ideal...

-aun así hay un problema, lulu, tendríamos que atacar los cinco lugares al mismo tiempo, para evitar que se comuniquen entre si y se adviertan el uno al otro, y para eso necesitamos, mínimo, dos personas más, tu, shina y yo, no seremos suficientes...

-eso puede arreglarse fácilmente... -dije con una sonrisa en los labios -hay un hechizo, que permite que te dupliques, es el hechizo más básico de todos, lulu y yo podríamos duplicarnos, y llenar así los huecos que faltan, incluso podríamos duplicarnos el doble de veces para así ir en parejas en vez de solar, tendríamos mayor oportunidad...

-siendo así, supongo que ya todo está listo... -dijo horror con tranquilidad -¿qué les parece ir a por ellas este viernes que viene?

-me parece estupendo... -dijo lulu con una sonrisa de satisfacción -eso me da tiempo de darles los últimos toques a mi muñeca.

-¡¿aun quieres ponerle cosas?! -dije sorprendida -esa muñeca va a estar armada hasta los dientes...

-¡shina me acabas de dar una buena idea para mi muñeca! -lulu corrió a tomar su muñeca de a donde la había dejado, y corrió escaleras arriba, esa muñeca ocupaba mucho espacio, al final tendría que crear un hechizo de invocación, para esa muñeca.

~fin shina pov~

~infernal pov, 3 de abril del 2015, 8:35 p.m.~

las bocinas estaban al máximo nivel, podía jurar que en cualquier momento iban a explotar, los vidrios del departamento retumbaban por la vibración ocasionada por la música, en el exterior se reproducía el disco de slipknot que había conseguido hace no mucho tiempo, desde que nos separamos y decidimos repartirnos todo, había perdido la mayoría de la música que me gustaba, fue bastante difícil encontrar una tienda de música que vendiera buenos discos de rock, y no solo discos de esos nuevos artistas que son más niñas que celestial leyendo una historia de amor, al final no pude encontrar un disco de rammstein, pero con uno de slipknot me basta, después de que la canción de "sulfur" acabara, comenzó "spit it out" el volumen era increíble, sin embargo aún no era suficiente, para mí nunca lo es, para mi desgravas bocinas no tenían una capacidad aún mayor.

-¡¿quieres por favor callar tu ruido?! -dijo nina mientras salía hecha una furia de su habitación, la cual antes era de Alice

-¡oblígame "coraline"!

-¡hay maldita hija del infierno! -dijo mientras corría hacia mí para intentar golpearme, comencé a correr por toda la sala, solo para hacerla enojar, sin embargo no contaba con que alcanzaría mi cabello, lo tomo y me jalo hacia atrás haciéndome caer, a lo cual emití un leve quejido, -¡o callas tu música o romperé el preciado disco que te tomo días encontrar!

-si claro. ¡Veremos si puedes con las manos llenas de veneno! -convertí mi cabello en serpientes rojas, serpientes cuyo veneno no era mortal, pero si te daban una fuerte picazón, te daban ganas de rascarte con un cuchillo, nina rápidamente soltó mi cabello, el cual no tardó mucho en volver a la normalidad

-¡maldita loca!

-¿quieren dejar de pelear? -dijo eyeless mientras salía de la cocina acompañado de sally, ambos tenían unas bandejas llenas de comida, debido a que ni yo ni nina cocinamos, ellos son los que se encargan de hacerlo.

-ya es hora de cenar, siéntense las dos por favor... -dijo sally con una mirada tierna, esa mirada me repugnaba, pero al parecer tenia efecto con nina, pues lograba que se le olvidara todo su enojo contra mí y se calmara bastante -¿infernal puedes decirle a BEN que ya venga a comer? -me dijo con una mirada tierna

-deja de poner esa cara, me dan nauseas... -camine hasta la que antes era la habitación de shina, en ella sally y ben se quedaban a dormir, toque un par de veces y luego entre, ben estaba jugando en su psp, no sabía a qué y tampoco me interesaba, así que solo me limite a decirle: -oye "link", dice la "mini Barbie muerta" que ya vengas a comer, después de eso cerré la puerta, antes de escuchar los reclamos de ben, por haberle dicho "link", para todos tenía un apodo, era divertido verlos molestos, yangire y yo se los pusimos a todos, cuando aun estábamos dentro de amatista, para el único que no tenía uno era para eyeless, pues era el único que no se molestaba cuando se los decías, era casi imposible molestarlo, y eso me molestaba, así que decidí dejarlo todo por la paz.

me senté en la silla más alejada del resto, me gustaba esa silla, pues podía verlos a todos, y así no me sentía atrapada entre todos, en mi plato había carne de pescado, y puré de papa, sally y eyeless cocinan bastante bien, eso es algo que debo reconocerles, eyeless se levantó de la mesa y trajo un par de vasos, uno para sally y otro para ben, nina sirvió agua de piña en los vasos mientras que ella tomaba una de las cervezas que le ofrecía eyeless, el tomo otra de las tres que tenía, y la última me la lanzo a mí, la tome en el aire y procedí a esperar un par de segundos para que esta luego no me explotara en la cara cuando la abriera, cuando ben llego finalmente y se sentó en su lugar, todos iniciamos la cena, por lo regular todos nos manteníamos callados, claro que la música aun sonaba en el exterior, así que hice levitar el control del estéreo hasta mí, y con este baje el volumen de la música.

oh si, los días desde que nos separamos eran aburridamente tranquilos, y eso me mataba, pero era mejor que estar peleando constantemente con shina, no quería una pelea, pero tampoco me gustaba mucho la paz que se respiraba en este lugar, extrañaba el infierno, todo era más divertido ahí.

cuando acabamos de cenar, nina y ben fueron a lavar los trastes sucios, sally se preparaba para dormir, y mientras eso pasaba, yo aprovechaba para seguir escuchando mi música, pues la regla era en cuanto sally y ben se vallan a dormir, el ruido queda prohibido, pues sally tiene muy mal genio cuando no duerme bien, afortunadamente, en la radio estaban pasando una canción de System of a Down, la canción era "hyonotize" ellos son más del estilo de yangire, pero aun así me gusta algo a mi también, así que decidí dejar de escuchar el disco de slipknot por un momento, si lo escuchaba mucho, terminaría rayándose y luego no podría escuchar nada, tome mi violín y lo comencé a tocar al ritmo de la canción, siempre antes de dormir tocaba algo en el violín, era lo que más me gustaba hacer, no solía tocar piezas que conocía, me enfocaba más en improvisar, eso mantenía mi mente ocupada, y me hacía sentir como en casa, cuando finalmente termine de tocar, guarde el violín, y lo deje a un lado del mueble en el que estaba la televisión y el exterior, ya eran las 11:00 en punto, así que ya tenía que ir a dormir, estire mis los músculos de mis brazos para estar más relaja, y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a mi habitación, pero antes de que llegara comencé a escuchar algo parecido a aplausos, gire la cabeza en dirección en la que venían los aplausos, dispuesta a soltar palabras llenas de veneno en contra de nina y ben, los cuales seguramente se estarían burlando de mí, pero lo que encontró hizo que mi piel palideciera aún más, frente a mi estaban a quienes se les podría considerar la muerte misma, shina y lulu, me aplaudían animadamente, me coloque en posición de guardia, voltio a la cocina y me encontré a ben y a nina igual de asustados, nina movía lentamente su manos hacia donde estaban los cuchillos de la cocina, shina y lulu pararon de aplaudir, luego shina tomo la palabra y dijo:

-sigues tocando el violín tan bien como lo hacía amatista, tal vez sus dotes con el violín eran gracias a ti... no lo crees infernal... -en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona

-quien iba a pensar que amatista las separaría a ustedes de ella, debo decir que su plan fue muy bueno, después de todo, ustedes son amatista, pero no al 100% por eso horror no podía sentirla, aquí, pero shina si podía ver el camino... me tienen sorprendida...

-pero eso nos ayuda como dijiste lulu, ahora que están divididas su poder debe de ser menos... así que obtener a las demás será pan comido...

-quien diría que en una sola noche estaríamos las 16 nuevamente reunidas...

Me desconcerté por lo que había dicho lulu, ¿las 16 reunidas? ¿en una sola noche? pero si estábamos divididas significaba que cada una de las rencarnaciones de shina que aún quedaban dentro de amatista, debieron repartirse entre nosotras, a lo mucho debería de tener tres dentro de mí, y eso que no estaba segura, tal vez era la única que solo tenía dos, pues cuatro de nosotras deberían de tener tres, para que las 16 estuvieran reunidas hoy, tendrían que acabar conmigo rápido, e ir por las siguientes, pero ni con toda su velocidad llegarían a tiempo, si lograba que nina y los demás se fueran y me dejaran aquí, ellos podrían avisarles al resto, podrían dividirse y correr a avisarles mientras yo me quedo aquí a entretenerlas.

-nunca pensé que tuvieras pensamientos tan nobles... me lo esperaba de todos menos de ti. -dijo shina mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-había olvidado lo entrometida que eres en las mentes ajenas... -dije con voz seria, sin despegar mi mirada de ellas

-jajá, bueno supongo que no te hará mal, saber que no importa lo que intentes a fin de cuentas en este preciso momento, los demás grupos están siendo atacados, no nos íbamos a arriesgar a equivocarnos de sitio al venir aquí...

-así que hiciste un hechizo de multiplicación...

-obviamente, ¿sabes el lado bueno de ese hechizo? no importa las veces que te dupliques, tu poder mágico no se ve afectado...

-supongo que tu también sabes el lado malo de dicho hechizo... -le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro -tu cuerpo y tu condición física, bajan drásticamente, por lo tanto eres más vulnerable...

en ese momento es cuche como nina tomaba el cuchillo de los estantes y lo lanzaba hacia shina, solo fue cuestión de que me moviera un poco, para que este fuera directo a ella, era obvio que el cuchillo no la tocaría, pero era una perfecta distracción, shina interpuso su espada entre el cuchillo que nina había lanzado y ella, yo aproveche esto para correr hacia ellas, hice brotar de mis manos fuego infernal, el cual era más caliente y más poderoso que el mismo fuego que brotaba del sol, este era de color rojo brillante, y con forme la llama avanzaba se volvía negro, levante el puño lo sufriente como para golpear a shina a la cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lulu vino y se interpuso en mi camino, me tomo del antebrazo y me lanzo lejos de shina, choque contra la pared, abrí los ojos rápidamente, solo para ver como eyeless y nina corrían hacia ambas, nina tenia cuchillos en ambas manos, mientras que eyeless corría hacia ellas con su bisturí oculto en la mano, sally corrió hasta donde yo estaban y me dijo

-¿estás bien? -me ayudo a levantarme, y una vez estuve de pie le dije

-estaré bien, tu ben y los demás deben de irse... yo las mantendré ocupadas...

-estamos aquí para pelear a tu lado, no para salir huyendo...

-es demasiado peligroso niña... ellas no son capaces de llevarte al infierno como lo hicieron zafiro y citrino, pero son capaces de devolverte a la vida solo para hacerte sufrir...

-¡pues usaremos eso en su contra! -no importa cuántas veces me maten, seguiré condenada a ser un fantasma, al igual que ben y eyeless, usaremos eso a nuestro favor, golpeando hasta el cansancio a ese par, tu usa el tiempo que ganemos para usar la transformación negativa...

-ni siquiera sé si valdrá la pena usarla, no sé si ellas son solo clones, o son la original...

-sean lo que sean, su capacidad física es menor a la que debería, ¡nos aseguraremos de dejarlas débiles para ti! -sally corrió hacia donde estaban nina y eyeless, ¿cómo una niña muerta puede tener más esperanza y valentía que yo?

Vi como alguien se ponía a mi lado, baje la vista y me encontré con ben, el camino hasta colocarse frente a mí y me dijo:

-yo me asegurare que nadie te moleste... tu concéntrate y libera rápido esa transformación... -lo mire con incredulidad, no había ni un rastro de temor en su voz, lo cual me confundía

-¿porque hacen esto? -dije con clara confusión en mi voz

-porque, aunque seas una hija de puta, eres nuestra amiga... ¡vamos! ¡Deja los sentimentalismos para después y concéntrate!

-sin dudarlo dos veces, me senté en el suelo, y cerré los ojos, tenía que reunir mucha energía para liberar la transformación negativa, esta funciona de alguna forma con las emociones, para liberarla, tienes que dejar atrás todo sentimiento bueno que algunas vez tuviste, y entregarte enteramente al odio incondicionalmente que hay en tu corazón, olvidar todo lo que te provoca "felicidad" ver a tus demonios internos, y acogerlos a ti, y aferrarte a ellos como si no hubiera opción, y todo se detona con un recuerdo, y que mejor recuerdo lleno de ira incondicional, que el recuerdo de cuando nací...

no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentir una gran ola de odio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me sentia horrible, se sentia como una carga, como si me guera a asfixiar por tanto odio encerrado en mi corazon, me dolia el pecho y sentia que el aire se me iba, pero tenia que aceptar el sentimiento, para que todo esto acabara, para que todo sensacion horrible se fuera, para cuando me di cuenta, la transformacion estaba hecha, mi cabello habia obtado un color negro, y solo quedaban las puntas de color rojo, mi piel habia tomado un color blanco, igual que el de jeff, y en mis ojos, la parte blanca se habia vuelto negra, rayos negros me rodeaban y poco a poco me comence a elevar en el aire, todo lo veia algo distorcionado, pero aun podia distinguir a shina y a lulu, tenia que actiar rapido, pues me quedaban solo dos minutos para acabar con ellas, a una gran velocidad corri hacia lulu, si la mataba a ella primero, tendria mas oportunidad contra shina, pues asi ella se distraeria y la atacaria mas facilmente, todos me miraron y eyeless, sally y nina se alejaron de shina y lulu, lulu en cuanto me vio, rasgo todo su brazo con sus uñas, dejanso asi una gran herida de la cual brotaba sangre, a grandes cantidades, lulu movio la sangre y la convirtio en agujas, que eran mas filosas de lo que aparentaban, las agujas me rosaban, y abrian mi piel, de la cual salia sangre hechada a perder, la transformacion negativa, me iba matandolentamente, convirtiendome desde adentro en nada mas que un cadaver, en cuanto acabara conmigo se haria el agujero negro y absorveria a todo y a todos. llegue hasta lulu, la cual me tomo de las manos y me detuvo, de mis brazos brotaban los rayos negros que iban carcomiendo la piel de lulu, sin embargo esta no parecia rensirse ni soltarme, una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en su rostro mientras me decia:

-has perdido... -despues de eso, senti un dolor punsante en mi pecho, gire mi cabeza, solo para ver como a mi lado estaba shina, la cual tenia su mano envuelta en una luz morada, y esta estaba dentro de mi pecho, me quedaba solo un minito mas de la transformacion antes de que comenzara a perder la nocion de mi misma, y la transformacion acabara conmigo, la mano libre de shina brillo tambien en una luz morada, y procedio a meter dicha mano en mi pecho, despues de eso, lulu comenzo poner toda su fuerza en empujarme lejos de donde ellas dos estaban, la sangre que aun brotaba de su brazo, se transformaron en tentaculos y tomaron mis piernas, logrando asi lanzarme lejos, con forme me separaba, pude distinguir como de mi pecho shina sacaba dos figuras luminosas, una amarilla y otra dorada, me estampe contra la pared de la cocina, y vi como nina y eyeless se acercaban a ayudarme, antes de perder el conocimiento, pude distinguir como eyeless me cargaba, y como corria a la salida del departamento, antes de salir de este, vi como las figuras de luz, tomaban forma, y pude ver quienes eran, eran maria, y sereniti, lulu termino siendo nada mas que un clon, lo supe porque se desvanecio, despues eso, enfoque el poco tiempo que me quedaba conciente, para activar el collar y que este terminara con la transformacion en negativa, un rayo enorme de luz roja salio de este y subio directo al cielo, salimos del edificio, todos estabamos a salvo, escuche las voces de eyeless y nina como si estuvieran muy lejos, y como si estuvieran haciendo eco

-¿que es esa luz? -dijo nina preocupada

-debe ser el mecanismo de defenza que nos dijo infernal...

-¡¿y que son los otros rayos en el cielo?! -con dificultad abri los ojos, y mire al cielo, a lo lejos pude ver otros rayos iguales a los que salian de mi collar, cada uno de un color diferente, supuse que al final las demas tambien habian usado las transformaciones, solo espero que tuvieran mejor suerte que yo.

no pude mantenerme despierta mas tiempo, y finalmente, cai en la inconciencia.

~fin infernal pov~

~shina clon pov~

lo habia logrado, habia recuperado a sereniti y a maria, las dos estaban finalmente a salvo, me importo poco que los demas se hubieran ido con infernal, no sabia si ella tenia mas dentro de ella, por el momento me conformaba con tener aqui a sereniti y a maria, llena de alegria, habri un portal a la casa de horror, tenia que dejarlas mientras se recuperaban, y una vez despertaran podria explicarles todo lo que estaba pasando.

~fin shina clon pov~

~celestial pov (tres minutos antes)~

frente a mi estaban lulu y shina, las cuales peleaban ferbientemente con liu, jane y slender, no sabia que vendrian por mi, pense que irian por infernal primero, aun asi, a pesar de que no soy partidiaria de peleas, tenia que pelear por mantenelos a ellos tres convida, tenia que usar la transformacion de energia, aun cuando esto significaba ser quemada por dentro, para usarla, tenia que olvidarme de todo lo que me ataba a un mundo fisico, dejar mi materia vivia, y convertirme en un ser de completa energia, la desventaja de hacer esta transformacion, es que no puede actuar por si sola, al activarla, se activaria tambien en yandere y en amatista, pero tenia que hacerlo, tal vez con algo de suerte, ellas sabrian que estaba pasando, y asi correrian a sus segundos puntos, solo me hubiera gustado poderles advertir tambien a infernal y a yangire, respire ondo, y comence la transformacion, perdonenme yandere y amatista, ojala entiendan el mensaje que les quiero mandar... y ojala esperen los tres minutos para desactivarla, pues si no esperan, mi transformacion tambien se desactivara.

~fin celestial pov~

~narradora pov~

celestial, activo la transformacion, y en cuestion de segundos, su cabello paso de ser un azul cielo, a ser ve color blanco, sus ojos perdieron el iris y la pupila, eran completamente blancos, y de estos brotaba luz, su cabello flotaba ya ni siquiera parecia cabello, parecia solo una masa blanca y luminosa, solo las puntas aun eran azules y aun parecian cabello, a gran velocidad corrio hasta shina y lulu, tomo a lulu del cuello y poco a poco comenco a derretir su cuello, como si su mano estuviera rodeada de acido, lulu se desvanecio en cuestion de segundos, lo cual le dio a entender a celestial, que ella no era nada mas que un clon de la verdadera, slender aprovecho la confucion y tomo con sus tentaculos a shina, alzandola en el aire hasta la altura en la que levitaba celestial, shina pataleaba y trataba de quitar los tentaculos de slender de su cuello, celestial se acerco hasta el cuerpo de shina y poco a poco comenco a acercar su mano a la cara de shina, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tocarla, shina tomo la mano de celestial e hizo brotar de la mano que aun le quedaba libre una luz morada, atrajo a celestial hasta ella, e introdujo su mano dentro del pecho de celestial, shina comenzo a mover su brazo hacia atras, dejando ver asi como una figura luminosa de color azul rey que comenzaba a salir de celestial, slender al ver esto, movio su tentaculo de tal forma que lanzo a shina muy lejos, sin saber que al hacer esto, no hizo nada mas que ayudarla shina a sacar a quien fuera que habia tomado, shina se estampo contra un arbol, y celestial callo al suelo brucamente, la figura luminosa comenzo a tomar forma, de una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca, lulu abrazo a la chica que ahora estab en sus brazos mientras decia:

-ya estas a salvo alice...

todos se acercaron hasta celestial, la cual parecia que brillaba cada vez mas, la transformacion la iba consumiento cada vez mas rapido, sin embargo esta alcanzo a darse cuenta, y activo el collar para que la transformacion fuera terminando, comenzo poco a poco a volver a la normalidad, y una vez que su brillo fue casi nulo, liu la tomo en brazos y comenzo a correr acompañado de jane y slender, sin saber que muy lejos de ahi, una pelea igual de poderosa se llevaba a cabo.

en dicha pelea, se encontraban mas clones de shina y lulu, los cuales habian logrado sacar de yandere dos figuras luminosas, yandere no tenia mucha experiencia en batalla, pero su espiritu de pelea era insuperable, no importaba cuanto daño le hiciesen, ella milagrosamnte seguia levantandose, sin embargo, el hecho de que celestial habia desactivado la transformacion, significo que tambien ella la perdio, de inmediato su poder bajo drasticamente, y el cansansio de la batalla le llego, callo de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo aun no perdia el conocimiento, miro alfrente a shina, la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire, miro luego a lulu, la cual, comenzaba a curarse de una manera muy lenta todas las heridas que tenia, en ese momento, yandere comprendio, que la shina con la cual habia peleado, no era nada mas que un clon, mientras que la lulu que habia frente a ella, era real, miro las formas de luz, que habia al lado de lulu, y vio que estas tomaban la forma de dos chicas, a las cuales reconocio enseguida, eran luciana, y akima, yandere callo al suelo mientras se lamentaba diciendo:

-estamos perdidos... si ellas dos estan junto a lulu... -pero no pudo terminar la frace, pues el cansancio la derribo y callo por fin inconciente

abadon y lilith corrieron a ayudar a yandere, mientras que shashire corrio a pelear contra lulu, ahora ella estaba vulnerable, pues no podia pelear mientras estuviera cuidando a dos chicas inconcientes, sin embargo, para mala fortuna de shashire, lulu, hizo aparecer un portal debajo de ella, por el cual callo, apareciendo luego, sana y salva en la casa de horror.

las cosas iban bastante mal para todos, menos para shina, pues era la unica que iba ganando en este primer ataque, con yangire paso lo mismo que con el resto, con ella no estaban clones de lulu, ni de shina, cone ella, estaban horror, y dos clones, uno de shina y otro de lulu, laughing se las ideaba para pelear con horror, ambos eran expertos en crear ilusiones, asi que su pelea bastante igual, masky y toby estaban inmovilisados por lulu, la cual, para desgracia de shina, estaba igualmente inmovilisada, pues su consentracion era mantener a ambos quietos, lo cual resultaba mas dificil de lo que ella llego a imagina, la pela, al final tuvo el mismo resultado que con las demas, shina logro sacar de yangire una figura luminosa de color rojo, la cual, despues tomo la forma de una chica de cabello risado y rojo, shina llena de alegria miro a lulu, y una vez callo en tierra firme le grito

-¡LULU! ¡CONSEGUI A RENE! -esto ocaciono que lulu se distrajera y por ende, masky y toby quedaron liberados, ambos corrieron a gran velocidad hacia yangire, toby lanzo una de sus hachas hacia horror, arruinando su consentracion, y dejando asi libre a laughing de su ilusion.

-¡laughing! ¡tenemos que irnos! -laughing se transformo en humo y en un segundo ya estaba al lado de toby y masky, cargo a yangire, y despues corrieron a un nuevo lugar seguro, mientras que yangire recobraba la conciencia.

**y hasta aqui el cao :3, en el proximo veran la pelea de amatista, la cual les juro que se pondra intensa w aun en este cap pueden decirme cuales les gustaria que fueran los puntos siguientes, ya tengo definido dos, pues aqui no es el unico lugar al que subo la historia, por el momento tengo inglaterra y españa :3 diganme mas lugares y el cap que sigue se los dedicare a aquellos que me dieron opcciones :3 gracias los veo luego ^^ y lamento la tardanza ;P**


	16. Chapter 16

Wiiiii he vuelto :D he estado muuuuy ausente pero al fin estoy de vuelta, la escuela ha sido una joda y para acabarla ahora que estoy de vacaciones la inspiración se me ha ido a la mierda XD así que acabar este capítulo ha sido un martirio aun así aquí esta todo :D

* * *

><p>~jeff pov, 4 de Abril del 2015 1:45 a.m.~<p>

Estaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, a mi lado, estaba hoodie, el cual se ve por demás extraño, trae su típica sudadera de color amarillo, sin embargo verlo sin su mascara negra extraña y con una cara mas humana es realmente desconcertante, a mi lado derecho esta sentada laila, la cual tiene una apariencia humana, parece una señora de unos 35 años, supongo que es algo normal, ya es una perra vieja después de todo y no puede lucir mas joven de lo que es, aun asi, lo mas intrigante de ella, es que presenta una cara de confusion y miedo, y no la culparia despues de todo lo que hemos pasado en cuestion de pocas horas, a sus pies hay una caja de esas en las que pones a las mascotas, y dentro esta smile, el cual parece un perro normal, juro que cuando lo vi así lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue "¡ha desgraciado a mi perro!" pero claro nada me sorprendió mas que ver a alice cambiar la apariencia de todos, y juro que los ojos casi se me salen al descubrir que ella tenia parte del poder de amatista, la cual, ahora que la mensiono, sigue dormida a mi lado, recostada en mi hombro, y no ha despertado desde que se desmallo, alice esta recostada en el hombro de belias, el cual cuida de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, no puedo evitar preguntarme si amatista estará bien, y si los otros también lo estarán, todo parecía esta tan en calma hace tan solo unas horas...

-flash back-

~3 de abril del 2015, 9:00 p.m.~

Todo parecía un día aburrido y normal, habíamos acabado de cenar y ya nos iríamos a dormir, yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo, estar quieto en un solo lugar me ponía de los nervios, y no podía salir a matar a nadie para desahogarme, ya que si lo hacia corría peligro de revelar en donde estábamos, sin duda eran los peores días que he vivido, hoodie se ve igual de mal, supongo que el no estar con masky y no saber nada de lo que le pasa a los demás también lo tiene desesperado, los únicos que se ven "bien" serían smile, laila y alice, alice más que nada tiene su cabeza ocupada al pelear con belias, en el cual yo confió un poco más que la primera vez que lo vi.

Giró mi mirada hacia amatista, la cual lava los platos sucios junto con alice, no puedo evitar sentir que debo cuidarla pase lo que pase, si tan sólo supiera como acabar con Shina, no estaríamos sufriendo como ahora...

-oye... -escucho un susurro provenir de la ventana

Desconcertado dirijo mi mirada a esta sólo para encontrarme nada

-oye...

El susurro vuelve a escucharse, sólo que esta vez más cerca, como si estuviera dentro de la casa, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y en acto reflejo tomo mi cuchillo con fuerza, a mi lado aparece en una nube de humo belias, podría creer que el es el causante de mi escalofrío y mis susurros, pero esa idea queda descartada, ya que los susurros suenan femeninos.

-¿escuchaste eso? -digo con voz sería

-si... Busque por toda la casa pero no veo nada fuera de lo común...

-¿los demás ya se dieron cuenta?

-no...

Tensó mis hombros preparado para lo que pueda venir, no se sí es Shina o si es un demonio como lo son abadon y belias, siento una gran tensión en mi espalda y el sudor frío recorre mi frente, smile, que está a mis pues, levanta la cabeza y comienza a gruñir levemente, siento un escalofrío nuevamente en mi espalda, tomo con fuerza el cuchillo y giro hacia mi espalda.

-¡Bu! -frente a mi aparece una chica de ojos amarillos y cabello verde, lanzo mi primer ataque hacia ella, pero antes de siquiera tocarla mi brazo se detiene, y mi cuerpo se siente duro y tenso, no me puedo mover nada, incluso siento como mi corazon parece detenerse, sin embargo este solo comienza a latir mas lento, mi vista se quedo fija en un solo lugar y no puedo ver nada mas que no sea hacia la chica de cabello verde, escucho el grito de alice seguido de el de hoodie, la chica de cabello verde se aleja de mi, dejándome ver como alice esta en la misma situacion que yo, no pude girar a ver a hoodie, pero era seguro que su situacion seria la misma, vi como amatista, la cual estaba al lado de alice, se alejaba poco a poco y como a su lado aparecia belias, luchaba por moverme e ir con ella a protegerla, pero no lo lograba, parecia que mis músculos se tensaban cada vez mas.

-un demonio... ¿que hoy en dia son partidarios de dios o que?

una voz chillona hizo que dejara de luchar por moverme, me di cuenta de que la voz de esa chica era la de shina, la sangre se me heló, y comence a sudar frio, escuche como pasos detras de mi comenzaba a acercarse, despues senti como alguien colocaba su mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvía el cabello de forma juguetona

-¿que se siente ser un inútil mala imitación del guason? -dijo shina con una sonrisa burlona, que aunque no pudiera verla, pude deducirla con su tono de voz

-hagamos esto rapido, tenemos que volver lo antes posible... -dijo la chica de cabello verde

-bien lulu, saca a los estorbos entonces...

despues de que shina dijiera eso, senti como si todo mi cuerpo fuera jalado hacia fuera, me estrelle contra la ventana y salí volando cerca de mas de cuatro metros, y estoy seguro de que hubiera sido mas lejos si no fuera porque un arbol me detuvo, con cuidado comencé a levantarme, y una vez pude estabilizarme, a mi lado estaban alice y hoodie, los cuales se veian igual de debiles que yo, extrañamente, alice fue la que logro recuperarse del golpe mas rapido, una vez los tres estabamos bien, comenzamos a correr hacia la casa, sin embargo a solo un metro de llegar a esta, vimos como una de las paredes era destruida, y como shina salia volando en direccion hacia el cielo, la cual a no mas de 100 metros de altura logro estabilizarse y flotar sin ningún problema, de la casa salia amatista la cual comenzo a flotar y llegar hasta donde estaba shina, aparte mi vista de ellas dos un momento solo para ver como lulu peleaba con gran dificultad con belias, tenia planeado decirles a hoodie y a alice que hacer, sin embargo alice se me adelanto diciendo:

-jeff y hoodie, vallan a ayudar a belias, yo ire a ayudar a amatista...

antes de que pudiera protestar algo, alice se transformo en mariposas y re-aparecio en el techo de la casa, hoodie y yo no hicimos nada mas que resignarnos y hacer lo que ella dijo, llegamos a la pelea y pude ver como lulu asentaba pocos golpeas a belias, silbe para llamar la atencion de laila y smile, los cuales giraron hacia mi, levante mi mano y señale a lulu mientras decia

-¡ataquen!

ambos rugieron y corrieron hacia lulu, belias se volvio a desvaneces, dejandole el camino libre a smile y laila, los cuales mostraban un aspecto furiosos, lulu al verlos no hizo mas que levantar ambas manos, pense que era para tratar de defenderse de ambos, sin embargo, el ver como smile parecía retorcerse de dolor hizo que cambiara mi opinion, aun asi eso no fue lo que mas llamo mi atencion, despues de todo habia experimentado lo mismo que smile hace tan solo unos minutos, lo que mas me sorprendio fue ver como laila se detenia antes de atacar a lulu, y supe que lulu no era la que hacia eso, pues laila en ningun momento se veia como si estuviera sufriendo, lulu bajo ambas manos y luego se inclino frente a laila, despues acerco una de sus manos hasta ella y como si ya estuviera familiarizada con ella, le acaricio la cabeza con confianza, laila no hizo nada para evitarlo, reaccionaba como si fuera amatista quien estuviera frente a ella, de repente vi como un cuchillo era lanzado hacia lulu, la cual no hizo nada mas que esquivarlo, lulu se levanto del suelo y dejo libre smile, el cual tan pronto volvio a poderse mover se alejo cauteloso de lulu.

lulu señalo dentro de la casa y laila obediente se metio a esta y se sento al lado del televisor, yo aun confundido decidi dejar las preguntas para despues y prepararme para pelear, sin embargo cuando dirigí mi mano ha la bolsa de mi sudadera para sacar mi cuchillo, me di cuenta de que este no estaba, mire a hoodie, el cual me miro y se encogió de hombros, hay fue cuando comprendi de que ese malnacido habia lanzado mi cuchillo, reprimi las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza y concentrarme en lulu.

-ok... hoodie mantenla ocupada, mientras voy por el cuchillo que tu lanzaste... belias, necesito que vallas por smile y veas que nada malo le paso, y que veas que demonios fue lo que le hizo esa bruja a laila...

ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y en cuestion de segundos los tres ya estabamos cada uno haciendo su trabajo, belias se desvanecio y re-aparecio al lado de smile y laila, hoodie y yo corrimos hacia lulu, la cual opto una posición de batalla, hoodie saco su cuchillo y se lanzo directo hacia lulu, yo aproveche que esta se agacho para colocar mi mano en su cabela y usarla de impulso para saltarla, no mire atras simplemente corri hacia mi cuchillo, el cual estaba a unos tres metros de distancia, una vez llegue, lo tome lo mas rapido que pude y antes de girarme hacia lulu, vi como alguien caia frente a mi habiendo la tierra y formando un pequeño crater, en cuento la tierra se despejo y dejo mas clara la imagen de todo, pude ver que la que habia caido era alice, la cual se veia mas diferente, su vestido no era el mismo, era un de color morado de la parde de arriba era parecido al de amatista, pero de la parte de abajo parecía un vestido de muñeca, con volumen, sus pies estaban igual de descalzos que los de amatista y Shina, en su cabello había un mechón de a bello morado, y en sus hijos se veía un destello del mismo color.

-¡lo siento alice, pero tres son multitud!

Ignore la voz de Shina y me acerque a alice, la ayude a levantarse mientras le decía.

-tienen mucho que explicarme tu y Amatista... Después de eso un destello ilumino todo el lugar, miramos al cielo y vimos como amatista brillaba, su cabello se volvía blanco menos de las puntas y sus ojos parecía que no tenían pupila, ni iris, deduje que esa sería la transformación en energía que dijo que podía hacer, cuando el destello se apagó, vi como amatista y Shina seguían peleando, extrañamente, Shina no se veía cansada, al contrario, parecía que disfrutaba aún más la pelea, en uno momento dado, ambas terminaron de nuevo en el suelo, vi como alice corría hacia ellas para unirse a la batalla, yo decidí hacer lo mismo e ir a ayudar a hoodie, belias me intercepto en el camino y mientras ambos íbamos a pelear contra Lulu, el logro decirme:

-ambos están bien, laila no tiene nada, simplemente le hace caso a Lulu.

-ya luego averiguaremos porque...

Tome fuertemente mi cuchillo y corrí aún más rápido para llegar hasta Lulu y dar el primer ataque, sin embargo está lo esquivo, era muy rápida y lograba esquivar los golpes de los tres, aún así lo que más me desesperaba era que ella lograba darnos más de un golpe a mi y a hoodie, belias era el único que se salvaba por tener la habilidad de hacerse humo, llego un momento en que Lulu salto alejándose de los tres, y vi como se reunía espaldas con espaldas con Shina, ambas intercambiaron miradas, algo que no hizo más que preocuparme más.

-que tal si le muestras su regalo a amatista y jeff.

lulu asintio con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego su brazo se ilumino en una luz brillante de color dorado, lo choco contra el suelo y en este apareció un simbolo extraño, luego poco a poco comenzo a levantar su mano, y debajo de ella, aparecia lo que parecia ser una persona, era una chica de zapatos de muleca, un vestido del mismo estilo, pero su rostro, fue lo que me dejo helado, era el rostro de clementine, era la viva imagen de ella, mi corazon se detuvo, y un nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente, seguido de una hola de furia inmensa, de los dedos de lulu comenzo a brotar sangre, y esta entro a la momeca, de un momento a otro, la muñeca se podia mover como si de un humano se tratase.

-esta sera una pelea interesante...

la muñeca corrio hacia mi, trataba de rasguñarme con sus uñas, las cuales alcance a ver que estaba impregnado de un liquido extraño, de color rojo, pense que seria sangre de lulu, pero esta no olía a sangre, y era mucho mas liquida que la sangre, fue entonce cuando comprendi, que seguramente seria veneno, tome mi cuchillo y trate de propinarle un golpe a la muñeca, pero no pude hacerlo, sentia que luchaba contra clementine, aun estando 100% seguro de que no era ella en realidad, la muñeca giro sobre su pierna y me propino una patada en el rosto, lanzándome lejos, hoodie siguio peleando contra ella, mientras que lulu peleaba contra belias, no crei posible que ella pudiera controlar a la muñeca, al mismo tiempo que peleaba contra alguien, sin embargo veo que me equivoque, miro en direccion a amatista y shina y veo como amatista pelea con lagrimas en los ojos, y como alice llena de furia ayuda a amatista, sin embargo esto parece no presentar nada de molestia para shina, me percate del tiempo que amatista lleva peleando, y me di cuenta de no es mas de dos minutos y medio, solo podia estar en esa transformacion derante maximo treinta segundos mas, corro hacia lulu aprovechando que esta distraida con belias, logro llegar por la espalda y rasgarle esta con mi cuchillo, haciendole una gran herida de la cual brota sangre a chorros, lulu emite un quejido de dolor y cae al suelo, los gemidos de dolor parecen que poco a poco cambian, pero no es hasta un par de segundos despues de que me doy cuenta de que se esta riendo, de la herida la sangre sale como si fueran tentaculos, y no puedo evitar en pensar en mi primera batalla con slender y lo dificil que fue salir vivo, uno de los tentaculos de sangre se dirige hacia mi y rapidamente logro esquivarlo, belias se aleja tambien pero uno de los tentaculos de lulu se desintegra, y parece que divide la sangre en partes muy pequeñas, el humo de negro que es belias adquiere un color rojiso y no puedo deducir nada mas que la sangre de lulu se ha adquirido a las particulas que forman parte del humo de belias, otro tentaculo me ataca y lo esquivo alejandome cada vez mas de lulu, cuando estoy dispuesto a cortar el tentaculo escucho un grito a lo lejos y un rayo de luz morado subir hacia el cielo, luego veo como la transformacion en energia se desvanece de amatista, rapidamente los tentaculos que me atacaban se dirigen hacia amatista y la toman de los brazos y los pies, shina se deshace de alice arrojandola lejos contra mi, la cual no logro esquivar y cae sobre mi lanzandonos a los dos contra un arbol, aclaro la vista y veo como la muñeca golpea a hoodie, luego esta desaparece, mientras que la parte de sangre de lulu que esta con belias, lo abliga a reunirse en una esfera mas o menos solida y lo arroja lejos, puedo ver como en el aire belias toma de nuevo forma solida y se estampa contra un arbol, miro hacia amatista y veo como shina acerca una de sus manos rodeadas de luz morada hacia el pecho de amatista, lo introduce y escucho un grito desgarrador de amatista, en cuestion de segundos unas figuras luminosas salen del pecho de amatista, una negra y otra azul marino, despues de esto las figuras luminosas toman forma de dos chicas, una mas alta que shina y otra del tamaño de shina, los tentaculos sueltan a amatista haciendo que caiga como un peso muerto al suelo, rapidamente logro salir de debajo de alice, y corro hacia amatista, paso al lado de lulu, e importandome poco la logica, rago su cuello, y sigo corriendo, tomo a amatista en mis brazos y llevo mi mirada hacia shina, la cual sonrie victoriosa, antes de desaparecer por un portal, giro mi vista hacia lulu, y veo como esta se desvanece, lo cual me deja confundido, aun asi no es suficiente como para prestarle suficiente atencion.

me quedo agarrando a amatista por unos largos minutos, los suficientes como para que los otros reacciones, se levanten y esten detras de mi esperando a que diga algo, seguramente una orden, o algo parecido, respiro hondo y me aferro al cuerpo de amatista mientras digo:

-hay que irnos de aquí... pero ya, guarden todo y preparen los papeles, y alice por lo que veo tienes algo del poder de amatista... no me importa como, ya me lo diran despues, pero necesito que te encargues de nuestras apariencias...

alice no emite sonido alguno, por lo que lo tomo como algo aprovatorio, despues de eso cargue a amatista hasta dentro de lo que quedaba de la casa, y una vez listos, salimos directo al aeropuerto.

-fin del flash back-

y aqui estamos, esperando a que nos den la orden de subir a nuestro avion, el cual se dirigue a españa.

~fin jeff pov~

~liu pov, misma hora y dia~

estamos de camino a nuestro siguiente punto, jane conduce por la carretera a una velocidad vestial, y slender dijo que nos veria en el siguiente punto, creo que es obvio que el no viajaria con nosotros, yo me encuento en los asientos traseros, con celestial aun desmallada, esta con su cabeza en mis piernas, y la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el asiento mientras las piernas estan debajo, como si estuviera sentada, y la parte de arriba de su cuerpo es lo unico que ha movido, fue dificil acomodarla en esa posicion, en una que estuviera mas o menos comoda, otra cosa podria haber sido que yo la dejara en el asiento de atras completamente recostada y yo me fuera en el asiento de adelante como copiloto, y si trate de hacerlo, pero ponerle el cinturon de seguridad para que no se callera en el camino era algo sumamente dificil, asi que decidi mejor cuidarla yo, al menos solo en el camino, coloco mi mano en su cintura y de manera protectora, luego dirijo mi mano hacia la ventana y veo el camino oscuro, apenas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, emito un gran suspiro y le digo a jane sin despegar la vista de la ventana:

-si estas cansada, yo puedo manejar...

-no estoy bien... ya casi vamos a mitad de camino...

-¿como esta el plan exactamente?

-manejamos hasta la capital del estado siguiente, el plan era ir directo al aeropuerto, pero el caso es que estemos separado unos de los otros la mayor cantidad de tiempo y distancia posible, si todos nos vemos en el aeropuerto, corremos peligro de que shina aproveche esto, y nos vuelva a atacar, y no creo que celestial y las demas soporten otro ataque de shina, y menos si estan asi de debiles, asi que es mejor que cada uno viaje a donde tenemos que ir de manera diferente.

-espero y los demas piensen igual...

-yo tambien... ¿como esta celestial?

-sigue dormida... aunque mas que nada diria yo que esta en una especie de coma... como la vez que atacaron a amatista.

-¿cuanto crees que dure esto?

-no lo se, la primera vez amatista duro 7 dias... por la cantidad de personas, creo yo que puede durar hasta mas del doble... ojala y no lo sea asi...

-bueno... en vista de los inconvenientes tendremos que tomar el asunto de nuestra apariencia en nuestras propias manos... comprar ropa que no llame la atencion, maquillaje para cubrir lo mas posible nuestros rostros, y si es posible ir cuibiertos de pies a cabeza con ropa, ya sabes por el asunto de las cicatrices, con suerte quien nos vea pensara que somos alvinos y el sol no puede darnos demasiado...

-y ¿a donde iremos?

-una vez lleguemos tomaremos un vuelo a alemania...

-ojala y no se tarden mucho en despertar. -recuesto mi cabeza en el asiento, y luego cierro mis ojos lentamente, tratando de descansar un poco de toda esta mierda...

~fin liu pov~

~nina pov, mismo dia, 4:58 a.m.~

estoy en el avion que nos llevara a nuestro segundo destino que es en italia, no falta mucho para que lleguemos, del lado de la ventana esta infernal, la cual aun no ha despertado, y yo esto a su lado, con mi chamarra purpura la cual tapa mi cara con ayuda de mi cabello, sally, ben y eyeless, estan con grinni en la parte del equipaje, ellos por ser fantasmas no hubo necesidad de que pagaran boleto o algo asi, y ese maldito gato no fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de pelear contra shina y lulu, siempre ha sido un bago y nunca esta cuando se le necesita, aveces prefiero que se quede con su dueña...

escucho las ordenes del piloto, de que ya casi es hora de aterrizar, abrocho mis cinturones, y el de infernal, el aterrisaje es suave, casi ni se siente, espero a que todos empiecen a salir, para ser la ultima en salir y no llamar tanta la atencion, ademas de que tengo que esperar a eyeless, a que venga a ayudarme a cargar a infernal ya que yo no puedo, en cuanto sale el ultimo pasajero, eyeless aparece, yo me levanto y entre los dos cargamos a infernal, la aeromosa que esta en la puerta de salida del avion, nos mira extrañado, eyeless aparta su rostro hacia un lado para que no lo vean bien, aun teniendo su capucha es peli pero antes de que pregunte algo le digo:

-el viaje fue un poco cansada para mi hermana... decidimos no despertarla.

-oh ya veo... pense que estaria enferma o algo asi

-no nada de eso, gracias por preocuparse.

despues de eso eyeless y yo seguimos nuestro camino, al entrar en el aeropuerto nos encontramos con sally y ben, los cuales estaban de tal forma en que nadie excepto nosotros los vieramos, ahora el siguiente paso era encontrar donde quedarnos.

~fin nina pov~

~narradora pov~

despues de una noche de mierda, todos estaban aun preocupados, y no era por el hecho de que debian llegar rapido al segundo punto, si no porque no sabian a ciencia cierta cuando despertarian, con abadon, lilith y shashire las cosas eran iguales, su segundo punto era en estados unidos, mas especifico en nueva york, mantenerse ocultos en una ciudad tan grande y tan aborritada de gente seria facil, el problema seria llegar sin llamar la atencion, tenian la suerte de que con la cantidad de personas que hay y con lo agetreadas que son sus vidas no se preocuparan de notarlos a ellos, para llegar fue un problema, mas que nada era por el hecho de cubrir a sheshire.

con laughing, toby y masky, las cosas fueron mas complicadas, cada uno iba por su lado, no ssbian con exactitud que hacer, y ninguno tenia madera de lider para decirles a los demas que hace, eran los que mas problemas tenian, se tardaron bastante en acomodarse y saber que hacer, al principio se escondieron en un departamento en la ciudad, y hasta que los tres hablaron y se pusieron de acuerdo el como esconderse fue hasta que se aventuraron a salir del lugar, al final, el plan fue: que toby y masky robaran un auto, lu llevaran hasta las afueras de la ciudad, luego en el bosque se reuinirian con laughing el cual tenia a yangire, despues conducieron hasta llegar al centro del pais, un viaje muy largo, les tomo mas o menos hasta las seis de la mañana, de ahi fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron un vuelo a japon, algo que resulta bastante preocupante para ellos que no sabrean como mierda comunicarse, algo que si uno lo piensa bien, no necesitaras demasdiado, tomando en cuenta que son unos asesinos.

mientras tanto, shina seguia en la casa de horror, esperando junto con lulu a que, sereniti, akima, maria, rene, luciana, bluefire y analiz despertaran, todas ellas estaban en la parte de arriba de la casa de horror, mientras que las otras tres estaban en la parte de abajo estaban descanzando, lulu y shina estaban tumbadas en los sofas, pero horror estaba sentada, con una postura muy lejos de la relajada, y con una mirada pensativa, shina no le habia prestado atencion a esto, creyo que no tendria importancia, tal vez la pelea que tuvo con laughing habia sido mucho para ella, ambos hacian iluciones y puede que alguna de ellas le hubiera transtornado un poco, lulu la cual tenia un brazo sobre su cabeza, emitio un suspiro lleno de cansancio mientras le decia a shina:

-cuando despierten tendran hambre...

-hacer que el ser vampiros represente un problema... -dijo shina la cual miraba algo fastidiada a lulu

-pues en este caso lo es...

-¿tienes cuerpos de victimas aqui? -dijo shina a horror, la cual no le constesto, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la escucho, shina se levanto de su aciento y de acerco a horror, chasqueo sus dedos sobre su rostro mientras le dice -¿holaaa? ¿que te pasa?

horror parpadea un par de veces y vuelve en si, le regresa la mirada a shina, pero esta es una que muestra desconfianza.

-¿estas bien? -le dice shina algo confundida

-si... no tengo cuerpos recientes... lo lamento.

-bueno... luego conseguiremos comida para ellas

-sabes shina... tengo una duda... ¿porque amatista se volvio mala? la pregunta correcta seria, ¿quien hizo que se comportara como alguien mala?

-es un tema muy complicado de explicar...

-y porque es tanimportante que salga tu familia, ¿porque no hablaste con amatista antes para hacerle ver la verdad?

-me suena a que no me crees lo que te conte... -dijo shina con una mirada seria, lulu se levanto de su sillon y presto atencion a la conversacion, todo se ponia mas tenso con forme pasaba el tiempo, horror las miro con seriedad, luego tomo aire dispuesta a soltar todo lo que habia hecho que su mente fuera un torbellino de dudas, sin embargo, un fuerte ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba de la casa hizo que las tres dejaran su platica y se dirigieran a la parte de arriba de la casa.

al llegar se encontraron a todas despiertar, todas estaban en un estado deplorable, no sabian que estaba pasando y cada una de ellas se separaron y se reunieron en diferentes grupos, sereniti estaba con akima, luciana y rene, en una esquina del cuarto, maria estaba con alice, en la esquina contraria, y analiz y bluefire estaban en otra de las esquinas del cuarto, rodeadas por lo que parece ser una capsula negra extrañana que provenia el vestido de analis, las ocho al ver que la puerta se abrio dirigieron su mirada para ver quien estaba ahi, sereniti al ver a lulu, corrio hacia ella seguida de rene, luciana, y akima, alice y maria hicieron lo mismo con shina, y blue y analis se quedaron quietas en donde estaban.

-por lo que veo no recuerdan mucho... -dijo lulu mientras veia como se aferraban a ella luciana, akima, rene y sereniti

-parece que despertaron antes de que sus recuerdos estuvieran todo juntos... -le contesto shina

horror se acerco a blue y analis y dijo:

-¿que es esta cosa que las rodea? -dijo tocando levemente la esfera negra que las protegia, pero en cuanto lo hizo, una parte de esta se deformo formando la cara de un monstruo, el cual le gruño fuertemente a horror, esta sorprendida se alejo un poco, y en cuanto lo hizo la esfera volvio a tomar su forma original -¿que mierda fue eso?

-al parecer saque 3x2... -dijo shina mientras se acercaba a analis y blue -no les vamos a hacer nada, esperen a que sus recuerdos regresen por completo, luego les pasaremos los nuestros y asi sabran que esta pasando... -las dos aun no se confiaban asi que no se movieron en absoluto y analis no quito la esfera que las protegia -v... dejame hablar con analis ¿te parece? -dijo mientras tocaba la esfera, esta seguidamente se desvanecio y volvio a estar unido al vestido de analis

-tienes mucho que explicar... -dijo analis con voz seria y fria

-si, lo se... -le contesto shina mientras les extendia ambas manos para ayudarlas a levantarse

~fin narrador pov~

~horror pov~

no confiaba en shina... cuando pelee con laughing pude ver algo de sus pensamientos, y me entere de que shina no es precisamente una buena chica, realmente me empiezo a cuestionar si debo seguir ayudandola, vi que amatista en realidad lo que hacia ahi era esconderse de shina, y porque tendria que hacerlo si la que se supone que es mala es ella, tengo que preguntarselo yo misma, hablar con ella y saber su version de la historia, en vista de que shina no quiere revelar mas informacion... y no puedo sacarla leyendo su mente o ella leera la mia y sabra que ya no confio en ella, por ahora necesito informacion, y una vez que la tenga, ya sabre que hacer.

* * *

><p>y aqui termina :D lamento la tardanza de verda, pero espero que les guste este cap :3 nos vemos luego y una vez mas lamento haber tardado XD, por cierto, si quieren saber mas de los personajes que van apareciendo, vean mi pagina de face, se llama "Haku Shina" y vallan a la carpeta que dice "oc's mios de mi y si le hace algo te puteo" si lo se soy super buena XD, buena los veo en otro cap :3<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

wiiiiiii casi entro a universidad y ahora si va a ser una friega poder actualizar XD, pero bueh :v tratare :3 bueno ahora si no tengo mucho mas que decir, mas que pronto se acabara todo esto QwQ y que tengo pensado hacer una historia diferente a esta paro de dos de mis oc's bueno ya! aqui el cap :D

* * *

><p>~abadon pov, 11 de agosto del 2015, 10:25 p.m.~<p>

silencio, era lo que me rodeaba, atrapandome en un eterno sufrir, un sentimiento que no crei que llegaria a tener, pero lo tengo, y valla que duele un carajo... cuatro meses han pasado desde que estamos aqui lilith, sheshire, yandere y yo... tambien han pasado cuatro meses desde que yandere callo en coma, y no ha despertado... aveces me pregunto si llegara a hacerlo, o si ya esta muerta... claro que para nosotros el termino muerto no existe, pero se entiende a lo que me refiero, nuestro segundo punto fue nueva york, estamos en un pequeño departamento, algo simple en realidad, pero claro no estamos en barrios bajos, estamos en uno tranquilo, lilith y yo solo nos preocupamos por mantener vivo a shashire, el cual aun con su extravagante apariencia y sus tan peculiares habilidades no significa que sea inmortal o algo por el estilo, yandere no respira, tampoco late su corazon, no dudo que tenga uno, conosco a amatista desde que era una mocosuela, practicamente fui su hermano mayor, y estoy mas que seguro de que yandere no es diferente a amatista, la misma base de materia que tiene debe ser la misma despues de todo.

aun asi, me preocupa no saber que le pasa, no saber si despertara en algun momento, o si se quedara asi para siempre, el tiempo claro esta que es relativo, despues de vivir tanto tiempo, el mismo llega a ya no tener sentido, sin embargo estos cuatro meses se han vuelto un verdadero pesar, no se si mi preocupacion es porque se que las demas estan igual, o por el miedo de que el unico que este sufriendo esto sea yo, solo se que verla acostada en su cama, sin moverse, me mata de verdad.

escucho como alguien llama a la puerta, no giro a ver quien es, pues la respuesta es bastante obvia, la voz angustiada y desesperanzada de lilith me llama mientras me dice:

-aun no despierta ¿verdad...?

-no... -contesto sin mas.

pasado el primer mes, la primera vez que lilith me pregunto eso no pude mas y estalle en ira y sarcasmo, creando una pelea que llevo hasta los golpes con ella, claro estabamos iguales, aun asi, es horrible que lo diga pero ya estoy mas resignado, no quiero perder la esperanza de que despertara, sin embargo decirle a un demonio que tenga esperanza es como pedirle a un pez que vuele...

-si necesitas algo shashire y yo estamos afuera...

-no he necesitado nada en estos ultimos meses, no creo que eso cambie ahora... -a pesar de que mi comentario pudo sonar sarcastico lilith sabe que no es nada mas que la verdad, y que no lo digo con esa intencion.

lilith sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta de nuevo, y yo sigo en mi tarea de ver fijamente a yandere esperando a que en algun momento despierte, sigo con mi tarea de no moverme de esta silla, hasta que ella emita algun movimiento que demuestre vida.

por mi cabeza comienzan a cruzar miles de pensamientos, me pregunto si realmente ella segira ahi, si su alma este ahi de nuevo, o si se fue a algun lugar mientras su cuerpo callo en coma, tal vez las cinco esten reunidas tratando de averiguar como parar a shina, y por eso ninguna a vuelto, sin embargo, cruza por mi mente la idea de que tal vez eso no sea posible, y que yandere sea la unica que este mal, tal vez ella es la unica que ha estado en coma tanto tiempo, y ya no despertara nunca, despues de todo sacaron dos almas de ella, y sea verdad o sea mentira lo que dijo shina sobre que todas esas almas dentro de amatista ella ya se las habia comido, el que saquen un alma que esta drentro de ti, sea tuya o no, te crea un dolor increible, y es una gran perdida de energia, pues quieran las almas ajenas o no, al haber mas de un alma dentro de un cuerpo, todas estas trabajan juntos para mantener al cuarpo en el que residen, y al alma principal la dañan al sacar las secundarias por la fuerza... al pensar esto ultimo, tengo la curiosidad de saber si su cuerpo es el que realmente esta dañado, o si su alma fue la afectada... tal vez por eso ella no puede despertar... su alma esta tan dañada que no puede controlar a su cuerpo como es debido.

-tal vez si entro y veo que le esta pasando, pueda ayudarla...

Me quedo mirando su cuerpo un par de segundos más, debatiendo el si debo hacerlo o no, acercó mi mano hacia su rostro, y acaricio su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar, surge un vacío en mi estómago, y en mi garganta se crea un nudo que me ahoga, acercó mi rostro al suyo, y poco a poco voy juntando nuestros labios, hasta que alcanzo a rozarlos, un beso sencillo, sólo un toque, pero este está cargado de dolor y tristesa.

Para cuando abro los ojos estoy en un lugar negro, no hay paredes, ni nada por el estilo, ya no tengo un cuerpo físico, soy sólo una esencia negra y viscosa, comienzo a moverme, tratando de buscar a yandere, o a su alma mejor dicho, pasan los minutos y aún no la encuentro, y comienzo a preguntarme si realmente está aquí adentro.

Para cuando estoy a punto de perder la esperanza, me topo con unas esferas de luz, me acercó a ellas y puedo ver que no son esferas, son yandere, celestial, infernal, yangire y amatista, pero son unas versiones de ellas muy pequeñas, si acaso sin del tamaño de la palma de un bebe, y todas están acurrucadas, me acercó hasta ellas y toco con sumí cuidado a yandere, no quiero que mi alma las manche de alguna forma, con cuidado tomo el alma de yandere, separo sus piernas de su cuerpo, haciendo que así deje de estar acurrucada, realmente es pequeña, y no puedo evitar pensar que es adorable, minutos después mi atención es captada por un brillo extraño que surge desde su pecho, observo con detenimiento la pequeña luz que surge de ella, y logró observar que es otra alma, con curiosidad dejo a yandere y voy por las demás, y hago exactamente lo mismo que con yandere, y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que con ellas es la misma situación, infernal y amatista tiene un alma dentro de ellas, con yangire hay dos más y con celestial hay una más, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que Shina tenía razón, amatista se había comido a todas y al separarse estas almas dentro de ella se habían separado también, si no se las hubieran comido ahora esas almas estarían hechas esferas así como lo están yandere y las demás, lo único que podría desmentir eso es que dentro de ellas no se ven también las almas de los familiares de cada una de ellas, me quede pensativo un momento, hasta que recordé que la primera vez que Lulu despertó a todas sus reencarnaciones, estas fueron las que luego dieron paso a que sus respectivos familiares despertaran, lo que significa que una vez que las 16 estén reunidas sus familiares despertaran, como si las almas de las 16 fueran una especie de cuidadoras de las almas de sus padres, tiene algo de sentido ya que ante la muerte ellas son las únicas con derecho de volver a la vida a sus seres queridos.

Después de pensar todo esto, me doy cuenta de que hay dos posibles caminos que nos esperan:

1- si las 16 despiertan, Shina sería capaz de declararle la guerra a amatista, y estamos en desventaja numérica, sin mencionar que todo ese "clan" ya ha pasado antes por bastantes guerras antes de pelear la primera vez con las hijas de amatista y dichas peleas nunca las han perdido, dejar que Shina se haga con su ejército sería como firmar nuestra acta de defunción.

2- si Shina obtiene a las 16 sería capas de dejarnos en paz, sin embargo, si se lo digo a amatista ella podría tomárselo como una muestra de teaicion, y ella sería la que causaría una guerra innesesaria.

Suceda lo que suceda, nada de esto acabara bien.

Mientras sigo pensando que hacer, frente a mi las versiones de yandere y las demás comienzan a hacerse grande hasta que finalmente obtiene su forma de vuelta, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de que despierten del coma.

Por desgracia las cinco me ven, y trato con todas mis fuerzas de ocultar mi preocupación y de mostrar lo alegre que estoy de que estén realmente bien.

-¿que haces aquí? -me fue amatista mientras me observa con sospecha

-bien a ver si estaban bien

Mi vos suena áspera y fría, y poco convincente además, sin embargo a ellas parece no importarles, lo más les toma importancia es saber porque estaba tan preocupado

-¿cuanto tiempo llevamos en coma?

Pregunta celestina con claro preocupación en su voz

-cuatro meses... Casi cuatro meses y medio

Infernal emite un suspiro de frustración y lleva su mano a sí rostro mientras hecha la cabeza para atrás, las demás por su parte parecen estar en un estado de shock.

-tenemos que volver ya... -dice yandere

-¿que es este lugar exactamente? -pregunto para tratar de cambiar el tema y bajar un poco la frustración de cada una

-es el subconsciente de las 5 -dice yangire -como somos básicamente la misma persona es imposible que cada una tenga una subconsciente diferente, tal vez nuestro cuerpo este separado pero nosotras seguimos unidas.

-como sea, es hora de volver... -dice infernal mientras poco a poco comienza a desvanecerse, poco a poco todas van haciendo lo mismo, y al igual que ellas yandere y yo hacemos lo mismo, señal de que cada uno vuelve a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, me doy cuenta de que sigo besando a yandere, la cual al darse cuenta de que nos besamos, abre los ojos a más no poder y sus mejillas adquieren un color rojo intenso, rápidamente me zapeo de ella y me enderezo en mi asiento, ella soguee en shock y no hace nada más que quedarse en donde esta, rápidamente recuerdo que Lilith y shashire están afuera de la habitación, y para que la atmósfera se haga menos pesada no dudo en llamarlos, los cuales llegan enseguida, y al ver a yandere despierta no dudan y correr y abrazarla con fuerza.

Yo la veo un poco más alejado de donde estaba, y mientras observo a Lilith llorar de alegría y a yandere sonríe, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que vi cuando estaba dentro de ella, y en preguntarme que será lo que pase en el futuro, yandere voltea hacia mi, y nuestras miradas se cruzan por un breve segundo, segundo en el cual yandere me dedica una sonrisa apenada y yo le respondo con la misma sonrisa de medio lado. cuando llegue el momento me preocupare, por ahora sólo hay que seguir el plan.

~fin abadon pov~

~jeff pov, 12 de agosto del 2015, 7:25 p.m. ~

Siento algo suave tocar mis labios, una textura que he extrañado sentir desde hace cuatro meses y medio, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez sea un sueño, y que tal vez mi mente está jugando conmigo de nuevo, pero luego siento unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo y la cálida fragancia perteneciente a amatista inunda mi nariz, es cuando decido quitar la venda de mis ojos, la luz que entra por la ventana me ciega un momento, y justo cuando mis ojos se acostumbraba a la luz, la puedo ver a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin dudarlo la tomo entre mis brazos y la sujeto con todas mis fuerzas, como si al soltarla ella desapareciera y de un momento a otro despertara, sólo para ver que ella sigue en coma.

-estas despierta... Creí que nunca lo harías...

Ella me corresponde el abrazo y yo no puedo evitar aspirar aún más su aroma, la e extrañado todo este tiempo, y he estado muy preocupado, después del primer mes, hice este lugar un infierno, ante mi desesperación mate a muchas personas, busque la ayuda de belias, creí que tal vez el podría traerla de vuelta, trate de sobornarlo con las almas de a quienes mate, pero me dijo que no podía hacer nada para traerla, hice lo mismo con alice, no encontré nada con que sobirnarla, así que la fastidie todo un mes para que hiciera algo, pero me dijo que no había nada que hacer, más que esperar.

-te extrañe mucho...

La voz de amatista me saco de mis recuerdos de estos últimos meses, comencé a besarla en la cabeza y en la frente hasta que me canse, finalmente llegue a sus labios y la bese con ternura.

-no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe yo.

Amatista se aferró a mi pecho y yo seguí repartiendo besos en su cabeza.

Después de un par de minutos escuche como habrían la puerta de la habitación, preocupado de que fuera la mujer de la limpieza del hotel (nos estábamos quedando en un hotel, ya que no había departamentos que admitieran mascotas, y smile no quería una apariencia humana), tome mi cuchillo, el cual alice lo había convertido en un catalizador de Magia, con el cual podía adquirir una apariencia más "normal", sin embargo quien entro por la puerta fueron alice y belias, los cuales cada día venían y me despertaban para que fuera a desayunar, ya que si por mi fuera o me quedaría encerrado en la habitación.

-se que no quieres bajar jeff, pero tienes he comer, si no amatista va a...

Alice dejo de hablar en el momento en que vio a amatista sentada en la cama, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con sus ojos que decían "hola eh vuelto", para cuando me sí cuenta, alice ya se había lanzado a la cama y ahora estaba abrazando a amatista mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Belias, que estaba afuera de la habitación esperando a alice junto con hoodie, smile y laila, entro a la habitación y al ver que amatista había despertado, aviso a los demás que aún esperaban en la puerta, y en un segundo la habitación estaba llena de personas, y en un parpadeo mi cama estaba repleta, obligándome a salir a mi de la cama, el único que no estaba ahí era belias, el cual sólo veía con tranquilidad como los demás abrazaban a amatista, no puedo evitar estar feliz pero al mismo tiempo estoy preocupado, pues el que haya despertado significa que no pasara mucho tiempo para que Shina nos vuelva a atacar, ya que si no nos ataco mientras amatista estaba en coma, era por algo, tal vez estaba esperando a que amatista despertara, sinceramente no creo que no sepa donde estamos ahora son mas, y el buscarnos podría llevarle menos tiempo, sinceramente no me creo que no sepa donde estamos, después de todo ha tenido cuatro meses para buscarnos y tampoco creo que se tarde tanto en encontrarnos, siento la mano de belias sobre mi hombro, y me dedica una mirada que me dice: "no te preocupes por eso ahora", estoy seguí de que debió leer mi mente o por lo menos deducir mis preocupaciones, asiento con la cabeza y trato de mostrarme más tranquilo, sin embargo, los pensamientos preocupantes aún rondan por mi cabeza.

~fin jeff pov~

~Lulu pov, 11 de agosto del 2015 10:25 p.m. (aunque paresca un dia de diferencia es en el mismo momento, por el tema de que cada una esta en diferentes partes del mundo)~

han pasado cuatro meses, meses en los que no hemos hecho nada mas que revisar las cinco ubicaciones donde estaban amatista y los demas, primero buscamos alguna pista que nos dijera donde estaban, no encontramos ninguna, asi que la segunda opccion que tomamos fue la vista de dios de shina, pero el perfeccionarla le tomo bastante, los puntos que llegaba a marcar estaba fuera de la ciudad, por lo que dedujimos que se habrían ido a otra, o incluso viajar fuera del país, fue ahí cuando Shina le dedicó un mes y medio a entrenar la vista de dios, y una vez término usó dicha vista para saber donde estaban amatista y las demás, sin embargo estas aún no despertaban del coma, le dije a Shina que sería mejor atacarlas en ese momento, pero ella dijo que no sería lo mejor, ya que amatista y sus derivaciones son la misma persona, y tomando en cuenta lo que pasa con el alma de una persona al encontrarse en coma, Shina dijo que sería muy riesgoso, pues cuando una persona entra en coma, su alma se encuentra en un plano entre la vida y la muerte, el alma no está cociente, no puede moverse en aquel plano, esta simplemente inmóvil, juntando energía para mantenerse en ese plano y para al mismo tiempo salir de el, la desventaja con los humanos es que cuando eso pasa el cuerpo al no tener alma que lo sustente se va deteriorando, hasta que este es inhabitable para el alma que luchaba por regresar a dicho cuerpo, pero como amatista no es un humano, su cuerpo esta bien, y lo seguirá estando hasta que su alma regrese, aún así el riesgo esta, en que; al sacar tantas almas al mismo tiempo, dejaron el alma de Amatista y el alma de sus derivaciones muy deviles, y como están unidas el daño para cada una debió de ser peor que el que recibirían si estuvieran completamente separadas, lo que significa que si las a atacábamos en ese estado tan vulnerable, el alma de amatista y las demás no lo resistirán y terminarían muriendo, con todo y las almas de quienes se comieron.

Después de eso, decidimos esperar a que ellas despertaran del coma, y henos aquí, esperando cuatro meses a que ellas estén despiertas, ya tenemos los puntos de cada una. Y nos dividimos en grupos para que cada una fuera por el alma de las que faltan, ya sólo falta que llegue el momento.

Veo a Shina recostada en el sillón individual, y como en una de sus manos tiene crema para afeitar que compro analis en su última ida al supermercado, es la única de nosotras que sigue comiendo comida humana a pesar de no necesitarla para vivir, asomándose desde el respaldo de dicho sillón está v, el demonio de analis, con el cual tiene un trato desde que ella tiene 10 años, v es un demonio algo especial, no puede vivir sin un cuerpo humano al cual poseer y por ende del cual alimentarse, analis le ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de que el la protegiera de todo lo que la amenasara, y así fue, v podía tomar el control de las acciones de analis cuando estaba dentro de ella, analis antes no reaccionaba muy bien ante el peligro y es ahí cuando v la ayudaba, con el tiempo de tanto alimentarse de ella, tanto de su alma, como de sus emociones y la energía vital de su cuerpo, v llego a obtener el poder suficiente como para ya no sólo ser una escénica o una nube de humo, comenzó a obtener masa y esta iba aumentando con los años, cuando analis murió, v se adhirió a su cuerpo y alma, tanto que cuando la desperté el seguía con ella, y es tanta la unión que tiene que incluso ahora que la liberamos a ella de amatista, v regreso con ella, aún así el tiempo no pasa en valde, y todo lo que llevan juntos aún después de la muerte, a favorecido a v, tanto que ahora posee una forma física, razón por la que ahora v tiene una pluma en la mano, con la que comienza a rozar la nariz de shina, se que este plan es obra de v, pues analis por lo regular es muy tranquila, todas las demás observamos atentas lo que va a pasar, más que nada para ver como Shina persigu analis, supongo que también somos cómplices al no detenerlos, pero yo supongo que valdrá la pena no hacer nada.

Después un rato de que v le hiciera cosquillas a shina, y que esta no se despertara, logró lo que quería, Shina término con la cara llena de crema de afeitar, v y analis salieron corriendo, y Shina al despertar, no hizo nada más que salir corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras gritaba llena de ira, Shina conoce más que yo a esos dos, así que supongo que sabía perfectamente que ellos dan los culpables.

Mientras esos tres corrían por toda la casa, por la puerta que conecta el patio con la cocina entro horror, la cual volvía cubierta de sangre, no puedo esperar algo diferente de ella, puesto que es una asesina, aún así Shina nos ha dicho qe la mantengamos vigilada pues sospecha de que tal vez horror nos pueda traicionar, nos es como que ahora nos sirva de mucho, ella es fuerte para luchar con el payaso qe amatista tiene consigo, pero ahora que María y alice están con nosotras, horror ya no nos sorve, aún así Shina la mantiene cerca por el riesgo de que ella pueda tramar algo contra nosotras.

Apenas horror pone un pie en la casa, se da cuenta de que por esta están corriendo analis, Shina y v, luego emite un gran suspiro y después se dirige al sillón para luego sentarse en este.

-¿no pueden estar en paz un sólo día?

-¡nop! -grita v mientras sigue huyendo de Shina

-si quieres nos podemos ir de tu casa, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, ya el resto lo podemos hacer nosotras solas... Además no creo que quieras irte de la ciudad a perseguir a amatista.

-¡no, no! Simplemente me gustaría que hubiera algo de paz aquí...

-¿una loca pidiendo paz? Eso si que es raro... -dijo alice a en tono de burla

-no estoy loca... -dijo horror con molestia, y apretando los dientes fuertemente

-alice, por favor... -dije en tono severo hacia ella, la cual simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros son borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡TE ATRAPE PUTO!

Se escucho el grito de Shina mientras seguidamente se escucho el quejido de dolor de v y analis al mismo tiempo, giró mi vista hacia Shina y veo como esta gala del cabello a v, y como analis se acerca también pero desde otra dirección, con su mano en la cabeza y con una expresión de dolor, como es obvio, la unión que tiene estos dos hace que el daño de uno lo resienta el otro, aún cuando parece que están separados, el collar que cuelga del cuello de analis no es más que parte de v, por lo que en realidad están unidos, y no es algo superficial, pues sí miras con atención la parte de atrás del cuello de analis, se puede ver que puede ver que el collar en realidad no cierra, si no que entra en el cuello de analis, y en realidad está por debajo de la piel y el músculo, conectado a la columna de analis, y junto con esta a su sistema nervioso, así que esa es la razón por la que ella también sintió el dolor.

-¡par de idiotas! vuelven a hacerme una de sus estúpidas bromas y-... -el rostro de Shina cambio en un segundo, de enojada y rabiosa paso a estar en blanco, su mirada se perdió, y sus facciones se quedaron estaticas, no soltó a v, aún lo tenía sujeto del cabello, aún así v logró liberarse, ya que la fuerza de Shina se había ido, como si toda ella se hubiera descanecido.

-¿shina? -dijo analis mientras pasaba una mano por enfrente de shina, tratando de llamar su atención.

De repente, Shina volvió, parpadeó un par de veces y cambió su postura a una más cómoda, su mirada se dirigió a mi y dijo:

-ya despertaron... -en nuestros rostros se formaron un par de sonrisas.

Después de eso, enseguida todas estábamos en el comedor, y todas estábamos alrededor de la mesa, repasando el plan que hace unos dos meces habíamos hecho.

-muy bien, alice y blue irán por celestial, ella está Alemania, akima y Luciana irán por infernal, ella está en Italia, luego por yandere irán sereniti y Rene, ella está en Nueva York, cuidado con lo que hagan ahí, rene, no quiero que hundas Nueva York, recuerda que es una isla...

-seh, seh...

-ok, María y analis irán por yangire, ella está en Japón, con ella está laughing, el payaso que les comentaba que puede crear ilusiones, María necesito que a el lo mantengas ocupado, analis y v se encargarán del resto...

-muy bien... -dijo María con una mirada decidida.

-y por último iremos Lulu, horror y yo por amatista, ella está en españa, y ahí es en donde todas debemos encontrarnos... -Shina levantó su mano y de esta aparecieron cuatro esferas de luz, las cuales se repartieron a un integrante de cada equipo, las que tuvieron las esferas fueron, alice, akima, sereniti y analis. -tendrán con esta esfera una sola oportunidad de sacar a quien puedan, la transportación hacia España queda por cuenta suya, sólo necesito a las partes de amatista los demás no me interesan, no dejen que amatista se desmaye, sea con dolor o no, lo importante es que no caiga en coma de nuevo, una vez lleguen a españa, lo primordial es unir por la fuerza a amatista, así no caerá en coma y podremos sacar a quien falte...

-¿que pasara si no falta nadie? -dice horror con curiosidad y a la vez con cautela

-la uniremos para matarla... -mi respuesta es seca, y fría, lo cual sorprende a horror y la deja incómoda.

-exacto... -me segunda Shina -todas ellas están en las capitales de su respectivo país, así que no se demoren mucho, para el miércoles que viene deben estar en España, por ahora vallan a cazar, deben estar fuertes para cuando luchen contra la derivaciones de amatista

-de acuerdo... -todas asienten y acto seguido se levantan de la mesa y se van a la ciudad, sólo quedamos horror, Shina y yo, horror mira a Shina y respira hondo mientras dice:

-¿no hay una forma de hacer esto sin que amatista termine muerta? ¿O de cambiarla y que deje de ser el monstruo sin corazón que dicen que es?

Shina se levanta de la mesa, y tras emitir un suspiro lleno de cansancio dice:

-se que no eres idiota horror, por eso se que descubriste que lo que te dijimos de amatista fue un mentira, sin embargo quiero que esa misma inteligencia razone bien que es lo que me va a contestar después de lo que le diga... -Shina hizo aparecer un pequeño portal en su mano, y de este salió flotando una esfera muy pequeña, del tamaño de un ojo -en estos cuatro meses no sólo entrene los ojos de dios, me puse a investigar y a ver a fondo lo que es ser dios, y así fue como me tope con esto, Verás esta cosa, eres tu, es tu existencia misma, es algo mucho más complicado que el alma, esto es lo que permite que tu existas en este o más planos, verás, crear un universo es una cosa, pero crear vida en este mismo es otra, esta cosa esta anclada con todo tu ser, y es lo que permite que aún después de que tu cuerpo muera, tu alma pueda ir al infierno o al paraíso, las diosas lo crearon, y hay trillones más de estos en el centro del universo, el único momento en que ellas destruyen estas cosas, es cuando llega la hora de destruir un universo, así las almas que fueron al infierno o al paraíso desaparecen y dejan más espacio para las que serán creadas, esta cosa te extinguirá, seas inmortal o no, es por eso, que la inmortalidad no existe, más que para las diosas, amatista no tiene una de estas, y sus hijas obtuvieron una al volverse humanas, las semidiosas, y las sucesoras de las diosas tampoco poseen una, en el momento en que toman el lugar de la diosa a la que remplazarán, y yo, aún siendo una diosa clandestina, tampoco poseo una... Y quieres saber algo curioso, Lulu y las demás, compartían una de estas conmigo, e iba a ser así hasta que este juego acabara, pero ahora que soy diosa, ahora sólo ellas la comparten, yo ya no... Ahora que sabes esto, y que sabes que con un simple movimiento de mi mano puedo hacer que tu existencia sea nada... ¿Que harás?

Horror muro a Shina, no dijo una palabra, si cara era una mescal entre miedo y preocupación, yo tampoco sabía de esas cosas, y el saber que algo como esto estuvo en las manos de las diosas, me aterra, pues me hace darme cuenta de que cuando hice la pelea contra ellas, ellas pudieron acabar con nosotras con sólo un movimiento.

-eso pensé... -dijo Shina -ahora su no quieres realmente morir te sugiero que acates órdenes, o salgas de esto cuando aún tienes tiempo...

Después de esto, horror sólo asintió y se fue a la parte de arriba de la casa, no creo que se valla, en primera esta es su casa, y segundo si fuera ella no me iría sabiendo que alguien puede matarme tan fácilmente, no resisto la curiosidad y le pregunto a Shina:

-¿porque cristal y sus hermanas no usaron eso para matarnos cuando aún tenían oportunidad?

-esto no fue lo único que descubrí, hay una zona en el centro del universo, en la que verás pesados de cristales, piedras de ónix, escarlatas, esmeraldas, zafiros y citrinos flotando sin rumbo, me acerque y estos tomaron forma, y crearon letras, los cuales cada uno marcaba lo que parecían ser reglas a seguir por las diosas, seáis reglas solamente, cada una creada por una diosa, y la de cristal era, no destruir estas esferas, a menos de que llegara el día de destrucción de dicho universo...

-¿por eso no nos mataron?

-así es...

-¿eso significa que no puedes destruir a horror?

-no, verás yo no estoy incluida en esas reglas, y amatista tampoco, las únicas que lo están son cristal, sus hermanas, y sus sucesoras...

-ya veo...

-bueno, sería mejor que duras a cazar tu también...

-nos vemos entonces...

Después de eso salí de la casa rumbo a la ciudad, no cuestiono a Shina, pero la verdad, el tener esas cosas me parecen mucha responsabilidad, al menos confió en el juicio de Shina, y su respeto por la vida de quien no le ha hecho nada...

* * *

><p>Y por fin! Bueno aquí tiene el cap, la semana que viene entro a clases así que no creo tener mucho tiempo, u más porque es universidad, pero bueno, aquí es una pequeña pregunta, quieren que clementine regrese? Verán hay dos finales, y dependiendo de que quieran, será el final que elijan, obviamente uno es bueno y otro es malo, elijan con sabiduría :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

holiiiiiiiiiiii x3 hace mcuho que no hago cap XD pero esque estaba ideando como hacerlo los votos del cap anterior hicieron que cambiara un poco el cap, ademas hay un par de cosillas que me inspiraron y haran el cap un poco mas interesante ;D bueno ya! que empiece el cap :D

* * *

><p>~?, ??/?, ?~

describir mi posición ahora, seria algo sumamente complicado, no se donde estoy, que estoy haciendo, no se ni siquiera que se supone que me esta pasando, solamente, veo un lugar completamente oscuro, y una presión en mi pecho que no puedo describir, ni siquiera se si tengo pecho, no siento nada de mi, solamente una angustia indescriptible, no puedo escuchar nada, y eso me mata de la desesperacion, aveces escucho voces, que no conosco, y que no alcanzo a entender con claridad, no se si estoy en el infierno o en el cielo, pero sea lo que sea, no me gusta estar aqui... es horrible, y solo me hace desear regresar con mi mama... con mi papa, ¿que estaran haciendo? ¿shina los habra matado? ¿habran ganado? quiero volver a mi casa... haria lo que fuera.

-ella no deberia de estar muerta...

-tampoco nos incumbe hacer algo.

otra vez las voces hablan, son un poco mas claras que antes, parece que ya no hablan al mismo tiempo...

-ya esta muerta, no podemos hacer nada mas...

-ahora podemos, simplemente tenemos que quererlo...

-no deberiamos meternos con ella

-¿desde cuando le tienes miedo? crei que se odiaban... ya sabes, la pelea de sus padre, por culpa de tu madre

-no metas ese tema en esto... eres la menos indicada para hablar, estas en la misma situacion que yo

-si pero al menos a mi no me interesa recordar el pasado

-¿quieren callarse y tomar una decision?

-¿porque no la tomas tu?

-este no es tema mio, me acabo de enterar de toda esta mierda hace nada...

-si bueno, ahora debes tomar una decision ¿sabes? eres parte de esto, y deberia tambien dar opinion

-si bueno, opino que tome una decision ya.

-valla ayuda...

el ruido de las voces comenzo a empalmarse de nuevo, comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, a gritar y a discutir, deje de prestarles atencion, antes de que su interminable pelea me fastidiara, sin embargo, una de las voces grito mas fuerte que las otras, a lo que las demas se callaron

-¡es suficiente! si ninguna de ustedes se decide, ni quiere tomar la decicion, la tomare yo, ella tiene que volver, las cosas se saldran de control si alguien no la detiene.

-pero ya hay demasiadas con el mismo poder... solo avivaremos la pelea... sus instintos haran que se maten

-estoy segura de que seran lo suficientemente civilisadas como para no hacerlo... y en dudo caso de que lo hagan, tal vez sea mejor no tener ninguna de ellas, a tener demasiadas...

-que sepas que la responsabilidad sera solo tuya

-estoy bien con eso... prepárese entonces...

despues de ello, todas se volvieron a callar, se mantivieron asi mucho tiempo, hasta que sin previo aviso, una luz segadora invadio mis ojos, juraria que me quede ciega, hubo un sonido constante y molesto en mis odios, y senti una completa calma en todo mi cuerpo, me desconsete un poco, volvia a sentir mis extremidades, y la angustia se habia ido, me sentia rebitalisada.

parpadee un par de veces, y de poco a poco, todo a mi alrededor comenzo a hacerse nitido, algunas imágenes lejanas eran borrosas, pero las más cercanas alcanzaba a distinguirlas mejor, de momento lo único que podía apreciar era que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cama, con un cristal que la cubría y obviamente me encerraba, comencé a asustarme, no sabía donde estaba o que hacia ahí, trate de moverme, pero mis músculos estaba muy entumecidos, los sonidos eran demasiado confusos, pero poco a poco fueron tomando claridad, al igual que mi vista, con la cual ya podía ver que había a lo alrededor, más allá del cristal que me rodeaba, al parecer estaba en una especie de cuarto oscuro, con grandes ventanales de colores, mi vista del panorama de vio obstruida por una silueta, la cual se iba acercando poco a poco a donde estaba, era una chica, con un vestido verde, corto, estilo Lolita, piel pálida, y cabello extrañamente color plata, toco con su dedo el cristal y este poco a poco comenzó a romperse, pero los pesados antes de que me tocarán se iban desintegrando, mis músculos se sentían menos entumecidos pero sin no me dejaban moverme con libertad, trate de hablar y preguntar lo obvio, como ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quien era ella? ¿Y como es que estaba viva?

-debes de tener muchas preguntas... Así que empecemos con lo básico... Mi nombre es mikoto, vieja diosa de la muerte y actual diosa de las almas...

Sus ojos negros me miraban con seriedad, se le formaban unas pequeñas arrugas debajo de los ojos, los cuales parecían estar ciegos, trate de mantenerme serena pero el escuchar que era una diosa, y que era de las almas me alarmo, nina y laughing me habían contado lo que les paso, y el encuentro que tuvieron con mis.. Medio hermanas y lo que eran y el tipo de diosas que eran, y que ella viniera presentándose como tal, me generaba muchas más dudas. La puerta de la habitación se habría, emitiendo un extraño chirrido, de ella salieron otras chicas, todas con vestidos similares al de mikoto, pero de diferentes colores, una chica de un vestido color azul cielo se acercó a mi y me tendió su mano pálida, para ayudarme a levantarme, tenía el cabello rizado y Rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, tome su mano con un esfuerzo inmenso, me ayudo a enderezar me en la cama, y así pide apreciar más a las otras chicas.

-muy bien, sigamos con lo básico... Ella es knsli... -dijo mikoto refiriéndose a la chica que me había ayudado a levantarme -actual diosa de las emociones... Y razón por la que estés aquí... La chica a su lado, es P.A. (Pronuncienlo en inglés :p) actual diosa de los pecados, y anfitriona de este lugar

Observe a la chica la cual tenía una mirada dura, ojos color avellana y un cabello rosado también, pero corto hasta la barbilla, su vestido era de color negro con rojo

-sigamos -dijo mikoto, la cual había notado que miraba con detenimiento a todas las chicas -ella es babydoll, o al menos así la llamamos... Supongo que la razón es obvia...-y valla que lo era, la chica parecía una auténtica muñeca, tenía ojos y pestañas grandes, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas naturalmente, y su cabello Rubio platinado estaba sujeto en un par de coletas, lo cual de daba una apariencia aún más linda, y su vestido la era de color anaranjado, pero uno muy claro en realidad -ella es la diosa de los sentimientos... Y ella es shadow... Es mi prima, junto con la otra chica, su nombre es rubí, ellas son diosas de el cuerpo y las mentes y corazones, respectivamente -vi a las últimas dos, la llamada shadow tenía el cabello negro, y lacio hasta la cintura, tenía ojos rojos, y un mechón de su cabello le tapaba uno de sus ojos, era muy pálida, y si vestido era de color morado muy oscuro, me veía con suma seriedad, como si estuviera analizando cada parte de mi, la otra chica por su lado, mostraba una actitud despreocupada y algo soberbia, me observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y cruzada de brazos, su cabello y las puntas negras, sus ojos y vestido eran igual de rojos, y sus pupilas dilatadas parecían las de un gato.

Observe con detenimiento a cada una, y procure no hacer algún movimiento que me metiera en una situación peligrosa, aún así con todas mis fuerzas trate de hacer una preguntas de tantas que había en mi mente.

-¿porque estoy aquí? -para mi suerte mi voz salió fluida y no se quebró en ningún momento

-te hemos devuelto la vida, si a eso te refieres... -dijo rubí -después de todo eres como nosotras...

-y somos familia.. Así que deberíamos hacer algo... -la secundo shadow

-hablen por ustedes. -dijo mikoto con lo que parecía ser resignación

-aún así... Supongo que te preguntarás el porque real de porque estas aquí... ¿No es así?

Mire a knsli la cual me sostenía la espalda y me miraba con una extraña seriedad y preocupación, acenti levemente, ella suspiro y acomodo a mi lado para iniciar lo que parecía una larga explicación.

~celestial pov, 19 de agosto del 2015 8:00 p.m. ~

mantengo mi vista perdida en la ventana de mi avitacion, el bao que sale de mi boca, y choca con el vidrio me permite una forma de divertirma bastante infantil para la edad que tengo, ha pasado una semana desde que desperte y me pregunto si algun dia ellas vendran, ya me he dado por vencida, pues no estoy dispuesta a pelear, y doy todo por perdido, aun cuando recientemente he encontrado una razon para mantenerme en pie, afuera de mi cuarto estan jane y liu, y como siempre, slender vigila el departamento desde una distacia bastante prudente, me pregunto como es que no tiene frio, no hace mucho frio afuera, o al menos durante la tarde estaba bien, sin embargo encuanto empezo a oscurecer, la temperatura decenio hasta llegar a los 9° C, aunque sinceramente pienso que dentro debe de hacer mas frio que afuera, no hay calefaccion y estoy repleta de cobijas hasta las orejas, quisiera que todo este royo terminara de una vez por todas, no tengo las mismas ansias por pelear que tiene las demas.

-¿puedo pasar?

la voz de liu me saca de mi concentracion, respiro una gran bocanada de aire y en seguida abro la puerta la mente, liu entra con lo que parece ser una charola de comida, la deja en la mesita de noche, que esta desocupada, y en seguida acerca una silla con ruinas y se sienta al lado de mi cama.

-¿como estas? -dice mientras toma la taza con te y le sirve un poco de miel

-¿me preguntas estas cosas para hacerme decir lo mal que estoy? -mi pregunta es sincera, no hay una pisca de malicia en esta, o de sarcasmo, mi honestidad y falta de filtro, puede hacer prensar a las personas que soy alguien insensible y confundirme con infernal o yangire, por eso no acostumbraba a hablar con amatista, pues la verdad aveces podía hacerle sentir mal, sin embargo, liu y Jane se acostumbraron bastante rápido a lo forma de ser y tomar cada palabra que saliera de mi boca como algo literal, un pequeño lapso de tiempo en una cabaña en el bosque y una semana en Alemania basto para que supieran tratarme.

-no, lo pregunto porque realmente me interesa saber como estas.

-no habría de interesarte, sigo aquí, así que deberías dar por sentado que estoy bien...

-si, pero respuestas como esas me hacen darme cuenta que en realidad algo te pasa -liu termina de mescales el te con la miel y en seguida me pasa la tasa, la cual tomo sin objeción alguna

-gracias... -digo antes de darle un sorbo al te caliente, el sabor el dulce y lo prefiero mil veces antes que al sabor del café, el te me relaja de una manera que parece casi adictivo, supongo que aparté de la cafeína que tiene por naturaleza ha de tener algo más que hace que me gusté tanto. -sinceramente sólo quiero que esta pesadilla termine -suelto las palabras al aire, más como esperando a que al decirlo de cumpla, no con la intención de que liu las escuche, aún así, el lo hace y sigue con nuestra conversación

-supongo que la pregunta que ahora me corresponde es: ¿como quieres que terminen las cosas?

-el decir como quiero que terminen las cosas, sería algo muy egoísta, aún así, quiero que ellas vengan y acaben conmigo de una vez, no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora por lo cuenta, y tampoco hay una razón factible por la cual deba seguir viviendo...

-¿porque dices eso? -la voz de liu se volvió pesada, como si estuviera molesto y tratara de ocultarlo

-bueno, en un principio yo no debería de siquiera existir, debería ser parte de amatista

-pero por algo estas aquí...

-en eso te equivocas, si te refieres a que el destino o algo más allá quiso que estuviera aquí, estas equivocado, no hay nada más alto que nosotras, nada que nos mueva o que mueva las circunstancias para que las cosas sucedan, sólo somos nosotras, no estamos al cuidado de nadie, y nada puede cuidarnos más que nosotras mismas, supongo que ese es el lado negativo de ser diosa... No tienes a nadie a quien pedirle un consejo, eres el top supuestamente más alto en cuanto a experiencia y a sabiduría, nadie puede darte ayuda... -las lagrad as envasan con salir de mis ojos, la verdad de la que siempre he sido consciente y la única que puede pesarme tanto, es que no puedo pedir ayuda a nadie, ni consejo, tengo que vivir con las decisiones que tome, con el miedo constante a que puedo escoger mal.

-yo si quiero que estés aquí -siento la mano de liu posarse en mi espalda

-no tiene sentido que quieras que este aquí... Sí muero o vivo, no te servirá de nada.

-sí mueres... Morirá también, no creo poder soportar que la persona a la que quiero vuelva a irse de mi lado...

Sonrió con incredulidad, hace una semana liu me había dicho que me quería, sin embargo yo de que no es verdad, si una de nosotras tiene el atractio más fuerte soy yo, se que liu sólo me "quiere" por el, y su excusa es que me quiere porque mi bondad le recuerda a su antiguo a amor, lo cual si fuera verdad, aún así sería una mala razón para seré a alguien.

-ya lo hablamos liu... Tu no me quiere de verdad... -coloco la taza de te en la charola y dirijo mi vista de vuelta hacia la ventana

-y yo ya te deje claro que esa mierda no me la creo... Pude haber sentido esto por amatista cuando aún no estaban separadas, después de todo tu seguías ahí con ella, y pude haberlo sentido en el instante en el que te vi por primera vez... Pero créeme que se que lo que siento es real... No puedo mentirte y decirte que esto no lo he sentido antes con otra persona, pero eso es lo que te asegura y lo que me asegura que lo que siento es real... Me gustas por como eres, en poco tiempo, vi en ti ese miedo que sientes día con día, y como a pesar de eso, quieres ayudar a los demás y evitar por todos los miedos que cualquier ser vivo sufra, me diste la esperanza de que aún puede haber personas buenas, que a pesar de que yo se que hay mierda en este mundo, también hay personas buenas, que están dispuestas a ayudar a los demás, sin importar quien o que sea, me enamore de la chica con esperanza, que da esperanza y tiene fe en el mundo, a pesar de que muy en su interior tiene el pequeño miedo de que lo que hace tal vez no sirva de nada... -liu se había levantado de la silla y ahora estaba sentado en mi cama, tomándome de los hombros, mis ojos inevitablemente se habían llenado de lágrimas, no lloraba de felicidad o algo parecido, lloraba de de tristesa, por saber que liu en realidad sólo se estaba mintiendo, odiaba que mi naturaleza le hiciera sentir así, odiaba quitarle su libre forma de pensar, al contrario de las demás yo no podía "activar" o "desactivar" mi atractio, al igual que infernal tampoco podía, por nosotras, era por lo que amatista, yandere, yangire, nuestras hijas y ahora Shina, lo tenían, y la verdad es que yo odiaba tenerlo, por casos como el que liu esta pasando.

Liu subió sus manos hasta mis mejillas y con los pulgares comenzó a secar las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, acercó su frente hasta la mía y dijo

-quiero que sepas que en realidad te amo... Y quiero ser tu esperanza, el hombro en el que puedas lloras, la persona a la cual le puedas contar tus preocupaciones, tus miedos, y a la cual puedas pedir un consejo, quiero ayudarte a no tener miedo, y a lo rendirte nunca ante la vida... Porque con tu forma de ser, me diste a mi la esperanza de que puedo ser feliz... Y que por más gente de mierda que debería morir, también hay personas buenas, que merecen ser felices y merecen sentir amor en este mundo... Tu a pesar del amor y la compasión que derrochas, También mereces recibirla... Y yo quiero dártela...

Sentí como liu juntaba sus labios en mi frente, un beso frío, pues sus labio estaba congelados, sin embargo estaba cargado de un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, un sentimiento que me estrujaba el corazón que no tengo, y que me hacia sentir viva, no existir, si no viva, eleve mis manos hasta su espalda y con miedo a ser rechazada lo abrace, no quería que se fuera, pero aún así sentía que le estaba impidiendo ser el mismo, y vivir con las decisiones que el había escogido hace tiempo, si algo respeto mucho, es no interfere en la vida de los humanos, algo que amatista no comparte, y respetó el como es, pero yo no puedo permitirme ser así, no me gusta, y no puedo evitar sentirme egoísta al siquiera prensar que quiero vivir a su lado, de una forma feliz y en paz.

-lo siento... -dije entre susurros y con la voz cortada, mi cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho, y el había pasado de tomar mis hombros a rodearme con sus brazos y sujetarme más a el -l-lo siento de verdad... No deberías sentir esto... No debería de pasar esto... Deberías estar en paz, y seguir con tu vida como siempre lo has echo...

-los cambios no son necesariamente malos... Y este no lo será en absoluto, siempre y cuando estés conmigo...

Liu comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura, mientras de vez en cuando repartía besos en el mismo, no podía dejar que esto avanzará, sembraría su propia infelicidad, y si lo aceptaba... No haría más que ayudarle, y eso no era lo correcto, el debía tomar sus propias decisiones, las que le ayudan a llevar mejor su vida, yo no debía interferir, ni para su bien ni para mal, pero, al rechazarlo... ¿No estaría contribuyendo a su mal? Se que voy a morir tarde o temprano, estoy más que dispuesta a ello, pero sí muero... El atractio no se quitara, se supone que el causante de que tengamos atractio es el dios original, y este aún después de muerto logró atraer gente a que creyeran en el, eso significaría que aún cuando muera, liu estará condenado a sufrir y si lo que dijo hace unos momento era verdad, lo de que sí muero el también lo haría, ¿yo sería la causante de que el muera?, Suena a un romance trajino... Y no quisiera llevarme a nadie conmigo, entonces eso significa que... ¿Estaría bien que lo aceptara? Tampoco quiero estar con el por lástima, no sería lo correcto, el no se lo merece, aún así ¿realmente siento lástima por el? ¿En realidad la razón por la que no quiero que muera es porque luego me sentiré mal? Ya estaré muerta para cuando el decida suicidarse... Ni siquiera sabré cuando morirá, además cuando muera me uniré a amatista, nuestras almas no estarán divididas, seremos una, y ella no sentirá lo que nosotras sentimos, será de nuevo el equilibrio perfecto, y una vez estando de nuevo unidas, nuestra alma terminara en un limbo del cual no habrá salida, ningún diosa de la muerta vendrá por nosotras, y ni dios, ni Lucifer nos querrán, nuestra alma no les serviría de nada...todo lo que e intentado proteger hasta ahora sería en vano... Entonces... ¿Estaría bien si ahora... Aprovecho el estar junto a el? No... No estaría bien, no quiero pasarle todo mi dolor y miedo a alguien que no lo merece... Y el pensar que puede ser el... Hace que la idea me desagrade aún más, el ya ha sufrido demasiado, primero su hermano intenta asesinar lo, luego su primer gran amor muere... A nada de hacer una vida juntos, no puedo dañarlo más... No quiero, que sufra...

-no quiero que sufras...

-mientras estés conmigo... El sufrimiento no me hará nada...

Liu se separó de mi un poco, luego agachó su rostro hasta el mío, para luego juntar sus labios con los mío, en un eso superficial, pero que hizo que aquella presión en mi pecho volviera a hacerse presente, el beso duro poco, pero fue suficiente como para que mi pecho sintiera una calides que hace milenios no sentía, una que sólo sentí cuando dios le mostró a amatista lo bello que era el mundo, cuando trato inútilmente de frenarla y hacer que ella detuviera la explosión que acabaría con todo los ángeles y con dios, quiero a todos los que ahora están a nuestro alrededor, a todos las personas que ayudaron a amatista en todo lo que le toco vivir, pero a liu... Si a el le pasa algo... No se lo que sería capaz de hacer...

-gracias...

Liu mostró una pequeña sonrisa, luego me apretó más hacia el, a lo cual yo respondí de la misma manera

-gracias a ti...

Después de eso, liu me acompaño hasta que termine de comer lo que había traído en la charola, en cuanto termine, liu tomo todo de vuelta y se dispuso a llevarlo de vuelta a la cocina, me levanté de la cama y me decidí a salir de mi cuarto, iba caminando detrás de el, aún así el sabía que lo iba siguiendo, en cuanto llegue a la diversión entre la sala y el pasillo que lleva a los cuartos, me detuve a recargarme en la pared, a observar lo que había a mi alrededor, slender estaba a un lado de Jane, revisando unos papeles que no sabía que eran, aveces el descabezaba de estar afuera vigilando, y venía a convivir con ellos un poco, aunque más que nada pienso que están planeando que hacer para, defenderse de Shina y las demás, después de todo, tener un plan nunca está de más, liu comenzó a lavar los platos sucios, todo a mi alrededor está muy clamado, como si nada pudiera arruinarlo, un tipo de paz que pensé nunca vería después de que amatista decidió irse de la casa de los padres de Sofía, después de todo, en ese momento supe que cosas malas pasarían, y pensar que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si jeff no hubiera llegado a intentar matar a Sofía... Es más... Si nos hubiera matado... Nada de estoy estaría pasando, tal vez volveríamos a reencarnar y a empezar otra vez, tal vez esta vez sin que Lulu y las demás hicieran algo para recordar quienes eran y que debían hacer... Una muestra clara de lo que los humanos llaman "efecto mariposa"...

-quisiera que esta aura de paz durara para siempre... Aún cuando se que eso sería algo egoísta...

-si, sería muy egoísta para alguien como tu...

La sangre se me congelo y lo primero que hice fue voltear a ver a liu el cual se había quedado completamente quieto, el agua de la llave seguía corriendo, pero el estaba estático, como si se hubiera congelado, mire a slender y a Jane, los cuales estaban de igual manera, cementerio a girar lentamente mi rostro pero antes de que viera a la portadora de aquella frace, sentí como pateaban mi espalda, lanzándome al otro lado de la habitación, choque de pecho contra la pared, mi cara reboto contra esta y un dolor inmenso lleno mi espalda, estaba segura de que aquella patada me había logrado romper un par de vértebras, resbale por la pared hasta el suelo, la curación acelerada comenzó y mi columna comenzó a alinearse y juntarse de nuevo.

-Shina dijo que no hiciéramos una tontería... Así que acabemos con esto rápido -dijo una voz más sería que la primera que escuche, comencé a levantarme del suelo, pero antes de que lo lograra por completo, sentí como alguien pisaba mi espalda, regresandome de vuelta al suelo, alce mi vista hacia la causante de mi dolor, y a quien vi fui a la segunda al mando de Shina, alice, y a su lado estaba blue, me sorprende que ambas estén trabajando juntas, ambas fueron despertadas por Shina y ambas tiene formas de ver su odio de diferente manera, aunque Shina y Lulu presuman de la unión que las 16 tenían entre sí, la verdad es que siempre vi como sólo ellas dos se esforzaban para mantenerse unidas, aún así, supongo que pueden dejar esas peleas para después y seguir las órdenes de Shina

-Estuve dentro de esta maldita, tengo el derecho de vengarme por las idiotas es que hizo su hija... -dijo alice, haciendo más presión en mi espalda, haciendo que el tacón de su bota se encajara en mi columna

-aún así el hechizo está por terminar, así que hagamos esto rápido...

De la mano de blue brotó una esfera de luz morada, la cual reventó entre sus dedos haciendo que su mano estuviera rodeada de esta luz, se agachó hasta mi y rápidamente metió su mano dentro de mi espalda, a la altura de mi pecho, el dolor era horrible, no podía concentrarme en la transformación en energía, no con alice y blue causándome un dolor tan insoportable, una luz comenzó a brotar de mi espalda y esta fue sacada por blue, en cuanto logró sacarla, sentí como las fuerzas vivían a dejarme, estaba a punto de volver a caer en coma, y no quería eso, temía por Jane, slender y liu, no sabría que le harían ellas dos, aún así, sentí como la lanza de alice se encajaba en una de mis manos, su lanza era especial, la punta de abría y cerraba, como una especie de tijera, alice abrió esta dentro de mi mano, obligándome inevitablemente a gritar de dolor

-no creas que te dejaremos dormir tan rápido... ¿No hay más? -dijo alice a blue, la cual tenía en sus brazos a una chica de cabello azul, como el suyo pero más claro, un azul cielo, como el mío

-no, sólo mako estaba dentro... Ella esta vacía

-morirás más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado... -dijo alice mientras sacaba su lanza de mi mano, para luego tomar mi cabello y levantarme, hasta su altura -juguemos a algo para mantenerte despierta... Dime, he olvidados los 10 mandamientos de dios, los originales, ¿podrías repetírtelos?

Me mantuve callada, no iba a contestarle algo tan estúpido, y tan sagrado, esos mandamientos que sólo el dios original sabía, y que le paso a amatista y que obviamente yo sabía, los del dios que crearon las las hijas de amatista no eran más que adaptaciones sencillas, los originales eran mucho más extensos y a prueba de lagunas negras que los contradijeran, sentí como de la mano que antes había sido agujerada por alice, comenzaba a salir lo que parecía ser la raíz de un árbol, que comenzaba a incrustarse en mi mano desde adentro.

-sigo esperando... -dijo alice haciendo que las raíces se hicieran más gruesas y entrarán a mis huesos -se pararan sólo cuando comiences a hablar...

-primero... El amor que dios te brinde, será tan infinito como tu quieras que lo sea, y no deberás hacer mal uso de esa confianza... Y ese amor... Para intentar perjudicar a otros, el amor que te dará... T-te guiara... Pero no significa que te defenderá si infringes otro de los mandamientos, así mismo todo lo mencionado no aplicara de forma contraria... Se-segundo... No usarás el nombre de dios bajo ninguna afi-afirmación... Que no cr-creas 100% cierta... Ni osarás de usarla para comprometer a personas qu-que no desean hacer la voluntad que tu impones...

Vi como Jane y slender comenzaban poco a poco a moverse, como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, y poco a poco se fueran acoplando a la velocidad normal

-se nos acaba el tiempo... Debemos irnos, abre el portal y vámonos

-si, lo se, lo se, tu sigue hablando... -dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrarme del cabello hacia el portal, que había abierto mientras aún hablaba con blue.

vi el portar y pude ver como este nos llevaría a lo que parecía ser una plaza, grande, el cielo estaba azul, estaba soleado el lugar, en medio de la plaza estaba alguien en el suelo, y tres más a su alrededor, reconocí a amatista, por lo que supuse que me llevarían con ella, más allá de con amatista a habría otro portal, del cual salieron akima y Luciana las cuales traían consigo a infernal y a alguien más, que reconocí como ririchiki, otra de las 16, "nos están reuniendo a todas" pensé, y no tarde mucho en deducir que sí amatista no salía de un portal era porque íbamos a donde ella estaba, a su segundo punto, mire como Jane se comenzaba a mire un poco más rápido, y como alcanzo a ver todo lo que pasaba, blue entro primero, y alice la siguió, aún arrastrandome, deje de hablar, y repetir los mandamientos, algo ahora me mantenía más despierta, necesitaría ayuda y no sabía si sólo nosotras cinco podríamos con ellas, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, entro la mitad de mi cuerpo y comencé a escuchar gritos de personas, en español, con un asentó inconfundible, íbamos a España con toda la fuerza que pude, use mi mano para abrir un en el departamento, para que liu, Jane y slender lo usarán, el hechizo casi terminaba, procure que los llevas cerca, más no en el punto exacto, después de hacer eso, entramos por completo, y el portal se cerró a mi espalda, vi a mi alrededor, y como de otros portales salían, yandere y yangire, alice me lanzo hacia el centro, junto con amatista, todas estábamos reunidas ahí, mire a mi alrededor y destinado al otro lado de la calle el portal que había hecho, luego vi en otra dirección a jeff, alice, smile, laila, belias y a hoodie que parecían golpear algo en el aire, como si hubiera una barrera, mire a mi alrededor como en el cielo se abría un portal, del cual salían, abadon, Lilith y shechire, los tres callejón, pero parecía que se detuvieron a unos 15 metros de altura de nosotras, fue entonces cuando supe que estábamos encerradas en una cúpula, volví mi vista de nuevo al portal que hice y de este salieron liu, Jane y slender

-únelas ahora... -dijo Shina a amatista, ella se levantó poco a poco del suelo y nos vio a todas con pena y dolor.

-lo siento... -escuche la voz quebrada y llorosa de Amatista

Gire hacia liu, el cual corría hacia nosotras, la gente a su alrededor veía todo confundidos, y algunos sin creerlo, sabía que ya no volvería después de esto, así que vi a liu a los ojos, se detuvo un momento devolviéndome la mirada, sus ojos estaba sumidos en miedo, le dedique una última sonrisa, antes de sentir como amatista me volvía a unir a ella.

* * *

><p>Hola :D feliz Halloween atrasado :3 espero que les haya gustado y lamento hacerlos esperar xD pronto se acabará esto y decidí seguir el consejo de una lectora, que es publicar ambos finales, cabe mensiónar que el primero es el real, el segundo sera como para que sepan que hubiera pasado "si" :P los veo luego en otra actualización<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

hola :D se que me tardo pero la verdad es que me da peresa ponerme a escribir, por alguna razon no me pasa con los dibujos XD bueno aqui el cap, y por cierto feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo :3

* * *

><p>~jeff pov 19 de agosto del 2015, 8:45 p.m.~<p>

-¡amatista! ¡Amatista! -todo era mi culpa, si hubiera tenido el valor de matar a Shina nada de esto habría pasado, mis golpes no hacen nada a esa maldita cúpula, que parece que nada la romperá

-¡suéltala maldita! -grito alice, quien estaba a mi lado intentando romper la extraña cúpula que las rodeaba, con ayuda del cuchillo que le había dado escarlata, me entere que era de ella hace relativamente un par de segundos, y pensé que serviría pero al parecer no es más que una estúpida porquería

Miro a mi alrededor, gente gritando con rostros confundidos, encima de la cúpula están abadon, Lilith y shashire, los cuales lucen igual de desesperados que nosotros, dirijo mi mirada hacia mis espaldas y veo a liu, Jane y slender corriendo hacia nosotros, todo a nuestro alrededor es un completo caos, en otro tiempo esta situación me podría haber válido poco, pero saber que me incumbe hace que todo se vea como el mismísimo infierno, miro al cielo, y lo veo totalmente despejado, y en el centro de todo esto, un sol rojo brillante, se supone que debería estar todo oscuro, pues son cerca de las 9:00 de la noche

-esto es malo... -dijo Lilith la cual había bajado de arriba a de la cúpula hasta estar junto a nosotros

-¿a que te refieres? -dijo liu antes de que a mi se me ocurriera decir algo

-planean destruirnos... Ya he visto esto antes... Fue cuando amatisa destruyo el primer mundo... Matando a dios y a su padre, el cielo se tiñó de rojo, la temperatura comenzó a subir, las estrellas comenzaron a ser tragadas por ella, y finalmente cuando estallo, acabo con la vida en todo el universo, y este al no tener soles, la vida no pudo seguir...

-¡¿amatista lo esta haciendo?! -dijo alice alarmada

-no... Es Shina...

-no creo que se haya arriesgado a hacer algo así... La dejara vulnerable si lo hace... Ni siquiera amatista término bien después de hacerlo...

-¿entonces que planea? -dije confundido

-no lo se... Pero tenemos que detenerla...

El sol comenzó poco a poco a perder el brillo que tenían y dentro de la cúpula se veía a Shina elevada sobre amatista, una luz blanca la rodeaba podía ver incluso como ella poco a poco absorbía esa luz que la rodeaba. Abajo de ella, estaba amatista siendo sujetada de los brazos por Lulu y una chica de cabello castaño hasta el suelo, de ojos amarillos, otra chica de cabello castaño y de ojos negros estaba detrás de amatista, detrás de la espalda de aquella chica salió lo que parecía ser una masa negra, que comenzó a tomar la forma de una silueta humana, más específicamente de un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, el chico coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de cabello castaño, los brazos de la chica se cubrieron de negro y sus manos parecían ahora tener unas garras afiladas.

-yo... yo no quería que esto pasara... -mire a mis espaldas y detrás mio, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, la cual miraba horrorizada la escena

un sonido parecido al de un grito ahogado, hizo que girara del nuevo hacia el frente, solo para ver como las chicas que tenían sujeta a amatista, ahora no sostenían mas que sus brazos y su cabeza

-¡NOOOOOOOO! -el grito de alice retumbo por encima de el de las personas, comenzo a golpear repetidas veces la cupula, tanto que comence a escuchar como sus nudillos crujian, yo no hice mas que quedarme en mi sitio, me quede en shock viendo la cabeza de amatista aun en las manos de aquella chica, despues de eso, todo se volvio blanco, y luego se sumio en una profunda oscuridad, no fui cociente de que paso después.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un lugar extraño, era un cuarto redondo, la luz no rebosaba pero tampoco había partes oscuras, a mi lado había otras camas, en la cuales estaba todos, liu, Jane, sally, slender y los demás, me levanté con cuidado, mi cabeza se sentía mareada y los recuerdos eran difusos, escuche pasos aproximarse a la habitación, y mi primer reflejo fue buscar mi cuchillo en mi chamarra, sin embargo no había nada, trate de enfocar mi vista, y ponerme en posición de batalla, y estar preparado para lo que fuera que llegase, sin embargo no me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo, la puerta se abrió, y de esta apareció una chica de cabello plateado, con un par de arrugas por debajo de los ojos, los cuales eran de un color negro opaco.

-parce que ya despertaron...

Dijo la chica con una voz fría, mire a mi alrededor solo para comprobar como poco a poco, todos iban levantándose de sus camas, todos parecían en la misma condición que yo, unos de veían incluso peor, trate de preguntar que había pasado, pero mi voz no salía.

-me sorprende que tengas fuerzas para levantarte... -dijo una chica de cabello rojo con negro, que estaba detrás de la chica de cabellos plateados.

-todas revisen los signos vitales de cada uno, hay que asegurarnos de que estén bien... Dentro de lo que cabe.

Detrás de aquellas dos chicas, un grupo de lo que parecían ser personas, entraron, eran totalmente negras aquellas siluetas, y no tenían cara, estaba cubiertas como con sábanas negras, y daban un aspecto realmente siniestro, todas esas criaturas se dispersaron entre nosotros, y comenzaron a revisar que estuviéramos bien, las dos chicas, se acercaron a nosotros de uno por uno, sólo observaban, aquellas sobras revisaron que no tuviera heridas, checaron mi pulso, y mis reflejos, los cuales me parecían algo torpes, llego hasta mi la chica de cabello plateado y de cabello rojo con negro, me observaron por un par de segundos y luego comenzaron a hacerme preguntas básicas, mi nombre, edad, si recordaba algo, me límite a contestarles, aunque la última pregunta fue difícil de contestar, antes de que se fueran, tome todo el aire que tenía y les pregunte

-¿quienes son? A su nombre me refiero

La chica de cabello plateado se giró a mi y me miro directo a los ojos, los aprecie con cuidado y me di cuenta que ella estaba ciega, sin embargo, pareciera que si podía ver

-mi nombre es mikoto... Y ella es rubí...

Sus nombres parecían familiares para mi, pero no estaba seguro si los había escuchado antes, la chica llamada mikoto, comenzó a apartar su vista, la mire por un par de segundos, hasta que vi cierto parecido en su rostro a una chica en específico, me alarme un poco, pero decidí mantener la calma y pretender que mis siguientes preguntas eran sólo por curiosidad

-¿dónde estamos? ¿Que son ustedes?

Con mi vista comencé a buscar algo que me sirviera de arma, no me agradaba la idea de estar desarmado frente a esas dos

-están en nuestro hogar...

No se le veían ganar de contestar a mi siguiente pregunta así que simplemente seguí con otras más

-¿cuantos años tiene? ¿Porque estamos aquí?

-tenemos cerca de tres años... Y están aquí a petición de una pariente...

Mis sentidos se alarmaron, gire hasta la cama de liu, el cual miraba y escuchaba con atención la conversación que tenía con esa tal mikoto, ellas ahora estaban en la cama de Jane, revisando que esa cosa negra hicieran bien su trabajo, Jane no tenía la máscara puesta, así que se podía apreciar sus facciones, me dirigió la mirada por menos de un segundo, dándome a entender que también estaba escuchando y que tenía las mismas sospechas que yo, mire a los demás los cuales comenzaba a buscar algo cerca que les sirviera de arma, mire a toby el cual comenzaba a tener tics nerviosos, mire en busca de Lilith, abadon y/o belias pero ninguno estaba aquí, mire a laughing el cual había comenzado a convertirse en humo

-una última pregunta...

-¿cual es?

Slender comenzó a sacar sus tentáculos, siendo cuidadoso de que aquellas dos chicas no repararan en su presencia, nuestra ubicación era convenientemente útil, ya que las camas estaban alrededor de la habitación, y mikoto y rubi estaban en el centro.

-aquella pariente tuya... ¿es una diosa?

-si...

slender movió rápidamente sus tentáculos hacia ellas, sin embargo estos se detuvieron a nada de tocarlas, toby se levanto de la cama y le arrebato una aguja con anestesia que le pondrían a laila, la cual tenia una herida en el brazo, lanzo la gringa, y esta al igual que los tentáculos de slender se detuvieron a nada de tocarlas, me levante para ir a atacarlas, atravesando a esa cosa negra , haciendo que se desvaneciera, mikoto giro hacia mi dirección, estaba dispuesto a asentarle un golpe hasta que escuche un grito proveniente de la puerta.

-¡alto! -mire hacia la puerta, y lo que vi me dejo mas shockeado

-¡¿clementine?! -dijeron nina y laughing, los cuales se levantaron del suelo y corrieron hacia ella, quien tenia al apestoso gato de jane en los brazos.

-¡¿como es posible que estes aqui?! shina dijo... -dijo nina mientras la revisaba como toda una madre preocupada, ella hizo el favor de cuidarla supongo que su reaccion es normal

clementine comenzó a sonreír, su sonrisa me recuerda a la de amatista, nunca la habia visto por mas de unos segundos, y ahora que la veo con detenimiento me doy cuenta de que es la viva imagen de su madre, ella dirige la mirada hacia mi, y un fuerte deseo de ir y abrazarla me invade, sin embargo me freno, pues básicamente no nos conocemos, cuando ella se fue y recobre mis recuerdos, tenia demasiadas ganas de conocerla, de verla, de hablar horas y horas de lo que habia sido hasta ahora su corta vida, y cuando me entere de que shina la habia matado, todo eso se vino abajo, y ahora verla de nuevo, es demasiado extraño para mi, no se que se supone que diga, no se si ale la pena preguntarle que le ha pasado, ya que no se si quiera hablar de ello o no, y si me pregunta donde esta su madre, ¿que le contestare?, "su madre" me digo a mi mismo, y como si fuera un balde de agua fria, llegan a mi los recuerdos de amatista siendo descuartizada por esas tres hijas de puta, para cuando me doy cuenta clementine esta justo frente a mi, ella le entrega a jane su gato, y luego vuelve a mirarme.

-clementine... yo... -antes de que pueda hablar, ella me esta abrazando con fuerza, su estatura es un poco mas baja que la de amatista, por lo que es fácilmente le saco una cabeza de estatura, confundido recargo mi mentón en su cabeza y poco a poco con inseguridad comienzo a coresponderla el abrazo, siento algo húmedo en mi pecho, y me doy cuenta de que ella esta llorando -lo siento -es lo unico que logro decir antes de estrujarla con fuerza, no pude salvar a su madre, la perdí a ella, y cuando la recupero me doy cuenta de que amatista se ha ido en su lugar.

-ella no esta muerta... -dice mikoto, levanto la vista y veo en sus ojos frios la verdad, sin embargo al ver su rostro, viene inmediatamente a mi la cara de shina, y de como a pesar de todo lo que dijo, ella fue capaz de engañar a amatista.

-se que mi prima siempre ha tenido mala reputación con las personas... pero yo no soy igual que ella.

-¿tu prima? -dice liu acercandose a donde estamos, clementine se separa de mi pecho, y levanta la vista hacia mi, aprovecho para quitarle las lagrimas de sus ojos con mi pulgar, y darle un beso en la frente, ella se separa de mi y comienza a hablar

-hay muchas cosas que no saben, y me gustaria aclararlas ahora, a cambio me gustaria que me contaran, exactamente que fue lo que paso...

-me parece bien... -dijo jane volviendo a sentarse en su cama

las cosas negras que antes nos revisaban desaparecieron en una estela de humo, y poco a poco todos comenzaron a reunirse a nuestro alrededor para escuchar con atencion lo que clementine diria

-mikoto tiene razon, ella no esta muerta... las diosas no mueren, en si la forma fisica que tiene es eso, una simple forma fisica de su energia, la cabeza de mi madre y sus brazos volveran a crecer, asi que estara bien, ahora una vez resuelta esa preocupacion, mikoto es diosa de las almas, y rubi, de las mentes y corazones, el resto no esta aqui ahora, de hecho ellas ni siquiera deberian hacer esto para ayudarme, ya hicieron suficiente devolviendome a la vida...

-¿diosas de las almas? -dijo nina confundida

-asi es... mikoto, rubi... y shadow, que no esta presente... son las nietas de mi madre... serian mis ¿sobrinas?

-si básicamente... -dijo rubi con una cara despreocupada

-eso quiere decir ¿que la pariente a la que te referias no era shina si no clementine? -dijo algo confundido aun

-si... -dijo mikoto con seriedad

-¿entonces porque te pareces tanto a shina? -dijo laughing algo preocupado aun

-porque tambien es pariente mio... shina es mi prima...

-¡¿QUE?! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que yo ya me lo esperaba, se parecen bastante para no ser nada

-amatista nunca menciono que shina fuera básicamente parte de su familia, dijo que sus hijas tenian semidiosas, pero... esto es demasiado extraño... -dijo jane sin creérselo

-supongo que estas son buenas noticias ¿no? ya no solo somos nosotros contra shina y sus rencarnaciones, ustedes pueden ayudarnos -dijo algo animado toby

-ni lo creas... este no es tema nuestro, simplemente nos importar que haya un equilibrio en el mundo de las diosas, nada mas. -contesto rubi con una cara de molestia

-ellas tiene razon, ustedes estan aqui, solo porque les pedi que me ayudaran a que estuvieran bien... fui con ustedes cuando vi lo que shina estaba haciendo, y sabiendo que aquel mundo quedaria sin vida, no supe a donde traerlos mas que aqui... pero ellas me dejaron en claro de que no interferirian en nada

-¿y porque no? -pregunte algo molesto

-porque esta pelea no es nuestra, ni siquiera es culpa de shina esta pelea... -contesto mikoto

-¡pero si ella fue la que mato a clementine!

-lo se... pero quien planeo todo esto es escarlata... diosas como ella y sus hermanas, que estan acostumbradas a ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de manera empalmadas, son las que ocasionaron todo esto, sabia que hacer para que shina reaccionara como reacciono...

-¿con que propósito?, ella ya esta muerta no gana nada planeando todo esto... -dijo eyeless al borde de la desesperación

-es la diosa de los pecados... ¿en serio crees que necesita una razon para hacerlo?

rubi tenia un punto, sin embargo eso no justificaba para nada que no nos ayudaran, mikoto mensiono algo de un equilibrio, ¿a que se referia?

-¿que es el equilibrio de las diosas que mencionaste hace un momento? -pregunte de manera cortante

-es el equilibrio que hace que no existan mas diosas de las que deben... actualmente hay cuatro diosas con el poder de amatista, que son clementine, amatista, shina y alice liddell... aun cuando acaben con shina, los problemas seguiran con clementine, amatista y liddell... y si amatista muere, las cosas seguiran igual con clementine y liddell...

-entonces yo renuncio a ser la sucesora de amatista... -dijo con determinación alice

-asi no funciona... -interrumpió rubi -amatista te nombro a ti como su sucesora, pero nosotras revivimos a clementine mucho antes de que eso pasara, de hecho, clementine no estuvo mucho tiempo muerta... nosotras la revivimos y la entrenamos lo suficiente para que detuviera a shina, le quitara el poder que robo, y se convirtiera en la siguiente diosa del apocalipsis, que amatista renunciara a su puesto, y viviera una vida humana junto con su novio, y con clementine... pero tu repentino nombramiento arruino todo, ahora hay dos legitimas dueñas a dicho titulo de diosa del apocalipsis y eso complica las cosas...

-¿entonces que hacemos?

-primero hay que vencer a shina... -le respondió clementine a alice -eso es lo primordial... luego podremos preocuparnos por el tema de los dioses...

-ya quisiera ver eso... el poder es muy tentador... y ahora como son cuatro, ustedes dos trabajaran bien, por tener un enemigo en común, pero en cuanto shina muera, si es que lo logran, ustedes dos comenzaran a odiarse... viene en la naturaleza de todos aquellos que son dioses...

-eso no pasara rubi... nunca he odiado a mi madre... y no odiare a alice tampoco... cuando logremos acabar con esto, hallaremos una mejor manera de que todo esto termine... por mi esta bien dejarle mi puesto a alice... y se que mi madre tambien lo querra, podremos asi vivir una vida feliz y en paz dentro de lo que cabe ya que con el padre que tengo, la paz es muy subjetiva...

-y ¿que hay del resto?, shina logro reunir a todas sus vidas pasadas... y una vez juntas, son mas peligrosas, shina no dudara en darles de su poder, y eso nos deja con 15 diosas nuevas, ¿crees que podras con ellas? no todo es tan facil como crees... aun cuando tu logres ser feliz, haras daño a muchas otras personas, a mas de 200 para ser exactos, las familias de las 16, mi familia tambien esta con ellos... serias capaz de acabar con la felicidad de esas personas... que llevan buscando la paz mucho mas tiempo del que tu siquiera llevas existiendo... ¿solo por hacer feliz a esas personas? no me lo tomes como un reproche, te lo digo de diosa a diosa... el acabar con shina no solo es acabar con ella, es llenarse las manos de sangre con la de muchas personas que nunca pidieron esta involucradas en esto...

mire la duda en los ojos de clementine, todas esas palabras no significaban nada para mi, pero clementina es diferente, ella ve por el bien de todos, no se ve como una chica que pueda mancher sus manos de sangre tan facil como siempre lo he hecho.

-encontrare la forma de que todo este bien... asi que no te preocupes, nadie tendra que sufrir.

aun cuando en su rostro hay una enorme sonrisa, la duda no abandona su mirada, sin embargo no me queda nada mas que esperar, y confiar en sus decisiones...

-bueno... nosotras ya explicamos que pasa... es su turno de contarnos que fue lo que paso... tal vez asi sepamos porque shina tiene a mi madre, y para que la quiere, ya que estoy segura de que ella sabe que descuartizándola es imposible que la mate...

cinco de nosotros fuimos lo que contamos lo que paso, liu hablo lo que paso con ellos en alemania, laughing, conto como se llevaron a yangire, abadon hablo no solo de como se llevaron a yandere, si no de como tambien se habia enterado de que shina tenia la razon, y amatista habia absorvido a las rencarnaciones de shina, al menos sabiamos que las acciones de shina podrian tener cierta justificacion, aun asi, eso ya no importa mucho despues de escuchar a mikoto decir que todo esto era culpa de escarlata, nina conto lo que paso con ellos e infernal, y al final, quede yo, contando como fue que se llevaron a amatista...

-flash back-

estábamos en el departamento, amatista y alice preparaban la cena, hoddie le daba de comer a smile, belias jugaba con laila, la cual ya no era humana, o al menos ya no tenia esa apariencia, habia vuelto a ser un perro, de hecho ahora se trasformaba a voluntad, alice le dio esa cualidad, y obvio es que tuvimos que entrenarla para que se transformara en humana dada las diferentes situaciones, respire hondo tratando de poner atención a las noticias de la TV, sin embargo no lograba mantener la atencion, asi que me dedique de cambiar de canal hasta que algo bueno pasara, segui dando vueltas al canal, hasta que la cara de una reportera asustada llamo mi atencion, subi el volumen de la TV, lo cual llamo la atencion de todos.

-este fenómeno natural nunca antes se había visto en la historia, a partir de las 7:00 pm el sol comenzó a subir de nuevo, nuestros relojes marcan las 8:00 pm, sin embargo el sol sigue su ritmo en forma regresiva, no tenemos ni la menor idea de que esta pasando, sin embargo, esperamos que este fenómeno natural simplemente sea momentáneo.

alice camino hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, las cuales eran de un color cafe oscuro y no dejaba pasar la luz, las habiamos conseguido ya que ni amatista ni alice, estaban acostumbrados a ver demasiado sol, los ojos de amatista le lastimaban, asi que preferimos mantener el departamento de esta manera mientras se acoplaban mejor a un horario normal, aun asi, la tipa en la television tenia razon, el sol estaba brillante fuera del departamento, y se movia a una velocidad diferente a la de siempre.

-¿que esta pasando? -dijo alice sin creer lo que pasaba

los golpes desenfrenados a la puerta del departamento, belias de adelanto y abrio la puerta, todos estabamos preparados para cualquier tipo de intromision, sin embargo a quien nos topamos, fue a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojisos, con una expresion asustada en su rostro, antes de que pudieramos preguntarle algo, ella se apresuro a contestarnos, aun cuando se veia que le faltaba el aire

-amatista... ¡amatista debes irte de aqui ahora...!

-¿quien eres tu? -dije bajando mi posicion de ataque, sin embargo aun no soltaba mi cuchillo

-eso no importa... dudo mucho que ella me recuerde... pero, amatista debe salir de aqui ¡ahora! shina viene en camino junto con lulu, mando a sus otras aliadas a las diferentes partes del mundo por las partes de amatista... deben irse no solo de aqui, si no de esta dimension, los planes cambiaron, y si no te vas tu-... -la chica no termino de hablar, ya que recibió una patada en su espalda, lo cual la mando asta la ventana, no la rompió, pero el golpe pudo oírse que dolió, miramos de vuelta la puerta y nos topamos con shina y lulu, cada una con su arma en mano

-arruinaste la sorpresa...

en menos de un parpadeo shina tenia a amatista sujeta del cuello, lulu lanzo una flecha a los pies de cada uno, haciendo que hielo nos mantuviera sujetos al suelo, shina lanzo a amatista por la ventana, saliendo luego detrás de ella, con lulu siguiendola, alice logro deshacerse del hielo en sus pues con sus chuchillo, belias habia escapado hecho humo, por lo que a el no lo capturaron, sin embargo lulu tampoco mostro mucho interes en el, lo que me hizo pensar que no eramos su prioridad, fuera cual fuera su plan, iban a hacerlo rapido, el hielo comenzo a quemar las patas de laila y smile, alice se apresuro a liberarlos primero, para luego llegar con hoodie y conmigo para hacer lo mismo.

bajamos lo mas rapido que pudimos hasta la entrada del edificio, no nos tomo mucho saber donde estaban, ya que en el cielo se vio un rayo de luz, que luego tomo forma de cupula, para luego desaparecer, estaban en una plaza grande no muy lejos de lo que era nuestro departamento, tratamos de no hacer mucho tiempo en llegar, sin embargo las cosas empeoraron, y no solo para nosotros, ya no parecia que el sol estuviera a punto de ocultarse, de hecho pareciera que estuviéramos en pleno medio dia, cuando llegamos, vimos como shina y lulu sacaban de amatistados estelas de luz, que pronto tomaron forma de chicas, una de cabello rubio, y otra de cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, corri hacia ella pero me tope con lo que parecia ser una especie de pared invisible, no podria decir que es de cristal, ya que podría distinguirla, alice se acerco hasta quedar a mi lado y con su cuchillo comenzó a apuñalar el domo invisible, logrando solo que del choque de estos dos saliera algo parecido a chispas, pero solo eso.

el pánico me invadio de nuevo, y comencé a golpear el domo tratando inútilmente de destruirlo, vi como poco a poco amatista iba perdiendo la inconsciencia, me sentia un poco aliviado, ya que pasaría tiempo antes de que nos volvieran a atacar, y nos dejarían en paz por una temporada, pero también me sentía aterrado, la ultima vez la perdi por meses, esta vez ¿cuanto tiempo seria? ¿años quizá?, aun asi eso paso a no importarme despues de ver como shina tomaba de la cabeza a amatista y la estampaba contra el suelo, logrando hacer que este se cuarteara.

-¡detente ya!

grite de manera inutil, aparecieron dos portales al lado de shina, de los cuales salieron, mas de sus aliadas, arrastrando a yandere y yangire, y con una chica cargando cada una, ambas chicas desmayadas de cabello castaño, todas las chicas desmayadas las colocaron detras de shina y lulu, y eran custoriadas por las aliadas de shina, no paso mucho para que otros dos portales aparecieran, y de ellos salieran infernal y celestial, en las mismas condiciones en las que llegaron, un portal encima del domo aparecio y de ahi salieron abadon, lilith y shashire, vi a shina pronunciare unas palabras a amatista, no logre entender nada mas que "unelas", despues de eso, infernal, celestial, yandere y yangire se convirtieron en nada mas que una luz, que fueron absorbidas por amatista, shina comenzó a elevarse en el aire, por encima de amatista...

-fin del flash back-

-luego desperté aqui, eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo... tu nos salvaste ¿no es asi? -dije mientras miraba a clementine

-la mayoria de los humanos no vieron venir su muerte... poco a poco perdieron la inconciencia antes de que shina estallara y los matara...

-¿que hay de belias? -dijo alice bastante preocupada -no lo he visto aqui...

-tampoco a lilith o abadon... -secunde la pregunta

-estan mas shockeados que ustedes -respondio mikoto -no se porque... les diria que vallan a verlos pero... estan bastante mal... puedo mostrarles como estan si lo desean

-si por favor -se apresuro a contestar alice

mikoto alzo su mano y de esta aparecio un portal, pero en este se veia una imagen, no era como los que he visto antes, incluso me causa gracia decir algo como esto, como si ver portales, mundos estallar se hubiera convertido en lo mas normal y facil de creer en tan poco tiempo, en el portal estaba dividido en tres, podíamos mirar a lilith, abadon y belias, cada uno en una division, lo que daba a entender que estaban separados.

-¿a cual quieren escuchar primero?

-esto no es en vivo -le pregunte a mikoto

-esto no es mas que dos horas antes de que despertaran... ahora mismo estan en otra... "cesion" por llamarlo asi

vi como esas palabras le molestaban a alice, y no era para menos, ella misma me había llegado a contar su desagrado a los psiquiatras y psicologos y que trataran asi a sus amigos dudo mucho que le agradara, aun asi, ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa y hablo

-a belias... -mikoto solo asintió con la cabeza y posteriormente comenzo a salir sonido del portal

-y dime... ¿que fue lo que viste? -dijo una voz femenina, que no tenia dueño, no aparecía la figura en el portal

-fue... fue hermoso... y a la vez aterrador... -comenzo a contestar belias, el cual mostraba una cara de no poder creer lo que pasaba, se veia impresiona, emocionado, y asustado al mismo tiempo... algo dificil de lograr en un demonio -una honda expansiva... de un brillo solo comparado a de los ojos que tiene el mismisimo rey de los infierno... no, incluso mas... jajaja no habia gritos... ni llantos... todo era nada mas que silencio, un maldito silencio que te come... peor que ver a un dios de la muerte... es peor que ser castigado en persona por el mismo rey lucifer... y luego... con forme avanza la luz... no queda nada, mas que una oscuridad obsoluta... ni los humanos en su infinita imaginacion e inventiva... podrían llegar a crear algo tan destructivo... ni la bomba atómica de la cual estan tan orgullosos, llegaría a mostrar una obra de arte de la destruccion tan grande como lo fue ese corto y rapido estallido... fue inscribible... y la sensación de tener tan cerca la muerte... algo que como demonio nunca has llegado a sentir... te hace querer volver a ver algo asi...

despues de eso, inmediatamente comenzó el de lilith, que era la siguiente parte del portal, lilith estaba en un rincon de una cama blanca, sin sabanas, bastante sencilla, estaba en posición fetal, y tan pronto como comenzó a moverse, los susurros de lilith se hicieron presentes también.

-no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo

-no para de decir eso... -dijo mikoto parando la "gravacion" de lilith -no hemos logrado que dega algo mas... y es casi lo mismo es con abadon... -la escena de abadon se reprodujo y de esta se escucho la misma voz que le hablaba a belias

-¿sabes que sucedio?

-...

-¿recuerdas al menos algo de lo que paso?

-...

-todo que lo puedas decir ayudara a que shina sea derrotada... lo sabes ¿no? si quieres ayudar a amatista, debes de siquiera hablar, sabemos tus antesedentes... sabemos que has vivido mucho milenios... he incluso mas que amatista, pero si no hablas, y nos das una pista de que podemos hacer, todo esto sera inutil...

-... ya todo es inutil...

la "grabación" paro, y el portal desaparecio, mikoto nos miro a todos y dijo:

-después de eso, no ha dicho nada mas...

-supongo que no puedo contar con ellos... -dijo clementine

-podemos... -la corregi

-no... esto ya es pelea mia... tengo que ir hacia shina y enfrentarla, solo asi podre vencerla...

-entonces yo te acompañare. -dijo de manera decidida alice -soy la siguiente y tengo poder de amatista, puedo ayudarte... no me importa que tan peligrosa sea ella, o si vamos luego a intentar matarnos una vez acabemos con ella... quiero salvar a amatista, tal vez incluso ella me pueda quitar los poderes y solo quedes tu...

-no estoy muy segura que asi sea como funcione... pero supongo que no es mala idea, mientras tanto, mikoto, crees que podrias tu y tus hermanas crear una nueva dimencion donde ellos puedan seguir sus vidas...

-no decidas cosas por ti misma -la interrumpi -esto tambien me incumbe, dejame ir a ayudarte

-no... padre, esto no es asunto tuyo, es mucho mas grande de lo que puedas imaginar, dejame a mi ir a enfrentarla...

-¿sabes al menos donde esta?

-claro que si, pero espero que comprendas que no puedo decirte... prometo que volvere, y mi madre tambien lo hara... todo estará bien lo prometo... mientras tanto, sigue tu vida como hasta ahora lo habías hecho, por favor...

su mirada demostraba una falsa confianza, sabia muy bien que ni ella misma sabia lo que pasaria despues, sin embargo tenia que aceptar su propuesta, aun cuando mis sentimientos y mis emociones estaban en contra de las acciones que mi cabeza habia escogido.

-de acuerdo... ven sana y salva, junto con tu madre, aun tengo que enseñarte que tan bueno es el mejor asesino de todas las dimensiones... -revolvi su cabello y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, debo estar realmente loco para dejarla ir, y tan seguro estoy de que mi mente esta loca, que incluso dudo que todo esto pueda ser real...

-muy bien... -dijo clementine limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro -mikoto, llevalos a todos a su nueva dimension... y por favor mantenla en secreto y oculta de shina, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que ella se entere de esta

-cuenta conmigo... pero sabes que a los dioses es muy dificl que les logre guardar secretos...

-cuento con que el tiempo sea suficiente para cumplir con exito mi plan... no destruiré a tu familia... haré algo mucho mejor que eso...

despues de eso, rubi se acerco hasta la puerta y la abrio, mientras decia

-siganme, los guiare hasta donde estara su proxima dimension, por lo regular en escencia son iguales, lo que llega a variar son las personas, asi que no veran a nadie conocido... vi como mikoto se quedaba con alice y clementine, shachire se estaba despidiendo de alice, se notaba que le dolia dejar ir a alice, tanto como a mi me duele dejar a clementine, son amigos desde siempre, y el es la creacion de alice, asi que supongo que su dolor es tanto como el mio, shachire se despidio de alice y camino hasta la puerta, donde yo y rubi lo esperabamos, despues de esto, solo nos quedaria esperar su regreso...

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui el cap :3 espero les haya gustado :D por cierto, faltan (le calculo yo) dos capitulos para que se acabe, serian el siguien, y uno mas que seria el final, y uno aparte que seria el final alternativo :3 de una vez aclaro, aunque lo hare en ese cap tambien, que el final alternativo es a partir de el cap pasado, luego ya especificare unos cuantos cambios que habran pasado para llegar hasta ese cap :3 ademas los dos seran canon :v para que escojan el que mas les guste :P sin mas nos vemos despues en mil años :D bye :v<p> 


End file.
